


银座7-1-29

by Hayami_Jo



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel, Moon Child (2003), 下弦の月 | Kagen no Tsuki | Last Quarter of the Moon
Genre: F/F, M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 119,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayami_Jo/pseuds/Hayami_Jo
Summary: 全文完。---------------------------一个古老故事的续写，Hyde最喜欢的吸血鬼世界观。前十二章与朋友合写，之后皆为独立创作。主要角色：Hyde，彩虹乐队主唱；Sakura，彩虹乐队前鼓手；Adam，电影《下弦之月》中Hyde扮演的角色；Kei，电影《Moon Child》中Hyde扮演的角色。一切角色、地点、事件皆为虚构。故事开始于1999年1月。
Relationships: Hyde/Sakura (L'Arc~en~Ciel)
Kudos: 4





	1. Hyde

1月的东京真是冷得够呛，总算在录音室结束了一天的工作，我把自己裹成粽子，塞进前不久刚拍得的LF-S跑车。即使是东京的交通，在夜半时分也得到了些许喘息，使我的爱车能充分发挥其 “跑车”的性能。15分钟后，我在自家公寓的停车场下车。由于是下雪天，所以我特地选择从正门进入公寓，而不是像其他时候一样走停车场直接通向楼内的捷径，因为那样可以走到室外，让我与这静谧的夜和漫天的飞雪做个亲密接触。我喜欢夜，也喜欢雪。一黑一白，两个如此极端的色彩，却又能这么和谐地相辅相成。我喜欢它们的纯粹，即使对我这个色弱，它们也毫不欺瞒。我轻轻哼着Ken-Chan今天刚给我的新曲，踏着地上薄薄的雪白向公寓大楼走去，作词的灵感是随时随地都要培养的。从署名7-1-29的16层公寓楼进入，临进门我才透过阴云无意间撇到：今天是满月啊。

  
“叮”的一声脆响，电梯把我送到了目的地：16F。摸着牛仔裤口袋里的电子锁卡，我来到自家门前。开门，预料中的暖意瞬间包围了我，让人感到一阵惬意。公寓中央供暖设备的服务总是很到位的。边走边在客厅脱下外套，不知怎么的，我觉得今天的屋子似乎有些怪怪的，但又说不上来哪里不对……对了！是有声音！我先是怀疑自己幻听，因为像这样的高级公寓戒备森严，怎么会让人闯入我的房间？而且就算是真遭了贼，那贼是有病吗？故意想吃牢饭？不过，很快，我就否决了自己的这个想法，真的有人在这间屋子里！！我的第一反应竟然不是害怕而是兴奋？！真是败给自己了。于是我顺手拿起游戏室桌球台上的球棍，循着声音向楼上走去。

  
随着我越来越接近，声音变得清晰起来，听力一向敏锐的我立即辨别出了那是歌声，而且是两个声音。其中一个空灵纯净，虽然略微有失音准，但却很吸引人；另一个声音则略显低沉，透着无限的包容力，似把第一个声音紧紧裹住，努力保护着。

  
“……やがて夜が明けて， ふれてゆく光へ， ふれて， ふれてゆく……”

  
这首原本对我来说已经听到唱到厌烦的歌——静かの海で，此刻被这两个人这样不专业地随意吟唱出来，却如有魔力一般紧紧抓住我的心。那种魔媚的力量是我之前在任何人的歌声中闻所未闻的。几乎已经忘了擒贼的初衷，我放下球杆，像被操纵似的推开我卧室虚掩的门——那两个声音的来源。

  
黎明前的夜风夹带着雪的味道向我迎面扑来，因为室内的四面巨型玻璃窗都被打开了。雪不知什么时候停了，拨开乌云，月光毫不吝啬地洒进来，成为房间的唯一光源。那一刻，我最想做的事是掐自己一下，然后会觉得不痛，最后告诉自己这是梦。但是事实上，我什么也没做，因为我动不了。宽大的窗台上依偎着两个人，显然，歌声就是源于他们口中。我看不到他们的脸，因为翻飞的窗帘挡住了我的视线。但是他们那种魔性的存在感，却足以让我屏息。他们是如此适合黑夜，简直就是这夜的主宰者！黯夜，月华，飞雪，和这相互依偎的剪影，成了我一生都难以忘怀的图景。

  
“啪！”想看清楚他们的欲望让我无意识地按下了室内的灯光开关。霎那间，房间被温馨的橘色笼罩，刚才灵异的气氛顿时消失殆尽。他们也显然注意到了我的到来，同时看向我。平日早被瞩目惯的自己在他们的目光下竟有些不知所措。不过我立刻记起他们才是应该不知所措的一方，他们私闯民宅耶！于是我迅速试图恢复面对摄影机时一贯的漠然。

  
“Good moring, Hyde！”

  
在我刚准备好开口质问这两个私闯民宅还堂而皇之的不速之客时，其中那个被怀抱的少年开口了。让我又是一愣，到嘴边的话瞬间化成了口水被我咽了下去。那么娇小的一个孩子，长着一张如此精致的脸庞，如精灵般。明明是东方人的气质却有一双碧蓝的眼睛，而且他的笑，甜到心里，让我竟也不自觉地弯起嘴角。

  
“啊！Addie! Addie! 你看到了吗？Hyde在对我们笑耶~~成功了~~我们可以住下来了！！”那个孩子一下子兴奋起来，对拥着他的人欢呼着，然后在我完全没有反应过来的情况下一把抱住了我，我甚至看不到他过来时的动作。“Hyde! 我叫荆哦~ 你是在欢迎我们吗？”

  
我在那孩子纯净的眼眸中看到了自己的惊愕……接着……我看到自己在点头！？怎么会这样？！我的大脑明明没有发出这样的指令！我的头怎么可以不听大脑指挥？！

  
我刚想出声反驳自己的行动，始终斜倚着窗台的黑衣青年微笑着开口了：“那就麻烦你了，以后也请多多指教。”他的笑和他的声音一样，充满着温和与宽容。他站了起来，黑色眼眸温柔地看着我。于是，我一直引以为傲的声线今天第二次背叛了我，完全罢工。

  
“我叫Adam。”他如夜般漆黑的长发随风吹起，而我却在这完美的黑色中看到了晨曦的第一丝光亮。

  
已经是早上了呢，Good moring, みんな。


	2. Hyde

在完全莫名其妙的情况下，我又多了两个“家人”：树袋熊荆和他的尤加利树Adam。

这样形容真的是非常贴切的，因为那两个人只要呆在一起，大部分时间荆都会窝在Adam的怀里。比如吃饭的时候，睡觉的时候，聊天的时候，看书的时候，吸血的时候……我真的没想到吸血鬼原来是这样的生物。

是的，是吸血鬼。在他们到来的当天，在解释为什么能这样毫无阻拦登堂入室的时候，我就知道了他们吸血鬼的身份。奇怪的是，我并没有不相信，更没有害怕，似乎这是一件如同“人要做爱”一样的再自然不过的事了。我果然是怪胎吧。

不过，他们之后的种种行径，就让我大跌眼镜了。之前说的是一种，然后……对了，还有他们奇怪的作息。最近由于要写词经常在家才让我领教到，竟然和我的差不多！不是听说吸血鬼都是白天整天睡觉，晚上才起来活动的吗？可他们却是凌晨上床，中午起。而且丝毫不顾“吸血鬼不能接触阳光”的铁律，下午只要不是烈日当空，他们就会时不时地出门。荆几乎始终是去满足他那似乎永远都不会有止尽的购物欲望，每次不管是和Adam一同出去或是自己独自出行，他都能抱回来一大堆“战利品”，以至于去帮他开门总会有种错觉，进来的不是一个人而是一座会迅速移动的包装盒山。那些东西中真是什么都有：餐具器皿，窗帘被单，挂毯坐垫，古董珍玩……不过其中比例最高的还是高级服饰和长毛公仔。他不但帮自己和Adam买，还很“好心”地每次都帮我带手信。其实我对收礼物并不排斥，尤其还是从那么可爱的他那里得到。可是他的品位……还真不是一般的……出众：蕾丝、花边、蝴蝶结……我又不是视觉系，怎么能穿这样去见人！我知道其实在这点上Adam也和我深有同感，但是同样作为受害者的他能做的也只是很无奈地试穿一下，在那个小家伙欣赏够了自己的杰作后把那些衣服细心折叠封存，然后亲自出马去为自己和荆买回一堆荆口中“平平无奇”的正常服饰。荆虽然每次都会小小反抗，但下次出门前还是会乖乖穿上那些“平平无奇”的衣服。然后就又是一个轮回……

有时候我真的很惊讶他们的财力，Adam似乎能提供给荆永远刷不爆的金卡，让我这个收入颇高的当红艺人都叹为观止。真不知道他是干什么的，看他平时好像挺闲的样子，只是偶尔单独外出。难道做吸血鬼还有超丰厚的福利？不过比起他们的挥霍，我更在意的其实是那些买回来的东西的去处。才两个多星期而已，我那堪称巨大的屋子已经几乎要不堪重负了，随处可以见到他们的所有物，有的时候真是很怀疑这个家的主人到底是谁？顺便提一句，我的卧室在他们来的第一天就已经被他们很理所当然地霸占了，原因居然是他们有两个人，自然应该用我这个Double King Size的床。所以现在我只能睡卧室旁边的客房…… 真是想不到自己会那么迁就他们，不过面对他们我除了无奈以外就没有别的什么可以做的了。最近我常常做恶梦，和小时候住院的那次“鬼上身”的感觉差不多，唯独不同的是，现在压在我身上的不是“鬼”，而是成堆的衣服和公仔。 这样下去我是不是会疯呐……

还有一件事也一直让我头痛不已——他们没有关门的习惯。其实本来这并没有什么，可是由于不关门，他们做出的种种“不平凡”举动常常会不小心落入我这个凡人眼中，让我难以消受。SEX的事就不必说了，他们几乎是不分地点时间随性的很，场面也似乎比人类“宏伟”，每次我尽管只是无意经过，可那个声音景象却足以让我冲上三个小时的冷水浴。最震撼的是，我在他们入住的第三天就有幸看到了吸血鬼最异于人类的地方——吸食鲜血。那天大约凌晨3点左右，挑灯写词的我苦于灵感枯竭，想去厨房喝水转换一下心情。路过他们房间的时候，我无意识地往那一如既往没关的门内望了一眼，顿时，我只觉得自己被什么东西定住了，竟挪动不了脚步。只见荆闭着双眼，小小的身子蜷在Adam怀里，双手勾住他的脖子，头微微后仰，吮吸着他的颈动脉；而Adam则温柔地横抱着他，还很体贴地把身子微微前倾，使他怀里的荆能吸食得更舒服，他乌黑的长发散落在荆的胸前，遮去了他的表情。整个空间弥漫着血腥的暧昧。这时，Adam忽然抬起头来，似乎早就发现了我的存在，看我的眼神中竟有一丝挑逗？！“也想试试么？不过要等一会儿哦，Kei用餐的时候可不喜欢别人打扰，否则他会很暴力的呢。”也……试试？开什么玩笑……我立即光速回到自己房间，完全忘了喝水的事，只觉得脸很烫。真是的，我又不是什么纯情少女？都是被那两个人，不，两个“鬼”搞的。不过我稍后的写词过程却出乎意料的顺畅，我真的是……无可救药啊。

好了，我现在手拿电子锁卡，站在家门口，又要面对那两个“克星”了。希望他们已经安安静静地睡了，毕竟现在已经快早上4点了。

一进门，我立刻知道今天幸运又抛弃我了，我听到厨房有倒水的声音，还闻到一股牛奶的甜香。本来我准备目不斜视地直上二楼，可还没跨出一步便听到Adam不温不火的招呼。于是我只得看向厨房，瞬间，眼前的景象又再次挑战我的血压。Adam正背对着我拿着杯子喝水；荆则整个儿坐在洗手台上捧着牛奶杯“咕噜咕噜”地喝着还冒着热气的甜牛奶，大大的马克杯几乎遮住了他整张小脸。看他的样子似乎是渴极了，平时一定第一个出声打招呼的他今天却顾不得吭声。这些当然都很平常，使我血压升高的真正原因是Adam竟然一丝不挂！散在肩头微乱的黑发和他吸血鬼特有的白皙肤色形成一种让人血脉贲张的视觉效果，再加上他那经过锻炼的匀称肌肉，完美的流线，让我霎时体温骤升。而荆虽然裹着浴袍，却也没有好好穿着，纤细的脖颈，精致的锁骨，以及上面点点或深或浅的痕迹对我更是火上浇油。

他们……到底在干什么！！！就在我快要暴走的时候，荆终于消灭了他的牛奶，抬起头来向我微笑，并从洗手台上一跃而下，准备给我一个大大的拥抱。面对我注定避之不及的热情，我很认命地站在那等待下一秒和他一起摔到地上，心里暗自庆幸自己厚厚的羽绒服还没脱下。可这次预料中的冲击并没有到来，那个小家伙在下地的一瞬间便吃痛地腿一软，几乎摔倒。Adam自然眼明手快地接住了他，并让他重新坐回洗手台：“痛的话就不要乱跑。”

“我……我会痛还不是你害的！叫你停了都不理我！”荆不服气地嘟嘴，说这话的时候脸倒是一点都不红。

“呵呵，你有那样说吗？不是都在说‘不……不要……停’吗？”Adam似乎很以逗弄荆为乐。

“哪有！！我不管！下次我要在上面！让你好好尝尝屁股痛的滋味！我要……唔……”荆的“伟大宣言”在Adam的一记深吻下烟消云散。

“嗯……Kei似乎功力还不够呐。不如我现在再‘身教’一番？”虽然还是充满调侃，可深吻过后，Adam声音透出几分沙哑，情欲的气氛骤然升起。

本来我以为荆一定会大声抗议，谁知那个傻孩子竟然愣愣地点头。我的天！竟然被一个吻就卖了！我实在没法再在那里欣赏这出“人间惨剧”了，而且再这么下去我一定会贫血的，于是我明智地选择走开，明天还有电台的通告，要早点睡……早点睡……

“小傻瓜，再来的话你明天就不能上街了哟，不是有LOU RANKIN无尾熊的限量发行式吗？你说你一定要抢到的，忘了？”没想到下一刻剧情急转直下，“人间惨剧”转为“温情Version”，只见Adam温柔地叹息了一声，细心替荆裹好浴衣，把他搂在怀里；而荆也乖顺地紧紧抱住了他，把脸埋在他的胸前闷闷地说：“我要那只头上有黑毛的。”

我觉得自己快要被折磨死了，大脑停滞，却唯独感到眼睛酸酸的。曾几何时，我不是也很天真地希望能买到一只全身漆黑的熊猫吗？


	3. Adam

PUB的里面黑黑的，蓝蓝绿绿的灯光把拼命扭动身体的人们照得如同群魔乱舞，一个个比我这个吸血鬼还不象人。台上是一个新的地下乐队在表演，装扮得不成人形的主唱声嘶力竭，过high的激情无处发泄，想砸吉他却又无奈地忍了。

“是吗！哈哈哈！！原来说了半天小哥你就是要找Daniel呀！”从吧台聊到舞池边的桌上，这个艳俗的女人始终用她的腿有意无意地碰我的腿，现在更是直接把手也放到我的大腿上。要不是为了打探情报，这人根本活不到此刻。她凑近过来，故意在我耳边吹气：“向我要消息……代价很高的哟……”

这种人实在见得多了，出来混过一些日子，认识了一点地痞，便自以为很有资本。我不假思索地说了几句她想听的话，她张嘴一阵尖笑，拉着我的手走上厕所旁边的楼梯，七拐八地绕进了一间房间。几个男人搂着女人喝酒打牌，烟雾弥漫。其中一个黄头发的抬眼瞥我，然后问正在关门的女人他妈的这小子是谁。

我看了看表，下午4点半，嘴里咕哝着时间不早了还是快点吧。于是一屋子的人统统静下来盯住我，黄头发用力把手中的牌往桌上一摔，未骂出口，便已被我从身后扭断了脖子。其他人仍看着我刚才站的地方来不及回头。我扫了一眼，发现只有带我上来的女人还比较干净，于是麻利地干掉其他人，才走向缩在门边瑟瑟发抖的她。

“你……你……”她眼球突出，恐怖地看着我和周围的尸体，人快要摊倒下去。

“我还没付你报酬呢。”我伸手摸向她的脸，慢慢摩挲，“刚才明明那么热情……”

“救……救命……怪物啊！！！！”她终于叫了出来，却没能逃走，而是被我推倒在地。女人仍然尖叫着试图反抗，我有些不耐烦。虽然用餐前逗弄猎物是项不错的娱乐，但今天特殊，我不能再浪费时间了。  
抹去唇边的血丝，理了理被抓乱的外套，一脚踢开没有心跳的尸体，我三步并作两步下楼。人群和乐队仍旧制造着震耳欲聋的噪音，我很高兴没人注意到我。出了PUB，夕阳已接近地平线，被东京密集的建筑物挡在人们的视线之外。微风，天上云不多，看来今天又会有一个晴朗的夜晚。为什么不下雨呢……我暗暗诅咒着天气，“Kei会更难受的。”

回到银座7-1-29的16楼，屋子里意外地安静，Hyde不在，我知道Kei没有出去。冬日的五六点钟，天色已经开始变暗，我脱掉外套，拿起沙发上的几个软垫走向楼上的卧室。

“Addie？这么快就回来了……”床上传来熟悉的声音，却软软地不像平时那么有精神。Kei坐在床上的枕头中间脸色苍白地微笑，我的心却抽痛起来——他的双手和脚踝已经用厚厚的结实皮锁拷住，仿佛待宰的羔羊那么无辜。他挪动身体靠近我：“没有受伤吧……”

“没事。倒是你，不必那么早就……”我爬上床把手里的软垫放在周围，然后抱着Kei靠在床头，让手脚不自由的他尽量躺得舒服些。怀里的躯体散发出沐浴后的干净香味，我轻吻他头发，慢慢抚摩细瘦的脊背。他手指在我胸前画圈圈，嘟哝着：“我怕会提前，所以先把自己锁好了……Kei很乖的……”

鼻子发酸，我说不出话。Kei……这个世界上唯一让我心疼的人，为什么只有你要承受那么多痛苦。

“趁天还没黑先吃一点吧，今晚不好过。”咬开手腕送到他面前。虽然他喜欢的是脖子，但现在只能将就一下。Kei把嘴唇贴上去轻轻吮吸了几口便松开了。“多吃点。”

他却摇摇头，用舌尖舐平了伤口：“Addie也会很辛苦。”

我们就这么相拥着看最后一丝天光消失在水泥森林后面，接着夜晚降临，用他缀满星尘的黑丝绒席卷了大地。没有月光，因为今天是新月，一整夜都看不到那温柔的光辉，这也宣告了Kei的噩梦。

才吸过血的脸此时变得惨白，闭着眼睛却不断有汗珠从额上滴落，我知道他正努力忍耐着渐渐涌上来的异常感觉。我让Kei握住我的手好排解一下不适感，他不自觉地用力，指甲嵌进手背。

“Addie……好黑……” 声音颤抖着。

我腾出另一只手关掉床头灯，“嗯，我没有开灯。”

他呼吸变得艰难，全身都震颤起来，但还是慢慢抬起头，对我微笑：“我……不喜欢……这么暗……呢……”

房间里没有任何光亮，窗外透进的霓虹照亮了Kei失去焦距的瞳孔。“没事，天很快就亮了。”我轻抚着他的头发并拭去汗水，手所受到的力度越来越强劲。就要开始了吧。

“砰！”巨响之中，我发现自己横飞了出去，背结结实实地撞在一边的衣柜门上，穿衣镜瞬间化作碎粉散落，门板发出木材断裂的声音，这个柜子已然报废。Kei正痛苦地扭动着身体，虽然手脚受制，但吸血鬼在力量和移动速度上的天赋此刻却充分展现出来。他撞向墙壁，上周我们亲手挂上的装饰画镜框碎落，一些碎玻璃似乎扎进他肩头。我伸手想抓住他，却被两只锁在一起的脚踢个正着，皮锁的金属扣扯裂了衣袖。吊灯“哗哗”地响着，Kei在天花板上翻滚，我跳上去箍住他的肩膀往下拉，结果两人一起跌向床头柜，前天买的越南瓷灯裂成一堆。杂物和装饰品滚得满地都是，他的上衣被各种尖锐边缘划成了布条，皮肤上满是交错的血痕。我脱下衣服捆住他的膝盖以免他再撞到什么，却一不留神被推倒在瓷灯的碎渣里。终于，使出浑身解数后我把Kei弄回了床上的软垫堆中，并从他左肩拔出一块手指长的碎片，血沾在旁边的垫子上，房间里弥漫着腥香。这种狂暴的动作Kei并非没有知觉，他的眼睛现在正处于几乎失明的状态，但意识一如平素清晰，可以感受到自己的身体完全不受控制地在血液逆流的痛苦中挣扎、破坏。清澈的蓝眼睛就在我的面前，睁大了想要捕捉一些光线，而身体仍然在拼命地摆脱我的压制，无助感让美丽的瞳孔蒙上了水雾。

“Kei……Kei……” 我抵着他的额头，叫他的名字， “闭上眼睛吧……马上就过去了……”

“阿尔方多……耶里奇……不！！”他语无伦次地叫着，每次发作时这些名字都会从他口中冲出，“硝……救救我……”

“Kei！是我，Adam！”必须唤回他的意识。

“齐格弗里德……啊——！！”

Kei嘶吼着，露出森白的牙齿。我用左臂压住他的肩，放开抓手的右臂，在他咬断自己舌头之前把右手放进了他的嘴里。很快，血沿着嘴角淌到床单上，我听见自己小指根关节的碎裂声。少了一只手的压制，他挣扎的幅度越来越大，周围的垫子几乎都飞开了，床单被揉裂撤碎。忽然房间变得明亮了一些，我清楚地看见Kei的眼泪沿着太阳穴大滴大滴地滚落……

“你们……这是？”

瞥向门边，不知什么时候Hyde站在那里，惊恐地看着似乎被飓风刮过的房间和床上扭作一团的2人，走廊的灯光从他身后射进来。

“出去！！关上门别进来！！”我大声咆哮。

于是屋子里又恢复了方才的昏暗。小指和掌根没有知觉了，但Kei 所承受的比这要痛苦百倍。床板震动着，“咯咯”作响，我把唇覆上他的眼睛想要吻干那些泪水，却感到咸热的液体不断涌进口中。

吸血鬼不该祈求神明，但每当此时我心里都问着上天：这样的生活对Kei而言究竟是幸福还是折磨，八年前的我，难道真的错了……

晨光中，我把皮锁解下丢在一边，审视着Kei手脚上慢慢消退的青紫勒痕。睡吧……他均匀的呼吸声让我安心，拭了拭他的额头和嘴角，拍软枕头，掖好被子，然后轻轻地关门下楼。渴极，想去厨房找水喝，却看见Hyde坐在桌球台上瞪着我。

“我被邻居投诉了。”他说，“但比起这个，我更想知道究竟发生了什么事。”

“抱歉……”我喝下一口水，倒在沙发上疲累地用杯子抵住头，“房间我们会弄好。”

“喂……”可能是相处了一段时间以来从没看过我露出这种疲态，Hyde有些怔住了。

我走到他身边，靠着球台继续喝水：“是某种宿疾，每个新月的晚上Kei就会像那样发作一次，谁也不知道为什么……你不介意吧？”

他耸了耸肩：“原来如此，干吗不早说呢，我好跟邻居打招呼。”

我凑近过去仔细地看他。2个人的眼睛相距不到10公分，他坦然地直视我的目光，没有恐惧、厌恶、不解或其他我曾无数次从人类眼中看到的令人不快的神情。“果然很特别……我也许可以理解Kei他千里迢迢来找你的原因了。”

“什么原因？” 

低头看着右手，握拳又松开。伤口已经愈合，骨头还有些隐隐作痛。我用下巴指指球台：“玩一局？”

摆好15个红球，将6个彩球和白色的母球放在相应的位置上，Hyde手执球杆看看我，我示意他先开始。“嗵”的撞击声中，红球被打散了一角。有Chance，我缩杆回来把粉球打下中袋。

“看来你是高手呐。”Hyde拿出粉球放回原来的位置。

“哪里，听Kei说你很喜欢玩这个所以略微学了一下。”对他微微一笑，又是一颗红球入袋。母球走到黑球的位置上，推下去后发现无球可打，于是决定做斯诺克。

“你还没有回答我刚才的问题。”三颗星走到黄球后的岸边，Hyde擦了擦杆头走上来。一阵比划后他猛推杆，底袋附近的一粒球居然被薄薄地打了进去。

“嗯……果然安全球是个大学问呢……”我撑在球杆上看着他的侧脸自言自语。


	4. Kei

当我睁开眼睛的时候，午后温暖的阳光正从窗帘的缝隙中斜斜地照射进来，我很高兴又能感知它们的存在，这说明我今次的噩梦已经过去。一月一次的发作真的让我很害怕，但我愿意一辈子承受，如果这是和Addie相遇的代价。

撑起身子，虽然全身还是有些软绵绵，但似乎昨天弄的伤已经全部愈合了。这种让世人又忌又怕的吸血鬼的能力我却很满意，这是Addie带给我的福气。缓缓下床，仔细绕过满地的狼藉。真是对不起Hy-Chan呢，这种“惨状”我和Addie都已经习惯了，可他一定很吃惊吧，而且这还是他的家……他会不会吓到呢？还是要先道歉吧……

胡思乱想着，我慢慢走下楼梯。在楼梯转角的地方便看见Addie和Hy-Chan好像在游戏室打桌球。气氛还不错的样子，那昨天的事应该不要紧了？

“已经起来了?”刚走到门口，Addie便放下球杆走过来，一把抱起我向客厅走去，只听他对身后的Hy-Chan说道：“今天就到这吧，以后有时间再谈。”

我的出现似乎打搅了他们的球局，之前再多睡一会儿就好了……不过Addie说以后还要和Hy-Chan谈论什么呢？

“怎么发呆呢，没睡醒？不舒服吗？”Addie放大的脸和温柔的询问让我回过神来，发现他正准备让我坐在客厅的沙发上。

我轻轻摇头，任由他把我放在一堆靠垫中，然后从沙发的另一头抽出毯子，细心裹在我身上。始终把我当宝贝守护的他正在圆满我幼时9年的祈求。和他在一起我抛弃了信仰，却拾得了幸福。

“Addie你们怎么不打了呢？你好像还输两局吧。”看了看记分尺，Hy-Chan好厉害呢。

“呵呵，那个还有下次嘛。现在我可有正事要做呢。”他笑着轻轻点我的鼻子，“看会儿电视吧，我今天要做绿咖喱哦。”

“诶——？”轮到Hy-Chan出声了，他走过来坐在我旁边，看着系围裙的Addie，眼睛里流露出不可思议的神色，“绿的咖喱……能吃吗？一点辣味也没有的……”

“Kei不吃辣的东西，所以我也从不做辣菜，你的话……”Addie打量了我们几眼，笑笑进了厨房。

我卷着毯子凑到Hy-Chan脸边：“对不起……不过Addie做的咖喱最好吃了，真的哟……”

“我知道了荆……大前天留在冰箱里的香料布丁不是也被我全吃光了吗？” 我的全名叫宇都宫 荆（うつのみや けい），Addie还不会日语的时候只能按照读音叫我Kei，这个习惯一直延续到现在，而不像Hy-Chan念起来那么原汁原味。说着，他忽然看住我，若有所思的样子， “68次……”

“嗯？”我被后面那句话弄得很莫名。

“知道吗？起先打球的时候，Adam一直提你的名字，总共68次。” Hy-Chan的眼神变得认真起来，我们的脸如此靠近，我可以清楚地感觉到他的鼻息。“其实呢，我从一开始就知道，你有多与众不同，只是觉得Adam太过宠溺——但现在明白了一些，你和Adam之间的关系，再怎么宠溺也不过分。”

“Hy-Chan……” 舞台上曾给予千万人的魅力光彩此刻全部都倾注到我一人身上，好想看看自己的表情会是怎样呢。仔细回想的话，过去的岁月里我并没有作多少大的决定，但最近和最正确的一次就是来找Hy-Chan，我要把住在银座7-1-29 16F的每一天都当作回忆的珍宝好好收藏。

就在Hy-Chan和我聊天的当口，Addie已经布好餐桌并将食物端了出来。自从我们进驻这套公寓以来Hy-Chan空荡荡的冰箱被填满了各种食材，包括平常人家都不会买的椰浆及薄荷叶——绿色咖喱的成分。Addie巧妙调制的美味让我胃口大开，无辣不欢的Hy-Chan却有些迟疑，Addie则头也不抬地塞给他一瓶标着火焰图案的TABASCO——我对Hy-Chan甜甜地笑，他则无奈地瞪着Addie，额头布满黑线……

“对了，过几天我可能要出个远门。” Hy-Chan突然说道，Addie和我对视一眼，疑问的目光投向他。

阳光，棕榈，碧水，白沙……“人间天堂”夏威夷当然应该是这个样子。可老天似乎故意要让我们知道他也是“富有变化”的，所以现在展现在我们面前的是阴雨绵绵，湿湿冷冷的夏威夷。

尽管老天不给面子，但工作还是要如期进行的。因此在入住饭店的两个小时后，Hy-Chan和他的member们就要准备在饭店前的水池中轮流拍摄新PV的镜头了。而我和Addie则被安排在离水池稍远的地方，手中握着画板和铅笔。

关于这件事想必Addie现在还很郁闷吧，看他黑着张脸，以极其勉强的姿势拿着画板的样子就知道了。说起来这都是我的任性造成的。前天当Hy-Chan告诉我们他要为新PV的拍摄去夏威夷时，我就执意要一起去。他们在无奈之下只得答应。可要一起去总得有个让人信服的理由啊，我们又不是正式的STAFF，于是Hy-Chan就说他会解决。结果上飞机后我们才知道了Hy-Chan对所有人的解释：他请来的写实画家，将与他们同行，画下彩虹四人此行的点滴，回国后将作为新颖的宣传工具。这到很像钟爱美术的Hy-Chan会想出来的点子呢，而且似乎也都说服了大家。对于一直把绘画当成乐趣的我这真是再好不过的理由了，可这就为难了平时连画册都不会翻一下的Addie呢。他为我已经承担了许多的不必要，现在又要……顿时，我觉得歉疚。放下画板，我轻轻握住他的手。他没有转过头来，却反手把我的手握得更紧，还是一样的温暖，一样的贴心……

尽管这段拍摄由于天气因素困难重重，Hy-Chan他们四个也又湿又冻苦不堪言，但总算是完成了。晚上我们就会离开夏威夷岛前往夏威夷州府Honolulu（火奴鲁鲁，又称檀香山）的所在地——Oahu Island（欧胡岛），其余的拍摄会在那里进行。

天气渐渐好转，我们降落在欧胡岛的时候，已经是月朗星稀，气温也回升了不少，夏威夷“天堂”的魅力渐渐呈现。摄制在凌晨左右开始，正午时分结束，接着众人便有大半天的自由时间。原本打算大家一起去观光的，可多数人都想要先补眠，而Addie也说有工作不能同行，于是最后只剩我和Hy-Chan两人。真是扫兴呢～ 但Waikiki海滩的绝世美景让我们心旷神怡，瞬间便深深沉溺其中 。

“去坐滑翔机吧。” Hy-Chan如此提议道，我顺着他手指的方向望去，不远处的山岭上有一个滑翔机的停机坪向游人开放。

“嗯。”其实太阳已经升高，晴空万里，在海滩上没有丝毫的遮蔽，阳光的直射让我很不舒服。但是看着Hy-Chan神采飞扬的眼睛，我没有办法拒绝。反正我的体质特殊，一时半会儿死不了的。

在飞行教练的一番讲解后，我们便准备起飞了。我们选择的是双人滑翔机，蓝白相间的长长机翼，远远看去就像海边栖息的巨鸥。助跑，登地，在一瞬间的失重后，我们真的飞了起来！

脚下是蔚蓝无垠的大海，上面点缀着星星点点的风帆，钻石山在远处朦胧的水气中静静屹立；而头顶则是比大海更广阔更纯净的青空。飞行服和机翼替我遮挡了强烈的阳光，缓解了我的不适，让我能像现在这样，前所未有地接近晴日的天空。此刻，我那颗早已背弃神诣的心却能够相信天国的存在。

“我曾经和Ya-Chan一起在游乐园坐过空中飞椅。”一直默不作声的Hy-Chan此时忽然开口，“那时虽然没有现在飞的高，但风吹拂的感觉是一样的呢。”他说着竟松开手，迎着天空微微张开双臂，“我当时也有这么做哦，真的很舒服。”

他乌黑的发丝吹拂到我的脸上，他自由的姿态让我向往。一直说我如精灵般美丽的他又何尝不是动人的精灵？只是他比我成熟，已经收起了精灵的薄翅，可是灵魂一如当初，我能感到，也能看到。

“可是我好后悔当初硬要他陪我去坐那个空中飞椅。”他收回了手臂，“因为，那是‘分手的游乐园’呢。传说在那里玩过的恋人以后一定会因为各种原因而分手的。”他转向我，透过护镜，我看到他眼中的闪烁。

“你相信命运吗？”他很认真地问我。这个问题其实对我来说似乎有些可笑，要知道，在遇到Addie之前，我跟“命运”已经打了十几年的交道。不信命运，如何成为教中最优秀的占星师？

“我相信啊。”我微笑着答道，“所以……他一定还爱着你……”这当然不是我占卜的结果，但也决不是信口雌黄的安慰，这是我的预感。曾被奉为“圣童”的我身上流着异于常人的血液，而这赋予了我于生具来的敏锐感觉，它从没有出过差错，这次也一定不会。

“谢谢……”他的脸上带着一行清清的水痕，可我明白这不是难过。呵呵，还真是和传闻的一样爱哭呢。

一番周游，当我们回到海滩的时候已经接近黄昏了，太阳变得温柔起来，我的不适感也随之消失。和Hy-Chan漫步在细腻的白沙之上，数着沙滩边一颗颗的棕榈树。忽然，远处一个熟悉的身影吸引了我的注意，我想也不想地就跑过去：“Addie！”

“怎么，玩的都不知道回去了？”他笑着揉揉我的头发。

“正要回去呢。你工作完了吗？顺利吗？”我绕着他周身察看有否伤痕，虽然我知道他是不会轻易受到伤害的。

“嗯。”他抓起我的手，放在唇边细细吻着。

“为了适应环境改变发型？” Hy-Chan随后走来，指着Addie编了好多辫子的头发笑道。

“偶尔换换心情。”

原本藏在黑发里的几缕白发现在能更明显地看到，发辫也让Addie显得更加温柔。真的好喜欢。

夕阳下的Waikiki海滩那样醉人，我拿着竹棍在沙滩上描摹着字母。忽然，沙滩上的人群纷扰起来，原来我们有幸看到了夏威夷的奇观之一“绿色之光”。太平洋上的日落余晖折射产生的隐隐绿光洒遍了沙滩上的每一个人，也把我刚才画下的图案映照得分外显眼：

～A L O H A～


	5. Adam

夏威夷的委托完成得很顺利，那里气候不错，看得出Kei玩得非常开心。  
——Adam的被逼日志 #1-9

“呐，Kei，我说……”放下铅笔，我抓着头发说道。Kei立刻飞扑到我背上，用他一贯好听的声音问：“什么事，Addie？”

“为什么……我一定要写日志呢？你不是每天都有记么？”我看看手上薄薄的纸页，不住地叹气。

宽敞的卧室里，家具布置已经焕然一新。本来只想按原样再买一个衣柜，但到了店里Kei便在一套洛可可风格的卧室家具前再也挪不开步子。于是买下，此后又花了很多心思寻找与之相配的装饰品填进房间，身为屋主的Hyde除了一句“下次发作前先清理好房间”外没有发表任何评论。Kei显然特别满意床的装饰，连绘日记都在床上写，叼着孔泰粉腊笔拍打着小脚，一如无忧无虑的小王子。

“可是～每天记下些东西是很有意义的哟。而且这样的话我也可以更加了解Addie的想法呢……”他挂在我肩膀上摇啊摇。

“写东西对我来说……实在不怎么……”接受教育什么的恐怕是发生在我失忆之前的事情了，至少在能够回想起的岁月中，所有写过的字加起来都没有最近这段时间的多。

Kei凑到我面前，神色变得十分难过：“Addie你就真的那么讨厌写日记么……我只是觉得，2个人能一起做一件事情的感觉好幸福呢……或者这样吧，明天换我下厨好不好？”

“不不不，日记我一定会写下去的！”好吧，缴械投降。让Kei难过或者让Kei下厨都是我最不能允许发生的事。Kei一脸计谋得逞的满意，给我一个大大的笑脸。我点点他的鼻子：“行了，该吃饭了。”

“嗯！”

说着他松开我的肩膀好让我脱下外面的衣服并敞开衬衫领口。坐在床沿上，Kei钻进我怀里，双手勾着我的脖子，我低下头拨开头发，感觉颈侧轻微的刺痛后，随即被两瓣柔软的嘴唇贴住。左边从耳下到肩窝是一片湿润蓬松的温暖，Kei的舌头在我皮肤上来回地舔舐，呼出的热气让我的耳垂瘙痒不已——吸血鬼在自身被吸食的时候会变得敏感而脆弱。他将身体的重量靠在我臂上，环在颈背处的手则不像平日那么安分守己，而是慢慢地游移起来，一只还探进衣服轻划着我的锁骨。

“专心点……”

“唔……”他只用一些象声词回答，手仍然到处摸着。当Kei满足地移开嘴唇时右衣襟几乎被拉开了，而我的呼吸也已变得粗重。他被我按倒在床上，却还看着我的脖子，眨巴眨巴眼睛说：“还没帮你舔掉伤口呢……”

“别管它……”Kei的红色衬衫向来只扣最下面的2颗，一些血滴在他裸露的胸口。我开始吻他被血染得殷红的双唇，一边互相摸索着除去碍事的衣物。二人相拥滚入大床的深处，胸前的血迹在我的啃啮之下化作点点红痕，而他则摩挲着我将要愈合的伤口，把沾满血液的手指送入口中意尤未尽地吮吸着，下颌轻蹭我的额头。我让Kei的双腿打开靠在我胯上，但却并不急于进入，而是用手反复逗弄着他那娇小的分身，引得他不住轻颤。残存在他舌尖的血腥使我回到他的嘴唇长久地纠缠着，上下同时的刺激使他很快就要攀上情欲的高峰。但我却私心地想要和他同时尝到那极致的快感，于是便轻轻抵住了他的铃口。

“Addie……放……开……”他难耐地扭动着身子，显然对我小小的恶作剧感到不满。

“宝贝……再等一下就好……”我吻上他的耳垂，低低哄道。此时他精致的小脸被情欲染得绯红，蓝色的瞳孔饱含水分，比高地上新鲜的覆盆子更诱人。我感到他把手指嵌入了我的发丝，无意识地轻轻拉扯着，仿佛在为他无法释放的欲望寻找另外的出口。他主动地吻我，还未彻底退去的尖利的小牙磨得我的舌头酥酥的疼，再次涌起甜甜的血腥。 

“Kei……” 终于，我喘息着呼唤怀中人的名字，一下子和他融为一体……

“啊……啊……Addie……” Kei再也忍不住大声呻吟起来。我也情不自禁地加快了律动的速度。我放开了禁锢住他的手，他全身弓起美丽的弧度，终于尖叫出声。而我也在一瞬间深深的冲刺后在他体内喷出了自己的灼热。那一刻，我能感到灵魂是那么贴近Kei，和他在一起，仿佛随时都可以登上只属于我们的天国……

我并没有打算就这样放过这个惹火的小东西，一次次的释放让他已经意识朦胧了，他喘息着，无意识地唤着我的名字，任由我摆弄。我舍不得累坏他，却又挡不住他无意间流露出的无限诱惑。于是，直到他累得连高潮时都几乎要睡着，我才慢慢停止了动作，拥着他筋疲力尽的身子，用唇缓缓地细细地描摹着那无比可爱的睡脸，眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇……直到自己也沉入夜的深海……

梦境，突如其来。

那些徘徊的岁月，早已不去可怜自己的东西。只是活着，寻找着，忘记了本来面目，直到于黑暗最深处发现一捧小小的光芒，不知日夜，不知生死，圣洁得残酷。然后救赎变为锁缚，想要尽力护住这一点点希望，好让自己看上去不那么肮脏。每当置身这样的虚空我抬起头总有无尽的雨水落向心底……

合上笔记本电脑，我走到窗边拉开白色的帘子，房间里瞬时充满了午后的光线。

“Kei，起床了。”

床的里面传来一些咿咿呀呀的声音，被子搅动了一下后又恢复安静。于是照例一把掀开被子，拿过一些衣服套在未醒者的身上，同时尽量不去注意那些洁白漂亮的肢体。Kei半闭着眼睛，刚坐起却笔直地朝我倒过来，我只好把他拉下床，轻拍他脸颊：“快去刷牙。”

他揉揉眼睛，本能地向前走，但没迈几步又想要投入地毯的怀抱。我赶忙拎住他的后领把人扶正并将方向调整为正对浴室大门。“啪”地一声关上隔扇，过3分钟我推开一看，果然，靠着浴缸睡着了。

终于把瞌睡虫弄干净，我打发他下楼吃东西，自己则换衣准备外出。Hyde居然已经回来，在厨房里与Kei聊着。我对他们说出去一下，Hyde看着我身上笔挺的黑色洋服，张了张嘴想说什么，但随即转头对喝牛奶的Kei狡黠地一笑。没时间去深究，我走出了公寓。

杀手这个职业代表了一个世界，一套规则，和一张排名表。大部分人都很重视自己在表格上的位置，下位的人往往会去挑战上位的人来证明自身的实力。我并不知道自己的位次，因为这不重要。杀人于我只是一种两全其美的赚钱方法，至于网路上那个化名为Angus的杀手处于表格的哪一行，随他们吧。

今天的委托在六本木的地下赌场“灰色魔女”展开，目标似乎是个大人物。所谓“大人物”与“小人物”的区别也不过就是酬金和目标周围保镖数量的多寡而已。但今天我有个对手，即一个刚在杀手界崭露头角急于出名的新人，提出要以这个委托进行较量。由于我对待挑战者一向谨慎，过去这些年里从没被谁占过先机，这次也不能例外。

入夜前仔细勘察了赌场的地形，然后在华灯初上的时候从正门以一个赌客的身份走了进去。“灰色魔女”不同于一般的店，实行严格的不记名会员制，确保在此“娱乐”的客人们能够享受到最安全的隐私保护，而不必担心被媒体舆论追究。故而进出此地的人都不是泛泛之辈。从某个倒霉的“贵客”身上“取来”的磁卡打开了入口，年轻俊秀的服务生训练有素地招呼，我买了几枚筹码在手里把玩，四处游走着，突然发现轮盘桌前站着熟悉的身影——Hyde和Kei？原来出门时Hyde的欲言又止就是这么回事！远远地隔着人流观察，Hyde手气似乎相当差劲，旁边的一摞筹码已经所剩无几，Kei又叫又笑显得非常兴奋……难怪，他是第一次来这种地方。同桌的一个年轻男人一直注意着他们，此刻主动与2人搭话，并以潇洒的姿态将自己的筹码送给Kei，递过去的时候还不忘摸Kei的手。我眯起眼睛打量那个男人，如果没错的话，他就是今天要和我较量的家伙、代号为“D”的杀手吧。

从安全通道门下一层楼梯，走进“立入禁止”的设备房，推开门转弯，偌大的空气机房里回响着枪声。新人的身手很不错，不到1分钟的时间里7个军人出身的保镖被他撂倒4个。在他与剩下的3个缠斗时，我从墙上扯出长长的一条电线，悄无声息地来到被壮汉们包围的目标——一个矮小的老男人身后，用电线绕住他脖子。目标还没来得及反应，我越过头顶粗大的通风管，拉紧电线，他便在半空中挣扎了。地上是7具尸体，新人看到我，条件反射地躲到障碍物后，却发现没有枪声。我迅速向他躲藏的方向移动，一支装了消音器的枪管一晃，子弹沿我衣领飞过，一股纤维的焦气散发出来。索性放开手里的电线，断了气的尸体跌落到地面。新人的枪显然没子弹了，就在他以极快的动作更换弹夹的时候，我把他按在了墙边。

“能打到我呢，Good job。”

“可是你今天做了2件极为不明智的事：首先，想要在这行扬名立万，还是老老实实地工作吧，挑战别人可是很危险的呐。”

他的手快被我扭断了，但还是在疼痛中挤出一句：“那还有呢……？”

我哼了一声，用力咬了下去。

“Angus！”他像所有第一次被吸血的人一样挣扎起来，大声叫出我作为杀手的化名，袖子一抖，闪出一把折刀。我没有给他任何机会，抓住握刀的右手用力一拧，伴随着脆响和刀具落地的声音，整只手软软地垂了下来。故意停下吸吮的动作，他面色苍白，正处于缺氧的痛苦中。我拉过他完好的左手，一节一节地慢慢往下掰手指，顺便欣赏人类的惨叫：

“出门在外呢，最好不要乱碰人家的东西。”

21点桌前Kei和Hyde俨然已成为人们关注的焦点。每当Kei手边赢来的筹码多到放不下时他就拿几个在手里，把其余的统统推到Hyde面前。等Hyde把自己的筹码输得差不多的时候，Kei那里又快堆不下了。凭借天生的灵感，Kei永远知道什么时候该停，什么时候该继续要牌并跟下大注。我站在他们身后饶有兴味地看着，不时和2人聊上几句。Kei说他一进赌场就感受到了Addie的气息，不像Hyde还被突然现身的我吓了一跳。我掏出口袋里的代币放在Hyde那里，这个摇滚歌手和赢钱沾不上边，一桌上的筹码几乎都被Kei收走了。另一个总是在输钱的是个中年男人，现在脸色阴郁地瞪着Kei。从身后人们的议论来看，他似乎是这个场子里的大玩家，没想到今天会栽在这么个年轻人手里，气氛不妙。

终于，那男人一拍桌子，脸上扭曲地笑着说单挑。我把Hyde拉进围观的人群中，毕竟像他这样的当红艺人不能惹事。上前一步挡在Kei面前笑着说大家只是玩玩而已何必这么认真，那人正要发作，Kei却在背后朗声道：“好啊，怎么比？”

移师到梭哈桌进行一对一的赌局时，我感到一股不寻常的目光投向这里。抬头寻找着源头，发现靠近大厅水晶灯的2楼扶梯处，一个身着灰色衣裙的女人看着我们。当我再次抬头时她已不在那里，但不知从何时起，隐约能感应到熟悉又陌生的味道弥漫在周围……


	6. Hyde

荆真的很厉害，即使从21点变为梭哈，也丝毫没有改变他百战百胜的势头。站在围观人群众中的我不禁小小的叹息，如果他的赌运能分给我一半，甚至四分之一，我也不至于几乎逢赌必输了。不过其实我也不是很在意，输了不会太沮丧，Te-Chan他们老说我是“幸福的粗神经”。那个提出单挑的中年人显然就没有我的这份“幸福”，太在意输赢，太在意钱，使得他的额角青筋已经是第27次爆起了呢。按照之前的约定，双方一人二十枚筹码，一方失去其所有筹码或认输时赌局宣告结束。而现在，那个中年人面前就只剩几枚筹码了。

进入到最终局——

Boy发牌，双方下注……几轮之后，双方准备开牌。

那个男人脸上一目了然的得意，看来他觉得自己这把是稳操胜券了。而荆似乎更专注于纸牌的图案，完全没注意到对方。Adam告诉我之前他从没和荆玩过纸牌，并没有什么原因的，所以今天是荆第一次接触到这玩意儿，自然觉得很新鲜。

可荆的行为在对方眼里却理所当然地变成了对他的漠视和侮辱，他站起来把底牌狠狠拍在桌上，叫嚣道：“臭小子！睁开你的狗眼看看清楚！好运气不会一辈子跟着你的！”

4条A。

确实是够大的。围观的人群中发出一阵骚动，等着看荆好戏的人固然有，不过更多的是对这初生牛犊投以小小的同情和惋惜：“姜还是老的辣啊。”只有Adam始终嘴角带笑地看着那人，就像看一头待宰的猪。

“那么我翻了。”荆还是一脸微笑，有礼貌地说了声，便翻开了牌。

周围顿时响起一片抽气声。荆看看众人，再看看自己面前的牌，最终还是转向他身后的Adam，小小声问：“Addie，我的牌很糟糕吗？大家的脸色都变了。是输了吧。”

“不，你的牌很大，你赢了。” Adam弯下腰搂住荆，亲了亲他的脸颊，“你看那人的样子不就知道了？”

赌桌的对面，那个人全身已经石化，除了嘴。“怎么可能……居然……居然是黑桃同花顺……怎么可能……怎么会有那么巧的事……不会的……不会的……”看见他快要晕厥的样子，他身边小弟模样的人赶忙上来想扶他离开，可他又突然发飚，甩开那些小弟，指着荆吼道：“你出老千！一定是的！你出老千！否则，怎么会偏偏是同花顺！”

荆似乎并不明白那人的意思，只是觉得他实在是凶得让人不可理喻，于是他拉起Adam的手，“Addie，我们走了。”

“站住！你他妈的想耍赖？今天你不扒光了衣服让老子搜身，就别想踏出这一步！”那人见荆退让就更来劲了，一个箭步冲上来挡住他们的去路。

“脱衣服？”荆好像有点不高兴了。他身边的Adam更是已经流露了杀意。会咬他吗？我饶有兴致地猜测着，忽然想到自己这样好像不太道德，毕竟如果Adam当着这么多人的面吸了那人的血，他会有麻烦的。

这时，人群中突然让出了一条道，一个身着笔挺黑西装的高大男子走了过来，他身后跟着十来个同样服色的人，唯一不同的是，他们并不像他那样戴着领带，而是都一色佩着领结。

“先生，”那个男人走到中年人面前，“这里是个愿赌服输的世界，既然您今天手气不佳，大可下次再来，何必为这些小钱而与其他客人大动干戈，当众出丑呢。”男人虽是谦逊礼貌的口吻，可他的眼睛里却分明写着不屑。

“这……”

“您如果真那么在意，主人说了，反正是朋友，您今天的赌资主人替您承担了。不过如果您有意要坏了赌场的气氛，主人可不会高兴的啊。”见中年人竟还在犹豫，男子的口气已经转为间接地威胁。

本来就迫于对方身高压力的中年人现在仿佛又忽然矮了一大截，听到“主人”二字他竟腿都软了，急忙领着他的人一边鞠躬，一边几乎是爬出门口：“小……小人哪里值得主……主人破费呢。并……并没有要破坏气氛的意思,只是逗……逗他玩玩罢了……”

口风到转得挺快，一下子从“老子”变成了“小人”了，我暗自好笑，却发觉荆拽拽我的衣角：“Hy-Chan，我们也走吧。没意思……”看来刚才的小插曲坏了他的兴致。于是我们三人便准备离开，在门口的时候，又看见了刚才的高个子，此刻他可没有先前丝毫的傲慢，而是谦恭地扶着车门，等一位灰色长裙的美艳女子上车。那女子临上车时朝我们这里看了一眼，一种黑暗的气质让我顿时觉得寒冷，忽然想到了这间赌场的名字“灰色魔女”，形容她还真是贴切啊。

离开赌场时已经接近午夜，可对于我们几个生物钟颠倒的人来说，现在正是一天中最精神的时候呢。于是在我的提议下，我们驱车去了一间叫RICCI的PUB。在LARUKU还没有成名前，我们几个就常来这里表演，后来红了，虽然不再上台，可还是经常光顾。老板是个爽朗的老实人，即使现在大红大紫，我还是可以安心地进来喝上两杯。

这里的客人大多是常客，所以各自几乎都有“专座”，我也不例外。可今天那个位子却被占了——是“那个人”……

他还是一如从前，是人群中最沉默的一个。他周围的那些人应该是他新的乐队Zigzo的成员吧，那个主唱TETSU我是见过的，自信满满，目空一切，一如当初的我们。不过他应该比我们幸运，因为有个经历过的人会在他身边教他如何去走这条路，而我们那时什么都没有。

PUB里幽暗的光线并不足以隐没我的身影，我知道他已经看见我了。他的眼里闪过一丝惊讶，不过随即恢复平静，他只是看着我。

“好久不见了，Sakura。”我还是走了过去，就因为他看着我。那一刻我觉得自己像傻瓜，像五六年前一样，还是那个他“动动下巴就能指挥”的傻小孩。

“好久不见。”他向我点头，他周围的伙伴也都和我打招呼，只有坐在他身旁的TETSU瞪大眼睛看着我。如果是几年前的那个骄傲的“公主”，说不定现在已经开始一场舌战了，不知道他会站在哪一边。但是，现在我已经没有这份矜持，从“天堂”跌下来才发现，“公主”其实再平凡不过。

“你有朋友啊，一起坐吧？”他注意到了我身后的Adam和荆，站起身来拉过我，去了角落的一个空位，完全没在意TETSU眼中的不满。

服务生上来点单，我很没志气地只要了一杯冰水，因为脸上的热和心里的慌。我讨厌这样的自己，为什么还是不能坦然面对他的触碰，已经这么久了，成熟的只有外表吗？

“Hyde，不给我介绍一下吗？”他的声音让我回神，抬头，才发现三个人都注视着我。

好糗……

匆匆介绍了之后，他们便塔起话来，他似乎对Adam和荆很感兴趣，说话间目光总是在他们身上流连，人对美的事物都有好感吧。

我们的饮料还没有上来，他便说离开一下。回来时手中拿着托盘，冰水，白色Tequila加苏打及啤酒。谁没有order吗？我疑惑地看着只有三人份的托盘。荆？看来他和我是一样的想法，把那杯Tequila苏打放在了Adam面前。

“你的来了哟。” Adam拿起那杯Tequila，把杯口用杯垫盖住，用力扣了一下，杯中气泡涌起。接着他便递给了一脸好奇的荆。

在我和他惊愕的目光下，荆一口气便灌下了这杯烈酒。

“怎么样？” Adam却像没事人一般擦擦荆的嘴角，问道。

“难喝，味道好怪……”荆的脸上丝毫没有不适的迹象，只是皱皱眉头舔了舔嘴。“我要再点一杯，要甜的。”

“下次吧。我饿了，去找些吃的吧。”Adam说着便拉着荆起身，“你们老朋友相见，我们就不打搅了。”最后他看了他一眼，便带着荆离开了。

“……弄错了呢。” 他喃喃道。

“诶？”

“噢，没什么。我们……也走吧。”他此刻的眼神仿佛让我又看到了过去。

还是蓝色的Lamborghini，还是副驾驶座的位置，如果不是从反光镜中清楚看到自己不再有随风吹起的长长发丝，我会怀疑自己是不是又开始做梦。

他在一个路边食摊停下车。“来吧。还记得这里吗？”

他把我拉到一个靠着老板炉灶的座位坐下。凌晨两点多，夜市也已经接近尾声，小小的屋台现在除了我们以外只有一个已经喝到烂醉的男人。

老板很热情地上前，用他的大嗓门招呼着我们：“两位要吃些什么呀？你们应该是我今晚收摊前最后的客人了，要什么尽管说，我多做些给你们！”

我很习惯性地低头，遮去自己的脸，可立即觉得这样做完全多余，暗笑自己的职业病。

一旁的他已经熟练地报出一摞菜名，老板边笑着夸他会点菜，边走到炉灶旁开始起锅。不多时，几个小菜已经上桌。

过去，我们四个常常在廉价租来的录音室中练歌练到筋疲力尽后，来到这个小食摊狼吞虎咽地享受往往是我们一天中唯一的正餐。

过去，我们总是挑这个靠近炉灶的位置，因为我说我喜欢边吃边看老板娴熟的料理动作。

过去，面前的这盘糖醋里脊永远是我和他争抢的对象，明明速度快的是他，可最后赢的总是我……

这么多的“过去”现在一下子在我眼前堆起来，让我觉得不知所措。

“怎么不吃啊？以前可是人家还没端上桌你就脖子伸得老长了。”他见我发呆，便拿起筷子塞到我手里。

“我……我最近被公司勒令减肥。”我不知道自己在这个时候为什么会说这些。

“是吗？”他似乎一愣，随即便笑了起来，“嗯……那就可惜了。我就先开动咯！”

“偶尔吃一次也是没关系的！”我说着便飞速夹起一筷子放进嘴里。抬头一看，他正一脸“还是没变”的表情看着我。

我顿时满脸通红。天哪，我真的还那么喜欢吃糖醋里脊吗？或者，这只是“习惯”呢。

离开食摊，我们沿街走着。街上空空荡荡的，很安静。

“什么声音？”随着我的步子从我口袋中传出一阵阵清脆的铃铛声响，他有些好奇地问道。

“哦，是这个。”我掏出口袋中的手机，上面挂了一个小猪造型的白色铃铛。那是荆某天送给我的，实在拗不过他才挂上去，时间久了，便也觉得不错，很舒服的声音。

“对了，你在这等我一下。”他看着我的手机，忽然好像想起了什么，四下看了一下便匆匆跑开了。

在我等得已经快睡着的时候，见他又匆匆跑回来，手里似乎拽着什么东西。

“这个……送给你。”他把那个东西塞给我。是我的错觉吗？他的脸在路灯下看来似乎有点红。

是一个小小的塑封袋，里面是……大头贴？！

我讶异地看着他。

他故意不看我，又拿回那个袋子打开，取出其中的一张：“手机。”

“诶？”

在我还没反应过来之前，他夺过我的手机，把那一张贴在了背面，然后把手机和袋子一起递给了我。“这次是我认真拍的，不是不要了再给你的。”他飞速地说完，便向前走去。“我送你回去吧……Haidi……”  
荆，被你说中了吗？他真的还爱着我吗？

回到家中一进门便听到Adam又在用叶子吹那首曲子了。说是曲子其实有点夸张，只是一段旋律而已。他几乎每晚都会吹，翻来覆去就这么一段。荆跟我抱怨了好几次说虽然很好听，但由于Adam吹了太多遍，让他一听到就犯困，成了十足的催眠曲了。平时我也深有同感，但今天却觉得它有些特别。舒缓的，优美的，动人的……我仰躺在床上，闭着眼睛聆听着，在脑海中默默描绘出了它的音符：

7 5 7 4# 7 3 5 2 2 1 7 6 5 6 2 1 7 6 5 6  
7 5 7 4# 7 3 5 2 2 1 7 6 7 1 7 5 …………

“Kei——!” Adam突如其来的呼喊声扯碎了此刻悠然的空气。心脏，在一瞬间紧缩……


	7. Adam

有些东西世人永远只能看到其一面，比如月亮，比如上野动物园。

我在笼舍间逡巡。与白天的热闹不同，大部分的动物都不在笼子里，而是躲在人类为它们准备的安乐窝里酣眠，中国来的大熊猫更是以国宝的尊贵身份被严密保护起来，原本夜行的野性物种如今也被驯化成了适合人类生物钟的表演者。

深夜潜入这里并非是接到了某种特殊的委托，而是为了一个比什么都重要的目的。

那还是两天前的事——

从RICCI出来，由于Kei就在身边，我慎重地选择目标，最终看中了一个游荡的女高中生。半夜仍在外徘徊的女学生，不用说便知是何种人物，但毕竟年轻，血液还没受到太多的污染，至于所谓处女的芬芳……人世污浊，我向来不怎么看重。

上前几句简单的挑逗，那女孩立刻露出本来面目，眼光来来回回地扫视我们，说着二位一起上都没有关系之类的话。我拿出几张纸币，她主动勾起我们的手，要带我们去一家“她知道很不错的店”，我却脚下一转，三人进了一条无人小巷。

“诶——这里吗？看不出酷哥你的爱好还很特别啦~”

我点了点头，看着她放下包，脱下几件衣服，露出里面性感撩人的内衣。“算啦，今天就特别招待吧！”

换作平时，这个猎物足够我玩上很久，越是自认混得开的人越能上演意料之外的戏码，比如上周的一个俱乐部头牌牛郎，起先兴奋地让我吸血，但当死亡的痛苦来临时他握住十字架项链却叫出了佛祖的名字。援交的女生也会有各式各样的有趣反应，可是Kei在身后看着，那些动作和语言我做不到。

直截了当地下口，女孩子的热情很快化为恐惧，她向站在一旁的Kei伸出手，绝望地呼救。

“Addie……够了吧……” Kei的声音变得迟疑。

我用最快的速度送手里的人去了天国，丢开尸体，走向他：“好了，我们回去吧，今天美美地吃了一顿呢。”

他用手指抹去我嘴角的血迹，动了动唇却什么也没说。我拉他离开，临走他回头望向巷子尽头的狼籍。

如果我能更细心地留意Kei那晚的变化，也许就不会那么慌乱。回到房间喂过血之后他始终懒懒的，对我说好想睡觉。于是我便留一盏床头灯，靠在床头拥着他吹起安眠的曲子——自多年前从黑暗中醒来的那刻起，我所能记忆的全部只有Adam这个名字以及始终盘旋在脑海中的一段旋律。然而Kei却并没有迅速入睡，似乎很不安稳，我便轻轻拍着他，一边不断吹奏着。开关房门的声音传入耳朵，Hyde也回来了吧。

谁知几分钟后，Kei的脸色突然变得煞白，嘴唇隐约呈现出青色，他抓住我的手：“Addie……我冷……”

天上是快要圆满的月亮，我呼唤他的名字，他皮肤滚烫。难道“发作”的时间变化了？！不，和“发作”时不同，Kei没有丝毫挣扎，身体只是无力地靠在我怀中，而视力并没有被剥夺。

隔壁的Hyde闻声而至，推开门紧张地问道：“怎么了？Kei 他……”

“我也不知道……突然就……”

Hyde走过来摸了摸Kei的脸：“天啊，他发烧了！快送医院，这起码有40度！”

“说什么傻话！”我不禁吼了出来。且不说吸血鬼不会染上人类的疾病，这个世界上难道还有能为我们服务的医院？！

Hyde一震，低头不语。

“Addie……别……Hy-Chan他……” Kei困难地想伸出手，我握住他苍白的指尖紧紧地抱住他，似乎这样做就可以把他的痛苦转移到自己身上。

Hyde满脸的焦急：“Adam别这样，让荆躺下啊！”

但Kei已失去了意识，手臂软软垂落下来……

接下来的整整一天时光我都不知该如何去回忆。就像在黑暗中被剥夺了所有知觉，眼看着Kei的生命力一点一滴地流失，我却无能为力。Hyde用人类的方法给Kei冰敷，用酒精擦拭他的皮肤，完全没有效果。我不敢去盲目尝试什么符咒蛊术，因为从来没有仔细研究过关于血族的知识，除了那个人曾告诉过我的最基本的常识。

天地在瓦解，从Kei紧闭的眼眸，从Kei青紫的嘴角，一片一片地剥落。窗外亮了又暗，我握着他的手跪在床边喃喃自语，却发现自己的手在颤抖。是的，这是恐惧……面对可能会使我失去他的完全未知的东西我感到自己是那么弱小和力不从心。多年来早已习惯了将他当作玻璃人般地护在手心里，远离一切污秽和不堪，只享用最美好的事物。虽然他完全接受了行走在肮脏世界中的我，但就在刚才我又做了什么？！居然可以那么坦然地在Kei面前展示自己的残忍……难道对鲜血的欲望已经吞噬了理智，使我无法再为他抵挡外界的伤害？Hyde在屋子里进进出出，说了什么做了什么我都毫无印象，我的眼睛里充满着Kei的脸，哪怕再一次也好，只要他能睁开眼睛露出温暖的笑容，任谁拿走我的一切都可以。

“Adam……Adam！！” 有手用力地摇我，我回头，Hyde的瞳孔里映出一双空洞的眼。

把毛巾扔进脸盆，Hyde几乎放弃地坐在床头柜上看着我：“为什么你们吸血鬼除了血以外吃什么都不吸收……否则说不定一片退烧药就可以救命了……”

一语点醒梦中人！是啊，我们是吸食鲜血为生的魔鬼，血液便是这被诅咒的生命的源泉，只要红色的液体还在体内扩散，又何需药物和巫术。

一如八年前的那个夜晚，我吮吸自己的静脉，用舌分开Kei的牙关，将血度了过去。

每喝下一口，Kei的热度似乎便退去少许，慢慢地呼吸终于变得平顺，而我焦灼的心也稍稍得以喘息。Hyde过来换掉沾血的被子，我扶住床沿好让自己站稳，他有些担心地看看我。从没有喂过这么多血，幸好先前吃得比平时多，我又不由庆幸自己猎食了那个女孩。走廊上屋主正打电话推掉工作，我倚在床沿轻抚Kei的额发。窗外是玫红色的黄昏，却透进一股稀薄的存在感，也许是飞鸟，或者是路过的什么奇异生物……实在没有力气去想。现在我全部的心愿便是希望这场无妄之灾能够就此烟消云散，待Kei平安之后再查出罪魁祸首亦不迟。

当月亮升起时，Kei缓缓睁开了眼睛。

“Addie……”

“Kei！”没有言语可以形容此刻的心情。Kei苍白的脸上露出浅浅的笑容，顷刻间人世万物又回到了他们原来的位置。

“觉得怎么样？还难受么？想要什么尽管说……”将抱枕垫在他身后，Kei靠着我的肩，缓缓摇头。

“好多了……Adam，我做梦了。”

Kei很少直呼我的名字Adam，我低下头认真地看着他。Kei望向我，眼中却有一些无法读懂的东西。

“什么梦？”Hyde推门而入，正好听到了刚才的话。他在床尾坐下，一脸释然的轻松：“太好了，荆醒了就没事了，Adam都快急死了呢。”

Kei把脸埋进我怀里，半晌，忽然在我耳边说了几句悄悄话。

我听罢吃了一惊：“这……？”

“不好吗？”虚弱的脸上流露出失望的表情。我心一疼，赶忙答应说：“好吧。你等着，很快就回来。”

于是一阵风地出门，临走叮嘱Hyde千万照顾好Kei，Kei窝进他的臂弯笑着目送我走下楼梯。

浣熊原产自美洲，似乎分好几个种类。我在笼舍里比较了很久，终于选定了树栖的蓬尾浣熊，圆滚滚的脸和身体Kei一定会非常喜欢吧。不错，Kei醒来后在我耳边说想要一只浣熊作宠物，我才会想到深夜拜访上野动物园。过去的那些年里Kei常常流露出对动物的热爱，一个人的时候经常跑出去喂街边的流浪猫狗，或者在窗台上撒一些谷物引来各种鸟雀啄食。但也许是我曾无意间表示过像我们这种人不该豢养动物以及相对于我们的时间那些动物的生命都太短暂之类的话，他一次也没有提起过养些什么的意愿。住进银座7-1-29十六楼之前，每次出去工作时Kei都不得不长时间地独处，现在想来，对曾经历了刻骨孤寂的他而言，反复无常的寂寞是多么冰冷难耐。

“敢咬Kei的话，下场可不是被扔回来这么简单的。”我居然对着动物说话？！从不关心动物的我是被Kei感染了么？这只半大的东西瑟瑟发抖，我将它塞进手提藤篮里，悄无声息地离开。

回到房间时天已蒙蒙亮了。Kei熟睡着，我把装着新宠物的篮子放在床尾的扶手椅上，好让他一醒来就能看见。关门下楼，却只觉一阵晕眩，不由自主地倒向沙发。

“你太‘饿’了。”Hyde坐在一旁的单人沙发上，我居然都没有发现。他衣领随意地敞开，颈部线条清晰而精致。我移开视线，只听他继续说着：“其实一开始我以为自己一定会被吸血，谁知道你直到现在连碰都没碰过我。难道我的血还不如外面那些三教九流的人？”

“你很会讲笑话。”以现在的体力，小心点的话猎食应该没问题吧。我这么想着，慢慢站起来，打算再次出门。

“谢谢。”他用手撑在腮边，玩味地看着我，“对了，荆临睡前叫我告诉你，今天白天千万不要出门。你应该可以坚持到晚上的哦？”

Kei的预言么？他作的预言从未出过错，但若不出去捕食的话就这么熬到天黑真的很难。我竭力控制自己此刻过于敏锐的感官，不去听温暖新鲜的血液在Hyde身体里流动的声音，但这声音却催动着我全身的肌肉，随时准备扑向眼前毫无防备的人。

不！

最后，我逃一般地冲出公寓，门在身后发出“砰”的巨响……


	8. Kei

明媚的阳光从巧夺天工的镂花窗阁中争先恐后地射入，5月的阵阵熏风温柔地带来室外的鸟语花香。天蓝的摆设点缀着纯白的房间，是那么圣洁。向前望去，长长的卧榻上端端正正地坐着一个两三岁大的男孩，大大的蓝眼睛，齐耳的浅浅棕发。他不哭不闹地任由面前的少年帮他打理身上那套繁复的装束。

“从今天开始就是尊贵的‘璐纳斯’了，等会儿到了神殿可不能闹哦。”金发的少年轻抚男童柔软的发丝，温和地叮嘱着，眼中充满了宠溺和骄傲。

孩子笑着使劲点点头，伸出小手：“荆会听话的，硝抱抱~”

“呵呵，现在我可不能随便抱你了呢，等下两位祭司会来接你去神殿的。”

少年刚说完就听到门口一阵脚步声，两个身着华服的黑发少年走了进来。其中卷发红衫的那个一进门就把男孩一把抱起，高举过头顶：“我就知道我们可爱的荆一定就是‘璐纳斯’！果然不错呢！”他边说边举着男孩转圈，引得男孩咯咯直笑。

“快放下！耶里奇。怎么能对‘璐纳斯’如此不敬!”另一个直发及腰，身着蓝杉的少年轻斥着同伴一下接过男孩，把他重新安置在长椅上。“预言者‘璐纳斯’，请驾临神殿，大家都在等候您。”他对男孩行屈膝礼，敬穆而从容。

似乎对刚才“转圈”的游戏还意犹未尽，男孩看看身旁的红衫少年，又低头看看跟前的蓝衫少年，最后目光落在了从刚才起就一直侍立一边的金发少年。在金发少年鼓励的眼神下，男孩伸出手放在了蓝衫少年身上。少年郑重地抱起他，于是一行人走向晦暗的阴影……

黑暗中燃起一簇火光，然后是两簇，三簇……霎时整个空间都亮了起来，无数烛光和火把把纯白的殿堂照亮。

“感谢格尔薇克女神对吾等的仁慈，又为我凡纳（Vanir）教送来了人间的代理者。至高无上的圣童“璐纳斯”啊，请带着女神的福音，拯救这些无助的人们吧，吾等将至死不渝聆听您的指引……”不绝于耳的吟诵声隐隐传来，几千名教众匍匐于地，对着神殿上端坐的男童虔诚地参拜。

孩子安静地看着这一切，微笑着。也许他还不懂他们的意思，他只知道，殿下有亲如父亲的导师齐格弗里德，有如哥哥般宠爱他的祭司耶里奇和阿尔方多，房中还有硝在等着他回去吃好甜好甜的奶油酥饼，他觉得很愉快。

可是突然，齐格弗里德慈祥的脸变得狰狞，向孩子扑来，耶里奇和阿尔方多竟也向对方无情地拔出了利刃。烈火铺天盖地得涌来，但有一种更鲜红的颜色蒙上了孩子碧蓝的眼——血。

“索雪斯星升起时，火星恰在双子宫，教中必有纷乱。”

“耶里奇叛教弑主，天地不容！在“璐纳斯”的旨意下，处以火刑，以平息格尔薇克女神的愤怒！”

一个个声音争先恐后地蹦入孩子的脑中：自己的预言，老师的诅咒……他开始觉得害怕，努力想抹去遮眼的液体，想让自己看清眼前的一切。可是液体只是越来越多地淌下，他大叫：“老师你怎么了？耶里奇哥哥没有犯错呀！这不是女神的意愿，更不是我的！！……为什么那么多血？好脏……硝你来帮帮我，我不要这样……硝……救救我……”可是他发现自己完全发不出声音，喉咙像被什么撕裂般的疼。

“你只要看着就好了，我的好‘璐纳斯’。”他耳边突然有人说话，孩子惊恐地转头，原本俊美漂亮的阿尔方多哥哥此时看来却阴森如鬼魅，他紧紧束缚住自己，目光丝毫没有温度地看着前方。

顺着他的目光，孩子看到耶里奇在火刑柱上惨叫的形骸，看到硝被猎狗拖着在雪地上留下的长长血痕，看到齐格弗里德老师洋洋得意地举着老族长滴着血的头颅……

大火突然熄灭了，周围瞬间陷入一片似乎永无止境的黑暗。在这一片死寂中，孩子努力告诉自己刚才他只是做了一个可怕的梦，现在已经醒了，没事了，只要站起来打开面前的铁门那温暖的阳光就会照得自己挣不开眼睛。可是门是紧闭的，他脚上铁链的冰冷触感是真实的。那，不是梦……

从此，只有极少的时间，他能看到阿尔方多进来帮他解开锁链，换上华服，灌他喝下极苦的汤药让他的嗓子又疼起来，然后抱着他来到教众面前，用他的名义作着虚假的预言。每次见到阿尔方多，他就觉得他又变得更冷酷了，这让他难过。不过，这种状况持续了没多久，孩子就再也不必看见这一切了，他盲了。长期的暗室禁闭使他幼嫩的双眼受到了致命的伤害。但他似乎并没有因为这个而太过沮丧，他还是一如既往地生活着，用他所能找到的枯枝，小棍在墙上，地上，家具上画上他心中描绘出的图案：生生不息的太阳，尽情欢唱的灵鸟，抱着他转圈的耶里奇，喂他吃奶油酥饼的硝……枯枝画出的只能是黑色，可在他心中，那些图画鲜艳夺目。

有时，他也会想起齐格弗里德老师和阿尔方多，想到曾经发生的一切，他渐渐能明白这一切悲剧为什么会发生，他已经是个大孩子了。“我竟然完全忘记了，即使伟大如“齐格弗里德”也始终有致命弱点，而老师的弱点就是那一点点的“野心”，虽微乎其微，但倘若萌芽便足以摧毁人们记忆中善良如父的他。而浇灌了这“种子”的应该就是曾如亲哥哥般顾惜我的耶里奇和阿尔方多吧。耶里奇开朗热情，缺少城府；而阿尔方多则严肃沉默，极为内敛。也许就是这两种极为相反的性格，导致了他们最终的失和，而使老师从中看到了‘契机’。”孩子暗笑自己的无能，“璐纳斯”再怎么神奇，也无法改变看到的命运。

“这一切都是注定的。”他仍无法去恨，在他记忆中长久留存的还是老师如何倾尽其所有来教导懵懂的他，让他掌握了“璐纳斯”所要驾驭的一切：占星，预言，符文……是老师使他在还不会写字前就明白什么叫“爱”，怎样怀着爱去对待这个世界。为此，他深深感激。

早已习惯了没有日夜的日子，他感到自己的头发已经垂到了脚踝。就在他以为这就将是“永远”的时候，一团亮光冲进了他的心房，那么炫目，那么暖……一个声音呼唤着他已经不用多年的本名——Kei，越来越清晰……

“Addie……”

孩子说，梦终于醒了，荆，这才是你的真实…… 

当我再次醒来时，房中寂静无人。但很快，我便感觉到了另一个呼吸声，略显粗重的，离我似乎很近。

“啊！是你么？可爱的小家伙。”下一秒，放在床尾扶手椅上的宠物篮便引起了我的注意，里面小小圆圆的浣熊正咕噜着黑黑的大眼睛瞧着我。爬到床尾，把它一把搂在怀里，它软软的，温暖的小身体瞬间缓解了我病后的虚寒。小家伙乖顺地丝毫没有挣扎，只是努力地仰起它的小脑袋似乎想要看清我的脸。

“喜欢我抱你吗？”我用鼻子轻蹭它的小鼻子，凉凉的。它下意识地伸出小爪抵住我的“侵犯”，毛茸茸的爪子触在我的嘴唇上。

“你还很小吧？让你离开父母真是对不起呢。不过，我和Addie一定会好好照顾你的！他会做好多好吃的料理哦~”我顺势亲了亲它的小爪，再次把它紧紧搂入怀中。

Addie，谢谢你，我会好好珍惜。

这时门“咔嗒”一声开了，Hy-Chan的脑袋探了进来，“啊，已经醒啦。正想来看看你呢。”Hy-Chan的笑总是很真，很好看。

“还有什么不舒服吗？”他坐在床边，细心探了探我的额头，再摸了摸自己的，“嗯，已经完全不烧了呢。”

“让你们担心了。”我有些歉意，为什么被照顾的总是自己。

“说什么呢……啊，这个真可爱呢！Adam还真有本事，一个晚上就能弄到这么稀世的品种，也不知道是哪找来的。”只要有Hy-Chan在，气氛仿佛就会围着他转，变得很愉快，他是天生的明星。

“是啊。对了，Hy-Chan给它取个名字吧？写词那么棒，取的名字一定也会很好听。”

“取名字可千万不要找我，不然你一定会后悔的。”

“诶？为什么？”看见他竟有些窘，我忍不住好奇。

“这个……如果你有一只Robot会不会叫它しゃちょうさん（社长先生）啊？我就会哦，而且还起过おとうさん（老爸）这样的名字呢。” 他捂着脸坦白道。

此刻的他率直可爱如大男孩，我不禁莞尔：“这样啊……那就叫Honey好不好？Hy-Chan的那首歌我超级喜欢呢！”

他似乎一愣，但随即又笑了起来：“那也是我最喜欢的歌。”

纯真的笑，俏皮的笑，害羞的笑，温柔的笑……世上究竟有多少种笑容呢？我不知道。但光是Hy-Chan的笑就足以使我眼花缭乱，深深触动了。

いつでも、いつでも、甘い、甘い笑颜にとけていたい……

“对了Hy-Chan，Addie呢？怎么都没有看到他？”从刚才起就觉得仿佛缺少了什么似的怪怪的。

“他出去了，而且是突然就冲出去的。”

“什么？！他……出去了？”相对于Hy-Chan略带打趣的表情，我相信我此时的表情一定苍白得可怕，“我不是告诉他……”我知道自己在打颤，怀抱中的Honey也因为我失控地用力而反抗起来。

“啊！荆，你没事吧。”

Honey抓伤了我的手，惊惧地向一旁逃开，而我却一点都没有意识到痛。

“Adam不会有事的，他只是饿得受不了了，你不要那么担心啊。”Hy-Chan显然被我的反应吓到了，赶忙取出医药箱准备给我包扎流血的伤口。

但我却甩开了他的手向门外跑去，一种难以言喻的恐惧紧紧抓着我的心脏。Addie，Hy-Chan可能不能了解，可是你还不能相信我的预言吗？

东京市区内不同色彩样式的屋顶在我脚下逐一幌过，我不知道Addie去了哪儿，但我知道自己的目的地。身体不断地前进，而我的记忆却像身边的景物一样飞速倒退——

“想去Hyde那里的话，就一起去吧。”

“一个人很寂寞吧，以后不必要的工作我就尽量不去接。”

“上帝？吸血鬼是反基督的啊。不过有一天谁能让你摆脱这每月一次的折磨，他就是我相信的‘上帝’。”

“别哭了哟，不能吸别人的血有什么关系，我的Kei只要吸我的血就好了。听过情人蛊吗？就像我们这样哦，互相依存，一辈子都不会分开呢。不是很浪漫吗？”

“我一个人好像在唱独角戏哦，声音那么好听不要吝啬嘛。啊，再说一遍你的名字好不好？K……什么？呵呵，我总是记不住呢。”

“放心睡吧，如果触碰让你安心的话，我就做你的抱枕好了。”

“能看见就太好了，那么漂亮的眼睛……”

“如果把你变成吸血鬼，你……愿意吗？”

……

视线变得模糊不清，我就是那么懦弱呢，一直以来都是单方面受着他的呵护。

Addie, 我们不是“情人蛊”，因为只有我，失去了你无法生存罢了……

血的味道刺激了我的神经，我停下了脚步。

那熟悉的身影，可又这么陌生，Addie无力蜷着身子，四周都是血。围着他的那些人显然不是普通人类。

当我看到其中的一个高个子准备向Addie的脖子咬去时，瞬间仿佛浑身血液逆流，在头脑还没有做出反应之前，眼前已经一片猩红，满满的腥味……


	9. Adam

本来，那天的猎食出乎意料地顺利。

初春时节，天气阴冷欲雨，厚厚的云层盖在空中使地上世界灰暗如傍晚。废弃仓库外的墙下，我迫不及待地扯开少年的衣领好去饮尽甘美的血液，正要下口却发现这个年轻人的颈侧满布新新旧旧的牙齿印。就在我迟疑的一刹那，异样的存在感聚拢过来，少年得意地仰头大笑。

“哎呀呀……在东京玩了这么久都不去拜见亲王，现在还想吃掉我们可爱的宠物么？”我转身，少年走过去贴在说话人身旁，眼神轻浮地四处流连。开口的人摸着他的头，另一些与他同样苍白的人包围了我。于是我明白了，这是一个小小的局，吸血鬼世界古老的游戏。

Angus曾告诉我，中世纪吸血鬼的戒律十分严格，阶级鲜明，有着如同人类一样的“政治”系统。比如领地制度，每个城市都有一个“亲王”领导该地所有血族，其次是长老，然后是普通吸血鬼和资历较浅的新人等等。对这种制度没有耐心的血族也大有人在，到了现代这套腐朽的系统几乎已被遗忘而不复存在。没有想到在东京这么个纸醉金迷的庞大都市中，本地的血族竟然还沿袭着传统。

对于那些莫名其妙的人我嗤之以鼻，他们却二话不说发动了攻击。即使是在这样暗无天日的白天普通吸血鬼的力量也会有所削弱，但他们找的时机还真不错，目前我的战斗力已经低到不能再低。被豢养的人类在战圈外肆无忌惮地笑，仿佛在看摔交比赛似的为那些吸血鬼加油，我虽能看清他们的动作，四肢却异常地沉重，只能被动地招架。

很久不曾受伤，伤口愈合的速度十分缓慢，失血对我而言更是雪上加霜。本地吸血鬼们玩得相当开心，他们并不急于下杀手，而是三三两两地上前，看着我的反抗狞笑，像一群孩童逗弄快死的野狗。我努力思索着脱身的方法，这样的处境下眼前浮现的竟是满满的Kei的身影。猛然间意识到，若今天回不去，就永远见不到他了。回想起过去每每涉险，都未曾考虑到“回不去的话Kei该怎么办”的问题，也许是对自身力量的有恃无恐，只要吸了血便在人类面前足够强大。此时第一次被吸血鬼围攻的我，快要站不住的时候，突然想起，若自己死了，只能依靠我的血生存的Kei，何去何从。

如果仍旧是孤身一人的话，死或生都无所谓。最初的我也常为了各种缘由被地痞流氓包围起来毒打，躺在无人的角落长时间无法动弹，潦倒但毕竟活了下来；成为吸血鬼之后不再惧怕人类，却很少遇见同类，独自流浪着寻找着那个人，感觉自己快要腐坏在这了无生趣的人世，直到那血腥的一夜与Kei相逢，才重新认知了所谓“生存的意义”。一个本地吸血鬼抄起一根钢钎，来不及闪躲的我左肩被钉在地上，剜骨的疼痛伴随他们的声音传来：“了不起，到现在一声都不吭。不过这样不好玩呢……听说你和那个小鬼都不怕太阳是不是？让我想想……喂，把他的血放光了埋起来怎么样？”怒意涌上心头，他们莫非还想对Kei出手？！  
一群吸血鬼包括人类少年附和着，为首的人抽长犬齿就要咬下来，我握紧尚能活动的手想要赌在这一刻的反击，他却猛地被一条白色的影子扑倒在地。

刹那间似乎发生了幻觉，脑海中的Kei跳出了意识，愤怒地与那些人缠斗着，而真正的Kei还在安全舒适的房间里熟睡。不，这不是幻觉，Adam你睁开眼睛看看，Kei真的在这里，拼尽了他所有的力量保护你。听见了么？他在叫你的名字，要你快逃……吸血鬼们尖利的指甲割开他的皮肤，但他死死咬住那帮人的头领，被吸血的那个人快不行了呢……趁着所有人的注意力被吸引过去的空隙，我奋力拔出插在身体上的钢钎，扑向疏于防备的人类。

大风。雨还是没能落下，云慢慢地散开一些，天光变亮。几口鲜血下喉全身为之一振，那些吸血鬼乱了方寸，不知该先顾哪边。手脚又有了力气，我撞开几个人，冲向被包围的Kei。大部分人转而应付我的闯入，一些仍旧攻击着已经遍体鳞伤却无论如何都不肯松口的Kei。Kei的脸狰狞而决绝，好似新月之夜的发作一般狂暴——我明白他的力量，他不适合也不擅长这样野蛮的搏斗，尤其在“大病”一场之后……而我现在只想冲过去紧紧抱住这孱弱又坚强的身躯。在渐渐明亮的日光的帮助下，本地的血族们显得不堪一击，为首的人终于甩开Kei，大叫“快走”。我跪倒在地上扶起Kei的头，悔恨和心痛堵住了喉咙，一句话也说不出。

回到Hyde的公寓时Kei仍然断断续续地呕血。打开门发现Hyde在客厅里来回踱步，大声对电话那头说着：“我知道……不许上楼！拜托请跟节目组的人说一声，今天真的有事……啊，回来了……天啊……”他发现了靠在玄关血迹斑斑的我们，眼中是宽慰和惊诧。

“终于回来了……怎么弄成这样？荆怎么了？！”他帮我把Kei放在沙发上，擦着他嘴边不断翻涌出来的血沫。Kei咳嗽着咕哝：“我没事……Addie……大笨蛋……我不是说了……” 我把他的头垫高说道：“别说话。Hyde，我们没什么大碍，你还有工作吧？”“工作什么的……都这个样子了我怎么走得开！究竟发生了什么事？”“已经没事了，真的。”我转过头认真地看看他。

电话听筒里传来不知哪个人的吼叫，Hyde只好再次拿起来听，却被过高的分贝震到了耳膜，不由地隔着几十公分的距离对话筒喊：“好了可以了我会下来的……你停一停吧……”挂上电话他叹了口气：“既然你要赶我走，那我就……Adam，以后别再让荆担心了好么？听到你出门他连被浣熊抓伤了都顾不上立刻追了出去……好好安慰他明白吗？”

我当然明白。不知为何自从初拥之后Kei就无法喝他人的血液，即使量再少也会引起呕血。这曾使他困扰不已，因为他无法做一个真正的吸血鬼而只能靠吸食我的血为生。虽然我一直以来毫不介意地任他进食，但Kei永远都节制地吃着，在我看来他的食量实在少到不可思议。

只是我一直没有告诉他，在血族的戒规中，有一条铁律便是：“所有血族不得互相吸食”。

从这次事件中复原之后我开始变得小心起来。我们的行踪已经被本地吸血鬼发现，他们不知什么时候还会来袭击。然而数月过去了一切平静如昔，没有吸血鬼，没有人类宠物，更没有所谓的亲王。Kei依然大大咧咧地上街购物，只是现在会多去一下宠物专柜给Honey添置些用品。说到那只浣熊，我发现自己实在是和动物不投缘。因抓伤Kei而被我惩罚（在Kei的“监督”下其实也不过象征性地拍了一下屁股）之后它看到我总是瑟瑟缩缩，想要讨好又不敢靠近，被Kei亲热地抱着时还要领受戳在背上的两道阴森目光。它还有爱爬床的习惯，为了不让它妨碍Kei和我的相处，一到晚上我就会把它丢进浴室锁起来，这又招致Kei的小小不满——世界上怎么会有“宠物”这么麻烦的东西？！

Hyde虽然也很喜欢Honey，但却没有过多地介入这场“吸血鬼与动物间的对峙”中，入夏之际发行的双生大碟让乐队彻底忙碌起来，紧接而来的大量通告和夏季全国Tour更是占去了他们全部的时间。Kei终于如愿以偿地站在头排中间的黄金位置上看完了东京的第一场，和所有歌迷一样尖叫着高举双手，看着他投入的样子我也不禁被这种气氛感染，随着节奏摇摆起来——果然还是摇滚乐的现场表演有魅力。

屋主不在家的日子我们仿佛回到了来东京前的生活里。和从前不同的是现在同居的是2个人和一只动物，为了这个多出来的成员各种打打闹闹的趣事不断，而出外工作时Kei有了陪伴也终于不再寂寞，但无法舍弃天性的动物显然把Kei当成它可以栖息的树，想方设法地往上爬——比如我亲吻Kei的时候，习惯了的拥抱中突然多出一团毛茸茸的东西。晚上的卧室气氛很好，自然而然地想要开始做爱前发现还有多余的东西在床上，Kei趴在被褥当中看着我像狮子一样快要发作地跟一只浣熊较真时却觉得这样的小插曲更能激起他的感觉。他笑着这么说的时候，我忽然想，原来幸福就是在简单和琐碎中变得回味悠长。

后来外出巡演的Hyde寄回来一小卷录影带，收件人写的是Kei。我坐在沙发上看Kei兴奋地把带子塞进机器里然后跳到我腿上开始按动遥控器。画面有点摇晃，明显是工作间隙拿了小摄象机自己拍的，镜头里的Hyde看上去有点疲累，一脸大孩子的表情笑着问好，说这里好忙大家都在为LIVE加油工作云云。真正让Kei雀跃的是录象末尾Hyde说要不要来看和歌山站那可是我的故乡喔。他目光转向我动了动嘴唇，我拥住他耳语：“你不是说想吃新干线上的便当么？”

和歌山的樱花开得特别久，满山像云一样的粉色把Kei看呆了。时间就随花瓣雨纷纷飘落，红色枫树下的Kei拉着我一蹦一跳地转圈，脖子上细长的围巾飘起来不时扫过我的脸，结束了Tour的Hyde在不远处按响车喇叭，对飞奔过去的人说今天去吃河豚刺身我请客。秋天，干爽清凉的空气让人心情平静，天上高高地停着几抹薄云，从树叶间撒下的光斑落在肩头，一切都色彩鲜明，我把手揣在衣袋里，走向车门边等待的人。Kei左手拉住我，右手勾着Hyde，一脸说不出的幸福和满足。而Hyde则专注于Kei的脸庞，目光里满是窝心的温柔。白日悠长，车行驶在弯曲的似乎没有尽头的山路上，人们看着前方，猜想着那一头的风景。

不久之后，每当我独自陷入这些美好时光的回忆之中时，Sakura便会说：“忘却其实并不如你想象的那么漫长。”


	10. Hyde

现在回想起来，一切走向狂乱之前的那一天，只是个再普通不过的下午。

乐队刚刚结束了一个漫长的宣传演出周期，各自解散放假缓解大量通告和现场表演带来的疲惫。我找了一群工作人员和狐朋狗友们疯狂派对了几天，不停地喝酒唱K，以至于中午起床时脑子里还不停回响着石川小百合的高音：越过天城～～～!

客厅里飘着饭香，但我的房客们显然已经吃过午餐，荆在沙发上逗Honey玩，Adam则楼上楼下地跑着，整理着一个不大的手提箱。他看见我下楼来，指了指饭桌，说给我留了猪排饭和味噌汤。我毫不客气地坐下来开吃，一边嚼着猪排一边问：“你们要出门啊？”

“不是啦，是Addie。说这次的工作比较复杂什么的⋯⋯”荆撅起嘴，有些不满的样子。

“的确，要出门两三天。”Adam关上箱子，开始穿外套，“这个委托牵扯到一些政治问题，我必须在指定的地点待命，一旦对方确定目标之后我完成任务就结束了。说不定很快就能回来。”

“那待命的时候也可以带上我啊。”荆抒发不满，“要两三天那么长，很无聊的嘛⋯⋯”

Adam摸摸他的头：“Hyde这几天反正放假，你们可以尽情玩，不用顾忌我了不是么？对不对啊，Honey？”

荆怀里的浣熊明显畏缩了一下。我端起碗坐到他身边摸了一把Honey毛茸茸的耳朵。“我带你去表参道吧，一个朋友刚在那里开了店，再叫点人一起，绝对超开心！”

“我还要去御台场！”荆立刻开心起来。

Adam笑着摇了摇头。“我还没走呢你们就开始了。”他拿起行李，提醒荆说冰箱里有他留的血，饿了记得喝，又一再叮嘱我要照看好他们。荆和我装着不耐烦的样子赶他出门，回头继续计划马上就要开始的快乐时光。我看向玄关，正在那里穿鞋的Adam不着痕迹地看了我们一眼，静静地关门离开。

在表参道的酒吧里疯狂地跳了一夜的舞之后，我们到处搜罗深夜营业的美食。清晨的阳光里，我开着车，肚子里装满可丽饼、烤鱿鱼、关东煮和大卷寿司，两人回到公寓暂歇顺便计划接下来的去处。荆从冰箱里倒了一杯血，坐在沙发上一边喝一边看地图。

“来东京这么久了居然没去过Disney Sea？”

“是啊，Addie不喜欢游乐园什么的，觉得太小孩子气，会让他浑身不自在。”荆舔着杯口说道。

“早说呢，我可以和你去。”我用手指从他杯子里蘸了点血放进嘴里。冰镇过的血尝起来居然有点甜，腥味也不是那么重，但还是让人难以适应，我不禁皱眉。

“Hy-chan会被歌迷包围的啦。”他笑了出来，“以后再说吧。”

“那Adam还有什么不喜欢做的事情么？”我开始对荆的生活感到一丝担忧。

他扳着手指头数起来：“绝对不去蛋糕店，绝对不看美术馆，可以的话尽量不去公园，甜品也只买不吃，购物从来速战速决，决不花多余时间在逛街上，我收集的公仔他其实基本不碰。”

我哑然，想了一会儿后慢慢地说了句：“⋯⋯你为他牺牲挺多的。”

荆也沉默了片刻。“他也一样，”他低头看看杯子，“如果没有我的话，他的生活其实可以很简单很自由。”

这下子气氛变得有些过于沉重了，我立刻转换话题，讨论起变装游玩迪斯尼乐园而不被人识破的可行性。但讨论到最后，也只是很没创意地贴了把胡子，戴上大墨镜和帽子，两人换上一身朋克装，无数的别针和金属铆钉在午后的阳光下闪闪发亮。

令人欣喜的是，大概是工作日的关系，游乐园里游客寥寥，使得我们并没有在排队上花很多时间。我左手抱着一大桶焦糖爆米花，右手一边比划着一边向荆形容通常的排队壮景。荆则同时吃着棉花糖和双球冰激凌，头顶一对米老鼠耳朵，叫嚷着要和所有迪斯尼角色合影。我招架不住他的水汪汪大眼睛攻势，很不情愿地上了平时绝对不会去坐的过山车和海盗船。神奇的是这次非但不觉得害怕，反而相当享受这种高速翻滚驰骋的快感。这也许是荆的魔力吧。

傍晚的时候我们进了鬼屋，荆抓着我的手，用似乎很害怕的口吻要我保证一定会在鬼怪出现的时候保护他。我笑得几乎无法呼吸。这个鬼屋以前我来过，工作人员扮成的鬼怪总是会从最黑暗的角落跳出来把游客吓到浑身僵硬。但今天有些不同，还没走完三分之一的路程，我已经提前看到好几个蹲在角落里的“鬼”，并且眼睁睁地看着他们跳出来装神弄鬼一番然后瞪大眼睛看我和荆一起无比淡定地走开。“这个地方没问题吧⋯⋯”我有些不解，“灯光不够暗啊，全看光了怎么吓人呢。”

“我也这么觉得。”完全没有被吓到，荆流露出失望的情绪。

但似乎其他游客并没有意识到这一点，我们能远远地听到别人发出此起彼伏的惊叫声，这让我们的鬼屋之旅愈发郁闷。百无聊赖地从出口走出来，外面天色已经全黑了。我们买了热狗和汽水，站在通向城堡的大道旁一边吃一边等待花车游行。

不知怎么的，今天的夜色特别美丽，天空中闪烁着大片大片的星云，犹如各色大小不一的宝石，从名叫月亮的缺口银盘里撒出来，仿佛触手可得。空气里弥漫着许多气味，我能闻到正在收摊的爆米花小贩、街角店里的巧克力蛋糕和几个路口外一个女孩正从手提包里掏出一瓶几个月前Laruku演唱会上发售的润肤露。花车巡游适时开始，打头的小飞象慢慢驶来。我记得曾在朋友面前嘲笑过这些花车设计的呆板，但今天却被它迷住了，那头发着光的小飞象那么栩栩如生，仿佛随时会飞上天空。我转头看向荆，夜色似乎也在他的身上笼罩了一层魔法，让他从暗淡的背景上凸现出来，犹如刚画好的水彩画，嘴唇和脸颊透出生机勃勃的红色，从头到脚像天使一般发光。等等，我的色弱到哪里去了？为什么我突然能看到如此鲜明的色彩？

“Hy-chan？你怎么了？”他发现我的异样，关切地询问道，浑然不知嘴角上沾了一大滴酱汁。

我说不出话，只是伸出手擦拭他的嘴角。手指触碰到他肌肤的时候，一种奇怪的感觉在体内涌动，好像血液全部聚集到胸腔里，涨得发痛。怎么办⋯⋯身体像已经知晓答案一般，我扯掉脸上的假胡须，一把揽住荆的后颈，用力吻上他的嘴唇。

人群的注意力都集中在巡游上，我半抱着荆，两人跌跌撞撞地退到一个不显眼的角落。他被我突如其来的动作吓了一跳，睁圆了蓝眼睛看着我。见他没有反抗，我放开手喘了一口气，随即把他压在墙上继续亲吻。手里的食物全都掉到地上，我啃上他脖子的时候，他突然开始推我。

“等等，Hy-chan，等等⋯⋯放开⋯⋯”

刹那间我清醒过来。面前的荆衣襟敞开，大口地喘着气，我捂住嘴，不敢相信自己做了什么。

“对不起，我⋯⋯居然做了这种事，对不起⋯⋯”

“不是的，你先别道歉。”他眼神怪异，但并没有责怪的意思，而是示意我不要说话，扭头看向左边。“我突然感觉到Addie。”

“什么？”

“嘘⋯⋯”他侧耳倾听了片刻，对我说道，“抱歉，我得去找他，事情不对。”

他让我先回家，然后不容我作出反应，便消失在夜色中。

我只得打道回府。心情极为复杂，不知该做些什么才好，楼上楼下来来回回走了好几遍，最后索性倒了杯酒烦闷地大口喝着。然而没过多久门铃响了起来，我打开门，三个血淋淋的人倒进玄关。我终于忍不住大叫出声：

“Adam！怎么搞的！怎么这么多血？！Sakura？！为什么你会在这里？！这血是怎么回事？！！哦天啊，天啊！天啊！！荆！！”

荆的喉咙里插着一把银晃晃的匕首，双眼紧闭像死了一样，另外两个人试图压住伤口止血，但血液还是不停地流出来染红了门口的脚垫。我失控地大叫着，Sakura对我大声吼叫试图让我安静下来，而Adam则冲着我们两个大喊。最后他们终于说服我先关上门，我几乎过呼吸症发作，靠在墙上看他们合力把荆抱上楼。

我摸到储物柜里给他们拿了一叠毛巾，Sakura用严厉的眼神告诫我不要进房间，但隔着门仍能听到他和Adam大声争吵。我混乱至极，抱着头坐在台阶上试图平复呼吸。房间里弥漫着血的味道，血痕从门口沿着楼梯一路延伸到紧闭的卧室门。我决定给自己找点事做，找出一团抹布，蹲在地上擦了很久，还特地洗掉了门外走廊上的痕迹。最后我筋疲力尽，倒在沙发上昏睡过去，醒来时发现Sakura坐在身边，身上沾血的衣服已经换成了浴袍。

“对不起，刚才我失控对你大叫。”他说。

“我也该道歉，”我揉揉头发，“今天晚上实在是⋯⋯到底发生了什么事？荆他怎么样了？”

他叹了口气：“一言难尽，总的来说他们遇到了袭击，对手不简单。不过现在已经没事了，荆毕竟是吸血鬼，没那么容易死。”

我觉得头痛，无法思考任何事，听到荆没事时脑袋里似乎有根弦松了下来，头一歪倒在Sakura肩上。

“你没事吧？要不要吃点东西？”

他的声音听起来很遥远，他用手拍我，只有皮肤的触感才是此刻最真实的东西。我的意识模糊起来，除了眼前的Sakura什么也感觉不到，血液在耳朵里轰鸣，天旋地转。

“⋯⋯你快给我醒过来！！”

Sakura的怒吼在耳边炸裂，把我一下子拉回现实。我发现自己骑在他身上，舌头舔着他的胸口，一只手把他的浴袍扯开，而另一只手则在他的腿间摩挲。

我真的无法解释了，脑子里一片空白，只有强烈的呕吐感席卷而来。失去意识之前我感觉到Sakura拼命摇晃我。

“天啊，你到底吃了什么不该吃的东西⋯⋯”


	11. Adam

入夜之后，浅草寺依然游人如织。我蹲在雷门的瓦顶上，从衣袋里拿出振动的手机。委托方发送来两个目标的信息，我合上手机，在房顶之间跳跃一番后，落在一处和式庭院里。

对面的和室里坐着一老一少两个穿西装的男人，正在推杯换盏。料亭的仲居拉开纸门入内布菜，老的那个用露骨的眼神上上下下打量她，仲居露出不自在的神色，匆忙退了出去。然后老男人不知说什么，两人一同发出猥亵的笑声。

现在是动手的好时机，但我却没有行动。院子右边的和室里散发出吸血鬼的气息，而且不止一个，如果我再接近一些就立刻会被发现。事实上既然我已经感应到了对方，那么对方也应该能够感觉到我，此地不能久留。

幸好事先有两手准备，我退出去，找到一处能看见目标的房顶，从手提箱里拿出枪械的部件组装在一起。利落的两枪，任务达成。当我正准备以最快的速度离开时，身后不知不觉多了个人影。

“哟，晚上好。”来人一身质地上佳的西装，头发梳得整整齐齐，神态却轻浮如同街头混混，“既然路过就进来喝一杯，小姐说了，自己人，用不着客气。”

不知道是哪家的吸血鬼小姐，我丝毫不感兴趣。“抱歉，现在是工作时间，大家素不相识，不方便打扰。”

“打扰？要是你用餐的时候隔壁突然多了两具臭烘烘的尸体，这算不算打扰？”一转身，周围又多了两个同样装束的吸血鬼。

“我以为这样能增加你们的胃口。”我用力将箱子和枪砸向其中一个，试图趁乱脱身，但另外两个显然已有准备，没有给我任何机会，追上来一左一右钳住我向后拖。我们在空中缠斗了一阵，当我终于摆脱他们时，发现已经落回到料亭的院子里，但奇怪的是这里一片漆黑，似乎被人拉了电闸。活人的气息变得稀薄，空气里漂浮着怪异的焦糊味。

“妈的，怎么回事！”那三个吸血鬼尾随而至，对周围的异状同样感到惊诧。他们留下一个看着我，另两个叫着同伴的名字奔进院子右边的房间。

我拍拍衣服，准备对付眼前的这个家伙，但树丛后面有人的气息逼近。枝叶间有东西反射出一道银光，我感到不妙，立刻原地扑倒，而那个吸血鬼反应慢了一拍，只听几下机械的声响，他身体一震，似乎被什么东西击中，然后渐渐地，暗哑的火光在他身上蔓延开来，他的身体分崩离析，变成灰烬飘散。

“救⋯⋯救我⋯⋯”他向我伸出手，接着便什么也不剩了，只留下一股浓重的焦味。院子右边的房间里此时也传来同样的机械声和惨叫。

现在我大概知道发生什么事了，有人在狩猎吸血鬼。虽然这是第一次看到吸血鬼的死亡，但意识到处境危险的我没有时间震惊，因为我对于对手没有任何了解，只知道他们拥有某种可以置我们于死地的类似枪械的武器。我迅速起身，掠过院子闪进建筑物里，大口地喘气。

令人感到恐惧的是，那些人不知用了什么方法，使得我一旦和他们拉开距离便无法感知其存在，如此一来隐藏自己变得至关重要。我压低身体，小心地在房间之间移动。地上有料亭客人和服务人员的尸体，除了少数是被咬死的之外，其余都死于刀伤或枪伤。而和式房屋则像一座迷宫，无数的移门和低矮狭小的空间让人辨不清方向，每打开一面障子都有可能遇上埋伏。

心从来没有跳得这么快过，四周一片死寂，自己的呼吸声充斥着耳膜。突然几声微弱的呼啸传来，我向前翻滚，掀起附近的桌子挡住身体，三颗子弹清脆地钉在木板上。不容迟疑，我向子弹的来处掠过去，撞破纸门捏碎一个人类的脖颈。他的同伴立刻后退散开，我全力追赶上其中一个，那人回身开枪，但由于已经暴露，他跟不上吸血鬼的移动速度，弹夹打空也没能击中目标。于是他干脆卸下弹夹，用枪身作武器向我抡过来。外面的微光照进房间，我终于看清了对方的装备：一把我从没见过的中型枪械，银色的枪身，结构类似十字弩，布满华丽的纹饰。那人身穿一件深色长斗篷，用兜帽把身体遮得严严实实，但身手相当敏捷，我不得不用手去格挡他的攻击，皮肤却在接触到枪的时候仿佛被炽热的金属烫到一般，痛入骨髓。

伴随从四周传来的枪声，又是一波子弹从耳边擦过，我惊出一身冷汗。顾不了那么多了，我徒手抓住枪管，硬是靠力气卸下武器，然后一记肘击敲碎了他的胸腔。前来增援的包围圈渐渐收拢，我干脆打破周围所有纸门和墙壁，三个人被冲击力掀倒在地，我夺下其中一人的弩枪射死他们，用尽全力躲过剩余两人的子弹。

与人类的徒手格斗从未如此漫长。那两人有着惊人的求生意志，在手里的枪全被我打落的情况下仍抽出匕首向我袭来。必须承认这两个人的身手胜过他们所有的同伴，两把匕首舞得滴水不漏，逼得我连连后退，甚至还划伤了我的脸颊。就在我几乎招架不住的时候，其中一个误踩到地上的尸体，身体在一瞬间失去平衡。我抓住这个机会闪开另一个的劈刺，捏住他的手腕转过匕首刺进他同伴的心脏，然后迅速转身夺下死人手中的匕首划开另一人的颈动脉。

伴随尸体倒地的闷响，一切终于复归寂静。我的心脏仍然狂跳着，双手和脸颊火辣辣地疼，手里的匕首还在继续灼烧着皮肤，脸上有粘腻的液体向下滴落，模糊了视线。这时身后却又再一次响起了脚步声，我没有思考，侧身扬手将匕首掷了出去。

“Addie⋯⋯”

听到熟悉的声音，我睁大眼睛。月光下，Kei倒在地上，那把匕首正中他的咽喉。

Kei会死！

我脑子里只有这一个念头。

但他的身体并没有燃烧。

拔出匕首就没事了吧。

我的手伸向刀柄。

“不能拔！”

有人按住我的手。我抬头，Sakura的脸出现在视野中。

我们用最快的速度回到住处，Kei流血不止，Sakura说只有他能救他。我把Kei放在床上，他擦干净手上的血，搓了搓双手，看着我说道：

“你们很幸运，Kei可能是世界上少数几个无法用圣银武器杀死的吸血鬼之一。”

“快点救他！！”时间宝贵。

“别急，有我在他就不会死，这一点上你们也走运到家了。”他低下头端详Kei的脸，“这种程度的神圣力量不会对他造成致命伤害，上次的中毒事件不就已经证明了这一点么？”

“你说这么多废话是什么意思？”我简直快急疯了。

“我第一次遇见你们那晚，他不是中毒昏迷了吗？”他抬头看看我，“虽然发展得有些出人意料，但结果也挺有趣哪。”

完全不明白他想说什么。他看出我的迷茫，于是继续说道：

“那杯酒，Kei喝的龙舌兰酒，我稍微加了点料。”

最后一个字音刚落，他被我掐住脖子按在墙上。这个人现在必须死。

“咳咳⋯⋯我死了⋯⋯Kei也⋯⋯活不成！”

“我凭什么相信你！！”

“现在的状况⋯⋯一旦拔了匕首⋯⋯你的Kei就⋯⋯再也醒不过来了⋯⋯你可以赌赌看！”

我松开手，咬着牙说：“好。你和Kei，要么一起死，要么一起活。”

他伏在地上咳嗽了好一会儿，慢慢站起来，走到床边，然后示意我后退。

“可能对你来说会不太舒服。”他轻轻握住匕首的柄，深吸一口气后闭上眼睛。我站在原地，抱起双臂戒备地看着他。

过了几秒钟，他的手与匕首接触的地方闪出点点火花，随着火花闪现的频率增加，一道强光突然射出，瞬间让我有种置身火海的灼热感。光熄灭后，Sakura喘了口气，轻巧地拔出匕首，他的手和利器一同冒着烟。我立即查看Kei的情况，只见他喉咙的伤口已经开始止血愈合。

“他没事了，天亮就会醒过来，到时候可能会需要喝点血。”Sakura走过来。我冷冷地看他一眼：“你可以解释一下刚才的事了。”

“急什么，你身上还有伤呢。”

被他这么一说，我才发现自己脸上的划伤到现在还在流血，完全没有好转的迹象，而双手也是一片焦黑，手掌血肉模糊。

“我可以解决你的问题。”他伸出手，指尖在我脸颊的伤口上轻轻滑动，我感到有什么东西从那里被吸走。然后他捧起我的手，玩味地看看我，然后低头在两手掌心各吻了一下。我像被烫到一般立刻抽开手，却发现掌心的皮肤正在迅速愈合。

“你究竟是什么东西？！”

他笑了，把匕首放到我手里。不久前还能烧伤我的武器，现在只是一片冰凉的金属，静静地躺在我完好无损的手上。

Sakura下楼换衣服，我留在卧室里替Kei擦身换睡衣。Kei的衣服口袋里有一张迪斯尼乐园的门票，看来他这一天来玩得很开心，但结果却是以这样恐怖的回忆收场。我不知道该怎么面对，想不出等他醒来该说些什么，甚至连待在这个房间里都已经快让我透不过气来。

收拾干净后下楼找水喝，只见Sakura衣衫不整地叹着气从厨房走出来。

“冰箱里那瓶血是不是你的？”

“给Kei留的。”

“Hyde可能喝了一点。”他露出好笑又好气的表情，“他刚刚在厕所吐了个底朝天。”

“又怎么了？”

“记住，永远不要给人类喝你的血，否则后果无法预料。”他用一根手指指着我。

我心烦意乱地拍开他的手，去卫生间望了一眼Hyde，他看上去糟糕透顶，脸上没有一丝血色。我们只好把他也搬上楼，Sakura帮他换了衣服又喂了些水，他闭上眼睛便睡得不省人事。

安顿好一切后，我亟需向Sakura问明真相。他不紧不慢地带我来到公寓楼顶，掏出打火机点了支烟，深深地吸了一口。

“看来日本的教界已经不能再无视吸血鬼的存在了。”他向夜空吐出一口白烟，抽出一支烟递到我面前，“今天晚上的那些应该是横滨天主会的修士。”

我迟疑了一下，接过烟，Sakura凑过来替我点上火。

“圣银武器是驱魔者的标准装备，他们这次玩真的了。”

见我仍然冷着脸，他让我拿出刚才的匕首，就着微弱的灯光查看上面的花纹。“圣银只在欧洲为数不多的几个修道院制造。看这里，这个徽标，这玩意儿来自保加利亚。”他把匕首还给我，吸了口烟继续说道，“一般的教堂都或多或少贩卖一些所谓的驱魔道具，大都只是用圣水洒过的镀银十字架之类的，威力很小不去说，时间一长力量就散失了，完全派不上用场。但是圣银不一样，必须由专门的人将大量圣力注入纯银之中，对于黑暗生物来说这就是一块赤红的烙铁，一只充满光明力量的炸弹。”

“专门的人？是指修士么。”我问道。尼古丁让我感觉好了很多。

Sakura笑了几声：“修士？教皇都不行！操纵圣力可不是肉体凡胎能胜任的活计。”

“那为什么你说圣银武器杀不死Kei？”

“这一点你应该比我清楚得多。你的小情人天生拥有能够连通他界的特质，即使变成了吸血鬼，他的天赋也能在一定限度上化解光明力量带来的伤害。那天他喝下的酒被我施加了少许祝福，中毒是必然的，但对一般的吸血鬼来说那杯酒就像流动的火，看一眼都会感到痛苦，根本不会去喝。而他尝不出异样，中毒后也只需要用你的血来中和一下就没事。”他转过头来看着我，“只是今天如果直接把匕首拔出来，恐怕你得把他全身的血液都换掉才能让他苏醒。而我所做的，只是以匕首为媒介，吸收了匕首上和扩散到他体内的所有圣力而已。”

我越来越不明白了，究竟什么样的人可以吸收和释放圣力。这听起来匪夷所思。

“没错，我能够操纵光明的力量，在教会里他们管我这种拥有上界血脉的人叫‘片羽’。”他向我逼近，我防备着后退一步，“我无意做出任何伤害你们的事，当日我只是想确认你的身份，阴差阳错之下引起了一场骚乱，我向你和Kei道歉。”

“你究竟想要做什么？”

他拉起我的右手握了一下。

“我只想说，今天我们俩终于正式互相认识了。以后请多多关照，我的‘黑血’兄弟。”


	12. Kei

一夜乱梦之后，我终于在白色日光的轻抚下醒来。第一眼便看到Addie正站在窗前。他应该刚洗过澡，浴袍随意地系在身上，半干的头发丝丝缕缕地粘在肩头。他看向外面的眼神毫无焦距，眉头却锁在一起，直到感应到我的视线，他才收起若有所思的目光走到床边在我唇上印下一个早安吻：

“起来吧，帮你放好洗澡水了。”

我咕哝着，一把拉住正要起身的Addie：“不要……”我攀上那只手臂，“一起洗啦~”

“可是我刚刚才……”Addie有些哭笑不得。

我索性借着刚睡醒的慵懒劲耍赖：“多洗一次又没关系……今天不是没工作嘛……Addie，我们好久没有一起洗澡了啦~”

在这处公寓里住了这些日子，我还未曾好好地描述过Hy-Chan主卧浴室的布局。其实并不复杂，一个宽大舒服的按摩浴缸，洁具和洗脸池分立两旁，虽然设计感极佳但都及不上镜子给人印象深刻——从洗脸池到浴缸的一侧，几乎占去整面墙，而且由于镜面的防雾处理，即使室内被水汽弄得湿漉漉的却还是能让人悠然自得地照镜子。比如现在，我泡在被浴盐染成浅绿色的热水里，从镜中看着身后的Addie正用一块沾着浴露的海绵帮我擦背。

“Kei，转过来，我要擦前面了。”他两只手全是白色的泡沫，我扭头故意吹了一口气，一些泡沫正好飞到他脸上，于是我们都笑了。

“Addie，我也要帮你洗!”我作势去抢他手里的海绵。

“我已经很干净啦。”Addie把手举得老高，我撅起嘴回头背靠在他身上，一池绿水被搅得哗哗作响：“哼……那你就这样擦吧~！”

Addie只好把手探到我身前擦拭着，我却顺势把耳朵靠在他肩窝里，同时晃动身体轻轻摩擦他的下腹……

“喂……你真的只是想洗澡而已么？”身前拿海绵的手突然握紧，一大团泡沫被挤到水里。我抬头看看镜子，Addie低垂眼睛似乎在忍耐什么。呵呵，真是一逗就有反应呢。

“昨天晚上回来那么晚，睡之前都没看到你……”我一把抱住Addie的手，在怀里拽来拽去，“Hy-chan最近也老是不在家，再这样下去我就天天跟Honey过日子，人都要变成浣熊啦……”

“怎么会呢。不过Kei要是变成浣熊的话，一定可爱得不行。”他丢开手里的海绵，双臂圈住我，俯在我耳边低低地说道。

那轻柔温暖的语气让我心里忽然升起一个陌生的念头。我侧过头喃喃地问：“呐，Addie……总有一天，你会不要我的吧……？总有一天，我们会分开的是么……天下无不散的宴席，是么……”

他低下头轻轻啄着我后颈，从镜子里我看不见他的表情。“胡思乱想什么呢？‘情人蛊’是一生都不会分开的……Kei，以血为证，我们永远在一起……”这些话，应该能让我安心吧。每个字都如蜂蜜一般粘稠地包裹住感官，不容我深思，身后越来越密集的吻渐渐吸去四肢的力气，化作烈焰灼烧皮肤。我抛开所有思绪，任自己沉浸在他爱抚的潮湿触感中，软软地伏倒在浴缸一侧的斜壁上。镜子里的自己，脸颊和嘴唇红得犹如伶人的戯妆，他的手指探入我身体的一瞬我呻吟着叫出他的名字……背对着Addie，我无法回头索求亲吻，只能紧抓住浴缸边沿感觉来自体内的敏感处受到刺激而带来的一波又一波的快感。Addie的另一只手抚上我的唇，我一口含住与那手指纠缠着……

“唔……嗯……”洗澡水混合浴盐的味道怪怪的……但我已经无法去分辨，多年来形成的默契早就象本能一般深深地扎根在皮肤下，在他的怀抱中只需要完完全全地打开自己就能触碰幸福，此外什么都不必思考，不必防备，不必害怕。

但是这真的就是永远么？为什么我会感到不安……

Addie从我的身体里抽回手，拧开热水龙头，我才发现经过刚才一番折腾水已经凉了不少。“看来今天要浪费很多水了呢……”他说着，稍稍抬起我的身体，长驱直入……

“啊啊啊啊……”

Addie……

下楼吃“早餐”的时候Hy-Chan早已带了Sakura回来，坐在餐桌旁享受下午茶。

“咦~桜饼！”

Hy-Chan看着一脸惊喜的我得意地点点头，同时叉起一个放进嘴里含糊不清地说：“Ya-Chan买了好多呢，很好吃喔……”

“咽下去再说话啦。”Sakura拍了下Hy-Chan的额头，Hy-Chan有些不好意思地吐吐舌头，两个人对视的目光就象摆在面前的食物一样充满粉色的甜味。

“还有，桜饼应该连外面的叶子一起吃，你是不是日本人啊？”

“可我就是不喜欢吃，又不是羊……”Hy-Chan撇着嘴，继续把包在外面的叶子剥下来丢在桌上。Sakura拿起一片放进嘴里，继续和Hy-Chan胡乱抬杠。

Addie很快把橙汁和三明治弄好端上桌，同时在桌边放下食盘，Honey立刻跳上来享受它的大餐——这是它一天中唯一不害怕Addie的时候。我依依不舍地放下桜饼，仰头喝下一口橙汁，眼角却不经意瞥见了坐在右边高脚凳上喝水的Addie的脸。

仍是那若有所思的目光，望着斜对面的Sakura。

一瞬间我不禁微微战栗，不是因为他看着别人，而是那目光，那种总让我觉得似曾相识的眼神，此刻突然变得清晰起来。

最初相识的那些日子里，Addie就常常以这样的眼神望向远方，沉思着什么。他告诉我一个故事，关于吸血鬼和流浪者的故事，故事的最后吸血鬼给予流浪无助的青年以初拥，许诺他一个自由崭新的世界，然而当青年第一次睁开他的‘vampire eyes’时，吸血鬼却不知去向，青年所期盼的新生活就这样重新跌落进浓浓的迷雾之中。

‘所以我走得更远，还将他的名字Angus作为自己杀手身份的化名，也许这样可以更快地找到他。

——他欠我一个解释。’

他的眼神和他的话语让当时我的心口不可遏止地疼痛起来，我抓着衣襟却不明白这是为什么。Addie看着我对我笑的时候这疼痛便会减轻，Addie转过头去讲起Angus的事情时这疼痛变得更剧烈。我忍着快要掉下来的眼泪想对他说，但喉咙痛得一个音节也发不出——原来有些事，即使不用喝药也能让我哑掉。

Addie……别再说了……那个人的解释不要也罢，你的初拥是为了遇见我才存在的……

现在这消失已久的眼神又回来了。Sakura发现Addie看着他时也回以同样意味深长的目光，Addie的黑眼珠愈发显得深不可测。原来他仍然在意着，我想尽办法要让他放下的过去……这算什么，仅仅因为一个Sakura的出现？不明白究竟发生了什么事，平时都很灵验的预感现在完全派不上用处。儿时齐格弗里德老师的声音又在脑海里响起：

“看不到想要看到的未来，摸不见自己的前路，这是古往今来所有预言者共同的悲哀。”

“Kei，怎么了？”从纷乱的思绪里抬起头，Addie正不解地看着我，“橙汁不好喝么？”

我低头看着桌子，用力抓住手里的玻璃杯：“……难喝死了，重新弄一杯。”

Addie噢了一声站起来去开冰箱，拿出瓶子准备往一只干净的杯子里倒。

“我突然想喝热牛奶。”

于是他停下手上的动作，开始摆弄前个月花了大价钱买来却没怎么使用过的浓缩咖啡机。终于启动了机器并将水温和压力调整好后他把牛奶倒进一个不锈钢奶缸里开始蒸制，发出“嗤嗤”的声音。Hy-Chan和Sakura有些不明所以但还是饶有兴味地看着Addie忙上忙下。

当他把蒸到合适温度的牛奶倒进杯子预备象往常一样放砂糖时我低着头说出第三句话：

“又是砂糖吗……没有橘子味的糖浆么。”

像是一个急刹车，Addie总算没让勺子里的糖撒进杯口。

“呵呵，荆的口味真是越来越挑剔了呢。”大家都不说话，于是Hy-chan想调节一下气氛，却很发现我难得地没有什么反应，侧头困惑地看了看Sakura。

一杯散发着柑橘甜香的热奶放在我面前，Addie探究而关切地看着我的脸，而后不自觉地与Sakura交换了一个眼神。不知从什么时候起，这两个人就开始意味不明的“眉来眼去”，传递的尽是些我无法读懂的信息。对面的Sakura始终不发一言，只是别有深意地打量我，那目光让我浑身上下说不出地难过。

我猛地站了起来：“我吃饱了，你们慢用。”

“喂，荆……”Hy-Chan有些不知所措了。

“Honey，我们上楼了。”明明是吸血鬼，干吗还要学人类一日三餐，我讽刺地笑自己。Honey盘里的食物还没吃光，它看看我，看看站在旁边的Addie，再低头看了好几眼它的早餐，最后依依不舍地跳下桌，跟着我上了楼梯。我不敢看Addie的表情，径直走进卧室重重地坐在床边。

过了几分钟Addie走了进来，他在我面前半蹲下来看着我。

“Kei，发生什么事了？”他小心翼翼地问道。

我只是觉得烦闷，抱着Honey不说话。

“是不是哪里不舒服？”

我别过头不看他。他低下头，沉默了片刻。

“对不起。”

“为什么突然道歉？”我转回目光看着他，但他没有抬头。

“如果我做错了任何事，那么道歉是理所应当的。”

“Addie你⋯⋯”我感到一种说不出的情绪涌进脑子里，耳朵嗡嗡作响。Addie慢慢抬起头，斟酌着对上我的视线，不发一言。我看不懂他的眼神，他的眼睛里充斥着太多陌生的东西，没有一样是我所期待的，就好像刚刚还在浴缸里抱我对我说永远在一起的那个人突然消失了一般。

我猛然回想起几天前的那个早晨，在我醒来的一瞬，坐在床边的Addie就是用这样的眼神看着我，虽然转瞬即逝但却真真切切映在我眼中。他为前一晚用匕首误伤我的事情懊悔不已，一言不发，只是默默地扶我坐起来，然后咬开手腕让我喝血。

那一咬如此用力，鲜血立刻从两道狭长的伤口中涌出滴落在被褥上。我一下子失去理智，叫喊着，后退着想要躲开，脑海中满是昨夜那个浑身浴血目光凶狠的恐怖身影。当我平静下来的时候，发现Addie抱着我，一遍又一遍说着对不起。

“我认识的Addie，不是那种动不动就道歉的人⋯⋯”我难过地嗫嚅着，“我知道那天只是意外，我没有怪你，所以请你快点变回我熟悉的那个Addie吧⋯⋯”

“Kei，你在说什么呢，”他握住我的手，“我就是我，从来没有变过。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“那么，向我保证，Addie永远不会变，”我回握，将Addie的身体拉近自己，怀里的Honey立刻跳了出去，“永远，不会让我一个人⋯⋯”

Addie垂下眼帘，我的心不知为何跳得飞快，使得这短短的停顿变得犹如一个世纪那么漫长。

“我保证。”

他看着我微笑了一下，“现在可以告诉我不吃早饭的理由了么？”

因为吃Sakura的飞醋？刚才的小情绪现在连我自己都觉得无关紧要了，一定是看错了吧，怎么可能有那种事呢。我摇摇头，挤出一个笑容：“今天就跳过早餐吧。Addie，我们出去逛街啦，你不是答应要帮我凑齐全套星之卡比扭蛋的嘛。”

“嗯。”他点点头，给了我一个拥抱。


	13. Adam

“Adam，听我一句，”

远方地平线露出灰白色，拂晓的风也变得异常阴冷。

“好好想一想，你和Kei现在的生活，真的对彼此有好处么？”

我没有回答，甚至没有回头看一眼站在铅色天空下的Sakura。

他叫我“黑血”。

若这世上会有人向我解释我那失落已久的身份之谜，那么Sakura绝对是最不可能的人选。他和Hyde一样，不过是个普通人类，一个日本人，一个自称“だめ人间”的摇滚乐手，一个食物。我没有理由相信他说的任何一个字。绝不。

要不是因为发生了那些事情。

这个人化解了一场危机，救了Kei一命，治好我的伤，然后告诉我他是“片羽”而我是与他对应的“黑血”。他说天堂和地狱都存在，但神与魔不能亲自干预人类，于是他们用间接的方式影响世界，包括培养属于自己的孩子。没错，Sakura操纵圣力，他是寄宿了神的血脉的人类，而我，则是恶魔的后裔，下界与人类的混血。无论是片羽还是黑血，都会以人类孩子的形态降生，成年之后便会以极其缓慢的速度衰老，在普通人看来他们都是不老不死的存在。这一切听起来就像奇幻小说，神魔大战通过人类进行对抗什么的。我看看镜子中的自己，一个黑发的亚裔，没有长角也没有利爪或翅膀，嘴里倒是有一对伸缩自如的尖牙。哦对了，我还是个吸血鬼，没想到原来吸血鬼和恶魔能兼容。

那么我究竟是谁？

这个问题Sakura无法回答，我更不能。记忆中也许只有Angus能够。但Angus不在，早就不在了，有时我甚至怀疑他是否存在过。尽管几十年来我一直不断回忆他，用力复习每一段往事，可离开太久的人会慢慢带走属于他的记忆，时至今日连他的面孔也已渐渐在我心中变得模糊了。

偶然一次说起对我的印象时，Angus仰头喝干手中的啤酒，甩手把杯子向后抛出窗外，说：“当时有人告诉我这里有个怪家伙，明明出来混却自命清高，不知道的还以为他是哪里的公子哥儿，打架倒他妈的比谁都凶。我就好奇了。哈！”

如果说我真是个贵公子，那么苏格兰臭名昭著的“麦克格鲁垃圾场”就是我的皇宫。某年某月某日，我像婴儿般在这“皇宫”的某个腐气冲天的角落醒来，废铁、残肢和老鼠是我的助产士。

后来才知道“麦克格鲁垃圾场”因其得天独厚的“三不管”地理位置而成为当时各路人马抛尸灭迹的首选场所，而我只是不幸没有变成真正的垃圾而已。至于我为什么会被扔到那里，谁要我死，我又为什么没死（而且四肢健在），感谢耶稣基督，我不记得。事实上，直到走出那个庞大的垃圾场为止，我连自己是靠什么活下来、又是怎样找到可以蔽体的衣物都无法回忆，虽然那些光是想象就会让人作呕的往事不去回忆也罢。

遇到Angus的时候我已经在那个混乱破败的城镇里成功地生存下来，并谋到一份还算不赖的差事——杀人。黑帮横行，杀手的行情看涨，而我十分习惯鲜血，因而顺理成章。打架在最初是家常便饭，全镇只有我一个非白种人口，这幅相貌就像一块顶在头上的招牌，欢迎各方的欺凌挑衅。地痞流氓找上门的时候总是先拿我的外表开刀，用各种下流话嘲笑问候一番，然后开揍或者被我揍。对此我从未恐惧过，甚至将之视为乐趣。看人流血是一大快事，把人弄死是胜利凯旋。当然我也不是常胜将军，这没什么可抱怨的，因为我发现自己挺耐打，伤口愈合速度比别人快，用不了多久就能再去找人晦气。于是我凶狠不要命的名声传了出去，有个黑帮头目觉得自己身旁缺个杀手跟班，而亚裔的我看起来在吓人的同时还挺有异国风情，就给了我这个差事。那时的我，不爱说话，在所有人眼里看起来只有十七八岁上下的身量。

Angus说他一开始跟踪了我一段时间，我完全没有发现。谁叫他是吸血鬼。那天我跟着头儿和一群人在酒吧里喝到后半夜，庆祝一个仇人的死亡。吵闹之中忽然有人对我耳语：“想知道你究竟是谁么？”半醉的我像是挨了闷头一棍。说话的人就是Angus，他对我勾勾手指，我便跟着他走了出去。接下来我所记得的就是清晨在一张陌生的床上独自醒来，赤身露体，浑身酸痛，脖子上有一处咬痕。

第二天晚上Angus又出现在我面前。这次我没有犹豫，跟他狠狠打了一架，用尽所知的脏话骂他。他却轻松得像是在陪小孩玩耍一样，这愈发使我恼羞成怒。打到最后我筋疲力尽，被他抓回那间屋子吸血，吸完血后他扯碎我的衣服，兴致勃勃地上了我。这一次我没有醉酒，他也没有用魅惑术，我清清楚楚地记得全过程，那种快被撕碎的残暴力量和难以置信的快感将我同时推向痛苦和极乐的边缘。我在他身下彻底崩溃，一边流泪一边胡言乱语，不知是在发誓杀了他还是在求他慢一点。

自那以后Angus几乎每天来找我，和我重复同样的套路：打架、吸血和上床。那段时间我没有一刻不想杀死他。他令我发疯，无论是怎么也打不赢他的挫败感还是每晚被他翻着花样玩弄身体的羞耻感都让我气急败坏。我也不止一次地追问他那天晚上说的话的含义，如果他知道我是谁那么究竟要怎样才愿意告诉我。他总是回答“想告诉你的时候自然会说”，这使我越来越确信他是在捉弄我，但同时又怀抱着些微希望，也许他真的知道些什么。渐渐地我开始向往他的力量，他是个吸血鬼，这我从一开始就知道，凡人的我没有可能敌得过。我常常在咒骂他的时候冒出一句“如果我也是吸血鬼那就有你好看”，对此他的反应是大笑一通，说“以我的高贵血统还不至于输给你”。他说他的初拥来自一位十分尊贵的女士，她是个和我同样拥有黑色头发的东亚公主，而我一直认为这是他编造的又一个谎言，因为从言行举止来看他是个地道的流氓。我不明白他为什么要纠缠着我，每天被他吸血已经威胁到了我的健康。一次帮派火并中我体力不支，被打成重伤。还好是在晚上，他出现带我离开战场，替我疗伤包扎。那一夜他请我吃了顿罕见的大餐，然后仍旧吸我的血，说这样一来血的味道层次更加丰富。我说一样是血，干嘛不去吸别人的。他说：“你的血不一样，尝过你的味道以后其他的血都没了滋味。头一回见你的时候我没能咬到你，你的气味让我想了很多年。”我继续问，他却什么都不肯说，只是一反常态沉默地抱着我。那一刻我突然灰了心，放弃了挣扎，任由他随意。他说了句“温饱思淫欲”，便让我躺下。伤口很痛，我咬着牙一声不吭，只听他一边吻我一边说：“第一次见你的时候你还是个孩子，第二次见你的时候你就像个孩子，而现在你是个出色的男人了。记住，你是被我变成这个样子，是我把你变成一个美丽强大的男人。”

我的初拥发生在一年之后。在此期间我几乎不再和他打斗，他也控制着自己不过多吸食我的血。在吸血和上床的同时，他会告诉我一些有关吸血鬼的事情。而我多半是左耳进右耳出，没有记住多少。因为自从停止打架，我开始在床上和他较劲，不管舒服或疼痛都咬紧牙关不发出半点声响。我不愿向他示弱，但这需要集中精神，哪怕眼看着他从威士忌里捞出冰块塞进我的身体我也尽力装出毫无感觉的样子。可是他没有节制，现在想来也让人后怕，究竟当初的我是怎样以人类的身躯经受住他在上百年生命中积累的无数责罚手段。终于有一天，他说既然你还是这么不服气，那么就如你所愿吧。对我来说成为吸血鬼是得到力量和自由的唯一途径，因而在他吸干我的血的时候，我内心还盘算着将来如何向Angus清算他之前对我做的一切。

再次睁开眼睛的时候是第三天正午。前一日的暴风雨吹开了窗户，阳光照进屋子，我下意识寻找遮蔽处，却惊讶地发现这根本伤不了我。我大喜过望，准备晚上向Angus炫耀一番再揍他一顿。我吸了几个人的血，找了他一夜，他不在他的藏身之处。一星期过去了，他不见踪影。后来越战开始了，再后来冷战结束了，柏林合二为一，苏联分崩离析，他彻底消失在人海之中。

Sakura说他应该是死了。他说Angus得不到我的血就像人类断了食粮，断断活不到今天。“片羽”和“黑血”的血液对吸血鬼有极端的作用。片羽的血是剧毒，黑血的血是毒品。喝一口片羽的血会立死。喝一口黑血的血，从此再也戒不掉。这一点在Kei身上体现得很清楚，Angus的下场便不难想像。世界上没有多少人知道有关片羽和黑血的知识，在我转变的那三天里，对此一无所知的Angus如果去狩猎别的人类，那他必定等不到我睁开眼睛的时刻。

Kei锁在了我身上，永远得不到自由了，我想。一开始他什么也看不见，对我知之甚少，后来他看见了，却已没了选择。我带给他永恒的同时也给了他诅咒，也许将来他会像Angus一样因我而惨死。我不寒而栗。


	14. Hyde

上次的事件之后，生活很快回到了正轨。Adam和荆仍旧在我的公寓里为所欲为，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。Sakura来访的频率变多，哪怕我不在的时候也会上楼坐一会儿，当我结束工作回到家，常常能吃到他带来的各种点心。

季节由秋入冬，一时间生活变得热闹而安稳，我开始喜欢上在家里写歌。Tetsu谱了首新曲，旋律是少见的轻快摇摆。我坐在餐桌前，抱着吉他，耳机里放着Te-chan给我的demo带，Ya-chan和Adam在客厅的另一头打桌球。门铃响起，荆又拎着大堆的购物袋回来，打翻一地的包装盒让Adam手忙脚乱。我看着满室的欢闹，拨了几个和弦，在纸上随手写下几句：

_对那无法飞翔的/纯真的天使/晨曦也会色彩鲜明地到来_

夕阳的光从玻璃窗照进来，将室内染成一片橙红。荆换了一身居家服，抱着Honey在厨房里看Adam烹饪晚餐。一股好闻的香气飘出，我的肚子咕咕作响，索性丢下工作，跑去厨房凑热闹。

“好香啊……”我顺着气味来到烤箱面前，“里面是什么呢？”

“Hy-chan！今天是法国料理哦～”荆坐在吧台椅上兴奋地晃荡双脚，揉着怀里的Honey，“有洋葱汤，普罗旺斯烤蔬菜，主菜是勃艮第红酒炖牛肉。Addie做的牛肉最好吃了！”

“Adam做什么都好吃呢。”我捏捏荆的腮帮子，他调皮地做了个鬼脸。

Adam戴上厚手套，从烤箱里端出铸铁锅，揭开盖子切了一块黄油加上一枝百里香丢进去。乳制品的奶香混合炖牛肉和香草的气味蒸腾而出，这感觉只能用幸福来形容。看着缓缓融化的黄油，我咽了咽口水，说：“这下子减肥要泡汤了呐……”站在一旁喝啤酒的Sakura不禁笑出了声。Adam用茶巾擦手，对我眨眨眼睛：“放心，主食是玄米饭。”

难得的四人晚餐，荆点燃数支南瓜肉桂味的蜡烛烘托气氛，我打开珍藏的波尔多和大家一起碰杯。酒与食物的味道配合完美，洋葱汤浓郁、烤蔬菜甜脆。而荆和我都忍不住添了第二盘主菜，牛肉的火候恰到好处，软而不烂，酱汁味道层次丰富，胃袋得到了极大的满足。食物的温暖驱走了初冬的寒气，吃喝聊天的同时，一锅炖牛肉就这么见了底。我摸摸肚子，深感今天卡路里超标，于是主动请缨收拾餐桌。Adam点点头，掏出打火机说去天台抽根烟，Sakura捏着烟盒跟了出去。我忙着往洗碗机里码盘子，一回头看见荆站在桌边，用晦暗的眼神望着玄关的方向。

“那个，把刀叉递给我好吗，荆？”我叫他的名字。荆立刻回头应了一声，露出一个灿烂的笑容，脚步轻快地来回于餐桌和厨房间递餐具。可能是我眼花看错了吧……我一边冲洗红酒杯一边摇了摇头。

一切收拾完毕，荆把Honey送回楼上的窝里，我也有点犯烟瘾，于是随手拿了件外套去屋顶找Sakura他们。坐电梯到顶楼，走消防楼梯再上一层，开门便是天台。虽然已经入夜，地平线还远远地留着一抹蓝紫色的天光，衬着华灯初上的港区夜景，令人感到有些不真实。我看着这景色晃了晃神，只听背后飘来几句对话。

“不，并不是这样的。你还有很多事情需要了解，然后才能决定该怎么继续。”Sakura的声音。

“最好快一些，越快越好，我不想拖延太久。只是在那之前，给我一些时间……”Adam的声音压得很低。

“我会找些帮手，你不用自己去做那些事，你也不知道该怎么做。交给我吧，我知道谁可以帮我们。”Sakura在叹气。

我听得云里雾里，走过去问道：“你们在盘算什么呢？”

“没什么，”Sakura叼着烟回头，“Adam问我这次新年该怎么安排会比较特别，毕竟千禧年要来了。”

Adam愣了一秒钟，说：“嗯，我再想想。你们聊。”他踩灭烟头，离开了天台。

我挠挠头，拿了根烟，Sakura替我点上火。我吐出一口烟，他看着我认真地说道：“你该少抽些烟，好好保养嗓子，不然以后可就……”

“我倒想有副烟嗓，可以唱朋克和重金属。现在的声音还是有点嫩呐。”我满不在乎地又吸了一口，“怒音对我来说仍旧有难度，每次唱现场都怕吼破，尤其是Shout at the devil的那一嗓子，真伤脑筋。”

“不要勉强自己，唱歌和打鼓一样，都是体力活，量力而行。”他给自己又点了一根。

我“咯咯”地笑了好一会儿。“Te-chan写的歌一年比一年高音，总有一天我要让他自己在Live上唱一遍试试看，到底是谁在勉强谁。”

Sakura揉着眼睛干笑了两声，我忽然觉得自己说错了话。“抱歉……我不该说这些的。”

“不会，我喜欢听你讲Laruku的事情，让我觉得自己还是你们的一份子。”

“Ya-chan……”心里突然一阵钝痛，我盯着他手上的薄茧，过去的一幕幕又翻涌上来，歉疚占据了脑海，“我也希望Ya-chan不要远离……”这又怎么可能呢？虽说Sakura和Ken还是好朋友，但他已经组了新乐队，总要花时间去活动，不会老是围着我转。那件事情以来，Tetsu一直没有说什么，他前些日子写了首歌，难得包办了词曲，我还没来得及试唱。可是看那歌词里写的明明白白，他已经翻篇了，对过去不再留恋，从此以后只向前看。这样的觉悟才有资格做队长，我自认不如他，因为午夜梦回的时候，我有时会忘记自己身处银座的高级公寓，觉得我们还住在大阪的那间小房子里，随时可以去敲隔壁的房门。

“听说今年你们也会上红白？”他靠着栏杆，朝天吐了口烟。

“嗯，不出意外的话会唱Heaven’s Drive。”真是消息灵通。

“那首不错啊，你写歌的功力比起以前进步了好多。”

略带恭维的语气让我感到不快，从什么时候开始他也学会说这种话了。“其实，我总觉得，还不够……现在的音乐，让我觉得远远不够，你明白我说的么？”

他仍旧靠在栏杆上，斜过眼来看看我，然后一言不发地移开了视线。话头就这么被拧断悬在空中，我们沉默地抽完手上的烟，我摸出烟盒又点了一根，他叹了口气，伸手从我嘴上拿走了香烟。

“Ken说你们还要搞跨年演唱会，”他把烟衔在嘴里深吸了一口，“红白表演完立刻去Live现场开唱，也太拼了。Haidi，好好保存体力，别抽了。”

这算是……间接接吻么？我看着他的脸，不自觉地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，想要说些什么但是大脑完全停止了运转。

“有空的话多锻炼身体，唱歌气息会更稳。你在舞台上总喜欢蹦蹦跳跳，仗着年轻用蛮力吼。”他大口吸着烟。

我反倒有些绷不住了，今晚的Sakura是怎么了，一副老气横秋的样子，净说些奇怪的话。“Ya-chan，怎么听起来好像你在交代后事一样，我又不是小孩子，真啰嗦……”

“谁都有要远离的一天……何况当初那个老是被噩梦吓醒的人是谁来着？”他咬着烟，咧开嘴斜乜我一眼。

“可恶，又提这个干什么。”我用力拍了他一下，他哈哈大笑，烟灰震落到衣服上，我拽着他的衣襟胡乱拍打。“其实你应该让Adam和荆来看我们的演唱会跨年啊，票都不用买，前排的位子我说了算，你也要来。”

他的黑风衣被我拍出一块灰色，烟灰都揉进了面料里头，他毫不在意地继续抽烟：“别，他们估计是想过几天二人世界，不想被几万个电灯泡包围。你也帮忙出出主意，这方面我最不在行了。”

“那还不容易，第一次来日本的话去那个地方准没错。”

下楼回公寓，Sakura直接说了声再见就回家去了。我打开门，荆正坐在吧台边将一勺香草奶冻塞进Adam的嘴里。

“好酸……”Adam的脸都皱了起来。荆发出银铃般的笑声，舔了舔勺子：“哪有，我就喜欢百香果的味道，下次还要多放一些。”

Adam喝水漱口，他看到我回来了，打开冰箱问我要不要也来一份：“怕酸的话有柚子味的，你想配煎茶还是甜酒？”刚要点头，考虑到接下来的工作安排，只能忍住口水说不用了。

“对了Adam，关于新年的事情，我推荐你们去京都的几个地方哦。”我想起刚才在楼顶的对话。Adam关冰箱的动作停滞了一下，心不在焉地哦了一声。荆睁大眼睛来回看我们俩，满脸的疑惑：“什么事情？新年？新年怎么啦？Addie？”

“啊……不该说的吗……”我意识到自己好像说漏了嘴，可能Adam想给荆一个惊喜，现在可好，被我拆穿了。

“没关系，正好要跟Kei商量的。”Adam看向荆，荆双眼亮晶晶的，期待地看着他，“我在想，这个新年我们俩单独找个特别的地方去跨年，你觉得怎么样？”

荆欢呼一声扑进他怀里，高兴得无以复加，Adam搂住他的后背亲吻他的发心。两人卿卿我我了一会儿，荆抬头问我：“可是我们出去度假了，留Hy-chan一个人在这里，会不会寂寞啊……”

我摇摇头：“不会啦，这次跨年既要上红白又要开演唱会，不累死就很好了……你们留在东京应该也见不到我。”

“啊、Hy-chan有新的演唱会吗……”荆撅起嘴，内心斗争了一会儿，又一头拱进Adam的怀里，“算啦，还是跟Addie一起过年比较重要。”

就在这时，门铃响了起来。我去开门，玄关外站着一个皮肤苍白的俊美男子，身着英式黑领结正装，深灰色毛呢大衣搭在肘上，满脸恭敬的笑。

“晚上好。请问Adam先生和宇都宫先生是否在此处？”他欠身问道。我有些迟疑地回望，Adam和荆听到声音走了出来。

“他是吸血鬼。”Adam低声说，将荆推到自己身后，摆出防备的姿态。我顿时感到肾上腺素飙升，向后退了好几步。

门外的吸血鬼依旧站在原地礼貌地微笑：“请不要紧张，我没有任何敌意，来此只是为了向二位传递这个。”他拿出一个碳灰色信封，双手递上。我小心地看了一眼，质感上乘的信封上印着一行烫银花体字：To Mr. Adam & Mr. Utsunomiya 。

Adam越过我走到他面前，但并没有伸手去接。“我不接受来历不明的东西。”他依旧戒备地看着那个吸血鬼。

“当然，当然。很抱歉未能及时自我介绍。”吸血鬼再次鞠躬，“在下受东京亲王、血族长者、‘灰色魔女’的主人——伊琳娜·范·海辛小姐所托，前来诚挚邀请二位出席三天后特别举行的师走月茶会，既为欢迎二位血族同胞的加入，也为之前发生的种种误会表达歉意。”

“你们怎么知道我们在这里？”Adam双手抱胸。

“小姐统御日本血族一百三十年，是实至名归的高贵长者，二位见到她自会明白。”

Adam迟疑着接过信封，吸血鬼鞠躬告辞。关上门，我感到脑子要炸开了。

“那个赌场……原来竟然，是吸血鬼的地盘？”

我们三个站在玄关，面面相觑。


	15. Kei

上次来灰色魔女已经是好几个月前的事情了，那时虽然在赌场赢了一些钱，但总体来说并不算愉快。接到请柬之后，Addie和我很犹豫究竟要不要赴约，之前和本地吸血鬼有限的两次接触都是令人不愿回忆的惨痛经历。就这么讨论了一天，Addie对我说：“Kei，我一个人去就行了，毕竟在他们的地盘上，是祸躲不过。如果我们都不去，恐怕会连累Hyde。”

我想了想，摇头说：“不，我们一起去。不能再让Addie一个人面对他们。”

按照请柬的指示，我们在第三天的午夜过后来到了灰色魔女所在的大楼。从大楼另一面的私人出入口进入，接待员是清一色的俊美男性吸血鬼，他们仔细查看了请柬，然后毕恭毕敬地引导我们坐电梯来到顶层。我们一直紧绷着神经，不敢放松防备，直到出了电梯厅，顶楼主厅的布置大大出乎我的意料。

“天啊……Addie，这怎么可能？”

整个顶层的半边是玻璃做的挑高天幕，玻璃天花板下悬挂着射灯，暖色的灯光照在修剪雅致的松树和竹林，亮度如同日落黄昏。我以为自己误入了一处日式庭院，沿着弯曲的石径走过小桥流水，小径旁的石灯笼里点着摇曳的烛火，草丛里似乎传来这个季节不该有的虫鸣声。一个身穿和服的吸血鬼举着纸灯笼，将我们引进庭院深处一所小小的茅草屋顶的房子里，并在我们身后关上了竹门。

“我以为茶会是西洋的那种，没想到竟然是和式的……”四叠半的狭小空间里，我跪在坐垫上别扭地调整着姿势。我们两个都穿了洋装，Addie是一套剪裁合身的黑色休闲西服，我则选了一身原宿风格的哥特式黑西装，蕾丝领巾上甚至别了个银色逆十字架，在这个环境里看起来简直滑稽极了。Addie哭笑不得地坐下来，和我一样手脚不知该往哪里放。

“Kei，对于日本茶道你了解多少？”

“完全没概念……”

“我也是。”他无力地扶额。

就这么无声地坐了一会儿，听着室外的水流虫鸣和竹筒敲击石头的声响，清净的氛围让我渐渐感到放松，甚至有些昏昏欲睡。忽然外面的光照变亮了，白色的纸门上竹叶的影子摇摇晃晃，真是令人心旷神怡。我正陶醉着，只听一阵轻微的脚步声，茶室另一边的门开了，Addie戒备地看着门口，我也一时间紧张起来。

一个身段苗条的和服女人从容不迫地走进来。她手里端着一个大瓷盘，不疾不徐地坐下关门，然后起身缓缓走到我们面前，在炉子前方坐下，将瓷盘放在一边，双手触地低头向我们行礼。

“初次见面，我是伊琳娜·范·海辛。原本早该向二位致以问候，因我的疏漏拖延至今，还望原谅。”声音格外轻柔有礼。她抬起头，我终于看清了她的相貌。伊琳娜的外表看上去不到二十岁，蜜色的皮肤，深绿色的眼珠，细眉高挑，是个带有斯拉夫血统的欧洲美人。她栗褐色的微卷长发梳到脑后挽成高雅的发髻，斜插一支深红漆簪，一袭浅银灰色的和服上绣染着雪海和水波纹，黑色腰带上一条银线织成的盘龙闪闪发光，腰侧掖着一条朱红色的手巾。传统日式的装扮在她的身上非但不突兀，还将她的异域风情衬托得更加鲜明，美得不可方物。伊琳娜觉察到我的视线，对我露出微笑，我赶紧移开了目光。

Addie略欠一欠身算是还礼，看着她并没有说话。

“我知道二位有很多话要问我。请放心，今夜我一定知无不言。但是在那之前，请允许我为二位奉上一碗薄茶。”她再次行礼，我不自觉地也把手放在身前向她鞠了一躬。伊琳娜看着我的眼睛，笑得温柔而灿烂：“你就是宇都宫荆，对不对？”

“嗯，初次见面。这是Adam。”Addie一直皱着眉头不发一语，我只好替他作了自我介绍。

“真是位严肃的大人呢。”伊琳娜对Addie抿唇一笑，然后她抬手示意我看右边的壁龛，“早前刚来日本时，我四处游历，有幸拜入碌碌斋门下学习茶道。没记错的话，那也是一个梅花盛开的岁暮之夜……”我这才发现壁龛上的花瓶里插着一支红梅，背后悬挂一幅书法，旁边供着点心和香盏，飘出淡淡的白梅香气。

“茶道什么的，我们并不在乎。有话直接说好了，何必搞这么多花样？”Addie面无表情地打断她。

伊琳娜对他眨眨眼睛，并没有流露出任何不悦的情绪：“又是我疏忽了，二位还请不要介怀。不过茶之道，原本就是为对话而生，无论是仪式、品茶，还是这异常狭小的茶房，都是在竭尽全力拉近人与人之间的距离。”她将身边的瓷盘放到我面前，“点一服抹茶并不会耽搁多少时间，二位也不必拘泥于作法形式，就当平常的喝茶聊天吧。来，请先用茶果。”

“哇……”我低头看，瓷盘里放着一双竹筷以及六枚和果子，分别是雪兔、山茶花和梅花的造型，做工极其别致生动，比在外面的和果子店里见过的都要精细。“请问……只能拿一个，对吗？”我迟疑地问道。伊琳娜顿时笑了起来，她从怀里掏出一叠纸给我，俏皮地挤挤眼睛：“按规矩是只能拿一个，不过宇都宫先生的话，想吃多少都可以哟。”我接过怀纸，有点不好意思：“谢谢，叫我荆就可以了。”我取了一只雪兔，抽出一张纸想替Addie也拿一个，Addie只是摇摇手。伊琳娜转过身开始准备抹茶，我尝了一口点心，天呐，这也太好吃了吧……表皮软糯湿润，香甜的内馅入口即化，还带一丝薄荷的凉意，瞬间勾起了冬天里堆雪人的回忆。

伊琳娜抽出腰间的朱红手巾，三两下叠起来，挨个擦拭各种瓶瓶罐罐，然后拿出一块白布，用热水冲洗茶碗。Addie显然感到不舒服，暗暗地活动腿脚。伊琳娜回头笑道：“不习惯正坐的话，盘腿坐也可以的。”我们两个如蒙大赦，立刻换了个坐姿。她的手没有丝毫停滞，也没有任何多余的动作，轻盈优美又行云流水，器物拿起放下都悄无声响，我看得入了迷。就在我吃掉半朵山茶花的时候，她将一碗绿色的茶递了过来。

“嗯……我用茶了。”我端着茶碗不知该怎么办，她用鼓励的眼神示意将茶碗转半圈再喝，我小心地照做。抹茶的味道无可挑剔，口中还留着和果子的甜味，衬得茶水清香微苦，丝毫不涩。将茶碗递还给伊琳娜后，她取出另一只茶碗，开始为Addie做茶。

“听说你们这儿的吸血鬼有饲养人类宠物的‘好习惯’？”Addie终于失去耐心，开始发难。我瞬间想起了那个阴沉的下午，Addie被本地吸血鬼围攻的一幕，心里不由一紧。伊琳娜闻言，正在倒热水的手停顿了一下。她没有立刻回答，而是平静地将抹茶做好递给Addie。Addie接过茶碗并不喝，眼睛仍旧紧盯着她。

“的确有些孩子，不愿听从管教，做出那种令人沮丧的事情。”伊琳娜对上Addie的视线，表情十分悲伤，“我已经对他们作出了严厉的处罚，至少一百年内他们都不会再踏上日本的土地。”她深深地低头行礼。Addie盯着她伏低的后背看了好一会儿，才慢慢喝掉了手里的茶。

“所以你真的自封为‘亲王’。”Addie放下茶碗。伊琳娜羞涩地笑了一下，取回茶碗，捧在手里慢慢欣赏：“怎么敢自封呢。实在是惭愧，不过虚长了一些年岁，孩子们都敬称我一声‘小姐’。日本不比欧洲，血族存在的时间不长，他们还太年轻，需要好好引导。二位也来自西方，应该能明白我的心情吧。”她含笑看我，绿眼珠闪闪发亮。

“这里血族存在的时间不长，驱魔人倒是已经有了。”Addie冷哼了一声。

伊琳娜听了，用手背抵住嘴唇，低下头吸了吸鼻子。“早在江户时代之前，教会就已经把手伸到了这个国家……那晚我本想邀请你加入我们的小小宴会，谁知竟然……我没能保护好孩子们。”是说我和Hy-chan去迪士尼的那晚吗？这个细节Addie没有告诉过我呢……

“你的‘孩子们’邀请人的方式也够礼貌的。”Addie依然不为所动。

伊琳娜似乎没有听出言语里的讽刺，低头淡淡地笑了：“他们几个和我没大没小惯了，也没想到居然那么巧，遇上你执行任务。若是知道他们对你这种态度，我非得好好责备他们一顿。只可惜……”一滴泪珠从她的脸颊滚落。

“既然他们都……遇难了，就不要再追究了吧。”我谨慎地看看Addie。他叹了口气，态度软化了一些：“如果Kei愿意原谅他们的话。请确保以后再也不会发生那样的事情。”

“当然。我怎么忍心让荆这么可爱的孩子遇到危险呢。”伊琳娜看着我的眼神是超越了外表年龄的慈爱。我不由想，如果我曾见过我的母亲的话，她一定也会用这样的眼神看着我吧……“不说这些难过的事情了，”她擦了擦脸颊，“今天是要欢迎二位加入我们的家族。不知道Adam你们有没有打算在日本长住？”

Addie和我对视了一下，说：“目前还没有决定。”

伊琳娜开心地颔首：“无妨，既然来了就是我们的一份子，我衷心希望你们能在日本过得顺心。我们这里并不是什么戒律森严的地方，每一位族人都能按照自己的愿望自由地生活。只是要时刻牢记——我们血族终究来自人类，保持人性，与人类和平共存，不张扬、不滥杀、不打破自然的平衡，是全日本血族唯一的守则。你说是不是？”她看向我，我十分赞同地点头，“我身为最年长的领导者，一直都以丰富族人的生活为己任。这栋名叫‘灰色魔女’的大楼里，除开赌场，几乎每天都有不同的派对和娱乐活动，也有充足的血液供大家摄取——当然这些血液都是人类自愿献出，没有造成任何伤害。Adam，荆，希望你们能把这里当作第二个家，经常来看看，我保证你们会度过非常愉快的时光。”

Addie有些不置可否，他瞥了一眼纸门上摇晃的竹影：“看得出你们的确很会翻花样。”他转头看着我，“Kei倒是多了个可以消遣的地方。一直以来你都太寂寞了……”我摇摇头，握住他的手。

“在我这里，想要寂寞也很难呢。如果不嫌弃的话，我还可以为你们留一间客房。很多初来日本的血族都在这里住过，直到他们找到自己的归宿，当然也有些一直没有离开，成了我的得力助手。”伊琳娜说着便取出一本小小的笔记，“房间的名字是宇都宫先生和……Adam，请问你的姓氏是？”

Addie摇了摇头：“我没有姓氏。”

“那么你的长者是哪位呢？”

“长者？”

“就是给予你初拥的吸血鬼，你可以继承他的姓氏。他的名字是？”

Addie垂眼看着榻榻米的纹路，轻轻地说：“已经忘记了。”

伊琳娜继续追问：“回忆一下吧，那个人是欧洲人对不对？欧洲主要的吸血家族，我还是知道那么几个的……”她看着Addie的眼睛，“奈托米亚？”Addie摇摇头。“伊克斯亚彭？”Addie再次摇头。“……拉肯锡？还是说，德·圣但尼？”是我的错觉吗？说到这两个名字的时候，伊琳娜的眼神变得格外锐利。

Addie还是摇头：“这些名字我从来都没有听说过，叫我Adam就可以了。说起姓名，你的姓氏倒是很有趣。”

伊琳娜大笑起来，好一会儿才停下：“真是冤枉呀。范·海辛只是个普普通通的平民姓氏，我也不明白为什么会被那些写书的人编成了吸血鬼猎人。拜他们所赐，最近几十年我可没少被孩子们取笑。”Addie和我也笑了起来。前些日子才看了一套以范海辛为主角的漫画，里面把吸血鬼描绘得像小怪兽一样，身为吸血鬼的我们觉得这实在太逗了。

又聊了一会儿，茶会终于到了结束的时候。伊琳娜将我们送出茶室，沿着庭院的小路慢慢向外走，一边和Addie寒暄客套。我先他们几步走到连接电梯厅的大门，一个戴着黑手套的年轻吸血鬼走了过来。

“宇都宫先生，这是小姐吩咐我给你的。”他交给我一个礼品袋，“里面是特别定制的抹茶粉和点心师新鲜做的和果子，请笑纳。”我看他的脸，总觉得有点眼熟。

“是不是在哪里见过你？”我问他。

“也许在楼下的赌场见过。”他俊秀的脸庞流露出神秘的笑，“我的名字叫大湖，今后我们还会见面的吧，荆。”

说完他就离开了。Addie走了过来，我们向伊琳娜道别。走出大楼的时候，天色已近拂晓，一辆黑色的轿车将我们送回了银座。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊琳娜的形象可以参考演员Kate Beckinsale在电影Van Helsing中的扮相。


	16. Interlude

黑暗的书房里，只有胡桃木的古董书桌上亮着一盏昏黄的台灯。

厚重的门打开，一个女人走了进来。她拔下簪子，松开发髻，任由一头褐色的长发披散在包裹着银灰色和服的肩头。她拿起书桌旁的水晶酒瓶，为自己倒了一杯暗红色的浆液，端着酒杯坐进书桌后的旋转椅里。

“一切还顺利么？”黑暗中响起一个男人低沉的声音。

“两个天真的年轻人罢了。”女人抿了一口杯中的液体，双唇被染成妖艳的红，“也很有趣。樱泽君，虽然我没有拒绝的余地，但现在我很期待接下来将要发生的事。”

男人的声音浅浅地笑了一下：“很感激你能接受我的请求。这几年麻烦了你很多事。”

“天敌竟然对自己的猎物如此彬彬有礼。”女人抚摸着和服腰带上的刺绣纹理，用探求的眼神望向黑暗中的人影，“他们两个之间的羁绊不简单，是血仆的咒术么？可又不太一样，而且仍旧无法解释他们为何能在白天行走，也应该不是十贵族的一员……”

“差不多就是血仆术，他们还互相吸食血液，是两个十分怪异的吸血鬼。你准备怎么做，亲王阁下？”

“你知道我的一贯风格，要做就做得盛大华丽，就像三年前那次一样。”女人鲜红的嘴唇勾起，露出得意的笑。

男人发出一声叹息：“三年前么……你也做得太过了。虽然我还是得谢谢你，但你完全可以不用那种方式……”

“你还在为伤了那个人的心而难过？真是多愁善感呐。”女人冷哼一声，放下酒杯走到一旁的黑暗中，打开两扇黑胡桃木的雕花柜门，“我选择的方法，断得最干净，不是么？毕竟还有什么地方能比牢狱更安全、更能躲避教廷的搜寻？你看，要不是我，你现在早就变成这个了。”柜子里亮起灯光，照在满架子的银质武器和工具上，反射出一片明晃晃的光亮，令人睁不开眼。架子的正中间，一个衬着红色天鹅绒的玻璃盒里，摆着两颗网球大小的水晶球，银白色的光像烟雾一样在球体内部不断回旋。

“你竟然……那个是怎么来的？”男人的声音变得紧张。

“神圣系的武器，没有什么是我们范海辛家族的人弄不到的。”她拿起其中一个水晶球在手中把玩，“这一颗，据说制作于二战末期，原材料是一个企图趁着战乱逃跑的片羽，说不定你还在梵蒂冈见过他。”

“伊琳娜……你要片羽水晶用来对付谁？”

“那个侮辱我、抛弃我的女人。”她将水晶球抵在下巴上，若有所思，“总有一天，我会的……”

男人长出了一口气：“这就与我无关了。总之，分开他们两个的事情，就拜托你了。”

“你还没告诉我你准备拿他们怎么样？”

“我要带走Adam，和他一起离开日本，这对你来说应该是个天大的好消息吧。”

“啊～你走了，谁来帮我制作这些圣银武器呀？”女人将水晶球放了回去，摸了摸周围的银质物件，“没想到你居然看上了他，男人果然是见异思迁的动物。行，那个小的吸血鬼我就笑纳了。”

“不要伤害荆，他是Hyde的好朋友……”男人的声音低了下去。

女人关上柜子，走到书桌前，双手撑在桌沿。“对了，你知不知道Adam的maker是谁？”

男人沉默了片刻，说：“他从未提起过。你为什么想知道？”

“我年轻的时候在欧洲惹过不少事情。他同样来自旧大陆，得确保没有不必要的瓜葛。听着，我可以为你做这一切，但你必须拿一件事来交换，Sakura。”女人居高临下地看着坐在黑暗中的人影，绿眼珠发出犀利的光，“查清楚Adam的长者，我要名字。”

“知道了。”人影站了起来，“他们会离开东京几天，去京都度过新年。告辞。”

门开了，男人走了出去，门外又走进一个戴着黑手套的俊秀男子。

“大湖，你都听到了？”

男子欠身：“京都，对么？”

“让我看看你的手段。”女人拈起酒杯，仰起头将杯中的血液一饮而尽。


	17. Kei

“啊……啊……Addie……唔……嗯啊……”

宽敞的和室里温暖如春，我浴衣半敞，跨坐在Addie的怀中，被他顶得说不出话来。

“Kei……”

他念着我的名字，再次吻住我。我哆嗦着将自己挂在他的肩上，有气无力地吮吸他的嘴唇，密集的快感让我几乎喘不过气。

“不行……太深了……啊……Addie……”

双手无意识地抓着他的背，他的浴衣被我扯得歪歪扭扭，只剩一边袖子挂在左臂。Addie的一双大手用力揉我的臀部，似乎让他自己能进入得更多。我仰起头无助地大口呼吸 ，已经高潮过好几次的身体敏感异常，很快就再一次被逼到了爆发的边缘。他察觉到这一点，将我放倒在榻榻米上，加快了律动的速度。

“Addie……Addie……啊啊啊！”我双腿夹紧他的腰，哭喊着泄了出来。狂风暴雨般的捣弄还在持续，我睁开眼睛，他汗湿的黑发在眼前晃动，投下的阴影遮住了脸，看不清他的眼睛。我伸出手圈住他的脖子，Addie将脸埋在我的颈边，低声呼唤着，直到在我体内释放了自己。

黄昏转瞬即逝，我趴在温泉池的边沿，看着下方被灯光照亮的河水和积雪的两岸夜景，伸了个懒腰。Hy-chan替我们订的这家京都老字号旅馆的高级和室，可以居高临下俯瞰鸭川的景色，房间精致宽敞还附带私人露天温泉，打开庭院的门就能跳进热水里泡个尽兴。旅馆的老板娘显然将我们当作最重要的贵客招待，亲自安排了这三天的古都之旅：西芳寺和桂离宫的私人导览、祇园老铺的怀石料理、和服会馆、好几个已经忘记名字的寺庙和神社，还在龙安寺对着雪景吃了一锅淡而无味的汤豆腐。今天终于到了大晦日，没什么可以游玩的地方，我们干脆去河原町疯狂购物一番，回到房间后便畅快地‘运动’到现在。事实上这几天我们的‘运动量’不可谓不大，每晚都重复着泡温泉——做爱——泡温泉——用餐——做爱——泡温泉的无限循环。也不知是不是这个温泉的特别功效，尽管下了好几场雪，我白天在外面走路总感到步伐轻盈，丝毫不觉得冷。

“太舒服了……真想一直泡在这里不走呢。”在泉水里舒展身体，高热的温度加上性爱后的余韵让我感到飘飘然。

歪在池子另一侧的Addie笑了起来：“那你会错过今晚的大餐，还有红白歌会。”

我咽了一下口水。这家旅馆的料理也是一绝，之前的三顿晚饭，每一餐都是视觉和味觉的双重享受，让我很是期待今天的除夕菜单。“不知道今晚有什么菜呢～我要一边吃一边看Hy-chan唱歌。”不能参加他们的跨年演唱会，多少有点遗憾，但这个新年能在如此美丽的地方独占Addie，我感到无比满足。回过头，我望着Addie闭目养神的侧脸，忽然为自己刚才的念头感到好笑。独占……吗？明明Addie从来都只属于我一个人，谁也不可能夺走他，可为什么最近总是经常感到不安？

“Kei，等下初诣我们去哪个寺庙来着？”他半闭着眼睛问道。

“Hy-chan说清水寺肯定人多到挤不进去，建议我们去地主神社呢。据说那里许愿很灵的。”其实这几天各种寺庙神社已经看吐了，但是Hy-chan悄悄告诉了我地主神社的特别之处，“我已经想好新的一年要许什么愿望了。”

“是啊，新千年要开始了。”Addie睁开一个眼睛，“Kei，你的愿望是什么呢？”

“那个怎么可以现在就说呀！”

“不，我是指，总体上的愿望、梦想什么的。”他坐起来，认真地看着我，“反正还要活很久，你有什么特别想做的事，想去的地方，想要实现的打算么？”

“干嘛突然这么严肃……”我撅嘴，“嗯……想学吉他算吗？”

“吉他？”

“可能是和Hy-chan相处多了吧，也有点想学个乐器……”我有点不好意思，“别的也没什么特别的梦想啦，只要一直和Addie在一起我就很满足了，Addie去哪我就去哪，我们一起周游世界。”我挪到他身边，他张开手臂圈住我。“Addie呢？有什么想要实现的梦想吗？”

“你知道的，我从来都没什么理想。”他用手拨弄冒着蒸汽的池水，“Kei过得自由快乐，就是我全部的心愿了吧。”

“那你的愿望已经实现了哟。”我开心地靠进他怀里，“我现在非常幸福，明年、还有接下来的许多年，都请多多指教哦。”

Addie低头亲了亲我，拨开头发让我喝了几口血，咬痕消失之后便起身走出池子去穿衣服。之前穿过的浴衣已经被我们弄坏，他打开抽屉取出两套新的。我懒洋洋地靠在池沿舔着嘴唇，远远地欣赏他的裸体，直到仲居前来敲门布餐。

年越料理的主菜是豪华的松叶蟹锅，加上各种京野菜、刺身、天妇罗等小菜满满当当摆了一大桌，令人食指大动。Addie只是一味地喝温热的清酒，我干脆坐到他旁边喂他吃蟹腿肉。

“啊，Hy-chan他们要上场了！”电视里播放的红白歌会吸引了我的目光。

“木拓的这身衣服有点难看啊……”Addie的嘴里被我塞了一只炸虾，含糊地说道。

“谁给他披的灰围巾呀……”我也不禁表示一下嫌弃，“哇～Hy-chan今天的造型好帅！”音乐响起，我跳起来跟着一起唱：

_Ride on heaven’s drive/_ _在一同接受惩罚之前/与你登上崭新的方舟/追寻光芒直到海角天涯_

酒喝完，荞麦面也吃了，离零点还剩一个小时，是时候准备出门。我洗了手，捧出前天的买的两套正装和服——既然来了京都过新年，怎么能不穿和服呢？那天在和服会馆，我们花了好多时间学习和服的穿法，幸好男士和服比较简单，而女式和服的复杂程度简直令人望而生畏。我很快就将深红色的素色小袖穿好，并绑好了腰带，回头只见Addie披着他那件青灰色细纹和服，手里提着散开的腰带叹气。

“我来吧。”我忍住笑走过去，半蹲着帮他整理衣服、绑好系带、打上贝口结，前前后后忙了好一会儿，把他穿戴得整整齐齐。一抬头，便对上一双充满柔情的黑眼睛。

“Kei真是心灵手巧呢。”Addie托起我的脸，细细地落下一个吻。我得意地踮起脚尖攀上他的肩膀，黏糊了好一会儿。

“好啦，再不出门就赶不上了啦。”我舔舔他的嘴唇，满是清酒的味道。Addie帮我套上羽织、戴上手套，往我脖子上绕了一条厚围巾，仿佛这样还不够保暖，又拿过一顶黑色毛毡窄檐帽扣在我头上。我拿上手袋和他一起下了楼，旅馆早就为我们叫好了出租车。老板娘说外面可能还会下雪，双手奉上一把长柄雨伞。神社就在清水寺旁边，路程不远，眨眼间车子就到了二年坂。我们下了车，顺着如织的人流向上走。

整条路张灯结彩，很多人穿着和服，尤其是年轻的女孩子，各种式样的布料花纹和华丽的腰带结美不胜收，每个人都喜气洋洋，我感到眼睛快不够用了。正东张西望着，我发现Addie落到了我身后，并且拄着雨伞越走越慢。我跑回他身边，只见他脸色发白。

“Addie，你怎么了？”我担忧地扶住他的手臂 ，很快明白了过来，“天啊，这三天你都没有喝过血……”三天来他日夜陪伴我游玩享受，我们都忘记了这件极为重要的事。我怎么这么粗心……

“没事，只是爬坡有点累而已。”他笑笑。

“别勉强啊，你得赶紧找点吃的……”

“不勉强，明天回东京再说好了。”他脸上似乎回复了一些血色，我让他扶着我的肩膀，慢慢地向前走。我感到心痛极了，晚餐前自己竟然还吸了Addie的血。Kei啊Kei，你在想什么……

“Kei，不用担心，我很好。”察觉到我情绪低落，Addie捏捏我的下巴，“我没那么虚弱，而且，大正月里夺人性命不吉利，这些人类也都有家人在等他们回去吃荞麦面的吧。我们一起过个平安的新年，好不好？”

我望着他的眼睛，笑着用力点了点头。想起不久前，伊琳娜的那番话还言犹在耳——血族终究来自人类，保持人性，与人类和平共存，不张扬、不滥杀、不打破自然的平衡。环视周围熙熙攘攘的人群，再看看自己，我由衷地感到，自己和他们真的没有什么不同，他们不是猎物，而我们也不是吃人的魔鬼，都是有着同样分量的鲜活生命。

地主神社的人流也很汹涌，我们在队伍里听着零点钟声慢慢地挪了很久才进到里面。当然这已经比隔壁的清水寺快很多了。丢硬币，摇铃，合掌许愿，初诣就算完成了。

‘新千年也能一直和Addie在一起，不要分开。’我闭上眼睛默念。Addie站在身侧，将雨伞夹在腋下，双手合十也在许愿。我望着那张认真的脸，不知道他许了什么愿望呢。

“Addie，你在那边休息一下，我去求个签就来。”参拜结束后，我让Addie在鸟居旁边等着，然后跑去里面买了一对最贵的恋爱护身符，接着求了个签。没错，Hy-chan说地主神社供奉结缘之神，日本第一灵验。虽然没有告诉Addie，但是神社内外到处都充满了“良缘祈愿”和“结缘”之类的字样，他也应该明白了吧。抽到的签居然是个大吉，我喜不自胜，赶紧将签文贴身放好，再写了块绘马挂起来，握着护身符心满意足地去找Addie回旅馆。来到刚才的鸟居下，他却不在那里。

“Addie……？”我四处查看，夜幕笼罩之下，来来往往的人群中哪都没有他的身影。一阵不安袭上心头，回想起之前遭遇过的事情，我越来越着急，大声叫着他的名字找到神社外。沿着小路拐了几个弯来到后山，突然一股浓烈的血腥味扑面而来。

恍然间，有种时光倒流的错觉，似乎又回到了那个恐怖的秋夜，满地的尸体，只有Addie一人站立在月光下。白色的雪地上绽开大片大片的鲜红，六七个人类躺在地上一动不动。Addie的嘴唇四周全是血，下巴一片殷红，眼神凶狠地看着被他踩在脚下尚存一息的人。他握住雨伞高高举起，金属的伞尖滴着血，然后被插进人类的太阳穴，那个人很快停止了挣扎。

我被恐惧攫住，僵立在原地浑身颤抖，一句话也说不出。

“Kei……”他回头看到我。此情此景让我背脊发凉，不由自主地退后好几步。

“Addie……这是……”

“是他们袭击我。”他从人类头上拔出雨伞，带出一大股浓稠的脑浆。一阵猛烈的恶心袭上心头，我摸到旁边树下干呕了起来。

“Kei，你没事吧……”一只手拍着我的背，我条件反射地拍开他的手。

“怎么会有人……在这种时候无缘无故袭击你……”我呼吸异常急促。地上那些人的装扮，有穿着羽绒服的中年男人，有身着振袖和服的年轻女子，甚至还有一个巫女，看上去全都像是刚在神社参拜完准备离开的人。

“我也不知道。”他避开我的目光。

“不是让你在鸟居下等我吗……为什么跑到这里来？”好冷，我快感觉不到自己的手指了。

“我以为我看见了……”他回头看了看远处，马上又摇摇头，“不，大概是我看错了。”

这一切太不合常理了，怎么想都不对劲，明明是第一次来京都，不可能有人认识我们。我迷茫至极，不了解究竟发生了什么事。“Addie，我知道你需要血，但是这也……你刚才还对我说……”

“不是的，Kei，”他用力抓住我的肩膀，“相信我……”

我再次看向血红一片的雪地，那些尸体的周围，没有任何看上去像武器的东西，连把小刀也没有。我对上Addie的目光，他的半张脸染满了血，眼神却无比坚定，没有半分的躲闪。

“嗯……我相信你。”我犹豫着，最终还是点了点头。

Addie扔掉浸透血的雨伞，抓了把积雪擦去脸上的血迹，然后带着我避开人群回到了旅馆。之前买的护身符不见了，一定是被我无意间丢了在后山的雪地里，摸遍全身，只剩那张大吉的恋爱占卜签。Addie去处理掉同样沾了血的和服，我脱下衣服走进温泉，温暖冻僵的身体。签纸被我撕碎，随着2000年最初的雪花一片片飘向奔流不息的河川。


	18. Adam

白色日光的照射下，我从睡梦中醒来。身旁的被子掀开半边，Kei不在床上。我冲了澡，换了身衣服下楼来，伴随断断续续的吉他声，只见Kei坐在窗前对着曲谱练琴。

新年过后，Kei果然买了把木吉他开始学习弹奏。每次回到家，都能听到他在叮叮咚咚地练习，Honey趴在脚边听着吉他声昏昏欲睡。Hyde有空的时候会指导一下，或者端起自己的吉他试着合奏一曲。短短一个月出头的时间，Kei已经掌握了基本的和弦，现在正专注于入门古典弹奏的指法。

“今天起的好早呢，Kei。”我走过去亲亲他的脸颊，“早餐想吃什么？欧姆蛋和枫糖松饼如何？”

Kei嗯了一声，依旧低着头专心练习。

初诣之夜的那件事让Kei闷闷不乐了一阵，然后他便一心扑在了吉他上。我几次想要解释，但话到嘴边总是不知如何开口。回想起那次袭击，连我自己也莫名其妙——一个本该被我杀死的人突然出现在神社的鸟居下，我跟踪了他一段路之后却突然消失，紧接着我便被一群手无寸铁却训练有素的人类包围了——整个过程毫无道理可言。我只能希望时间能淡化一切，让Kei恢复心情，不要再受无谓的困扰。

吃完早午餐，Kei要买新的曲谱，我换了身衣服和他一起出门来到附近的书店。工作日的中午，淅淅沥沥地下着小雨，银座的商店里人不多。Kei买了几本书，又去隔壁的琴行买了一些拨片和尼龙弦之类的杂物，和琴行的吉他老师聊起了天。手机在振动，我接起，Sakura的声音传来：“左边橱窗。”我看过去，他站在店外。

“这么巧。”我走出琴行。

“不巧，特地来找你的。”他背着个黑色的背包，一身衣服看上去似乎要出远门，“现在跟我去一个地方，希望你身上带够了现金。”

“现在不行，你得提前几天告诉我才算有礼貌吧。”我有点不悦。

Sakura只是笑了笑：“伊琳娜对你们印象不错，总算答应卖我一个人情，帮我查到一些可能与你们有关的线索，我们必须立刻去检验一下。时间不等人啊，Adam。”

听到伊琳娜的名字从他口中说出，我先是警觉，随后又嘲笑自己迟钝：是啊，他们都在日本年数已久，互相认识又有什么可惊讶的。

“Addie，Sakura怎么在这里？”Kei走了出来，拎着购物袋挽住我的手，皱着眉头问道。

“Adam。”Sakura抬起手腕，点了点手表。

我想了想，只能叹气，转身握住Kei的手：“Kei，你先自己回去好不好？我有点事要去处理一下，很快就回来。” Kei表情复杂地看着我的眼睛，随后转开了视线：“记得你说过的话，早去早回。”

将Kei送上计程车，Sakura也叫了一辆，两人一起来到了东京站。他带着我在迷宫般的地下走了一会儿，在售票处买了新干线的车票，转身递给我几张纸片。我翻来覆去看了几遍，才明白过来。

“长崎……？我们去那里干什么？”

他却只是说车快开了，催着我一路上了新干线找到座位坐下，才慢吞吞地开口说了句：“去了就知道了，我现在也没有多少信息可以告诉你。”

“你……！”若不是在列车上，我绝对会好好地揍他一顿。

“别这样，还有七个小时才到长崎呢。”他调整好座位，从背包里拿出两罐啤酒，递给我一罐，“喝口酒放松一下，预祝我们这次旅途顺利。”我抱着手臂不想理他，转头看窗外。他毫不在意地把啤酒放在我面前的桌板上，打开自己那罐美滋滋地喝起来。

窗外的景色不断后退着。城市的楼房和市郊的民宅交替出现，偶尔看到大片绿色的树林与河流。上一次火车旅行似乎就在不久前，我想。

近十年坐火车的记忆都是和Kei一起。我们在欧洲四处游荡，Kei说他最喜欢荷兰乡村的风景，从火车的车窗向外望去，大片大片的草地上散布着肥壮的奶牛和白蹄子的马匹，时不时也会有羊群。我觉得这乡下的样子无聊极了，Kei却不同意。他拉着我跳上火车去代尔夫特和海牙，看维美尔的旧居及各种几百年前的风景画，尽管我最终只记得戴珍珠耳环的少女。

“我从前以为这些黄金时代的大师们只是舍不得用颜料，风景都被他们画得灰灰黄黄的，遮着一层烟雾看不清晰。但来到了这里我才发现，他们忠实地还原了眼睛看到的风景，并且让这些景色在他们的笔下散发出勃勃生机。Addie，多亏了你让我重新看见了这一切，每一天我都好像生活在他们的画里，真是太美妙了。”他靠在我的肩头望着车窗外，这么说过。

意大利的火车窗外，风景截然不同。Kei惊讶于亚平宁半岛的阳光和空气，让这里的一切都沐浴在极为浓烈饱和的色彩之中。我们来到佛罗伦萨，租下圣母百花教堂广场旁边的一间旧公寓。Kei查了一些书，惊喜地对我说：“Addie！你知道吗？我们现在住的这个房间，是以前莫扎特来意大利住过的地方呢！”

当然在这莫扎特故居里，我们没少颠鸾倒凤，Duomo的钟声可以为我们作证。百花盛开之城就像Kei的天堂，有看不完的油画、雕塑和建筑，这大大地激发了他的绘画热情。我们会在清晨沿着河岸散步，站在咖啡馆门口喝咖啡吃gelato，在各色小酒馆里花几个小时悠闲地享用一顿午餐或晚餐，就着托斯卡纳的美食喝空好几瓶莫斯卡托葡萄酒。那个夏天漫长而炎热，Kei喜欢脱掉上衣，在日落时分迎着微凉的风坐在窗边对着教堂画画。当秋天来临的时候，我们坐上火车搬去帕度亚，他已经攒下一整本各种配色和光影的大教堂，自豪地宣布自己完成了“莫奈的任务”。而我永远都不会忘记他光裸着的纤细背影，皮肤被意大利的艳阳晒成了小麦色，抱着最大号的速写册，被框在古老石砌窗口中的画面。

回忆被打断，列车来到了终点站博多，不知不觉已经过了五个小时。我们下车换乘另一列新干线，Sakura买了两个便当，催促我尝尝：“博多的新干线便当很好吃，路过不能错过。”

“你吃吧，这并不是我的食物。”我不管他，只买了瓶乌龙茶喝。

两个多小时后终于到了长崎，夜幕已经降临。我问Sakura接下来去哪里，他在车站附近找了家酒店，要了个双人房。

“明天天不亮就要起来，我们进山。”他放下背包发号施令，“路很远，你可别喊累。”

我嗤之以鼻。他虽然是片羽，但顶多只是个不老不死的人类，哪里来的资格嫌弃吸血鬼的体力。

第二天，我们在阴冷的晨风中出发。坐着电车摇摇晃晃地一路南下，在乡间小路边换乘巴士，向着山里越开越远。下了巴士后，Sakura打开地图，我们走上无人的山路，艰难地跋涉了很久。大约中午的时候，Sakura说我们到了。

密林的尽头，乱草丛生的山壁上有一个小小的山洞。Sakura从背包里拿出两盏手提电灯，拉着我钻了进去。湿滑的山洞里到处是用粗壮的木头做成的支撑，不少地方已经倒塌，没有塌的部分也大多摇摇欲坠。我们弯着腰摸索了好一阵，来到一扇古旧的木门前。

“请吧。”Sakura对门做了个手势。我把提灯放在地上，两脚踹开了门，引得周围一阵摇晃，落下不少灰砂。

灯光照进去，门后是一间不大的石室。灰尘散去后我看到数个倒塌的木架子、几口箱子和各种书籍卷轴散落一地，浸在脚背深的水里。石墙上钉着一个木制的十字架，已经腐朽得只剩个形状。Sakura举着灯，到处翻找起来。

“你到底在找什么？”我百无聊赖，翻看了一些书。一碰就碎的书页上写着的有些是意大利语，有些是法语，更多的是我看不懂的拉丁文。

“小心点，这些东西起码四百多年了。”他自己下手却毫不温柔，翻过的书卷被他随手丢在身后。

“这里究竟是什么地方……”

“不知道你对日本历史有多少了解，”他开始翻找另一堆书，“四五百年前的战国时代，欧洲的传教士就来日本活动了。他们在长崎发展了不少信徒，结果几乎被当时的掌权者赶尽杀绝，这里应该是他们逃避迫害的秘密据点之一。长崎挨过一颗原子弹，还好周围一带多山，这个山洞没有被炸掉，也竟然没有被地震震塌。”他抬起头对我咧嘴一笑，“大概是上帝的奇迹吧，哈哈。”

山洞里逼仄的空气和浓重的霉味让人无法呼吸。就在我快要耗尽耐心的时候，他突然大叫一声：“找到了！”我凑过去看，他正在翻阅一本手抄的羊皮纸簿。“大部分是意大利语，夹杂了一些拉丁文，你应该能看懂吧？”

“我懂一些意大利语。”我撇了几眼，似乎是一本手记。

“拉丁文的部分我可以翻译给你听。”我闻言，不可思议地看了Sakura一眼，他头也不抬地继续说，“我在梵蒂冈‘进修’了三十年呢，拉丁文只是小意思……来，从这里开始看。”

我已经不想一一追问他随口说出的各种荒诞信息，接过书卷就着提灯的光读了起来。

_「……异端之人共有十三名，押解下船于梅西拿_

_将恶魔之女，施以火刑……一名异端少年，行魔鬼之术_

_……分开火焰，将恶魔之女带走……_

_地狱邪火焚烧整个海港……」_

“这是……？”纸张破旧不堪，我读得断断续续，完全不明白在说什么。Sakura向后翻了两页，读起一段用拉丁文写就的记录。

_「我的主啊，请怜悯威尼斯公国，抹除恶魔之女与亵渎者的足迹，阻止死亡的蔓延……_

_……愿圣灵降下慈恩，驱赶邪灵……_

_那两个罪人打开了地狱之门，撒旦的火焰延烧……_

_……违背人伦……瘟疫与毁灭……_

_我们的盟国佛罗伦萨已是一座死城……」_

他又翻了几页，找到一段比较完整的文字：“这段是法语，你看得懂么？”我拿过来努力辨认潦草的手书。

_「梵蒂冈是否已经背弃了法兰西？_

_从马赛到诺曼底，恶魔之女与亵渎者所经之处无不生灵涂炭……_

_……修道士共计四百五十名……渺无音讯_

_……巴黎告急」_

短短几句话让我感到背脊发凉。再往后翻，是用意大利语誊抄的连篇累牍的物品清单。

_「圣银武器_

_匕首 七百四十_

_弓弩 一百_

_箭矢 三千八百_

_单手剑 一百四十_

_圣水瓶 一百五十_

_大十字架 二十_

_伊甸之子 三名_

_圣使者 三名_

_驱魔人 二百三十名_

_以上皆已抵达科隆」_

之后还有送往巴塞尔、不来梅和斯德哥尔摩等地的物品清单，各项数字也越来越大。而我注意到这些清单里，‘伊甸之子’和‘圣使者’的数字永远是相等的。

_「不要再送那些毫无意义的银器和圣水来了_

_根本没有作用_

_……伤不了亵渎者和恶魔……_

_请务必转告教宗……_

_……需要伊甸之子和圣使者……_

_越多越好」_

物品清单中间夹着这么一封没头没尾的意大利语信件。Sakura意味深长地看了我一眼，直接跳过那些清单翻到手记的最后。

_「主啊，您的考验太过沉重_

_您的试炼如此残酷_

_……恶魔之女与亵渎者化为灰烬_

_伏尔加河畔一片死寂_

_……请垂怜梵蒂冈庇护多年的伊甸之子们_

_他们已经全部回到您的身边……_

_宽恕有罪的人……_

_愿地狱的后裔不再降临人间」_

合上手记，我一时不知该说什么。这些文字所描写的事情，我隐隐约约能猜到背后的含义，但又不敢相信。

“你应该已经明白了吧，恶魔之女是个黑血，而伊甸之子就是指片羽。”Sakura放下书册，摸出一包烟，“这本记录十分珍贵，可能是世界上唯一一本被带出教廷的有关黑血的文书了。”他想抽烟，却发现整包烟都被雨水淋湿，只得烦躁地丢开。“似乎是三百多年前起，教廷就决定要严格封锁黑血的信息。连我在梵蒂冈的时候，都很难接触到这方面的资料。”

“是因为黑血的能力么？”记录中所说的地狱之火和瘟疫都是黑血所为？我感到不可思议，自己根本没有这样的能力。

Sakura摇摇头：“是，又不是。”

我茫然，左思右想。“那么，记录中提到的亵渎者和圣使者，又是什么？”

“其实是同样的意思，他们都是代行者。”他看着我的眼睛，“梵蒂冈告诉我们这些片羽，教廷在人世间最大的敌人，不是异教徒，也不是撒旦的追随者，而是拥有代行者的黑血。”

“为什么……究竟什么是‘代行者’？”

“我一直不理解他们的做法，直到今天读了这本手记。”Sakura拍了拍手边的书册，“原来拥有代行者的黑血能做到这种地步，仅仅凭借两个人的力量，荼毒整个欧洲大地……四十年前，我离开梵蒂冈的时候，那里集中了几乎全世界的片羽，将近两百名，然而枢机主教们竟然认为那还远远不够……原来如此……”

“世界上居然有这么多片羽。”

“是的，只为提防不知何时会出现的一个黑血，和代行者。”他站起来，在石室里来回踱步，“片羽和黑血都拥有各种能力，但是很难自己使用，那是因为我们充当的不过是个管道的角色，连通着各自的源头。代行者则可以通过我们，导出力量并加以运用。一个片羽或黑血，可以拥有一个代行者，这就是规则。”

我看着他，心中的疑虑越来越大：“这就是为什么拥有代行者的黑血如此被教廷所忌讳？”

“对，从这份记录来看，他们两个相当于一支行走在人类世界的地狱军团，搭上了那么多片羽和代行者的性命才被打败。”Sakura又坐了下来，“……太恐怖了。Adam，我能猜到你想问什么。不，我没有代行者。你的荆也不是你的代行者，至少目前还不是。”

“他将来……会吗？”脑子里各种混乱的念头此起彼伏地交织着。

“你的力量不完全，Adam，我能感觉到，这也是为什么我第一次见你们的时候需要用那种方式来确定你们的身份。你过去一定发生过什么而导致了这个结果。”

我摇头：“我什么都不记得。”

“代行者与我们之间的联系必须是非常亲密，但又满足一定条件的。根据教廷的说法，黑血与代行者之间往往有着违背道德伦常的关系，并且对世界充满了憎恨。你和荆，满足了一半的条件，他还喝你的血，这已经非常危险了。”他目不转睛地看着我。

“但我们还没有被发现，还没有人知道。”我心存侥幸。

他笑了一声：“被发现是早晚的事，他们的势力遍布各地。Adam，到时候力量不完全的你，即便有代行者，也撑不了多久。全世界都会倾尽所有力量要你们的命。毕竟，现在的教廷早就做好了准备。”

我不停地摇头：“Kei不会的……他是我见过最善良的人，从来不知道什么是恨，这一点我非常清楚。他不会变成代行者的……我不会让他……”我低下头，把脸埋在双手之中。一切来的太过突然，我不知道该怎么办。

Sakura坐到我身边，将手放我的肩膀上：“如果想让他平安地活下去，你们两个必须趁早分开。Adam，我有个提议，不知你有没有兴趣听一听？”

从山里出来，太阳已经开始西沉。Sakura将记载黑血信息的文书点燃，和石室里的其他资料一起烧毁。我浑浑噩噩地跟着他一路坐车，回到长崎市内的时候，天已经完全黑了。Sakura看出我的动摇，他拍拍我的背：“今晚先休息吧，明天回东京再作打算。”

我无言。抬头望了眼天空，突然间意识到自己忽略了一件严重的事。

“今天是新月……”我感到浑身冰凉。

“什么？”

我撇下Sakura，直冲车站。售票处的人说现在已经赶不上博多到东京的末班新干线，给我规划了另一条最快的路线。我无暇听他们多说，丢下钞票赶去站台，跳上列车到博多搭乘去大阪的新干线，按车票的指示在姬路换乘特急列车出发前往热海。特急列车开得十分缓慢，我细看了手上的车票，发现要到早晨才会到达东京。

“不行，Kei等不了这么久……”我对自己说。事实上，现在他的发作应该早就开始了。我用头撞着车窗，列车行到名古屋站的时候我再也坐不住，干脆跳下车，发足向东飞奔而去。凭借吸血鬼的速度和行动力，我闭上眼睛，感知Kei所在的方向，穿过城市和山丘，绕过大小湖泊和富士山，从树海的树梢上掠过。不知过了多久，东京特有的城市轮廓远远地出现在地平线上。

“Kei，坚持住，等我！”

夜晚已经过去了大半，我终于回到了银座7-1-29的公寓楼，16楼的一扇窗户开着，我翻进客厅大声呼唤Kei的名字。Hyde闻声从浴室的方向跑了出来。

“Adam！你怎么现在才回来！”他冲我大吼，拉着我向浴室后面的储藏室走去。

“Kei在哪里？他怎么样了！”我顾不上其他。只见储藏室门外横七竖八堵了好几个柜子之类的家具，杂物散了一地。

“荆一直等不到你回来，他只能把自己锁进这里面，让我堵着门不要被他撞开。”Hyde用力挪动挡在最外面的一个橱柜，“前半夜里面闹得很厉害，刚才开始彻底没有动静了。Adam，荆要是有事，绝对是你的错！”

我三两下推开所有阻挡物，打开门，里面的场景彻底击垮了我……

储藏室的墙上布满血痕和凹印。Kei昏倒在地上，身体被数条手臂粗的铁链锁住，皮肤和手脚被勒得支离破碎，遍地是血。他的头被撞得伤痕累累，鲜血覆盖了他的脸，金色的头发半边被染成了红色。我用颤抖的手除掉铁链，将他抱回卧室小心地放回床上。

“对不起……我没能遵守诺言……”身上穿的衣服在回来的路上破损得差不多了，我跪在床前，撕开两边的袖子，咬破手腕不停给他喂血，直到他身上的伤口全部愈合。Kei仍旧闭着眼睛昏迷不醒，我抚摸他的脸庞，感到浑身的力气都被抽干，如坠冰窟一般寒冷。

“Kei……我们该怎么办……”

在山洞中Sakura曾对我如此提议：“我知道存在某些手段，能斩断你和荆之间的羁绊，让他变回普通吸血鬼，不再依赖你的血液。而你也不必孤身一人，Adam，和我一起离开这里吧。我身为片羽能中和你的力量带来的影响，而你，说不定能做我的保命符，让我们都能免受教廷的威胁。”在这听起来完美无缺的计划面前，我犹豫了，因为我无法想象没有Kei的生活。

原本以为，我赋予他全新的生命，治好了他的眼睛，给他所有最好的一切，包括我的血，就能让他幸福，让自己幸福。谁知我错了，错得离谱。作为吸血鬼，我身上有那么多反常的地方，为什么从来没有细细追究其中的缘由，反而觉得理所当然。现在我知道了，我的存在原来只是一个笑话，一个诅咒，一场灾难。我有什么资格给别人幸福，我有什么资格得到幸福……我在不知不觉中把Kei放在了一个极其危险的位置。他是个多么善良单纯的人，如今不止被我剥夺了自由，承受着这种看不见尽头的痛苦，将来还会被当成黑血的代行者，遭到全世界的迫害和屠戮……这一切本不应该发生的，如果他没有遇到我，如果我没有用自己的血去转变他，如果我能找到别的方法治愈他……如果我从一开始就死在那个垃圾场。不，没有如果了。他已经被我借着爱的名义，亲手拖入了这个死亡与毁灭的漩涡……

我看着Kei的脸，回想起山洞中读到的记录，从未有过的巨大恐惧涌上心头。一直以来的自信与冷静悄无声息地坍塌了，我颤抖着，痛恨着，愤怒地撕扯着自己，渐渐坠入黑暗，直到什么都看不见。


	19. Kei

“欢迎来到威尼斯，Signor Utsunomiya!”

二月的最后几天，灰色魔女开始了长达两周的狂欢节。整栋楼的派对空间被改造一新，从二层的露天泳池酒吧到顶层的天幕大厅都变成了威尼斯的大街小巷。人造的运河里，船夫撑着冈多拉，我扶着面具跳上船，听船夫唱着桑塔露琪亚，缓缓顺流而下，驶向装饰得富丽堂皇的宴会广场。

“荆！太好了你来了。”上岸后迎面便遇见了伊琳娜，她一身华丽的17世纪贵族造型，头发梳成夸张的高髻，缀满了珠宝和羽毛，还顶着一艘镶嵌水晶的黑帆船。她摘下面具，摇着黑色蕾丝扇子上下打量我的装扮，“这身衣服太适合你了，真是个可爱的王子。”

“谢谢你替我挑选的衣服，我自己什么都没准备……”我不好意思地笑了。这套连斗篷的文艺复兴时期贵族服装和狂欢面具就放在伊琳娜为我们保留的客房里，尺码都正合适，实在是太用心了。

“谢什么。我就知道荆适合这样的打扮，可爱得简直想咬一口呢。”她说完，转身去迎接后面的吸血鬼，以主人的身份与每个来到派对的人寒暄。我继续向前走，周围挤满了盛装出席假面舞会的血族，满头铃铛的小丑在人群中穿梭嬉戏，杂耍演员在半空中荡着秋千吐火球。舞池的尽头是一支中世纪乐队，打扮成吟游诗人的乐手配合鼓点弹奏着悠扬的鲁特琴。身材高挑的侍应生们一律穿着黑色西装马甲，佩戴简单的眼罩面具，端着托盘，源源不断地运送各种美酒佳肴。

“宇都宫先生，这是今晚的特别鸡尾酒‘血腥孔雀’，加入了雌性孔雀幼崽的血，十分清新开胃。”一位侍应生将装满酒杯的托盘送到我面前。

“啊……我喝香槟就好，谢谢。”我取了一杯酒。另一位侍应生向我展示一盘装在勺子里的甜点：“要不要尝尝狂欢节特制提拉米苏？淋上几滴AB型血液格外美味。”

“不，不用加血，只要提拉米苏就可以了。”我阻止他举起滴管的手。这里的派对上总有层出不穷的血液料理，吃东西得分外小心，我可不能在大庭广众下呕血。喝着酒东张西望的功夫，一群打扮得五彩斑斓的吸血鬼围了上来。

“啊～这不是我们可爱的荆嘛？我说是哪里来的小王子这么漂亮！”听声音就知道是之前几次派对上认识的那些常客，他们看起来应该已经喝了不少，摇摇晃晃地掏出袖珍相机与我合影。“怎么今天也是一个人呀，你那个神秘的男朋友呢？”“就是啊就是啊，总把你一个人撇下不管算什么嘛～”“难道说，是荆不想让我们见到他嘛？”“一直不露面也太没情趣了啦，快来让姐姐我好好疼爱一下～”

“Addie他……嗯，比较忙……”我被他们簇拥得说不出话来，只好尴尬地应付着，手里的香槟酒端不住，眼看就要洒出来。

“你们呀，运河上就能听到你们在吵闹。”一只戴着紫色手套的手轻巧地接过我手里的杯子。我回头，公爵打扮的吸血鬼取下脸上的瘟疫医生面具，原来是大湖。吸血鬼们转而去挑逗他，大湖笑嘻嘻地聊了几句，把他们给打发走了。

“听说你到了，我正找你呢，荆。”他十分绅士地点了一下羽毛帽，伸出胳膊，挽着我慢慢向舞池走。

“谢谢你替我解围。”

“那是我的荣幸。不过话说回来，你在东京血族的社交界露面才不到两个月，就已经很受大家的青睐了。”音乐转变成欢快的舞曲，大湖揽住我的腰，拉着我轻快地跳起舞来。

“只是新鲜劲还没过去罢了。”我笑着转了个圈。刚才的吸血鬼也在舞池里跳舞，他们远远地对这边喊：“大湖你太狡猾了！每次都霸占着荆！”大湖并不回答，只是对他们挑眉一笑。

的确这些日子以来，我参加了不少血族的聚会。除了伊琳娜以外，和我相处最多的就是大湖了。伊琳娜的聚会总是花样迭出，充满想象力，每次都给人惊喜。印象最深的是前几周的哥特主题派对，我终于能把压箱底的哥特装找出来穿上身。派对上还有血族歌手唱黑暗摇滚，舞台背后装饰着巨大的逆十字架，整个活动命名为“黑弥撒”。事后我向Hy-chan描述这场聚会，他听得出神，眼睛里若有所思。

“Adam还是不肯来么？”大湖问我。

“他有事。”我移开视线不想多说。每一封聚会的请帖上都写着我俩的名字，但Addie从来不屑一顾。我知道他不怎么喜欢这种场合，可若是从前，我只要央求几句，他一定会答应至少陪我出现那么一两次。现在不知为何，他对我独自一人出现在一群吸血鬼当中感到心安理得，连句“路上小心”也懒得说。

“上次的新月舞会你没来，太可惜了。”大湖一边领舞一边说，“那天的芭蕾表演，人类绝对跳不出那么优美的动作。”

“是吗……”

我实在不知该怎么回忆新月那天发生的事。

每月一次的发作，Addie总是陪着我度过，九年来无一例外。但我还是考虑过，万一只能一个人面对，该怎么办。没想到这一天突然就降临了。前一天Addie和Sakura离开之后便再无联络，眼看着日落将近，我只能用尽方法把自己锁进一个密闭空间，祈祷着不要波及外面的Hyde。醒来的时候我已经躺在卧室里，身上还是昨天的衣服，被扯得稀烂并沾着血，但我的伤都好了。是Addie回来了吧？我呼唤他的名字，下楼找他，公寓里却空无一人。

房间内到处都是血，储藏室外面仍是一片狼籍，里面的墙壁也被我弄坏了。我感到万分歉疚，默默地收拾起杂物，跪在地上擦洗墙面和地板。是啊……每个月都要发生一次的混乱，总有一天会让人厌烦、不想靠近的吧。我对自己说。他已经照顾了你九年，一百多次了，每次都因你而受伤，你怎么能认为他会理所应当地永远陪你折磨下去……

“荆，怎么了？”察觉到我的沉默，大湖停下了舞步，“我说了什么不该说的么？”他抬起我的下巴，想要取走我的面具，我摇摇头：“没什么，抱歉我走神了。”

“和Adam吵架了？”

我无言以对。大湖笑了起来：“开玩笑的，别往心里去。我要是Adam，绝对不舍得让荆不开心。”他搂住我的肩膀再次迈开舞步，“再说，荆这么漂亮聪明，无论走到哪里都会有人爱上你，Adam应该要有点危机感、加倍珍惜你才对。”

我被他说得有些害羞，幸好戴着面具看不出脸红。一曲结束，司会者宣布接下来是来自法国的马戏表演，大家向着舞池边的观众席走去。伊琳娜摇着扇子走过来，牵起我的手：“荆，过来坐我旁边。”我们在前排正中间的圆桌两边坐下，侍应生早就在桌上布好了酒水点心。伊琳娜端起一杯血酒，啜饮着看表演开场。大湖不敢与伊琳娜坐在一起，在我们身后找了个座位。

“荆，你们去过威尼斯么？”伊琳娜放下面具，随口问我。

我也取下面具，喝了几口香槟：“去过，几年前在威尼托那里住了一个冬天呢。”

“真好。我唯独没到过意大利，也不知道这里的布置和真正的威尼斯有多大差别。”她用扇子遮住脸，侧过身来对我悄声说，“荆，跟我说说，我们这个威尼斯狂欢节办的如何？”

“这……我也说不好。”我也压低声音和她咬耳朵，“其实Addie和我在狂欢节开始之前就搬走了……不过今天的布置很正宗哦，感觉真的回到了水城呢。”回想起住在帕度亚的那个秋冬，Addie买了一辆小小的二手菲亚特，隔三岔五载着我去威尼斯度周末。我们会要上一整张玛格丽特披萨和两杯阿佩罗甜酒，坐在黄昏的圣马可广场边看着熙熙攘攘的游客发呆；或者打包一些三明治和气泡水，找个无人的角落支起画架描绘运河上的风景。Addie喜欢靠在临水的石阶上，一边吃葡萄一边看我调和颜料，秋日斜阳下他昏昏欲睡的轮廓总是出现在我水彩画的某个角落里。

“荆在笑呢，”伊琳娜端详着我，“想起你和Adam在威尼斯的愉快回忆了？”

“嗯，还好……”心思被看穿，多少感到难为情，“威尼斯很美，有机会的话还想再去……”

伊琳娜用扇子挡住嘴笑起来：“一定会的。我相信只要你开口，Adam就会实现你的愿望。”她又摇起扇子，看着正在软索上翻跟斗的杂技演员，慢慢地开口：“说心里话，我已经很久没有看到过像你们俩这样的血族情侣了。毕竟爱情这东西，在吸血鬼之间，既廉价又罕见。”

我有点惊讶地回头望向她。

“血族的生命太过漫长，让孩子们变得不再懂得珍惜，沉溺于感官的欲望之中。我看着他们一个个逢场作戏，满口谎言，轻易地许下承诺，转头便忘的一干二净。他们把爱字挂在嘴边，却成天见异思迁，稍有不如意就立刻换个人来爱。”台上的演员完成一个高难度动作，伊琳娜折起扇子，和大家一起鼓掌叫好，“很多血族孩子渐渐地分不清爱人与食物、情感与肉欲的区别，爱着他们的人最终被他们折磨摧残直至枯萎，上演了太多的悲剧……”

“伊琳娜……”我不知该说什么。她喝着酒，笑盈盈地看向我：“所以当我见到你和Adam之后就真心喜欢你们俩。你和他之间拥有的是其他血族都求而不得的东西——坦诚、真挚、毫无隐瞒的爱。没想到有生之年还能看到如此干净的一对璧人，真心祝福你们能像现在这样一直厮守下去，一百年、甚至一千年都不要变。”

“谢……谢谢……”我的声音颤抖起来，只能低头喝酒掩饰自己的动摇，昂贵的香槟入口却变得苦涩无比。手指失去力气，酒杯从膝头滑落到地上，摔得粉碎。伊琳娜惊呼了一声，周围的血族全都看向我。

“对不起……我去整理一下衣服。”我站起来，拿着面具落荒而逃。

在洗手间里擦干衣服，定了定神，我不想再回到顶层的狂欢会场，于是坐电梯下到二楼，来到露天泳池区域。泳池建在赌场所在的裙房顶上，旁边连着开放式的酒吧和小餐馆，从泳池另一边的楼梯拾级而上是个半层高的沙龙平台，再向上走便可连通三楼。平台的遮阳伞下散布着沙发茶几，亦可从侧面直接跳进池水里。今夜的泳池被改造成水上舞台，池边摆满圆桌雅座，燃着点点烛光。从南美请来的血族歌唱家和交响乐队在舞台上演出《托斯卡》，年纪大一些的吸血鬼们不爱热闹，便聚在这里安静地聊天听歌剧。

我在吧台要了一杯桃红酒，站在观众席的后面，看着台上的女主角托斯卡与史卡皮亚陷入纠缠。

新月之后的那几天，Addie不知为何变得格外忙碌，一直早出晚归。我想和他说话，聊聊发生了什么事，总是找不到机会，有时甚至一整天都见不上面。白天醒来时，身边空荡荡的，冰箱里永远存着一瓶冷冰冰的血液。我不明白他究竟发生了什么，每天度日如年。

今天我又是一个人在家。傍晚去日比谷公园散了散心，和Hy-chan约在有乐町吃了宵夜，深夜回到家时，发现Addie已经躺在卧室的床上休息。我脱掉外套，爬上床，对着他的后背躺下。

“Addie……和我说说话好不好……”我知道他没有睡着，把脸靠在他的肩胛骨之间，“最近怎么了？为什么都躲着我……Addie是讨厌我了吗……”

“只是比较忙而已，别胡思乱想。”他的声音低沉而冷淡。

“那天，你和Sakura去了哪里，做了什么呢……为什么一点都不告诉我？你们之间……发生了什么？”我的心狂跳着，胸口阵阵发痛。

他动了动。“什么都没有，是我路上耽搁了。什么事都没有发生，Kei。”

然后是死一般的沉默。

“撒谎。”我翻身下床，穿上外套走出卧室，拿起桌上的狂欢节请柬，离开了公寓。

_“Vissi d’arte, vissi d’amore…”_

如泣如诉的歌声将我拉回现实。台上的女主角用她天籁般的嗓音唱起了那首悲伤的咏叹调。

_我为圣母奉上珍宝/为天堂献上歌声/赞颂主的荣光_

_在这痛苦的时刻/为什么 为什么 上帝啊/为什么 对我如此无情_

视线有些模糊，我低头，看着眼泪一滴一滴落进酒杯。

比起小小的聚会，现在的我更喜欢盛大的派对。越是盛大的派对越是私密，因为没有人会始终关注我，我可以藏身在人群之中，随时消失。女伶声入云霄，一曲终了，全场起立为她欢呼喝彩。我戴上狂欢的面具，默默伫立于队列之末，谁都不会发现我在哭泣。


	20. Hyde

“Adam，荆要是有事，绝对是你的错！”我对Adam喊道。

半小时后，我站在他们的卧室门口，为刚才说的那句话而感到后悔。

台灯昏暗的光晕中，Adam坐在床沿，抱着头颤抖哭泣，眼泪一颗一颗落在躺在床上的荆的胸口。看到此情此景我呆怔在原地，手足无措。我从没听过这样的哭声，隐忍而嘶哑，似乎要将五脏六腑都呕出来一般。

也是在此时，我才看清Adam身上的衣服损坏严重，仿佛被无数细小的刀片刮过一般，沾满了灰尘。他的双腕咬痕交错，血液还在不断渗出。

“Adam……”我走过去，发现荆的伤已经几乎愈合，“你不要太自责……之前我不该那么说的。”是啊，看到荆受伤，最难受的难道不是Adam么，我有什么立场去指责他。我把手放在他背上，安慰地拍了拍。Adam似乎吓了一跳，抬头看了我一眼，他双眼通红，表情脆弱而惊恐。这样的神情从来没有在他脸上出现过，我心中一惊。

Adam慢慢地站起来向外走，没迈出两步便一头栽倒在地上。我赶紧过去扶他，手却被他无力地甩开。他挣扎着爬起身，摇摇晃晃地几乎是摔出卧室门口，跪倒在楼梯的扶手旁，又拼命撑起身体，一步一步向下走去。我叫着他的名字跟在后面，他充耳不闻，只是支撑着勉力挪动自己，手腕流出的血在扶手上留下一道又一道红痕。还剩下最后三级楼梯的时候，他终于失去力气，摔了下去。

“喂！Adam你振作点……”我跑下楼梯，蹲在他身旁想拉他起来。Adam的嘴唇白的像纸一样，眼睛都快睁不开，只是勉强坐起身，看起来随时都会再次昏过去。

“我刚才和Sakura通了电话，你是怎么在几小时之内从长崎回到这里的……”我告诉Sakura说Adam已经回来，电话那头的他先是不信，然后便什么都不肯说了。荆说昨天他们两个是一起离开的，这一天多的时间里究竟发生了什么，他们为什么会跑到长崎那么远的地方，我百思不解。

Adam只是摇头，一句话也不说，胡乱地抹着脸上的泪痕。一向气定神闲、处变不惊的他，到底为什么突然间变得如此惶恐无助……我想了想，捋起袖子，将手腕送到他面前。

“你需要血，喝我的吧。”我说。闻言，Adam散漫的眼神突然有了焦距，他定定地看着我，却迟迟没有行动。

“别想太多了，快喝！”我心一横，把手腕凑到他嘴边。相处一年多了，我觉得我能信任这两个吸血鬼，他们确实把我当作朋友而不是猎物，绝不会伤害我的性命。

Adam看着我的眼睛，过了好一会儿，推开了我的手：“手腕有很多神经和肌腱，你还要弹吉他。”他伸出手拨开我的头发，然后捧住我的脸，慢慢地靠近。预感到接下来要发生什么，我的心跳骤然加快。

颈边传来轻微的针刺感，我感到他的双唇温热地贴上我的皮肤，缓慢地舔舐着。这就是被吸血的感觉么……？我倒进他的怀里，放松了力气任由他吸吮，意识慢慢变得混沌，仿佛要飘出体外。似乎有微弱的电流从脖子蔓延开来，麻痒地游走全身，我喘息着，几乎要流出眼泪，猝不及防地呻吟出声。

但这样的吸血没有持续多久便停止了，我感到他用舌头舔了一下我的脖子便放开了我。摸了摸颈边，除了有些湿润以外感觉不到有伤口。Adam闭着眼睛抬起头，用拇指擦去嘴角的血，脸色很快恢复了正常。

“谢谢你，Hyde。”

“不用……如果以后你……我也可以……”我还没回过神，有些语无伦次。是所有吸血鬼都这样，还是只有Adam吸血的时候特别温柔……一时间什么都无法思考。

“没有以后，不会有第二次的。”他摇头，缓缓站起，“今晚的事，还请对Kei保密，一个字也不要说。”他把我也扶起来，表情依旧带着哀伤，“拜托了……”

“好……”我稀里糊涂地点了点头。

他凄苦地笑了笑：“接下来的日子，可能要麻烦你多照顾Kei……对不起，我欠你太多。”不等我回答，他转过身，步履蹒跚地走出了公寓。

接下来的日子，Adam果然变得神出鬼没，荆总是一个人寂寞地在家里练琴、照顾Honey。他们之间的关系变得很微妙，我知道Adam一定有他的苦衷，便去问Sakura这是怎么回事，然而他什么都不愿透露。荆在我面前却一直表现得一如往常，时不时兴奋地向我讲述又在灰色魔女参加了怎样精彩的派对。看着他灿烂的笑容，我只觉得心里隐隐作痛。

另一边，乐队的事业蒸蒸日上。新单曲发表，各种商业合作纷至沓来，打开电视机随时都能听到我们的歌。三月，日本金唱片大奖揭晓，我们又抱回好几座奖杯。Tetsu一直以来憋着的一口气终于彻底吐了出来，拉上所有人包下电视台附近的夜店疯狂庆功。酒过三巡，我有点飘飘然，站在洗手间外面堵着耳朵拨通了公寓的电话。

“喂，荆？醒着是吧，过来跟我们一起玩。让你也见识一下咱们人类的派对。Adam在的话把他也带来。”我咬着香烟对手机叫喊。荆在电话那头大笑了一阵，说Adam不在家。我抓了个工作人员，让他打车去银座接人。

然而事实证明人类的酒量太小，等荆到达的时候大家已经醉得差不多了。Te-chan四处粘着人撒娇，Ken坐在卡拉OK机前抽完了今晚的第三包烟，Yukki明明没喝多少，却在沙发上不停地翻跟斗，场面一片混乱。荆倒是毫不拘束地和所有人打招呼，拿起话筒唱了首歌，音乐刚停，Te-chan冲上来拉着他的手胡言乱语了一番。

“好啦，我知道荆的声音很好听。不，他不爱吃香蕉，Te-chan～”工作人员已经在安排送人回家的顺序，我把Tetsu塞进计程车，拉着荆坐上了另一辆，开去赤坂吃夜宵。

“抱歉，我们的派对完全不及格……”烧鸟店的角落里，我分外懊恼地嚼着烤鸡皮。

“不会啦，说起来今天是我第一次近距离接触Laruku全员呢。”荆依旧很兴奋，一颗接一颗地剥银杏吃，“之前只在演唱会上见过，今天面对面说上话了，太开心了！”

“他们平时不是这样的……”酒喝多了，我觉得口干舌燥，于是要了两碗茶泡饭，“话说，今天Adam怎么又不在家？”话刚说出口，我就暗暗责备自己多嘴。

荆面无表情：“他最近工作忙吧。”

“他特地关照过让我多照顾你。也许Adam早就知道自己这段时间会抽不开身呢……”我看着他的双眼，“他是关心你的，我觉得这一点不用怀疑。”

荆睁大了眼睛：“真的吗？Addie真的对你这么说过？”我点点头。他低头思索着，表情又变得开朗起来：“Addie真是……有时候脾气还是这么别扭，讨厌……”这么说着，嘴角却向上弯起。

荆果然很容易受Adam影响呢，只要一点点好消息就会立刻开心起来。我看着他心想。就好像，那几年的我一样……我揉揉他的头发，荆轻轻笑出声。茶泡饭送了上来，我们像干杯一样碰了碰碗，举起筷子开吃。

“其实荆也不用一直闷在家里，多出去社交嘛，除了吸血鬼派对应该还有很多别的事情可以做的吧。”我咬了一口梅干，“东京这么大，可以认识很多朋友。”

荆舔着筷子想了一会儿：“也是。不过我实在是不太擅长社交，一个人去参加派对什么的，以前想都不敢想。”

“这……以前你是怎么生活的啊？”

他划拉着碗里的鲑鱼子，半晌，慢慢地说道：“小时候的事情……不说也罢。自从九年前Addie把我从……从那个地方带出来，我的人生才算是真正开始。”他兀自点了点头，仿佛在确认自己的说法，“现在想来，我的生活里一直都只有Addie，做什么都是和他一起。他不在的时候，我只要等着他就可以了，已经养成了习惯。对我来说，这个世界有他在就足够，不需要别人。”

“荆……”这就有些出乎意料了。我知道吸血鬼的年龄不能从外表上判断，所以一直以为荆是在经历了很长的人生之后才选择了Adam，没想到他们两个之间却是这样的依存关系。

“这样的确不太好是不是？”他自嘲道，笑容变得有些勉强，“换成谁都会觉得过于沉重吧？都说两个人再亲密，也需要保有自己的空间，对吗？所以Addie他最近才会……”

怎么可能？那夜Adam失魂落魄的身影还历历在目，现在我似乎能猜出一些端倪了。对不起，Adam，面对强颜欢笑的荆，我不能再保密下去了。

“荆，听我说，不是这样的。”我放下筷子，准备说出那天夜里的事，“其实我猜，Adam可能是忙着寻找治好你的办法。你发作的那天夜里，他……”

“啊！！是Hyde！！”一声尖叫打断了我。转头一看，店门口不知什么时候涌进来一群年轻男女，朝着我们的方向大喊大叫。客人开始骚动，店员走上去想要阻拦，那些人互相推搡着，瞬间推翻了几张桌椅。

“那是Hy-chan的歌迷？”荆也吓了一跳。

“好像是吧……但是从没见过这么‘热情’的歌迷，我们又不是SMAP那种偶像团体。”我有些莫名其妙。今天因为领奖加庆功的关系，身上也没带墨镜和帽子之类能遮脸的东西，太不走运了。

骚乱丝毫没有平息的迹象，店老板走过来，一副快哭了的表情：“二位客人，您看，这样子下去本店没法做生意。要不这单我请了，二位能否赶快……？”

“是在赶我们走吗？”荆有些不知所措。我抽出两张纸币放在桌上，向老板道了个歉，拉着荆钻进厨房，从后门跑了出去。深夜的小路上一辆出租车也看不见，我们试着往大路走，没走几步便听见刚才那群人的声音。

“糟糕……”我拉住荆的手转身跑起来，沿着道路七弯八拐地努力躲避紧追不舍的人群。进入一处人行隧道的时候，只见前方也冲过来一群人，我们被堵在了中间。

“Hyde！！我爱你！！”他们喊着我的名字围了上来，大约二三十个人推推搡搡，一时间分不清东西南北。我只能笑着请他们冷静下来，好好排队，签名合影都没问题。然而不论我怎么大声劝说，这些人都不管不顾，一味地向前挤。面前无数只手伸向我，再这样下去我会被他们撕碎的吧……我感到透不过气。

“你们别挤，后退一点啊……”荆挡在我面前，用力将靠得太近的人往外推。虽说吸血鬼的力气够大，但现在的状态下他害怕伤到人，明显放不开手脚。我想打电话求援，然而混乱之中手机被打落，瞬间就消失在视野中。就在我分神的功夫，荆被人流冲散，很快便不见踪影，只能勉强听到他呼喊我的声音。这种场面在演唱会上算是稀松平常，但发生在此时此刻，我只感到莫大的恐惧。许多只手向各个方向拉扯着我，很快外套和围巾被扯走，我完全无力抵抗，今天难道要死在歌迷的手里？

“啊——！你是谁？！放开我！”有人突然尖叫起来。我面前的人群很快被分开一条缝隙，一只手伸进来抓住我。一阵天旋地转之后，我发现自己脱离在人群之外，一个身影挡在我和荆面前。

“Adam？”脑子里顿时生出好多疑问。还来不及问出口，那群人再次叫喊着向我冲过来。Adam握起拳头，毫不留情地击倒了冲在最前面的几个人。“打人啦！！”后面的人叫喊着骚动起来，Adam连踹带打，瞬间又放倒了好几个。

“Addie！手下留情啊，他们都是人类！”荆大喊着从背后抱住他。Adam停了下来，涌上来的人群推搡着他们，对着Adam和荆拳脚相加。

“荆！Adam！当心！”我不知所措地叫道。人群再一次向我冲来，此起彼伏地喊着“Hyde我爱你！”，盖过了所有其他的声音。

“喂，别傻站着！”有人拽住我的手臂，我回头，竟然是Sakura。他拉着我不断后退，然而四面八方都是人，混乱之中我们再次被围在墙边退无可退。还来不及思考接下来怎么办，只听人群中发出几声惨叫，我面前的人纷纷回头。我从散开一些的人群缝隙中望去，似乎是Adam又冲了进来。

“保护Hyde大人！杀了那个家伙！”有人喊了一声，其他人立刻附和着，转而去攻击Adam。我焦急地叫他们停下，但是没人能听到我的声音。人群蠕动着，一会儿散开，一会儿又向我的方向挤过来。Sakura护着我的头，用力阻挡着过分靠近的人，我只觉得晕头转向，什么都分辨不清。不知过了多久，耳边传来阵阵惨叫声，然后人群便一哄而散，向隧道的两端逃开。我抬头，只看见荆死死拖住Adam，而Adam双手染满鲜血，拽着一个头破血流的人的衣领。周围地上横七竖八躺着好几个满脸是血的人，有的似乎昏了过去，有的还在痛苦地扭动。

“杀……杀人了……Hyde……杀人了……”被Adam拽住的那个人咬牙切齿地说。

“Addie，住手吧！求你了！”荆的左脸红肿，用力拉住Adam的另一只手。

Adam双眼通红，仿佛野兽一般露出獠牙：“说！谁派你们来的！否则杀了你！”

“Hyde……你就是……这么对待你们的……歌迷的吗……”那个人挣扎着回头对我喊道。

“Adam，放了他吧……已经没事了。”也许是肾上腺素退去的关系，我感到阵阵晕眩。

“看着我！回答我的问题！”Adam将他摔在地上，一脚踩住那人胸口，“是谁让你们攻击Kei？！”

那个人却笑了：“谁？我才不认识，谁敢妨碍我对Hyde大人的爱，我就弄死谁……”

“Addie，别这样，他是Hyde的歌迷啊！求求你，清醒过来！”荆抱住他的腰，想要把他拉开。Adam不为所动，他瞪着地上的人，抬起脚，重重地踩在他胸口。伴随着骨头断裂的声音，那个人吐出一口血，便再也不动了。

“不要——！！”荆发出一声悲鸣，拉着Adam的衣襟跪倒在地上。Sakura冲了过去，蹲下身查看那个人的伤势。他双手按在那人的胸口，手心发出银白色的光，几秒钟后那个人吐出一口气，睁开眼睛看了看周围，随即又晕了过去。

“没出人命，还好……”Sakura长叹。我无法理解一秒钟前发生的事，呆怔在原地。

“Kei！你去哪里？”荆一眨眼不见了，Adam叫着他的名字，身影一闪也消失在眼前。

“Sakura，刚才的……是什么？”我问他，声音仿佛不是自己的。

他站起来，拍拍衣服，向我伸出手：“我陪你走一会儿吧。”

凌晨的街道空无一人，只有倒春寒的朔风刮过。我和Sakura并肩走着，听他解释什么叫“片羽”。他的外套披在我肩头，却挡不住寒冷，身体不住地颤抖。

“你是说，你就像吸血鬼一样，不老不死……？”不敢相信自己此时此刻还能冷静地说话。

“可以这么说。”他嘴里叼着烟，双手插在裤袋里低头看着路。

“那你到底几岁了……”

他沉默了一会儿，吐掉烟头：“我生于明治32年。”

我无话可说。

“战前我被传教士带去了欧洲，在梵蒂冈住了一些年。等我再次回到日本的时候已经是昭和56年了，整个国家完全变了样。我改回原来的名字，四处谋生，渐渐迷上了吉他和打鼓。后来就遇到了你们。”

他就这么轻描淡写地说完了自己一百年的人生。我转头望着Sakura，那张无比熟悉的侧脸，此刻却如此陌生。

“很抱歉一直瞒着你，不过说出来也没人信吧……我得走了，Haidi。像我这样的人，不可能在一个地方停留太久。”

我停下脚步。

“当然不是马上就走。手头的事情要一一交代完，兴许得花上一年半载。等这里再也没有人记得我的时候，我才能回来。”他站在我面前，声音压得很低。“Hyde……说句话啊……”

我转过脸看着空旷的马路。“那你得等我死了才能回日本。就算全世界都忘记你，我也会记得，直到死掉为止。”眼眶有些发酸，我用力眨眼不让眼泪流下来，“你明白为什么。如果早就知道不能停留，为什么当初你要接受我，纵容我对你……”话没说完，他将我拉进怀里紧紧抱住。

“是啊，为什么呢。”他在我耳边低语，“为什么，中了你的邪，Hyde。”

真想永远停留在这臂弯里啊……我们已经不能像从前那样朝夕相处，但至少他还能时常出现在我的生活里，多少算是安慰。如今连这点安慰都很快要失去了，命运究竟还要从我身边拿走多少东西才满意。忽然之间我反而一点也不想哭了。就这样吧，挣扎没有用。我退出他的怀抱，继续木然地一步步向前走。

打开16楼的公寓门，站在玄关便听见荆和Adam在客厅大声争执。

“我一直求你住手，为什么……那群人只不过是些歌迷而已啊！Addie你明明可以赶走他们，不用伤害到任何人的。”荆看起来委屈极了，我头一次见他对Adam这样说话。

“对不起……”Adam低着头，背对荆站在窗前。

“而且Addie，你今天为什么又是和Sakura在一起？你们之间究竟是怎么回事？上次也是，这次也是，求求你解释一下，好不好？”荆的这番追问也道出了我的疑惑。Adam和Sakura之间的确有着某种秘而不宣的东西，连我这个四人中唯一的人类都清楚地感觉到了。

Adam站在原地一言不发。

“Addie！说话啊！告诉我到底是怎么回事啊！”荆失控地喊起来。

“你不要再问了，什么事都没有。”Adam冰冷的声音里听不出任何情绪。

荆无言地看着他的背影，良久，才开口道：“好的……Adam，好的。你要是不想说，我就再也不问了。”他的声音里带上了浓浓的鼻音，“Adam，我只求你一件事。如果你厌烦了我，求求你直接告诉我，不用隐瞒也不用考虑我的感受，直截了当说出来就行。”

“Kei……”Adam回过头，满脸错愕。

“的确我离了你的血就活不下去，但是我本来就是个死人，早就该烂在那个地牢里了。这些年根本都是偷来的日子，我已经非常感激，多活一天都是奢侈。”荆伸手去抹脸上的泪水，“所以没关系的，Adam，你告诉我，我就走，不会给你添一丁点麻烦。我从来没有把你当作食物，你是我的爱人，仅此而已。如果你的爱没有了，要转交给别人，那么我也没有继续赖在你身边的道理。”

“你在胡说什么……”

“你明明承诺过永远不会变的……但是我不怪你，你不欠我任何东西，因为一直以来亏欠你的人是我。”荆止不住地抽泣，“所以你不需要对我撒谎，不需要逢场作戏，把事情说清楚，别折磨我了……好吗？”他哽咽得话都说不下去了。

“不是这样的，Kei，你听我说！”Adam明显着急了。荆抬头，满怀希望地看着他：“嗯，我听着。”

Adam张了张嘴，最终什么也没有说。他再次转身对着玻璃窗沉默不语。

荆盯着他的背影，怔怔地看了好一会儿，突然掉头向玄关走来。我想拦住他却被挥开了手，只能看着他消失在门外。

“Adam，快去追他啊！”我对窗前的人喊道。

他无力地摇摇头，打开一扇落地窗，在微熹的晨光里一跃而出。


	21. Adam

“时机差不多成熟了。”Sakura一根接一根地抽着烟，房间里被他弄得烟雾缭绕，“伊琳娜那边应该很快就会择日启动仪式。马上就要成功了，你再等待一些时候吧。”

我开窗通风，对着窗口给自己也点了一支烟。“你最近和Hyde有没有……联络过？”

“如果你是想问荆的状况的话，他好像带着宠物搬去了灰色魔女，过去的一个月他有一半时间都住那里。Hyde说昨天他回了趟银座公寓，把冰箱里你给他留的血全都倒掉了。”他叼着烟，随手翻看迷你吧台里的酒，“看不出他原来这么倔。哇、三十年的苏格兰威士忌……果然是高级酒店，放的净是些好东西。”我对他这种事不关己又玩世不恭的态度感到烦躁异常。

“其实我一直想问，你和伊琳娜之间究竟是什么关系？”

“呵，说来话长。”他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，坐进沙发把脚架在茶几上，“只能说，是一种互相制衡的关系吧。她替我保守秘密隐瞒‘片羽’的身份，作为交换我答应与吸血鬼和平共处，偶尔帮她做些圣银武器。”

听到‘圣银’二字，我不敢相信自己的耳朵：“什么？她这个吸血鬼要圣银武器做什么？”

“她是个范海辛，天赋异禀，可以触摸和使用圣武器而不受伤害。”他看到我脸上的表情，笑了出来，“你不会真的信了她的鬼话吧，传说中的范海辛家族厉害着呢。也不晓得她这个原吸血鬼猎人是怎么变成现在这副样子的，我只知道，她做梦都想弄死她的maker。”Sakura品咂着杯中的酒，“而且不知为什么，她对你的maker很感兴趣。但在弄清楚她的真实目的之前，我不准备说出有关Angus的事情，你也要注意保密。”

“听起来你并不信任她。”我皱眉。

Sakura伸了个懒腰：“某种程度来说，她是吸血鬼当中最能信任的一个了。她知道一点关于片羽的知识，明白自己无论如何也敌不过我，所以讲讲道理还是能和她达成共识的。同时她又是全日本最危险的吸血鬼，毕竟她三百岁了，比我们加起来都要见多识广。譬如她至今都不肯告诉我究竟什么是‘吸血鬼十贵族’，我打赌连梵蒂冈的人也不明白那是什么东西。当初我回到日本没多久就被她发现了真实身份，好几年里都把我视为眼中钉，天知道我花了多大力气才让她相信我不是教会派来对付吸血鬼的。”

我顿时感到不安：“我得把Kei接回来……他住在伊琳娜那里会有危险！”

“不行！”Sakura站起来拦住我，“斩断羁绊的仪式只有她知道怎么做，现在我们必须也只能信任她！Adam！”他盯着我的眼睛，一字一句地说，“答应过我的事，伊琳娜一定会办到。等仪式顺利完成之后，再做其他打算不迟。”

话说到这个份上，我只能作罢。Sakura摁灭烟头喝掉酒，拍拍我的肩膀：“荆肯定不能在东京久留，你可以用这段时间替他考虑一下今后。虽然……以他的性子未必会接受你的安排了吧。”他打开房门准备离开。

“那你呢？你真的甘心就这么彻底离开日本、离开Hyde？”我向着他的背影发问。

“我和他之间的事，不用你管。”他冷冷地丢下一句，用力合上了门。

Kei的今后，根本无需别人提醒我。很久以前我就为Kei开设了瑞士银行户头，这些日子陆陆续续往里面存了够用好几年的钱，并替他制作了数个不同国家的护照和身份证件，凭着这些他可以自由地穿梭于世界各地。他曾说过以后还想要去美洲、非洲、南极和北极，想看冰岛的火山，想吹青藏高原的风。这些都不是难事，只是到那个时候，我不会陪在他身边了。

收拾一下心情，离开酒店前往银座7-1-29的公寓。没有人在家，我抽了一瓶血存进冰箱后悄然离开。在夜幕的掩护下，我猎食了两个人类，回到酒店房间，工作用的手机上跳出一份新委托。

“拷问任务么？”我读着有些复杂的任务内容。看样子有人想要从两个有些背景的人嘴里套出一些信息，并要求事后不留活口。资料表明目标是两个长年混迹黑白两道的腐败公务员，得用些非常手段——这似乎会是个精彩的任务，对于现在的我来说再适合不过了。与Kei分开的这一个月，工作目标的死状变得格外惨烈，Sakura说我浑身都散发出越来越可怕的气息。没什么好奇怪的，我只是变回了遇见Kei之前的自己罢了。任务末尾注明的报酬金额相当高，我没有多加思索，按下确认键接受了委托。

几天后的傍晚，我如约来到任务地点，一家开在六本木的私人俱乐部。妈妈桑出来迎接，对过了接头暗语，她将我带到VIP套房门前。开门进去首先是个大理石拼花地板的八角小厅，向前打开墙上的暗门走进光线幽暗的沙龙，左侧的密码门两边装着隔音单向玻璃，可以从外欣赏门后密室内男客人与女招待之间正在进行的“游戏”。我脱掉风衣，里面是服务生风格的白衬衫黑马甲配领结，取出手提箱里的工具码放在托盘上，站在单向玻璃前观察情况。

房间里面别有一番风情，四个身穿皮革束腰的女招待服侍着一胖一瘦两位男客。一个蒙眼的女人手脚张开被铐在拘束架上，瘦骨伶仃的男人正用软鞭抽打她裸露的臀部；肥胖的男人则将另一个女招待按在地上如同动物一般交合，女招待的嘴也没有闲着，深埋在第三个女人的双腿之间。最后一个女人则被红色绳索绑缚着吊在按摩台上方，身体狼藉一片，闭着眼睛昏了过去。没多久，胖男人似乎完事了，他抹抹嘴，摇摇晃晃地站起来倒酒喝，同时对地上的两个女人指手划脚似乎在命令她们继续。

看起来舞台已经准备就绪。我嘴角弯起，端起托盘打开密码门走了进去。女人们的呻吟和喘息顿时涌入耳中。

“说过多少遍了不要让服务员来打扰，滚出去。”胖男人口齿不清地嘟囔，他抬头看到我的脸，突然咧嘴笑起来，“啊等等，你的话可以留下，陪我玩一发……”

“恭敬不如从命。”我放下托盘，笑着发问：“先请二位报一下姓名，免得我搞错对象。”

胖男人仍然猥琐地笑着，他坐在沙发上拍拍身边的坐垫：“你先把衣服脱了，过来跟我喝一杯。”另一边的瘦男人则停下了动作，回头警惕地看着我：“没见过这张脸，你是什么人？”

“姓名，二位。”我再次发问。

瘦男人挥着鞭子向我冲过来，我捏住他的手腕一转，将他的手反别在身后，鞭子掉落在地上。胖男人察觉事态不对，抄起冰桶里的酒瓶砸向我，我低头躲开，然后一脚踢在他的肚子上，他重重地跌回沙发里，一时间动弹不得。

“最后问一次，名字。”我面无表情地看着他们。地上的女人吓得僵在原地，两个男人哼哼唧唧地报上了自己的姓名。

“很好。既然是我要找的人，那就不浪费时间，马上开始吧。”我拉下一根捆绑游戏用的吊索，一圈一圈地绕在瘦男人身上，“不过你们的名字对我毫无意义，现在开始，你就是猴子。”我捏着瘦男人的咽喉，又回头看看倒在沙发上喊痛的胖男人，“而你呢，叫猪就太没创意了……叫你黑熊吧。”

“混蛋……谁派你来的！”猴子不断挣扎着。我拉动机关，将他倒吊起来。黑熊终于缓过气，爬起身指着我就要扑上来，被我一巴掌掀翻在地。

“别紧张，今天我只想问你们几个问题，没有别的目的。”我拿起茶几上的水晶玻璃冰桶和一只矮身酒杯。冰桶旁边放着几瓶果汁预调酒，我嫌弃地皱眉，“竟然喝这么娘娘腔的东西……二位，请教一下，B-03RK217号文件是什么东西？”

猴子挂在半空中出口成脏，黑熊也附和着说休想从他们嘴里得到任何信息。看着唾沫横飞的二人，我无奈地摇头，对躲到沙发后面的女招待勾勾手指：“你，过来，端好这个。”其中一个女人手脚并用地爬到我面前，我将冰桶里的冰水倒掉，和酒杯一起放到她手里，然后从托盘里挑了把最小号的手术刀和一卷胶带。猴子越骂越大声，我用胶带封住他的嘴，挥动手术刀在他脖子一侧的血管上划了个小口，一小股血液沿着下颌角流到耳朵，源源不断地向下滴落。

“用酒杯接着，”我让女人跪在地上接血，“记住，杯子满了就倒进桶里，同时告诉我这是第几杯。”女人惊恐地拼命点头，我摸摸她的头发，丢开胶带走向倒在沙发旁的胖男人。

“别躺在地上，不方便我办事呢。”我拎着他的耳朵，让他坐回沙发，“刚才的问题，回答我好不好？”他仍旧骂骂咧咧的，我叹气：“听不懂我的话么？那你也不需要这只耳朵了。”说着便举起手术刀要去割，他放声大叫起来：“你杀了我也没有用！我什么都不知道！什么都不知道啊！！”

我笑着放下刀，走到托盘前换了一把工具，对着黑熊晃了晃：“知道这是什么吗？”

“削水果刀……？”

“差一点就答对了呢。这是医用取皮器，电动的，非常好用，救了很多烧伤患者的命。”我用一个暧昧的姿势分开他的两条肥腿，半跪在他面前，看看躲到房间角落里的另一个女招待，“你，告诉我黑熊今天射了几次？”

“两……两次……”女人头也不敢抬。

我摩挲着胖男人的大腿：“很好，那就先取两片吧。”

“第一杯……满了。”背后传来一杯血倒进冰桶的声音。不等黑熊反应，我打开手柄上的开关，将取皮器按在他的左腿内侧。在阵阵惨叫声中，一片血淋淋的长方形人皮掉落在地上。

“停下！求你了！我说！！”黑熊哭喊着。我不理会他的求饶，从右腿内侧剥了第二片皮，才关掉电源。

“说吧，B-03RK217号文件是什么？”

黑熊低头看着腿上的伤口，痛得牙齿打颤，深呼吸好几次才开口：“那个文件……是……关于六本木地下经营场所和相关房屋产权的……调查书……”

“然后？”我拈起一片皮肤在他眼前晃了晃。

“就这样！明天就会提交给警察厅和国土交通省！”

“那么第二个问题，是谁让你们弄这份文件？”我戳了戳他的伤口，黑熊哭了起来。

“我不能说……不能说啊……会死的……”

我启动取皮器，像削苹果一般处理起他的腿：“是吗？被剥皮倒是不会死呢。”胖男人语无伦次地又哭又闹，我自顾自玩尽兴了才停下来，无言地看着他。

“求求你……不要了……”他脸上眼泪鼻涕糊作一团。

“第三杯满了……”身后的女招待又往桶里倒了一杯血，黑熊吓得浑身颤抖。

“第二杯是什么时候？都怪你叫得太大声，害我没听见。”我语气平淡。黑熊的整条腿就像开了一半的西班牙火腿，红黄夹杂还冒着血。

“向岛议员……是向岛议员让我们调查的……”他有气无力地说出答案。

我摸摸他的脸：“真乖。最后一个问题，4月9号那天的晚餐宴席，都有哪些人参加？”

“我不知道啊……”黑熊双眼呆滞，面无血色，只有眼泪还在不停地流。我板着脸站起来，将取皮器抵在他的胸口。

“我真的不知道……不骗你……那天我没有去，是武井……”

“谁？”我把手指放在开关上。

“猴子！猴子……在场，你问他……”

我将取皮器放回托盘，黑熊长出了一口气，瘫软在沙发上。沙发前散落一地的人皮，我数了数，然后把躲在角落里的女招待叫过来。

“一共剥了你八片皮，但是今天你只射了两次，数字对不上了。”我示意女招待跪下，“这位小姐，请你让他再射六次吧。”女招待颤抖着摇头，满脸是恐惧的泪，混和着花掉的妆往下流。

“不要……不要……”黑熊蜷缩成一团，又开始哭。

“第、第四杯血……”猴子那边的女招待声音里带上了哭腔。

“开始吧，除非你愿意用自己的什么东西来替他补上。”我瞥了一眼沙发旁的女招待。她崩溃地哭了半分钟，随后认命地爬上沙发，开始用嘴为胖男人服务。“记得报数。”我满意地点点头。

“猴子啊猴子，”转身来到倒吊男面前，“刚才的问题听到了？”他满面油汗，有气无力地瞪着我。似乎还是不服气？我拎起半满的冰桶，将温热的血液一点一点浇在他身上。跪在脚下的女招待被淋了一头一脸的血，丢掉手里的酒杯哭起来。

我踢开女招待，撕掉猴子嘴上的胶带，只听他开口说：“向岛议员，国土交通省的田所秘书，住商建设集团的中野常务。”

“就这样？”我有些惊讶。

“饶我一命……”猴子嗫嚅道。

“枉费我准备了那么多玩具，你明明看起来像条硬汉，怎么才一会儿就受不了了。”我遗憾地望着托盘，上面还有好几样工具没用上。猴子已经气息微弱，我摇摇头，扭断了他的脖子。地上的女招待想要逃，我如法炮制，拧断她的颈椎。沙发上的女人还在卖力地工作，但黑熊完全没有要射出来的迹象。我左手放在女人的头顶，右手托住她的下巴，一合再一转，她便以一个怪异的角度摔下沙发，嘴里含着半截带血的器官。黑熊用尽最后的力气惨叫着，我从托盘上拿起一把冰锥，刺进他的头顶。

被铐在拘束架上的蒙眼女人听到我的脚步声，用颤抖的嗓音喊道：“我什么都没看到！什么都没听到！不要杀我！求求你！”

“怪就怪自己运气不好吧，下辈子别做这行了。”我咬住她的喉管，吸干了血液。

最后一个女招待被悬挂在半空中始终没有动弹过，我靠近看了看，居然已经死了。果然是两个外强中干的废物，我冷笑一声。

简单收拾了工具，身上的白衬衫基本被血染透，我捋了捋头发，打开门。Kei站在门后，双眼通红。

我僵立在原地。

“Kei……”刚抬起手，他捂着嘴迅速退后，眼泪大滴大滴地滚落。

“别过来……”他嗓音嘶哑地低吼。他身后站着几个戴面具的吸血鬼，其中一个戴黑手套的扶住他的肩膀。

“你为什么会在这里……”我环视四周。沙龙里灯光亮起，伊琳娜从墙边的软椅里站起身，走到我和Kei中间。

“谢谢你从他们嘴里套出情报，杀手Angus。”她按下手里的遥控器，门两边的单向玻璃上的亮起「sound off」的字样，随即熄灭。

“Kei，你愿意的话，可以和Adam一起回家的。”黑手套在Kei耳边柔声说道。

我还来不及做出反应，Kei流泪的眼睛紧紧盯着我：“不……我不想看见他……让他走……”

伊琳娜凑到我耳边，低声说：“你的目的马上就要达成了。”她看着我的眼睛，“跟我念——Vestrae libertatis.”

这就是Sakura所说的‘斩断羁绊的仪式’，还是他们精心布下的局？我看着她的绿眼睛，伊琳娜神情凝重地注视着我。转过视线看着Kei，我不由自主地开口：

“Vestrae libertatis.”

Kei睁大眼睛，捂着胸口慢慢跪倒在地，猛地吐出一口黑色的血液。

“Kei！！”我下意识想冲过去，却被两个吸血鬼拦住向门外推。

“你必须离开这里，Adam。”伊琳娜站在原地看着Kei，“记住这一切都是为了谁！”

我只能任由他们把我带出套房。浑浑噩噩地走到俱乐部门口，夜幕下只见Sakura站在路边。

“仪式还顺利么？”他问我。

一阵强烈的痛楚突然在体内炸开，我抓着胸口，什么声音都发不出。


	22. Kei

月光从镂空雕花的石窗洒进来，寂静无声的黑夜中，我在望不见尽头的长廊中奔跑。

Addie，等等我……

但无论怎样追赶，那个背影始终离我好远。我在交错的通道里搜寻，每打开一扇门都能看到他，眨眼间却又消失不见。我呼喊着，祈求着，双腿越来越沉重。

“别为难自己，Kei。”他的声音在穹顶下回响，“已经没有意义了。”

怎么可能……Addie，你究竟在哪里？回答我！

他站在月光下，在女神的殿堂中心。我发现自己又穿上了‘璐纳斯’的长袍。

“他杀死了我们，唯独留下了你……”一只手抓住我的腿，我低头，好多腐烂的尸体向我爬过来。环视周围，满地都是扭曲的死人和残肢。Adam捞起一具尸骸，死尸尖叫着被他随手扯碎。

Addie，住手……他们都已经死了啊！

“这是属于我的世界，我想做什么都可以。”Adam转头看着我，他的半张脸被血液和肉渣覆盖，“你为什么还赖在这里不走？”

我怎么能走呢……不是说好了，我们是情人蛊，永远不会分开么？不是说好了会爱我，永远不会变么？不是说好了，无论到哪里都在一起么？

四周升腾起猩红的火焰，渐渐蔓延。他在大火的中央发出鬼魅般的笑声。

“连结我们的血已经没有了。Kei，你和我都自由了。”

自由……？什么是自由……我不想走，不想离开这里啊……Addie，我们的血在哪里？我去找回来……

大火吞噬了一切，白石砌成的神殿在崩塌。死尸从四面八方涌来，拖着我不断下沉，直至坠入黑暗的深渊。

我痛苦地睁开眼睛，望着苍白的天花板，只感到一阵阵的恍惚。这是哪里？挣扎着坐起身环视四周，好一会儿才想起来自己身处灰色魔女的客房中。床边的架子上挂着半袋血，输液管扎在我的手背。我愣愣地看着红色的管道，不明白究竟发生了什么。被子动了动，一只毛茸茸的爪子伸了出来。

“Honey，你一直都陪着我吗……”我拔掉手上的输液针，抱着Honey走下床。一种怪异的感觉泛上心头，我站在床边，看着被遮光板挡得严严实实的窗口，不知不觉放开了手，Honey跳下地面躲进它的窝里。

有什么东西不见了……一种看不见的、无处不在的东西，消失了。我无法形容那是什么，眼泪却不由自主地涌了出来。

昨天晚上发生了什么？我蹲在地上拼命回忆。我们去了一家开在附近的俱乐部，然后我看见了……头好痛……我好像说了什么，接着是撕心裂肺的痛，黑色的血，令人恐惧的梦境……

“Adam……Adam你在哪里……”但无论怎么呼唤那个人的名字，心头都空落落的，没有一丝涟漪。我忽然似乎明白自己失去了什么，整个世界天旋地转。

“荆，你还好么？”

我抬头，伊琳娜端着一杯血走进来。她放下杯子，把我扶上沙发，擦了擦我腮边的泪水：“你感觉怎么样？”

“没有了……我……没有了……”我浑身颤抖，“我感觉不到他了……”

伊琳娜平静地看着我。

“怎么会这样……我是不是……做错了事？”我抓着她的手臂，语无伦次地追问。

“……就像身体的一部分消失了，呼喊再也得不到回应，自己已经不再完整。”她看着我的眼睛。我焦急地点着头，伊琳娜用手指慢慢地整理我的头发，轻声说： “你和你的maker，也就是Adam，你们之间的连系已经没有了，被切断了。”

“什么……”

“这是Adam自己的意愿。对不起，荆，我只能照办……”伊琳娜悲伤地低下头。

“什么意思……”犹如一记当头棒喝，“他为什么……难道他真的……不要我了。”

“……昨晚，在那个俱乐部，他对你执行了斩断羁绊的仪式。”

我沉默地看着伊琳娜，许久，渐渐笑了出来：“他真的，把我丢掉了……”

“荆？你别这样……”伊琳娜捧住我的脸。眼前的世界扭曲变形，我分不清自己究竟是在笑还是在哭，只是崩溃地念着一些连自己都听不清的话。

“哭吧，哭出来就好……”回过神来的时候，伊琳娜紧紧抱着我，她的声线在颤抖，“我懂，我都知道的……荆，荆……你不是一个人……”我抬头，她的眼睛里泛着泪光，“我也曾被我的maker切断了羁绊。”

“我在十九岁的时候遇到我的maker，一起度过了一百二十多年。”伊琳娜走到窗前，升起遮光板，望着东京的夜色。“她是个极其任性的吸血鬼，任性到近乎残酷。那时她还年轻，而我是她的第一个孩子，一开始她手足无措，不知道把人变成吸血鬼之后该做什么。这很矛盾吧？一个肆意妄为的吸血鬼，突然间要担负起长者的责任。”她背靠窗台，望着地毯露出微笑。

“最初的十几年里，我们的关系并不好，这其中也有我的责任……但慢慢地我开始了解她的内心，她所作所为的根源为何。你知道吗，荆？我总是能猜到她的想法，我们一起狩猎、玩乐、闯祸，我们两个配合得天衣无缝，她只要眨眨眼睛，我就知道该做什么。我开始觉得，也许这就是命中注定，她要给予我初拥，带我走进这个世界。”

“你爱上了她？”就像我对Adam一样……

伊琳娜走向沙发，坐回我身边。“当时的我几乎忘记了，她最初是怎样违背我的意愿，吸干我的血，断送了我作为人类的命运……直到有一天，我犯了个错误，引来了她的怒火。我终于发现，她其实是个没有心的人，她对我说的话，充满了谎言和欺骗。”

“她……就这样切断了你们的羁绊？”

她点点头，眼眶红红的。“她说她再也不想见到我，我们的道路永生永世都不会再次交汇。那种感觉你已经体会到了……就如同失去了形影不离的半身，像个孤儿一般被赤裸裸地丢进冰冷的荒原里，不会有人听见你的哭喊……我才知道，吸血鬼与自己的maker之间拥有一种天然的共鸣和感应，就如同空气一样无处不在，只有失去了才会感受到、才会觉得痛。”

还记得那夜在神前我许下愿望，要陪伴Adam千年不分开。短短四个多月后，我们竟然走到了这一步，变得形同陌路，而他连一句离别的话也不给，就这样毫无征兆地放弃了我。我没有办法思考，唯有眼泪不停地滴落。

伊琳娜叹着气，将装满血液的水晶杯放进我手里：“把这个喝下去，你在仪式中失去了太多血，会支持不住的。”

我摇摇头。没有了他的血，等待我的只有死亡。

“喝吧，荆，你已经不受他的血液束缚了。”

在伊琳娜不断的劝诱下，我试着喝下一小口。没有任何排斥的反应，没有呕血，除了这血液的味道格外寡淡之外，一切正常。她满意地笑了：“你看，你已经变回正常的吸血鬼了。”她摸摸我的头发，“只是以后要注意躲避阳光，白天不要出去了，知道吗？”

我木然地点头。

她让我回到床上躺下：“再睡会儿吧，你太累了。等你恢复了精神，我会让大湖教你适应正常吸血鬼的生活，你有很多东西需要学习。”伊琳娜替我盖好被子，轻轻地关灯离开。刚才一直躲在窝里的Honey又跳上床来。

“我只剩下你了。”我抱着Honey，睁大眼睛看着窗外的夜空慢慢泛出晨曦的颜色，任由泪水浸湿枕头。

春去夏至，我的世界里再也没有了阳光。

昼伏夜出的生活比想象中更难以适应。灰色魔女大楼的每个房间都配有光感装置，清晨日出时所有遮光板落下，黄昏日落后才会解除锁定，被从睡眠中醒来的吸血鬼们开启。我在这样的房间里度过了无数个黑暗的白昼，于枕上辗转反侧，一闭上眼睛就会梦见阳光明媚的春天，和那个曾经牵着我的手走过山间与田野的身影。

大湖很是焦急，想了许多办法来治疗我的失眠症，尝试了无数种药剂也没有任何效果之后，他甚至提出来我的房间陪我：“也许身旁有个人会让你安心入睡吧。荆，不嫌弃的话我可以去你那里……”

似乎很久以前也有人对我说过类似的话……我压下心底泛起的酸涩，对他哈哈大笑：“大湖你真会开玩笑。好意我心领了。失眠而已，没什么大不了，真的。”

将近三个月的时间一晃而过。三个新月之夜，我除了略感不适之外没有任何异常。原来从前的发作真的都是因为Adam，我苦涩地笑自己，现实竟然如此讽刺。我又不禁胡思乱想，难道他斩断羁绊是为了治疗我？那为什么现在还要躲着我？我已经好了，不会再给任何人添麻烦了，他为什么不来见我……

Adam从那以后一次都没有出现过，也没有回过Hyde的公寓。我试过找他，却发现自己连他的手机号码都不记得。过去一直形影不离让我有恃无恐，只要闭上眼睛就能感应到他存在的方向，如今他可能在世界的任何一个角落，甚至也许和Sakura在一起。我可以通过Hyde找到Sakura，但我开不了口，我没有办法面对他。纵然有千言万语想去追问，只要一想到Sakura在他身边，我的理智就濒临碎裂。

大湖几乎每晚都会带我出去狩猎。伊琳娜的吸血鬼们喜欢在西边的新宿和涩谷一带出没，挑选这个城市最光怪陆离的场所吸血和寻欢作乐。然而狩猎对我而言从不顺利，大湖口中每个吸血鬼都会使用的魅惑术我想尽办法也学不会，这就导致我无法让人类忘记自己曾被吸血，如此一来狩猎便会失败，甚至有暴露吸血鬼存在的危险。我觉得自己仿佛又回到了当初刚转变成吸血鬼的时候，什么都不会，什么都做不好，只能依赖他人，内心彷徨无力，甚至开始厌弃自己。但是大湖一点也没有表现出不愉快的情绪，相反他殷勤得有些反常，处处顺着我。我知道我应该感谢他的帮助，可内心总是有种奇怪的直觉在抵抗着他的接近。

“看着她的眼睛，脑中想着你要她做的事，遵从自己的直觉……”大湖在我耳边轻声说。我用力盯着眼前的人类女孩，半晌，大湖伸出手在她眼前晃了晃，女孩不解地看看他，表情充满疑问。

我难堪地捂住脸：“又失败了。”

大湖笑着拍拍我，然后轻而易举地控制住女孩的神志让我吸血。我勉强喝了几口便放走了她。这血太难喝了……Adam就是每天以这样的食物为生的吗？为什么他与人类的味道差别如此之大。

在街头闲晃着，时间不知不觉到了后半夜。大湖拉着我来到歌舞伎町一番街，穿过夜不归宿的人群，推开一扇不起眼的铁门：“带你来个好玩的地方。”走过一段通道，尽头站着一个体型健硕的吸血鬼保镖，他对大湖略一点头，打开了身后的门。

迷幻的电子乐混合着血液与香烟的味道扑面而来，幽暗的空间里充斥炫目的霓虹光，舞池边、沙发上、每个角落里都有纠缠的躯体。吸血鬼和人类都带着最妖艳的妆扮，在酒精、烟草和不知名药物的作用下啃咬着彼此。我站在原地迟疑着，大湖在背后推了我一把：“没事的，就当来放松一下，这里有好东西。”他向吧台打了个招呼，几个吸血鬼围了过来，嘻嘻哈哈地把我们带进一个包间。服务生也鱼贯而入，各种五颜六色的酒水很快摆了一桌子。我才认出那几个人都是灰色魔女的派对常客，所有人围坐在环形沙发上饮酒作乐，很快话题就聊到了我身上。

“原来Adam还是你的maker啊？天哪……我都不知道我的maker是谁！”女吸血鬼叼着烟故作惊讶，“当年还是泡沫经济时代，姐姐我在舞厅里挥着羽毛扇子就被咬了，连那家伙的脸都没看清！”

“没人对你的破烂故事感兴趣好吗，聪美。我们要尽快让荆从阴影里走出来，你看他进门到现在都没笑过呢。”男吸血鬼递给我一杯绿色的饮料，“要我说，maker这种东西就是活该被忘掉的，早甩早好。荆啊，自由多好啊，想干嘛干嘛，不用跟任何人交代。”

我勉强挤出一个笑容，低头喝了一口。冲鼻的甜腻之后是混杂着草药味的辛辣，我听着他们七嘴八舌的讨论，索性仰头一口气喝完。

“慢点喝，等会儿还有重头戏。”大湖笑嘻嘻地给我换上一杯粉紫色的东西，“荆的maker不过是个有眼无珠的蠢货罢了，早晚会后悔。怎么可以那样对待我们的小王子呢。”

“他会后悔的，是吗……？”我自言自语。大湖看着我一时语塞，便打岔道：“尝尝我给你调的酒。”

我端起杯子慢慢喝着，另一个吸血鬼伸手过来与我碰杯：“管他后不后悔，他已经没有机会了。有大湖在你身边保护，那家伙再也别想来伤害你。对不对啊大湖？”大湖笑呵呵地点头，也端起酒和所有人干杯。

半透明的玻璃砖墙折射出流动的霓彩光晕，墙的外面似乎是舞台，舞女的投影妖娆地扭曲变幻。我望着满桌的空瓶，想不起自己喝了多少，也不知道自己喝的究竟是什么，只觉得音乐的声音越来越不可思议，在脑子里盘旋撞击。服务生进来清空了桌子，端上一瓶红色的血液和一小支透明的药剂瓶。叫聪美的女吸血鬼重新点上烟，拉着其他人站起身，对大湖挤挤眼睛：“好啦你俩慢慢享受，我们可喝不起这么贵的东西。”

“这是什么？”我问他。按理说吸血鬼很难喝醉，但此时我却有些头痛。

“这里的酒水都加了特制的草药，对吸血鬼来说能模仿出酒醉的效果。不过别担心，那些草药对身体没有伤害，效果很快就会过去。但是这个……”他将瓶子里的血平分成两杯，然后将药剂瓶的液体混进血里，“这才是我带你来的真正目的。喝喝看。”

我接过杯子抿了一口，不可思议地睁大了眼睛。血的味道格外的干净清澈，虽不及Adam的，但已经比人类的血液美味上许多。咽下去之后舌根有些麻麻的感觉，是那个药水的效果么？我不由自主地又喝了一口，大湖开心地大笑，我们碰了碰杯然后一起一饮而尽。

“感觉如何？”他向后靠在沙发上，得意地问道。

“很不错，”我意犹未尽地放下杯子，“这是什么血？”

“嘘……别说话，感受它。”大湖竖起一根手指。

我靠在一堆软垫之中，闭上眼睛慢慢回味。新鲜纯净的血液流入四肢百骸，令人无比舒适。我感到意识逐渐变得越来越轻，感官在一片混沌中不断上升，脱离了地心引力，飞到天空中，进入一个轻盈明艳的世界。

Kei。

模模糊糊地听到有个声音在唤我。

Kei，我在这里。

Addie，是你吗？

Kei，对不起，我不该抛下你。

他一身白衣，站在流光曼舞的色彩之中。

Kei，我很后悔。

Addie，回到我身边……

我伸出手，缓缓向前飘飞。

Addie，你愿意回来就好。

Kei，你受委屈了，告诉我该怎么补偿你。

他伸开双臂，稳稳地接住我。我将自己埋入那个怀抱中，他的气味、他的触感，一切都是原来的样子，丝毫没变，太好了……

Addie，吻我，抱我，就像从前那样，把我填满，让我只属于你一个。

“好的……荆，你只属于我。”

一条舌头探进我嘴里。我猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己被大湖压在身下。我想要推开他，但只感到天旋地转，双手使不上力气。“大湖……你在干什么……”我摇着头。他捏住我的下巴，再次将舌头伸进来用力翻搅。我恶心得几欲呕吐，拼命挣扎。

“你究竟……给我喝了什么！”

他的嘴胡乱蹭着我的脖子：“别紧张，那个药水是从冻原苔藓里提炼的迷幻剂，能让吸血鬼舒服一段时间，看到自己想看的东西罢了。”他抬头看着我的眼睛，“我能猜到你看见了什么，不用谢。”

“你放开我……”

“至于刚才的血，是不是特别好喝？”他开始解我的衣扣，“六个月以下婴儿的血，当然是举世无双的顶级美味……”

我使出全身力气推开他，倒在矮桌边痛苦地干呕。

“这就觉得恶心了？在看过Angus，不，Adam的所作所为之后，你竟然还会觉得这个恶心？”大湖扳起我的脸，强迫我看着他，“给你看点更恶心的，荆。”他慢慢地除下了一直戴着的手套。

“怎么会……”我从未见过扭曲变形成那样的手，骨节错位突出，皮肉干缩，伤疤像蠕虫一样缠绕爬满每根手指，不敢相信人的身上能出现这如同僵尸的肢体。

“别惊讶，”他用一只手抚摸我的脸颊，“你亲爱的Adam什么都做得出，毁掉一双手只是小意思，连初拥都治不好他造成的破坏。”

霎那间许多事情联系了起来。赌场，轮盘桌，Adam的任务，那个递给我筹码的人。

“你终于想起来了？那个晚上，你笑的多么灿烂。我以为你是上天给我的征兆和好运，预示我会打败那个叫Angus的杀手，漂亮地赢一场。”大湖再一次压了上来，“没想到你竟然是我的死亡天使……在你寻欢作乐的时候，你的Adam，把我弄得不人不鬼，丢在地下的角落里等死。要不是伊琳娜发现了我……”

“所以你要报复我……报复Adam？”

他低沉地笑起来。“不不，我反而要感谢他。他给了我成为吸血鬼的机会，而我，终于能得到身为人类得不到的东西。荆，那晚第一眼看到你，我就知道，你是我的下一件收藏品。”他粗暴地撕扯我的衣服，“来吧，变成我的，荆。做我的王子，我的人偶，顺从我的一切欲望，我也会回应你的欲望，好不好……”他的手伸了进来，四处摸索着，用力揉捏着。

我努力地消化着他话里的信息，脑中一片混乱。迷幻药的效力似乎在褪去，手脚又有了力气，我发足狠劲一推，他毫无防备之下被我弹飞了出去。

“大湖，看来你只是个转变一年多的吸血鬼。”我捂住衣服站起身，愤怒地盯着他，“你比我‘年轻’太多，你打不过我的！”

“再加上十年的杀手生涯，够不够制服你？”他蹲在墙边，兴奋地抹着嘴角。

不等他反应，我夺门而出。外面享乐的人群已经散去，只剩少数几个人横七竖八地躺在舞池和卡座。我冲出大门，大湖追了出来，他的脚步声紧随身后。我不敢回头，用尽全力在昏暗的走廊里奔跑，推开最后一道铁门的同时他扑了上来，将我重重地按倒在巷子的水泥地面上。

“你实在与我太相配，荆。”天已经亮了，他与我缠斗着，仿佛十分享受我挥向他的每一拳，“你永远知道怎么让我兴奋，太棒了，再用力一点？”他骑在我身上，扼住了我的喉咙。我拼命掰开他的手，膝盖死命一顶，趁他失去平衡的瞬间迅速爬起来，把他推进照在墙边的一小块阳光里。

大湖的脸瞬间被阳光灼烧，皮肤红肿冒烟。他惨叫着捂住脸，躲开阳光之后用野兽般的姿态冲向我。我捡起垃圾桶旁的酒瓶向着他的头顶奋力砸下去，玻璃瓶底部应声碎裂。他却没有停下，径直将我冲撞进身后的墙壁，我一时被撞得眼冒金星。他的双眼被烧起了水泡，只能勉强睁开，我推开他的脸，右手紧握破碎的酒瓶，使尽全身力气，深深地划开了他的脖子。

“这样够不够用力？”我咬牙切齿地问他。瀑布一般的血液立刻染红他的上半身。我丢掉酒瓶，再次将他推进那块阳光里。大湖倒在地上乏力地挣扎，伤口涌出的血在光照下沸腾，很快全身开始燃烧。

“哈……你杀人的样子……跟他……有什么……两样……”在化为灰烬之前，他伸手指着我，挤出这么一句。

我以为我会混乱，会慌张不知所措，但此刻自己却异常地冷静。这个夏日的清晨格外闷热，我忍受着白昼带来的不适，躲避着阳光钻入地下，搭早班地铁回到六本木，偷偷摸摸地溜进陷入沉睡的灰色魔女，进入房间后立刻将房门反锁起来。身上一片狼藉，我草草地换了一身衣服，找出宠物手提笼，把Honey装进去，用最快的速度离开了大厦。

他们早晚会发现大湖失踪，而我脱不了干系。但我该逃去哪里？Adam已经听不到你的呼唤，荆，你别无选择了。我对自己说。天空堆起黑色的云层，一场暴雨倾盆而下。我抱着Honey的笼子，在隆隆的雷声中狂奔。

“荆，你这是怎么了……？”站在玄关的Hyde看着浑身湿透的我，目瞪口呆。

“Hy-chan……”踏进这扇再熟悉不过的门，我脚下一软，坐倒在地上。“Hy-chan，我杀了他……”

“谁？”Hyde向我伸出手。他的身影晃动着，周遭的一切越来越模糊。

脑子里有根紧绷的弦断开了。我感受着他的触碰，终于慢慢失控，嘶吼着落下眼泪。


	23. Adam

将近十年前一个晴朗的秋夜，我带着策划已久的任务，来到苏格兰北方一处野外的古堡。

一切都很顺利，我按照计划闯入秘教团体的集会，大开杀戒。人很多，为了保证无人逃走而颇费了一番功夫，这场杀戮对我而言是久违的酣畅淋漓。委托人身份保密且远在海的另一边，寄给我极为详细的资料和地图，只求一个不剩地抹去教团的存在。我嗅到了仇恨的味道，但那与我无关，丰厚得不可思议的赏金才是最终目的。

地图里特别指明一条通往地下的秘道，强调地牢里有关键目标不可放过。我甩了甩鞋面上的血水，弯腰钻进石砌的古旧通道，举着火把一路向下来到底层。处理掉两个守卫，我隔着铁栅栏一间一间地察看牢房，却一无所获。整个地牢似乎空废了很久，并没有囚禁过什么人的迹象。就在我准备离开的时候，角落里一扇不起眼的铁门引起了我的注意。与地牢的其他设施不同，这明显是一扇现代制造的安全门，厚实且严密，我用力踢了几脚也纹丝未动。幸好守卫身上有一大串钥匙，我打开铁门沿着后面的窄小甬道走了几步，迎面又是一扇木门。一边疑惑这个教团为何如此费尽心思藏匿东西，一边找出钥匙打开木门上的锁，踏进一片伸手不见五指的黑暗。

举起火把环视四周，空旷的花岗岩地窖收拾得还算干净，地上有简单的被褥和水壶饮具，似乎有人生活在这里。事实上开门的瞬间我就听见角落里存在一个微弱的呼吸声，没猜错的话那就是今晚的最后一个目标了。向着呼吸声传来的方向走去，映入眼帘的是一面布满各种刮痕与线条的石壁，和一个蜷缩在墙角的小小身影。我一言不发地看着地上的人，那人被裹在一件过于宽大的灰白色旧麻布袍子里，肤色苍白的手脚瘦得似乎只剩下骨头，一头蓬乱的金色长发散在地上。火把的光照下那人动了动，抬起头望向光源。我打量着那张脸，是个五官清秀的男孩，湛蓝的眼睛蒙着一层雾霾，瞳孔毫无焦距。我伸手在他面前挥了挥，果然他什么都看不见。

“又到时候了么……”他轻声说道，头低了下去。

我依旧沉默地看着他。片刻后他抬起头，似乎发现了什么：“你是谁？”

“我是来杀你的。”我说。

“是吗……”男孩居然露出了微笑，“原来我还活着……”

我用一只手掐住他的脖子，迫使他站起来，他的身体轻得像一片羽毛，仿佛稍一用力就会破碎。

“他们都死了，对不对……”他的表情忽然变得悲伤。

“一个都不剩。”如果没有猜错，是楼上的那些人囚禁了这个男孩，将他折磨成这样。但男孩的神情却在为他们哀悼，我愈发感到不解。“解决了你，我的任务就结束了。”我说。手指开始慢慢收拢。

男孩却向我伸出了手，瘦削的指尖循着肩膀向上，细细地在我脸上摸索。他似乎摸清了我的长相，笑着，一滴眼泪从腮边滚落。

“谢谢你。”

古堡被烈焰吞噬，教徒的尸骸在火中化为灰烬。我在一望无际的高地上驾车沿公路一路向南，冲天的火光很快消失在后视镜里，慢慢地被东升的朝霞取代。拂晓的光照进车窗，我看了一眼后视镜，后座上用风衣盖着的那具身体醒了过来，金色的脑袋从衣领下钻出，在朝阳中迷茫地眯起眼睛。

生平唯一的一次，我未能完成任务，还向委托人撒了谎。这个任务规模不小，委托方和中间人也许会来事发地点检视，我不能冒险带着他在英伦三岛停留。于是驱车一路狂奔，直到汽油耗尽才找了个加油站稍作停留，购买了一些食物和水。我从后备箱的行李中找出几件备用的衣服强迫男孩换上，随后在无人的角落放火把他的旧袍子烧掉。男孩一路都没有说话，也不吵闹，任由我脱掉他的衣服然后粗暴地套上尺寸毫不合身的衬衫和牛仔裤，配上那头中世纪般的长发，看上去怪异极了。我将食物丢在后座上示意他可以吃，他却摸着矿泉水的瓶子不知所措，我只能头痛地帮他拧开瓶盖，撕开食物的包装。他捧起瓶子不停地喝着，似乎渴了很久。水沿着他的嘴角流下来，我伸手替他擦去，男孩放下瓶子，抬头小声地道谢。他的睫毛和皮肤在阳光下近乎透明，蓝色的眼珠熠熠生辉，若不是那层灰白的雾霾，这该是多么美的一双眼睛。

“能看见就太好了……那么漂亮的眼睛。”我不由自主地说。

接下来的路程我一刻也不敢耽误，沿着主路取道伯明翰，驶过极度堵塞的M25离开伦敦的时候已经是夜幕低垂。整整两天没有合过眼，为了抵抗困意，我开始与后座的男孩攀谈。

“M25公路绝对是魔鬼的恶作剧，正常人谁会设计出这种怪胎，把全英国的司机困在一个圆圈上慢慢发疯……对了，我还不知道你叫什么呢。”我看着后视镜里蜷成一团的他，“我叫Adam，你的名字是？”

他愣了一下，低声嘟囔了一句。

“再说一遍？”

“Utsunomiya Kei……”

“Utsu……什么？K？”我彻底不困了，从来没听过这种奇怪的名字，是哪国语言？

他低下头，默不作声。

“我一个人好像在唱独角戏……声音那么好听就别吝啬了，来，再说一遍好吗？”我回头看看他，“K……什么？哈，我完全记不住……还有，你几岁了？”

“不知道……现在是哪一年？”

我疑惑地皱眉：“1990年。再过两三个月就要91年了。”

他沉默了好一会儿，才闷声说：“16岁……大概。”

午夜时分我在坎特伯雷郊外换了一辆车，一路向着多佛驶入英吉利海峡隧道。太阳再次升起的时候，我拍醒后座上熟睡的Kei。

“起来吧，我们到了。”我一手拎着行李箱，一手轻松地将他抱起。

“这是哪里？”他揉着眼睛。

“巴黎，我的安全屋。”

Kei不可思议地睁大眼睛转向我，没有焦距的眼睛里亮起了神采。“巴黎？是那个巴黎吗？”

我哈哈大笑：“世界上只有一个巴黎。”

在安全屋安顿下来之后，我首先带男孩去看了全巴黎最好的眼科医生。医生坚持要给他做全身检查，在医院里前后上下跑了大半天，总算把我们叫进了办公室。

“具体结果今天是看不到的，但是有些问题不用检测报告我也能看出来。”医生用充满戒备的目光盯着我，“这位先生严重营养不良，我怀疑他受到了虐待。请问你和他之间是什么关系？”

“我是他的远房表哥。”我拿出预先准备好的说辞。

医生显然不信：“我看是否有必要请警察来验证一下你的身份……”

“我几天前才把我的表弟从孤儿院里救出来，你知道，英国的孤儿院都是什么鬼地方，那些可恶的英国佬简直是畜生……”我夸张地摇头，控诉着想象中的英国人的暴行。医生的表情立刻缓和下来，频频点头：“既然如此，您一定要好好给这位先生补充营养，眼睛可以慢慢治疗，尽管交给我不用担心。”他给Kei开了一堆营养剂和几种眼药。我们在前台预约下一次诊疗，日期居然排到了将近三个月后。我无奈地对着Kei感叹：“唉，法国人。”

Kei“扑哧”一声笑了出来。我的心脏似乎停顿了一拍。

安全屋其实就是我用假身份长期租借的一间公寓，位于拉丁区一幢随处可见的豪斯曼式楼房的顶层，开窗便是蓬皮杜中心那钢筋脚手架一般的西立面，处于熙熙攘攘的闹市中心反而更有利于藏匿。那天的英国包装食品让Kei反胃呕吐了好一阵，他这副样子也不适合去餐馆，我只得开始摸索如何做饭。好在身处美食之都，逛了一下书店买上几本烹饪书，再去集市抱回一堆新鲜食材，我发现自己对料理这件事竟然有那么几分才能。Kei终于穿上了合身的衣服，过腰的金发洗干净梳顺之后，原本只算清秀的样貌变得愈加漂亮了。他喜欢坐在窗边感受白天的光线，听外面城市街头的喧嚣和时不时响起的警笛声，或就着电台广播一字一句地学习法语。而面对我，他始终小心翼翼，每次我为他做了什么他都会谨慎地再三道谢，事实上他学会的第一句法语就是“Merci beaucoup”。独来独往几十年之后，我突然间有种做爸爸的感觉……不，更像是从暴雨中捡回一只可怜兮兮的小猫，躲在沙发后的角落里不敢出来，只能无助地小声叫唤的样子。

夜晚的巴黎是我狩猎的乐园，畅饮鲜血之后我会在街角的酒馆游玩享乐一番，有时乐过了头，也会忘记家里有个眼盲的男孩等我照顾。一天凌晨，我摇摇晃晃地回到公寓，脱掉外套后鬼使神差地打开Kei的卧室房门看了一眼，发现他紧闭双眼表情格外痛苦。我半跪在他床边，点亮台灯抚摸他汗湿的脸颊，他慢慢睁开眼睛，眼泪一下子涌了出来。

“做噩梦了？”我拿起床头的纸巾替他擦脸。他点点头。我不知道该怎么安慰人，只得笨拙地抱抱他，拍着他的肩。“没事没事，只是梦而已，没事没事……”

过了好一会儿，Kei终于止住眼泪，平静了下来。我替他掖好被子，说了声晚安准备离开，衣服下摆却被拉住。

“怎么了？”我回头问他，“还是害怕？”

他点头，又立刻摇摇头：“冷……”

“我可是吸血鬼，体温比你的低多了呢……”我有些哭笑不得。但他的手攥得紧紧的。我只得掀开被子，躺在他身边。“放心睡吧，如果触碰能让你安心的话，我就做你的抱枕好了。”

他一点一点地靠过来，额头轻轻抵住我的肩膀。我伸出手圈住他的背，鬼使神差地在他头顶吻了一下。他像触了电一般，抬起头睁大眼睛。果然这么做太过了吗……我暗暗责备自己。

“Adam……”

“对不起，是我冒犯了。”我赶紧道歉。

“不，我……”他伸出手在我脸上摸索着，指尖描摹着我的眉眼，“能不能……再来一次……？”

胸腔里像是有只手在抓挠。我抬起他的下巴，在额头深深印下一吻。

从此我们便睡在了一起。用手指描摹我的眉眼渐渐变成了他对我特有的问候方式，而睡前的晚安吻也从额头来到脸颊，最后到达嘴唇，随着时间的推移变得越来越深入。深秋的金色阳光褪去，巴黎城吹起了凛冬的寒风。飘雪的圣诞夜，暖气将床铺烤得热烘烘的。我将他抱进怀里，身体与身体紧贴，极尽克制地吮吸他的舌尖，把他吻得嘤咛出声。忽然他不安地扭动起来，想要推开我的同时呼吸变得粗重。身体相贴的地方传来的触感告诉我，Kei起反应了。我摸着他的背安抚道：“没事的，Kei，这很正常。”另一只手伸进他的睡裤，找到抬头的青涩欲望，用最温柔的力道抚慰着。他的脸埋在我怀里，双手抓紧我的衣服，大口地喘息，颤抖得越来越厉害。终于他释放在我手中，整个人软了下来，无力地靠着我，手掌捂着眼睛似乎哭了出来。我擦干净手，抬起他的脸慢慢亲吻。

“Kei，你做的很好，非常棒……”我舐取他眼角的泪，不停地安慰道，“Kei，你很棒，真的，你是完美的。”

我们就这么相拥着闭上眼睛。就在我快要坠入梦乡的时候，他突然开口：

“为什么？”

“什么……”我糊里糊涂地回问。

“为什么……把我带出来？”他后退一些，脸对着我的方向继续问，“为什么，对我这么好？为什么，不杀我……”

我一时张口结舌。这个问题我也在问自己，明明再稍一用力就能拧断他的脖子，为什么却在关键时刻停了手，冒着风险带走委托方特别关照要杀死的人，还为他四处奔走求医问药。我不是个多愁善感的人，连同情心都极度缺乏，做出这样的事情，自己都感到匪夷所思。

“Kei，”我抚摸他的脸，“治好眼睛之后，你想做什么？”

“你还没回答我……”

我叹息着：“好吧，说实话，我也不知道。”怀中的人瞬间变得僵硬，我自顾自继续说，“但是这些日子我一直在想象，眼睛完好的你会是什么样子。你说你被关在地牢里很多年，而且从来没有离开过那个古堡。Kei，我们在巴黎了，如果你从没看过这里的一切就死去，那也太……”

“巴黎……是个奇迹的城市，对不对？”不知什么时候，他的眼睛里又泛起水光，“我以前只在书上看过，巴黎……”

“不止巴黎，这个世界值得看的地方太多了。”我再次拥他入怀，“过完新年我们就要去复诊，他们会治好你的眼睛，以后你想看什么就能看什么。所以安心睡觉，好不好？”

时隔三个月，我们又坐在眼科权威的诊疗室里。医生对他的情况并不感到乐观，做了一些检查开了几种药品后让我们隔一个半月再来复诊。如此反复了几次后，时间已前进到了1991年的5月。此时的Kei不再面黄肌瘦，脸颊和嘴唇泛着健康红润的血色，身穿质感上乘的衣服，金发整齐地束在脑后，似乎还长高了不少，俨然是一位摩登的巴黎少年了。例行的眼科检查之后，医生叹着气说道：“很可惜……我直说了吧，您表弟的眼睛所受的损伤是不可逆的，现有的治疗方法都没有奏效。往后他的眼球会慢慢萎缩坏死，连带着造成眼眶塌陷。我建议现在趁早做手术摘除眼球并安装假眼，这样至少能保住漂亮的外貌……”

我拍着桌子猛地站起来，拼命克制住想要揍人的冲动，拉起Kei的手怒气冲冲地离开。

回到公寓才发现Kei一直低头跟在我身旁没有说过一句话。我有些手足无措，只得让他坐在餐桌边，径自从冷冻室取出昨天做的半成品放进烤箱。不多时，松软的舒芙蕾出炉，撒上糖霜放在Kei面前，我将勺子塞进他手里。

“你……吃点甜的吧，这是你喜欢的舒芙蕾……”

Kei握着勺子一动不动。

“那个庸医，不要理会他的胡说八道。我们去德国，听说那里有更好的医生。”我不安地来回踱步。

舒芙蕾柔软而脆弱，缓缓地塌陷了下去。

“他是全欧洲的眼科权威。”Kei轻声说。他摸到舒芙蕾的杯子，用勺子挖了一点送进嘴里，“真好吃，真甜……谢谢你，Adam……我没事的，已经习惯这样了，真的不用再麻烦……”

嘴里泛起苦涩的味道，我想说些什么，却又什么都说不出来。大半年的反复治疗，他一直安静地忍耐着，眼睛没有一点好转，希望已被挫磨得所剩无几。Kei放下勺子，对我伸出手，我将脸送到他手心，任他触摸。

“呐，Adam，你的眼睛是什么颜色的？”他问。

“黑色。”

“Adam的眉毛，是什么颜色？”

“黑色。”

“Adam的头发又是……”

“也是黑色。”

Kei的表情忽然变了，他站起来，摸索着跌跌撞撞地跑回卧室。我跟了进去，只见他趴在床沿伤心地哭泣。

“怎么了？”我扶起他的肩膀。

“我想不起来了……”他几近崩溃地流着泪，“我想不起来，黑色是什么样的颜色了……Adam……以前我都知道的，但是现在……什么颜色都……想不起来了……蓝色是什么，红色……又是什么……我不知道了，不知道了啊……”

我紧紧地抱住他，仿佛这样就能停止胸中的抽痛。Kei声嘶力竭地哭了很久才停下来，我也终于下定了决心，看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说道：

“Kei，听我说。你知道，我是个吸血鬼。我们的初拥，也就是从人变成吸血鬼的过程，能治愈许多身体的损伤。我想，或许你的眼睛也能用初拥治好。”

Kei的脸上满是惊讶和迷茫。

“所以，如果把你变成吸血鬼，你……愿意吗？”


	24. Adam

“喂，要死死外边去，别在我家里装活死人。”Sakura用脚尖踢了踢我的肩，打断了回忆。

我睁开眼睛，发现自己依旧坐在客厅的地上，背靠沙发扶手，浑身的关节僵硬得不像是自己的。自那件事发生以来过了多久？我没有答案，也不愿去想。那夜的痛楚似乎还在身体里盘旋，撕扯每一根血管，毁掉所有我与Kei之间的纽带。这并不是我经历过最强烈的痛感，却在脑海里留下了久久不能消散的哀伤。

“这么多天不喝血也没关系吗？你究竟打算发呆到什么时候。”Sakura叼着烟，蹲下身来用力拍我的脸，似乎在确认我的死活。

“走开……”我挤出两个字。嗓子里似乎卡着一把沙砾，几乎发不出声音。想起来那天我倒在路边无法动弹，是Sakura将我拖回他的公寓，丢在这里。

“行行行，我不管你。但你最好别死，不要忘记你答应过我什么。要是你就这么去见了Angus，我可就白忙一场。”Sakura一步三晃地离开了我的视线。

“Adam，把人变成吸血鬼其实和平常的狩猎区别不大，都是要将对方的血液吸干。只是我在吸你的血的同时，心里要想像着你变成吸血鬼后的样子，并且在你的心跳彻底停止之前收手。来吧，你准备好了吗？”

这是Angus最后一次对我说的话。

我想像着Kei明亮的蓝眼睛，吸取了他的血液，并在床边守了三夜，好让他醒来第一眼就看到我。第三天的午后，Kei睁开了眼睛。我如释重负，还来不及高兴，便被他一口咬住了脖子。刚转变的吸血鬼对血有着本能的渴望，但Kei只喝了几口我的血，就恢复了神志。他坐在床沿，嘴角还留有殷红的血迹，揉着眼睛环视四周，目光落到了我身上。

“Kei，你能看见么？”我问他。

“这是……？”他的声音里充满不安，周遭的一切对他来说都是陌生的。

我拉起他的手放到自己的脸上，让他用微凉的指尖触摸我的眼睛，我能感到他的手渐渐开始颤抖。

“是Adam……”Kei的声音也在颤抖，他捧着我的脸，清澈的蓝眼珠对上我的，“我看见了，Adam，我能看见你！”

我一时间百感交集，与他拥吻在一起。

和我一样，Kei也不怕阳光，双眼的视力完全恢复了，甚至能比普通人看得更细致入微。他来到窗边，贪婪地观察外面的一切，我带他下楼来到街上，沿塞纳河一路向西散步。他兴奋得像个初来乍到的孩子，一草一木都令他惊叹。很快夜幕降临，我拉着他去公园狩猎，简单制服一个人类让他吸血。谁知他刚喝了两口便倒在地上呕血不止，我伸出手腕让他喝一些我的血才开始好转。也许是这里的人类品质不佳吧。我这么想着，第二天变换目标狩猎了一个看起来很干净的年轻学生，然而Kei吸了血后依旧呕血。第三天、第四天……连续一周我每天换着花样狩猎，结果却没有丝毫改变。

“我是个不合格的吸血鬼吗，为什么每次都……”回到公寓后，Kei沮丧得哭了出来。

“怎么会呢，Kei是我转变的血族，绝对没有问题的。”我拍拍他的背。

Kei哭得越来越厉害：“可是我谁的血都不能喝，这样的吸血鬼算什么……我……怎么可以总是……咬Adam……”

我叹了口气，把他揽进怀里，亲了亲他的额头。

“别哭了，不能吸别人的血有什么关系， Kei只要吸我的血就好了。”我笑着擦拭着他脸上的泪痕，“听说过‘情人蛊’么？就像我们这样，互相依存，一辈子都不分开。不是很浪漫吗？”

Kei望着我，表情凝住了：“‘情人蛊’……？”他握住我的手，“‘情人’……蛊……”他低下头，手越握越紧。

“怎么了？”我说错了什么吗。

“我们是情人，对吗……？”他小声问道，“我是Adam的……情人……”

我也怔住了。刚才自己在想什么……我竟然无意间说出了表白一样的话。Kei抬起头，脸颊通红，双眼亮晶晶地看向我。见我默不作声，他眼中的光一点点熄灭下去。

“是我会错意了……”他松开了手。

“不，我是说，Kei，不是这个意思，”我抓住他的手，语无伦次地解释道，“是的，我想说的是，你没有听错……”

“Adam？”他被我弄糊涂了。我没有多想，深呼吸之后重新组织了语句：“我们当然是情人，Kei。”

Kei的神情被这一句简单的话点亮，脸庞如同日出一样闪闪发光。他扑进我的臂弯，任由我亲吻他喜极而泣的笑容。身体胀得发痛，有什么东西终于破茧而出。我们迷乱地吻住对方，一路磕磕绊绊地摸进卧室倒在床上，疯狂地渴求着彼此的身体。

“如果你不愿意的话，我就停下。”我抵着他的额头，手指在他体内探索。

“我愿意……Addie……”他呻吟着，第一次被打开的身体因疼痛而震颤。

我用尽一切方法准备他，然而被进入的痛楚依然无可避免。Kei痛得咬住我的肩，无意识地吸取血液。在这刺激之下我不再忍耐，将自己深埋进他的体内，放纵力量肆意驰骋，直到他在我身下一次又一次意乱情迷地高潮。

初夏的巴黎仿佛浸浴在玫瑰色之中，最平凡的街角巷尾在Kei的眼中都散发着不可思议的魔力。我陪着他逛遍这座城市的大街小巷，Kei的法语进步神速，已经能流利地与市场的农夫聊天讲价。他如饥似渴地阅读书籍和画册、出入大大小小的美术馆，抱着速写本在奥塞的雕塑区一坐就是一个下午，引来不少游客的围观和称赞。

一帆风顺的生活没有持续多久，便被新月之夜的到来而打破。混乱的一夜直到天亮才结束，我疲惫地抱着昏过去的Kei，欲哭无泪。也许只是一次意外事件，我心存侥幸地想。下一个新月却印证了我的错误。我对这一切毫无头绪，不知该如何向Kei解释为何会发生这样的事情，倒是Kei很快接受了现实，甚至反过来安慰我。

“不要自责了，Addie，全都是我的问题。”他说，“是我一直没有告诉你，我是‘璐纳斯’的事情。”

从一开始我就感觉到这个男孩有着某种特殊之处，只是没有想到现实中真的存在预言者这种神奇的能力，难怪当初委托人特别强调要取他的性命，而他所遭遇的囚禁生涯也因这能力而起。

“但是我的能力并不稳定，也无法预测自己的未来，还带来这么多麻烦……”Kei不安地扭着手指。

我拉过他的手，放在掌心轻轻揉捏：“Kei做个普通人就好，预言这种只会带来灾祸的东西就忘了它吧，今后再也不会有人利用你，我保证。”

转眼间，来到巴黎已经一年。Kei将一头长发剪去，金色的齐耳短发令他看起来充满活力。周六的蒙马特高地游人如织，圣心教堂外摆起了市集，我们在熙熙攘攘的人群中漫步，尝遍每一个摊位的食物和美酒。教堂的祭坛过于神圣，会令吸血鬼感到难受而不敢靠近，但并不妨碍我们欣赏宏伟建筑的其它部分。我付了几法郎的门票，和Kei一起沿着螺旋阶梯向穹顶攀登。脚下的石阶光滑且微微凹陷，Kei小心地迈着步子，回头问我：“真不敢相信这座教堂只有一百多年的历史。修士们一定是每天都从这里走过，才把台阶磨成这样吧？”

“信仰能让人类做出许多匪夷所思的事情，闲来无事爬楼梯玩儿可能也包含其中。”我笑着提醒他，“别往后看了，注意脚下。”

从穹顶外回廊向四周远眺，这里的景色与先贤祠和铁塔上看到的感觉截然不同。巴黎像一片巨大的灰色绒毯铺开，包裹在淡淡的雾霭中，褪去了光鲜宏伟，散发出人世间的烟火气息。太阳悬在一角的塔楼尖顶上，阳光被建筑的轮廓切割出庄严的形状。Kei摩挲着手边的纯白石围栏，不断地感慨着：“太美了……建筑也好，风景也好，都那么令人赞叹。看过这么多教堂，我都快要相信上帝的存在了。”

我笑了起来：“上帝？我们吸血鬼都是反基督的呢。不过如果有一天谁能让你摆脱每月一次的折磨，他就是我信仰的‘上帝’……”

我向后靠在石壁的阴影中，望着眼前逆光的身影。金发飘飞的Kei沐浴在阳光下，就像穹顶壁画最高处的那只鸽子，被纯洁的光晕所包围。一年前我抓到一只受伤的小鸟，耐心地将破碎的他一片片拼起来，直到他能够再次展翅。然而美丽的鸟儿依旧无法飞翔，他离不开我的血，还要依靠我来度过新月之夜，就好像我将他从一个囚牢中救出，又关进了另一个无形的笼子里。我不知道自己还能为他做些什么，除了毫无底线的宠溺，什么都给不了。但此刻，我终于看清了潜藏在内心深处的阴暗念头——是的，我想要抓住这只飞鸟，我想要束缚他、囚禁他、占有他；从一开始我就没有考虑过给他任何自由，因为我拼凑起来的，不过是早已腐败朽坏的自己，我慷慨给予他的一切，也都是些自己从未拥有过的东西；世界不曾善待我，Angus抛弃了我，但如果Kei能被善待、被守护，那么我自己也仿佛能够得到救赎。

救赎结束了，我对自己说，属于天空的飞鸟终于可以自由离开，而今后陪伴你的只有记忆。有关Angus的记忆已经褪色，终有一天Kei也会从我的脑海中消失的吧。我闭上眼睛，将回忆倒带，再次从古堡开始重来一遍，又一遍。

冰冷的液体灌进我嘴里。我睁眼，Sakura捏着我的下颌，将一杯血往我嘴里倾倒。我顿时被呛住，趴在地上不断咳嗽，血吐了一地。Sakura把杯子放在我面前，丢下几个医用血袋。

“你给我适可而止吧，再这样下去真的要变成干尸了。”他嫌恶地擦着手上的血渍，“我去了一趟灰色魔女，问伊琳娜的手下要了点血包来救你的命，你还不好好谢我？”

“不需要……”但这几口血的确让我清醒了过来。

“不需要？那么有关荆的消息你需不需要？”他扯出一堆卫生纸盖住地板上的血迹，朝我翻了个白眼。我抬头盯着他，Sakura的脸抽搐了一下：“别用这种眼神看我，怪吓人的……”

“Kei怎么了！”

“他没怎么，挺好的，昼伏夜出，开始学习狩猎人类了。”他用脚踩着纸巾，将地板擦干净，“还交到了吸血鬼朋友，每天出双入对的，可快活了……”

“够了。”我不想听下去。

“你放心，我没有透露你的消息。毕竟谁会相信，竟然有吸血鬼绝食两三个礼拜还不死。”他丢掉垃圾，盘腿坐在我面前，剪开血袋倒满杯子，“不过是分手而已，一个大男人寻死觅活的，没必要。况且，要忘记一些事情，并没你想象的那么漫长。”

我仍在神游天外，过了好一会儿才接过杯子，抬起头几口喝干。Sakura递来一张纸巾，看着我抹去嘴边的血。

“来谈谈我们的未来吧，Adam。”他搓搓手，“毕竟从今往后我们在一条船上了，得学着如何相处对不对。”他拍拍我的脸，靠的越来越近，“你不需要强迫自己对我有好感，只要把你对荆的态度转移一些到我身上就够了。我也可以试着做同样的事，毕竟第一次看到你的时候我就觉得，你和他有很多相像的地方，尽管表面上是截然相反的存在，但我比谁都清楚……”他按住我的胸口，“这里，你和他，很像……”

Sakura的脸近在咫尺，他攫住我的嘴唇，粗暴地吻起来。我睁着眼睛任由他啃咬，直到被他无趣地放开。

“你就是这么吻Hyde的么？”我冷冷地问他。

Sakura微微一震，玩世不恭的脸上仿佛裂开一条缝隙。无数种情绪在他眼中掠过，逐渐转变为愤怒。我被猛地按倒在地，他居高临下地骑在我身上，咬牙切齿地看着我，我以为他会对我拳脚相向，谁知他竟然笑了出来。他低下头，再次吻我的嘴唇。这一次，他就像换了个人，小心翼翼地，极尽温柔，好像在亲吻一件易碎的珍宝，不敢用力，只用双唇和舌尖轻轻地包裹住，辗转流连。

我快要被他这种患得患失的接吻方式逗笑了，连我自己都没有像这样亲过Kei。

他结束了这个吻，与我鼻尖相触。我睁开眼睛，只见他双目低垂，眉头拧在一起，咬着牙神情痛苦不堪。

“真好笑。”我说。

Sakura的拳头砸在我耳边的地板上，整个房间随之震动了一下。他站起来，大步走回卧室，用尽全身力气摔上了门。


	25. Hyde

“荆，你还好吗？”我敲了敲浴室的门，里面静悄悄的听不到什么声音，“……我进来了哦。”

荆抱着膝盖蜷缩在浴缸里小声地抽泣，手指还在无意识地抓挠自己的皮肤，红色的抓痕遍布全身。洗澡水已经凉了，我打开热水龙头，坐在浴缸边拉开他的双手。

“虽然不知道究竟发生了什么……荆，别这样对自己。”他身上的血痕开始缓缓消退，吸血鬼的体质虽然令人羡慕，却也彻底掩盖了他之前的遭遇。是有人侵犯了荆吗……我只能作此猜想。三个多月来他住在灰色魔女，每隔一两个星期也会与我通电话，用轻快的语气告诉我他过的很好，但在挂断之前总是欲言又止地问我“那个人”有没有回来过。我已经很久没有见到Adam了，自从被人群围攻的那夜之后他就像消失了一般，一开始他似乎回来过几次，却永远刻意躲避着我们。也许他和Sakura在一起吧……Sakura也很久没有联络了，在工作场合偶尔擦身而过，他也只是远远地点个头。我不愿意去思考他们两个的事，如果Sakura最终选择和Adam一起离开，那我该怎么办，荆又该如何自处……

“除了Adam，没有人那样碰过我……”荆的手紧紧地攥在一起，“好恶心……”

“是谁？”我揉着他的手背，试图让他放松一点。

荆抬头，充满泪水的眼睛却在笑：“不重要了，他已经死了，我把他推进阳光里，我杀死了他……”

“荆……”听到他杀死的是个吸血鬼，我吊着的心终于放了下来。

“可是为什么，这种恶心的感觉，怎么洗也洗不掉……”

“不要自责了，荆没有做错任何事。”我把他拉起来，用浴巾包裹住，“你现在应该做的，就是好好睡一觉，把那些讨厌的事情全都忘掉！”

「Haidi，你现在应该做的，就是好好睡一觉，把那些事情全都忘记。」他的话语和怀抱如同魔法一般，让我沉沉睡去，将疼痛而卑微的一夜全部抛诸脑后。

“这段吉他solo还是需要调整一下啊。”Ken摁灭烟头，取下耳机说道。Tetsu表示同意，让我也再听一遍曲子，准备重录部分唱段。

新专辑的录音工作进行得如火如荼，只等最后三首歌混音完成，就能如期发行了。Ken走进录音室调整吉他准备弹奏，我戴上耳机，重听这首录了几十遍的歌。

_指尖已无法触及的/遥远夜空/解开璀璨星辰的束缚/还它以自由_

_Stay with me_ _直至沉眠/抓紧你温柔的手/就像幼时迷路的孩子一般_

词曲创作总是一个从混沌到明晰的过程。一开始Ken想要写一首带有迷幻风格的慢摇滚，在吉他上拨弄了几个和弦之后便有了一段旋律。我听着demo带，不知怎么的就想到一个奇怪的画面——鹅毛笔，打翻的墨水，揉作一团的羊皮纸，和无法说出口的话语。彼时Adam和荆先后离开了我的公寓，我一个人坐在沙发上握着纸笔，冷冷清清地书写着歌词。

我心中的那封无声的书信是要寄给谁呢？答案不言自明。虽然和他直到不久之前还能经常见面，但一切早已翻天覆地，不复从前了。曾经轻易就能说出口的话，现在仿佛每个字都有千斤重，悬在舌尖又被吞回肚子里，被毫无意义的垃圾话取代。

录音工作在深夜结束，我回到家，丝毫没有睡意。于是蹲在电视柜前上下翻找，将一盘旧录像带塞进播放机。时值盛夏，公寓的空调格外强力，我倒了一杯冰茶，关上灯将自己裹在薄毯里，坐在地板上背靠着沙发，按下播放键。电视荧幕上的画面不甚清晰，时不时抖动扭曲一下。我看着那几个欢闹的身影，嘴角不由地向上弯起。

“Hy-chan，你回来了呀。”荆穿着睡衣端着一杯水出现在沙发后面。

“荆你醒了，感觉怎么样？”我向他招招手，荆走过来坐在我身边，我把毯子的半边披在他肩上。

“好多了。Hy-chan在看什么呢？”他抬头看了几眼，很快认了出来，“Caress of Venus啊，好久以前的歌了呢。”

“也就四年前的Live而已，”我笑了，“我那时候唱的好难听呐……现场的混音也太差了，音量一会儿大一会儿小的。”

荆也低声笑起来：“怎么会，这场演唱会我看了好多遍。你们每个人都好开心，从眼睛一直笑到心里的样子。”

“满场胡乱蹦跶而已……乱来成那个样子，也不知道是怎么会有人愿意买票来看的。”我有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子。三首歌唱完之后开始说开场白，看着操一口关西腔胡说八道的自己，我简直想挖个地洞钻进去。

“Hy-chan每说一句，Sakura就打好几下鼓呢。现在的Live上都不会这样了。”荆看得很认真。

“是啊，都是地下时期养成的习惯，就好像他在和我一起MC一样。毕竟刚开始的时候，我只顾板着脸唱歌，一说话就冷场，他才想出这个办法帮我。”我捧起玻璃杯，慢慢喝茶。

“冷场怕什么，鼓声一起来就热闹了。”又挤又乱的狭小后台，Sakura叼着烟靠在器材箱上，将鼓棒放在掌心旋转。

Tetsu找来的这个新鼓手，给我的第一印象其实并不好。他一头嚣张而粗直的长发，漆黑如鸦羽，衬得皮肤毫无血色，脸上的线条刀劈斧凿般的冷硬，穿一身黑衣，嘴角向下满脸冷漠。Ken居然和这个男人一见如故，在Tetsu的穿针引线之下热络地聊起天。我有些被他吓到，低头不敢说话，只能拼命吃东西。

然而不久之后，我和他的关系飞速发展到了任谁都难以企及的地步。

乐队磨合并没有花太长时间，他的鼓声就如他本人一样强硬有力，将乐器和人声牵引结合为一体。我们只花了不到一个月便录完了新专辑，发售两个月后开始四处巡演。一切发生得太快，就像挂满档的跑车全速前进着，没人敢相信这是一支半年前才稳定下阵容的地下乐队。舞台表演对我而言越来越顺畅，有Sakura的鼓点在背后推动，我感到自己踩在坚实的大地上，可以肆无忌惮地跳跃驰骋。演唱会的间隙我们也上了不少通告，Sakura特有的那种古怪又邪恶的幽默感令人大开眼界。无论人前人后，他都能板着脸在不动声色之间把我逗得前仰后合，他的一举一动牵引着我的目光，不知不觉间我成了那个围着他团团转的人。那一年，我们如此顺利，四个人一心同体，将音乐事业推向从未想象过的境地。

“呐，Sakura-chi，今天晚上，社长要单独找我谈话来着。”公司的保姆车上，我窝在最后一排，对身旁的人说。

“诶？只找你吗？Tetsu他们呢？”他停下准备点烟的手，侧过头看着我。经纪人、Te-chan和Ken-chan都还在事务所，车里只有我们二人。

“好像只找了我。”

“这样……那晚饭不给你留了哟。”他眨眨眼睛，点上了烟。

我低头笑了几声。

“万一……社长是要我退出乐队怎么办。”我掏出烟盒却并不想抽，百无聊赖地拨弄着打火机，模仿起社长大人的语气，“‘你这个蠢货，唱歌跑调，词曲也不知道在写些什么鬼，有时间到处喝酒鬼混不如去给我找个女人好好谈个恋爱再来写歌！’……什么的。”说完，自嘲地笑了起来。

Sakura夹着烟笑得更大声，整辆车子都随着他的声音震动。“你最仰慕的社长大人骂起人来倒是很有可能会这么说，毕竟大导演看到他都害怕。”他咧开嘴歪头看着我的眼睛，“说真的，别跟我开玩笑，你不会到现在都没谈过恋爱吧？明明男孩子女孩子看到你都一副要发疯的样子。”

我望着他漆黑的瞳孔，舍不得移开视线。“Ya-chan，其实，我连接吻是什么感觉，都不知道……”

我散开及腰的头发，咬着嘴唇拿出生平最无辜的眼神定定地看住他，用力睁大的眼睛让视线渐渐变得模糊。他的眼神开始动摇。我知道我就要成功了，此刻的我扮演着猎人的角色，用尽身上仅有的武器，终于将猎物逼到了角落。我一点一点向前，闯入他的空间，将嘴唇送到一个极其微妙的距离。

来吧，Sakura，不要再抵抗我的诱惑了，来抓住我，和我一起坠落……

他带着烟草味的吐息拂在脸上，垂下的眼帘将幽深的目光半遮，我几乎能听到他逐渐加快的心跳声。那一瞬间的等待仿佛比一生更漫长，我难受地低哼出来，带着哭腔的尾音被他用嘴唇捕捉，吞吃入腹。

我们丢开手里的东西，抓住对方不顾一切地吻到一起。他捧住我的后脑，手指与长发互相缠绕。我毫无章法地咬住他的嘴，忘记了呼吸，甚至忘记了周围的一切。猎人完成了狩猎，在狂喜之中享用起他的收获。

由远而近的脚步和说话声打断了我们，Tetsu和Ken钻进车子里，叮叮咣咣地把乐器包绑在空座上。

“你们两个干嘛呢，钱包掉地上了吗？”Ken瞪着我们，像在看西洋镜。我和Sakura弯腰低头满地摸索被扔下的烟和打火机，借此掩盖刚才的暧昧。经纪人坐进驾驶座，问我们是回家还是去练习室。Tetsu和Ken要去天王寺附近喝一杯，Sakura回我俩合租的屋子，我报了个酒店的地址，忍住笑意用口型对Sakura说「等我回家继续」。

午夜，我打开家门，他没有睡，一直在等我回来。

“Sakura，我们可以正式出道了。”我对他说。他看着我的眼神却没有丝毫喜悦，仿佛我变成了什么可怕的东西。

我避开他的目光，径直去浴室洗澡。不知过了多久，他闯进来，把快要溺水而死的我从浴缸里强行捞出。冰冷的水泼了他一身，他站在灯光下盯着我的身体说不出话。我挣扎着跪倒在地上，双臂再怎么抱紧也掩不住皮肤上的痕迹。

一切都完了……我感到自己在绝望中一片片碎裂。

下一秒，他用浴巾盖住我，把我抱回卧室放在床上。

“Haidi，你现在应该做的，就是好好睡一觉，把那些事情全都忘记。”他脱掉身上的湿衣服，躺上床抱住我。我失去所有力气，闭上眼睛坠入一片温暖的黑暗中。

第二天醒来，自己仿佛死过了一回，赤裸裸地重生复活在那个人的怀里。我不再犹豫，衔住那对薄唇，用舌头将他唤醒。

“Hyde……”他闭着眼睛用浓重的鼻音轻唤我的名字，却没有推开我四处探寻的手。情形已经失控，两个人的欲望升腾燃烧在淡薄的晨曦中。打鼓时永远挺得笔直的腰比我在无数个夜晚中想象过的还要有力，毫不留情地一遍遍进犯着，让我尖叫直至癫狂。脑中一片空白，除了‘Sa-ku-ra’这三个音节，什么都不知道了。我抬起头，窄小的房间渐渐变得玻璃一样透明，大片大片的樱花盛开在纠缠不息的身体上，将我们掩埋，融化为一望无际的霞光。

“要是我们永远停留在那个时候，就好了……”我倚在荆的肩膀上，睡眼朦胧地望着一片雪花的电视机。他站起来关掉电源，拉我起身上楼。我困得睁不开眼，只记得死命抱住荆，要他陪我躺一会儿。吸血鬼的身体微凉，散发着似有似无的血液气息，我靠着他的后背，陷入光怪陆离的梦里。

承载着旧日时光的记忆碎片不断掠过。我依然清晰地记得他高热的体温和发梢的味道，我喜欢躺在他身上与他四肢交叠，共抽一支烟，然后趁他半梦半醒的时候用黑色的记号笔在他皮肤上乱画一通。

“停下，Haidi，很痒啊……”他懒得睁眼，咬着烟头口齿不清。

“Ya-chan你看我画得好不好。”我扔掉记号笔，恶作剧地扒开他的眼皮。他睁开一只眼睛低头看了看，鼻子皱了起来。“你在我身上画花吗？”

“是樱花哟。”我得意地咬他的鼻尖。

“现在是秋天吧。”

“不管，反正我画的是你。”

“嗯嗯。等会儿洗不掉怎么办。”他嘴上这么说，手却开始做起相反的事情。

“唔……大不了，我帮你……舔掉……”

他炽热的身体笼罩上来。汗水浸润了笔迹，黑色的樱花盛开到我的皮肤上，弯曲的枝蔓穿透了肌肉，将根系深深地扎入心脏。

那两年的我真是被宠得忘乎所以呢……现在回头看看，记忆另一头的自己简直像个陌生人，丝毫没有公众人物的自觉。走向主流之后我依旧不敢相信我们出名了，舞台越来越大，但我的潜意识还停留在Live House那只有几米宽的小台子上，唱歌的同时不忘找机会袭击Ken的屁股，然后转身把话筒戳到Tetsu的脸上，再去妨碍一下打鼓的某人，惹起台下歌迷的尖叫。能成为这支乐队的一员真的太幸福了，幸福得不像真的，幸福得舍不得睡去也不愿意醒来。那时候的我还不懂韬光养晦，不懂什么叫细水长流，不知道过于顺遂的表象背后永远蛰伏着虎视眈眈的狼群。

但也许只有无忧无虑的少年才会写出最残酷忧郁的歌词吧，当年的许多句子是现在的我绝对写不出来的了。那个时候，我望着Sakura的侧影，打鼓的他，抽烟的他，发呆的他，赤裸的他，陷入情欲的他，只要是他，文字和旋律便自然而然地浮现在脑海里，意味不明的排比句重复又放肆地和着强烈的节奏化为歌声。

“The scene you accept and you see, it… it is…什么来着……” 他坐在床边的地板上，一边哼唱一边写词。

“头发，肌肤，现在，也想触碰……”我半躺在床上，食指绕着他的黑发，故意扰乱节奏。

“If a morning starts… at the moment when you wake up…” 他提高了音量。

“声音，手指，笑容，想的都是你啊～”我也不管不顾地大声喊起来。

“They will keep their night forever…”他开始难受地挠头。

“I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!”我乘胜追击。

他把稿纸往空中一撒，嗷地一声跳起向我扑过来。我尖叫着往外逃，刚跑到门口就被他拦腰抱住，大笑着丢回床上。

“Hyde和Sakura真的很要好呢。”Ken说。

“你别光顾着跟Hyde胡闹啊，练习和拍摄都能迟到！”Tetsu说。

“二位拜托了，出门的时候躲着点狗仔队好吗……”经纪人说。

“这个念Alex Streeter。”Sakura在橱窗前纠正我的发音。

“请问你们两人的关系究竟是？”记者问。

“手上的戒指很特别呢，自己买的还是特殊的人送的？”电台主持人问。

“新专辑《True》买了哟，太好听了！”路边的歌迷高喊。

“Hyde，冷静下来听我说，Sakura刚刚被逮捕了。”Tetsu在电话里说。

“Hy-chan，Hy-chan，醒醒。”荆在拍我的肩。我睁开眼睛，感到整个世界都在旋转。“你在发烧，还在说梦话……”荆的手按在我的额头上，仿佛一块冰。

我张了张嘴，声音暗哑得可怕，嗓子和太阳穴仿佛被灌了铅。拼尽全部力气给经纪人打电话说明情况后，我眼前一黑，又栽倒在床上。荆在公寓里上下奔走，冰块、湿毛巾、温度计、水杯和退烧药被他找来满满地堆在床头。我吃了药，迷迷糊糊地拽住焦急的他：“不用忙，又不是高烧……倒是荆你饿不饿？饿了可以喝我的血哦……”

“别乱说！Hy-chan，你烧糊涂了。”荆又气又急，反而笑了出来。

“没有乱说呢……记得咬脖子，别咬手，我还要弹吉他……”我想把荆往床上拉，浑身软绵绵的使不出力气，“不要冰块……荆你身体凉，让我抱抱……”来回拉锯了一会儿，荆只得认命地坐在床头，任我抱着乱蹭。

“呐，吸血鬼不会被感冒传染的，对不对？”我把脸埋在他的手里，清凉似水的触感舒服极了。

“好像是的。”荆的另一只手慢慢地拨弄我的头发，“Hy-chan闭上眼睛睡吧，等会儿我煮粥给你喝。”

“他也从来没有感冒发烧过……我认识他这些年，别说生病，连个喷嚏都不打……原来他不是人，是个什么来着，‘片羽’……”

“Hy-chan……”

“他一个从不生病吃药的人，怎么会吸毒呢……我不信的……我白天黑夜都和他在一起，没有什么能逃过我的眼睛……我不信，我不信……”

荆没有说话，静静地听我不断喃喃自语。

“他们故意的……一定是他们，他们看不惯我们，看不惯他……他们……都是他们不好，都怪他们……都怪我……”

头顶的荆轻叹了一声。

“荆，你说，他是不是恨我……”

“怎么会呢。”

“毕竟，迈出第一步的人，是我……我越了界，把他拉下水……他，还有他们，都应该恨我的，整个乐队差点被我毁了……我怎么可以做出那么荒唐的事情……”

“别说了，Hy-chan。”

“他再也不会来见我了……他要走了，荆，他虽然什么都不肯告诉我，但是我知道，他和Adam在一起。”

荆停下了动作，手掌似乎变得更冷了。

“别说了，Hy-chan……求你了。”

“Adam那么好，不会给他添任何麻烦，也不需要他照顾，他们当然会在一起……”我的脑子烧得一团乱，嘴巴已经不受控制，“他们可以永远在一起，不是吗……音乐界的恩恩怨怨，在他这个不老不死的片羽的眼中算得了什么……荆，我们两个，都被抛下了。”

温热的水滴落在额头上。我抬头，荆面无表情地看着前方，左眼滑下一行泪。我摇晃着爬起身，伸出舌尖去舔他脸上的水痕。

“荆……荆……”我浑浑噩噩地吻他，“我以为，我和他之间至少还有音乐……到头来……全都是假的……”我拉开自己的衣领，“荆，咬我一口，拜托了……已经很久很久，没有人让我感到痛了……让我好好地痛一次吧，荆……”

“失去Adam的时候，很痛。你不会想要那种感觉的。”荆摇着头把我按回枕头上，替我盖好被子，离开了房间。

再次醒来的时候，不适的感觉减轻了许多。我拿掉额头上的湿毛巾，缓慢地下楼。外面是个阳光灿烂的下午，所有的遮光窗帘都拉得严严实实的，房间里灯光大开。厨房飘出一股米香，荆坐在煤气灶前盯着冒着蒸气的锅子发呆。

“Hy-chan，怎么下楼来了？”他看见我，立刻站了起来，“我做了杂炊，正想给你送上去呢。”

我摇摇手，费力地爬上吧台椅：“我好多了，荆。谢谢你照顾我……”从他手里接过碗，我喝下一勺，顿时一股暖流在体内扩散。“真好吃，这个味道很温柔呢，简直就像……”Adam的味道。我想起早上的那通胡言乱语，一时间愧疚得不知如何是好。

“是啊，Adam教我的。虽然我只学会了这一道。”荆淡淡地笑着，“Hy-chan，你不用顾虑我。你没有说错，Adam抛下了我，去和Sakura在一起了。但是我不认为Sakura抛得开你，直觉告诉我，一切的背后都是有原因的，事情不会这么简单。Hy-chan，不要绝望，好吗？”

明明正在经历伤痛的人是荆，被安慰、被照顾的却是我。面前的少年并不是个脆弱无助的孩子，他远比我以为的要坚强得多，我想。大口喝掉碗里的汤水，我重整笑容：“荆也乐观一些。这个夏天才刚开始，我们一起好好享受，创造好多好多的回忆，好不好？”

荆用力点头，一瞬间仿佛阳光又回到了他的脸上。

“好！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文借用了部分《樱猪十年》的设定。


	26. Kei

_It’s just time to say goodbye/ah ah time to say goodbye/_ _对摇曳的季节宣告_

_带上快要忘却的温柔/向明日孤单前行/失去了你 这夏日的忧郁/将我深深埋藏_

我一边唱一边弹奏，努力跟上Hy-chan的节奏。Hy-chan观察着我的指法，故意放慢拍子，看到我左手转换愈发娴熟，不住地点头。

“下面要转调了哟。”他轻轻地提醒。

_然后 失去了睡眠/然后 失去了你/然后 失去了羽翼/然后 失去了阳光_

_明明深爱着全部/却又毁掉了一切/啊 今后该去相信什么/就将我淹没 夏日的忧郁_

一曲结束，Hy-chan放下吉他朝我鼓掌：“真棒，荆已经完全掌握这首曲子了呢。”我不好意思地挠挠头：“还很不熟练，前阵子都没怎么练琴，幸好Hy-chan愿意教我。”

“荆的手指很灵活，乐感也很好，多加练习的话，总有一天也能上台表演的。”Hy-chan笑着揉乱我的头发，收起吉他，起身拉开窗帘。太阳已经消失在地平线之下，他就着黄昏的残色点了支烟：“肚子饿了呢，想不想吃广岛烧？”

吃广岛烧倒不用特地跑去广岛，Hy-chan带我来到新桥一家气氛热烈而舒服的专门店。我们坐在小包间里喝着柠檬酸酒等菜上桌，我好奇地翻看菜单：“我只知道好味烧和文字烧，广岛烧又是什么呀？”

“是碳水化合物的炸弹。”Hy-chan扮了个鬼脸，“又饿又累的时候，或者情绪不好的时候，我有时会过来点一份，吃下去后从里到外都畅快了。”

店员乐呵呵地进来上菜。我举起筷子研究了一会儿，果然是类似于好味烧加了炒面一样的东西，一大口吃在嘴里，那感觉异常地满足。

夏天已经过去了大半，Hy-chan几乎把录音之余的时间全部用来陪我。白天教我弹琴练曲，夜晚则带着我外出，像两个无话不谈的好友一样参加城中热事、寻觅美食、或抱着爆米花看夜场电影。这就是那些人所说的自由吗？孑然一身没有牵挂，这种想做什么就能立刻去做的状态，或许也不错。

眨眼间，一大份广岛烧和几样小菜被我们吃得一干二净，我摸着肚子大喊好饱。

“呐，荆其实，吃这样的东西并不会觉得饱足吧。”Hy-chan突然看着我的眼睛说。见我不说话，他喝了口水，“荆，有在好好喝血吗？”

狩猎对我来说的确是个大问题。Adam总是将猎到手的人类吸干才罢休，不需要使用魅惑术也对杀人这个事实毫不顾忌。但我做不到，一次喝完一个人的血也远远超出了我的胃口，于是这些日子以来我只能在深夜的街头寻找些烂醉如泥的人作为目标，这样事后他们就不会记得自己被吸了血。然而充满酒精的血液实在是难喝到了极点……如果今后只能以这样的食物维生，我宁愿自己死在斩断羁绊的那个夜晚。

“嗯，当然，我是个吸血鬼，怎么可以不喝血呢？”我笑着回答，“不过我还是觉得，和Hy-chan一起享受美食更开心。”

回到公寓，一份写着我名字的包裹悄无声息地躺在门口。包裹上没有寄件人的信息，我拆开包装，里面是三个防水文件袋。第一个文件袋里装着6本不同国家的护照，6个不同语言的名字，照片全是同一个人——我。加上来日本时用的法国护照，现在的我一共有7个假身份。第二个文件袋里是一张机票，四天后从成田飞往雅加达，登机人姓名是新加坡籍的我。最后的文件袋里是一份瑞士银行的账户信息，户名是奥地利籍的我。我按照文件上的信息拨打电话查询了一番，银行接线员确认完身份和密码之后报了一个数字。我挂上电话，将手里的纸张连同机票撕了个粉碎。

“Adam……这算什么？”我浑身发抖，伤心与愤怒夹杂着在胸口翻涌，“先是抛弃我，现在要赶我走……？这些钱，是要和我两清吗……”

过去的九年多，我的确在钱财上表现得毫不在意，我以为我们既然都是吸血鬼，人类的货币对我们而言只是个符号而已，可以用来享受，若没有也并无妨碍。离开Adam之后我思索过未来该怎么办，毕竟不可能永远寄居在Hyde这里。我也许会离开东京四处游荡，也许会找一个远离人类社会的地方隐居起来，也许会等厌倦了一切之后走进阳光。但钱从不在我的考量之中。Adam，我们已经断了联系，你送给我这笔钱，是想从我身上买走什么？

Honey走过满地碎纸，爬上膝头来蹭我的脸，我这才发现自己泪流满面。“我真是太不争气了，Honey……”我抱住它，把脸埋在温暖的皮毛里，“决定好一个人也要坚强活下去的，怎么又哭了呢。”

夏天临近尾声的时候，Laruku的新专辑问世了，忙碌的宣传期也随之展开。Hyde推着行李箱向我告别，开始各地巡演。整个秋天，陪伴我的除了Honey，便只有书架上的Laruku乐队团谱。

每隔两三个星期，总会有一份没有寄件人的包裹出现在门外。包裹里永远是几包用泡沫塑料箱保温的冷藏血液，和一张机票。机票的目的地每次都不同，从曼谷到胡志明市到香港，飞行时间永远控制在一定长度之内，保证上下飞机的时候都是在夜间。起初我还会愤怒，将整箱东西全部撕碎丢进马桶冲掉，一段时间之后我只觉得麻木无力，冷静地烧掉机票后将血包放进冰箱。Adam还在东京，就在离我不远的地方，我想着，忽然笑了起来。他知道我一直不肯上飞机，会不会生气？会不会直接找上门来对我大发雷霆？如果那样就正好，我也有一肚子的问题要问他，为什么不告而别，为什么要逼我走。

大湖死后已经三个多月过去了，伊琳娜那边没有任何动作，也没有人来找我，安静得诡异。直觉告诉我危险正在酝酿之中，但事到如今我已经不在乎了，如果他们要我偿命，那就来吧。死或生，对我而言已没有多大区别。

“Honey，我弹得怎么样？”我抱着吉他问正在享受晚餐的Honey，“这首歌的前半部分，我已经很熟练了呢。再唱一遍给你听好不好？”

_秋天来临/就去追逐梦想/但当冬季到来/只想依偎在你身边_

_点燃火焰 打破躯壳/高展双翅 乘着强风/无论去向何处 只要与你一起_

“Hy-chan写的这首歌真的太好听了，那么温柔，每个音符都让人觉得幸福。”我摆弄起Honey的小爪子，亲了亲它的鼻子，“你说，写歌的时候，他都在想些什么呢？是在想喜欢的人么……”

_It was a fine winter day / Remember when I met you / All year around falling in love…_

我哼唱着。

窗外的季节流转，秋风吹尽之后送来隆冬的温度，眨眼间就是十二月了。

今年的冬天比起往年更为寒冷，这样的天气要是有壁炉就好了呢。我坐在咖啡馆看着外面的夜色发呆，鼻尖似乎嗅到了雪的气息，耳边传来木柴燃烧的噼啪声。

「明天如果放晴的话，翻过这个山坡我们就能看到马特洪峰。」山间木屋里，Adam和我躺在温暖的壁炉前，说着夜深人静的悄悄话。

「唔……如果不放晴的话，我能不能和Addie在这里躺上一整天哪儿都不去？」我换个舒服的姿势，往他怀里拱了拱。

「小懒猫……」他摸着我的背，宠溺地笑。

山里的云飘得特别低，从我们身边掠过之后散开，露出湛蓝的天空。积雪的山坡上，我俩一前一后走着，我小心地踩在他的脚印里，干燥的粉雪嘎吱作响。偶尔回头，身后是一条孤单的足迹，长长地印在一望无际的白色雪原。

“别想这些了，不可以总惦记着过去。”我用力摇头，似乎这么做就能把回忆甩开。

关上玄关的门，我刚脱下大衣，身后响起两下轻微的敲门声。转身开门，楼道里空无一人，地上躺着一封信。我拆开信封，一张纸条随着机票落了出来。

_Kei_ _，东京很危险，快走。_

是Adam的笔迹。我用颤抖的指尖拾起机票，航班目的地是马尼拉，三小时后起飞。发生了什么事？为什么他知道东京很危险？这封信是谁送来的？是你吗，Adam……

我不假思索地追了出去。 街上人来人往，唯独没有那个人的背影。我奔跑着，手里的纸条皱成一团。

“宇都宫先生，好久不见。”两个黑衣吸血鬼悄无声息地出现在背后。后脑一痛，我来不及反应，便失去了意识。

“放我出去！放我出去……”我拼命撞门，沉重的铁门依旧岿然不动。

被关在这间房子里已经多久了……两天，或者三天？我无从得知。醒来的时候我便认出这是我在灰色魔女住过的房间，但房子的门窗和墙壁全都经过了加固，变成一间坚不可摧的钢板牢房，连电源都被切断。一片黑暗里我试遍了所有方法，逃出去的希望越来越渺茫。烙印在记忆深处的恐惧渐渐浮出水面，我想起了被囚禁在地牢里的日子，也是像这样与世隔绝、暗无天日，无论怎样呼喊也没有人会回应我。

“如果要我死，现在就来杀我，求你们……别这样……”我蜷缩在角落里，抱紧自己不住地颤抖。那张纸条一直被我攥在手里，就像最后的微光，让我不至于完全失去理智。

“Adam，你到底在想什么……”不，别去想他，这一次不会有人来救你，“是不是我死了，你才愿意说出实话……”他不会知道你的下落，也不会说出真相，你早就看不透他的内心了不是吗？你只是装作一切都没有变而已。

“Adam，既然抛弃了我，为什么还要警告我有危险……”是你自己，早就预感到了危险，是你自己心甘情愿陷入困境，这样也许他会赶来，你就能见到他不是么。

“住口！住口！”我歇斯底里地大叫。

不知昏睡了多久，再次睁开眼睛的时候，房间里亮起了灯光，我听见电视机的声音。

“好久不见，荆，别来无恙？”一身灰色衣裙的伊琳娜端坐在沙发上，手里摆弄着一把小巧的银色匕首。

我扶着墙慢慢站起身，靠在墙角戒备地看着她。她向我招招手：“别这么拘谨，来，坐我旁边。”我站在原地不动，她放下匕首，走过来亲热地拉起我的手，不容拒绝地将我按在沙发上。

“大湖是我杀的，我任你处置。”我筋疲力尽，只想快点结束这一切。伊琳娜又拿起匕首在指间旋转，我望着银色的刀刃，浑身僵硬。

“我知道。”伊琳娜若无其事地看着电视里播放的广告，“大湖做了些什么，我一清二楚，他咎由自取。”她回头看看我，又看看手里的匕首，“咦？难道说你以为我要替大湖讨公道？”伊琳娜放声大笑起来，“怎么可能，都过去多久了。荆，这把匕首只是个纪念品而已，你别想歪了。”

“那你为什么把我关在这里……”我摸不清状况了，这到底是怎么回事。

伊琳娜拿起茶几上的杯子放在我手里：“手下有几个孩子和大湖交好，他们瞒着我私自行动。荆，你一定又累又饿吧？”

我再三迟疑。伊琳娜的眼神那么真诚，但我不知该不该相信她说的话。杯中的血液散发出诱人的腥味，我太久没有进食，的确快到极限了。于是心一横，大口喝完杯中之物，身体顿时又有了力气。

“陪我看会儿电视吧，今晚有Laruku演唱会的现场直播呢。”她举起遥控器调高了音量。

“今天……已经是12月6号了？”想起Hy-chan告诉我的演唱会日程安排，新专辑巡演的最后一场将会在电视上多角度直播，我期待了很久。这么说来我被关在这里整整4天了吗……

演唱会响起了前奏，伊琳娜专心地看着电视，像个普通歌迷一样和我聊天：“这支乐队我一直挺喜欢的呢。主唱真是个难得一见的人物，生了副绝好的皮囊。”

我不敢说话。Hyde终于登场，一开嗓便引起全场尖叫。

_Worried heart is beating with darkness / Feeling so cold and tight inside of the skull…_

伊琳娜却皱起了眉头：“今天状态不佳呢，果然连续巡演透支了体力吗。”

的确，他的声音里听得出疲惫，曲子降了key，气息也不太稳。希望Hy-chan能顺利唱完全场……我暗暗祈祷着，和伊琳娜一起听他唱完两首歌。

“话说，他后来找到Angus了么？”Promised Land的前奏响起时，伊琳娜突然自言自语起来。

“没有，几十年来毫无线索。”我随口答道。

她望着电视机没有说话。

_Devil’s walk in the strawberry fields /_ _烈火不可遏制地蔓延/迟来的觉醒之后/只有一声「再见」_

她低头抚摸着匕首上的花纹，轻轻地点头：“果然如此。”

一种冰冷的感觉从胃里升起，我望向伊琳娜的侧脸，她的表情渐渐变得狠戾，与刚才判若两人。

“刚才的话，什么意思……”

“荆，你想不想见见Adam？”她笑着问我，幽暗的眼神让我感到前所未有的恐怖，“我替你拨通电话，你让他过来，好不好？”

“为什么……你要他来这里做什么？你为什么知道Angus的事情！”危险的预感开始应验，心脏狂跳。

“哪来这么多问题，按我说的做就好。”她翻开手机。我迅速站起来向门口逃去，刚摸到门把手，手背猛地传来一阵钻心的烧灼感。我痛得大叫一声，伊琳娜手执匕首，将我按在墙上。

“不听话的孩子，会受到惩罚哦。”她用匕首轻轻地擦过我的手心，火烧一般的剧痛立刻蔓延开，“不想被圣银烧伤的话，就给我乖一点，坐下。”

我被她推回沙发上。右手的手心手背鲜血淋漓，焦黑的伤口丝毫没有愈合的迹象。“这匕首……到底是什么东西……”

“一件古旧的圣银装备而已，力量已经散失得差不多了。”伊琳娜托着下巴冷漠地看着我，“疼么？当年，这把匕首还是全新的时候，一刀下去就能杀死一个吸血鬼呢。”

“你要把Adam引来这里，然后杀了他……？”我飞速思考着，原来有危险的不是我，而是Adam，“他已经和我一刀两断了，不会来的。”

伊琳娜笑了几声。“哦，他当然会来。”她从我的衣袋里掏出那张皱巴巴的纸条丢在地上，“世界上能让他做到这个地步的，也只有你了，可惜你身在其中什么都看不清。”

“不可能。”我抬头盯着她的脸。告诉我你知道的一切，伊琳娜，你究竟在背后做了多少事。

“我只不过是听命行事罢了，荆，你不能怪我。”她仿佛一眼看穿了我的想法，“要怪就怪Sakura那个老狐狸，对我阳奉阴违，答应好的事情却又反悔，我逼不得已才出此下策。是他要分开你们两个，但又不肯说出理由，也拒绝告诉我Adam的maker是谁。我花了好几个月的时间，终于搞清楚背后的真相。荆，我们两个都被他骗了，Adam和他自始至终都是一伙的呢。”她又将手机放在我面前，柔声说道，“把他们叫来，我们一起算总账，好不好？”

“你已经知道Adam的maker是Angus了不是吗，还想怎样？”我一把将手机扫开，“你和Angus之间是什么关系……”

伊琳娜却并不准备回答我的问题，她将电视机静音，靠在沙发上继续摆弄圣银匕首。

“上次跟你说了我的故事，对不对。今天再讲讲故事的另一面吧。”她打量着手里的匕首，仿佛在看一个故人，“我的maker之所以会斩断我们的羁绊，是因为我害死了她最重要的人，两次。但这无所谓，她有的是机会重来，那本来就是她吸血鬼生涯的一场游戏。可她却偏偏迁怒于我，我彻底失去了继续追随她的意愿，只希望她快点去死。所以斩断羁绊之后，我做的第一件事，就是将这把匕首刺进了她的胸口。”

“你……杀了你的maker？”我被弄糊涂了，她不是爱着她吗。

“怎么可能杀得成，她可是‘十贵族’的一员，我失算了。不过没关系，一百七十年过去了，下次见到她的时候我绝对不会失手。只可惜，被斩断羁绊的我再也无法召唤她，世界这么大，要找一个居无定所的吸血鬼太难了，除非……”

“但这和Adam有什么关系。”

她对我眨眨眼，走到墙边捡起手机，拨通了电话。

“喂，Sakura，你和Adam在一起么？”她用轻快的语气问道，电话的另一头没有人说话，“别急着挂断，猜猜谁在我这里作客？”

“……你想怎么样？”是Sakura的声音。

“还记得我拜托过你的事情么？现在不需要了，我全都知道了，Angus凶多吉少，很可能已经被Adam的‘黑血’害死的事情。”她对我露出诡异的笑，而我完全不明白这句话的含义。“Sakura，你和Adam打得一手好算盘，真有你们的。”

“你想要我道歉的话，我很对不起你，人死不能复生，节哀吧。”Sakura冷冷地说。

“真心想道歉的话，就让Adam来我这里，现在，马上。”她举起匕首，在我脸前晃动。

“凭什么。”

“Adam在听着对不对？Adam，荆很想念你呢。来，打个招呼。”伊琳娜对我勾勾下巴。见我不发一言，她将匕首贴上我的颈侧。我忍受着钻心剜骨的疼痛，死死咬住牙关。

“Kei……”电话里传来Adam的声音。我捂住嘴，不让自己发出任何声音。

“这孩子年纪轻轻骨头还挺硬的，Adam，我等着你。”她挂掉电话，拨开裙子的开衩，将匕首收进绑在腿侧的刀鞘里，然后弯腰拍拍我的脸，“我也是最近才知道，你的Adam是个传说中的‘黑血’。所以他才会急于想要和你分开，不然等你变成了‘代行者’，一切就晚了。荆，你真是个幸运的孩子，所有人都为你着想、瞒着你不让你知道真相。如果可以选择的话，我也想做个傻傻的什么都不懂的笨女孩，无忧无虑直到老死。”

“我听不懂你说的话……”我捂住脖子痛得跪倒在地上，牙齿直打颤，“你到底要Adam做什么……”

“等他们来了就知道了。”她站起身。我对着她的背影大声吼道：“无论你在谋划什么，他们不会来的！”

“你在我手里，Adam必然会赶来。”她站在电视机前，用指节敲了敲屏幕上正在演唱的Hyde，“而另一个，就在东京巨蛋，我的孩子们稍后就会把他请过来。”她说完便离开了房间，厚重的门再次被锁死。

“Hyde，快逃……”我捡起掉落在地上的纸条，手上的血染红了他的笔迹，猩红的‘危险’二字触目惊心。“Adam，伊琳娜说的都是真的么……”和我分开是为了保护我？真像他会做的事呢。我笑出了泪，太好了，他没有放弃我。

“Adam，快离开东京，不要来找我。拜托了，保护好你自己。”

我抱紧手中的纸条，一遍又一遍地默念。


	27. Adam

“你的主人究竟去了哪里。”

我把浣熊从笼子里放出来，它扑向地上的水碗，埋头喝个不停。我摸摸它的背，放下一盘食物。在空无一人的公寓里饿了不知多久的浣熊抓起一块水果，大声咀嚼起来。

Kei失踪了。两天前他又一次拒绝登上我为他订的航班，我买了新的机票送去银座，却发现公寓门虚掩着，没人在家，只有Honey被关在卧室里拼命地挠着门板。在城中四处找了他一夜无果，我只能先将浣熊带回Sakura的住处再做打算。

“我把能找的地方都找过了，没人见过荆。”Sakura开门回来，不安地看着地上的动物，“他几个月来都住在Hyde家里，已经很久没有接触过本地的吸血鬼了，谁都不清楚他的行踪。”

“Kei绝对不会丢下Honey不管，他一定是出了事。”我拿出在公寓门口捡到的信封，机票就掉落在旁边，唯独我写的字条不见了。Sakura烦闷地脱掉外套松开头发：“叫你不要做多余的事情，你偏要写字条催他。早就说过了，只要我们离开，伊琳娜就什么也做不了，你就是不听。”

“我也早就告诉过你，只有等Kei平安离开了东京，我才会跟你走。”

“你……！”Sakura气急败坏地瞪着我，一时间无话可说。

几个月过去了，很多事情起了变化。当初Sakura为了说服伊琳娜出手相助，假意答应帮她查出我的maker的身份。成功斩断羁绊后Sakura面对伊琳娜的催促不断地拖延和敷衍，几次三番之下他们之间原本就微妙的关系变得更加脆弱和冷淡。最近两个月伊琳娜突然不再与Sakura接触，一开始我以为她放弃了调查，但Sakura却对此感到不安。以他对这个老吸血鬼的了解，伊琳娜按兵不动的时候是最危险的，她也许转向了别的消息来源以求得所要的东西。

“Adam，你再好好回忆一下，Angus和伊琳娜之间到底存在什么样的关联？”Sakura点起一支烟，又一次问出这个问题。伊琳娜执着于追查Angus的事情，究竟原因何在，至今仍是个未解之谜。

我只能摇头：“真的没有头绪，Angus从未提起过别的吸血鬼，连他自己的maker的事情也说得语焉不详。”

“伊琳娜会不会是他的maker之类的……”

“Angus的maker是个亚洲人。”除非他对我撒了谎。

Sakura无可奈何地挠着头发。他摁灭烟头，回头看着我说道：“我们必须离开东京了，越快越好。荆十有八九落入了伊琳娜手里。”

“我现在就去灰色魔女要人。”我站起身。这个可能性一直盘旋在我脑海里，整个东京也就只剩下伊琳娜的地盘没有找过了。

“你疯了吗！”Sakura拦住我，“我们不知道伊琳娜到底葫芦里卖的什么药！我和她打交道这么多年，这是她头一回对一个吸血鬼产生那么大的兴趣！”

“这些事和Kei一点关系也没有。”我向门口走去。

“只要你出现，Kei就有关系！”他挡住我，抓着我的衣领大声说，“你还不明白吗！只有我们彻底从日本消失，她才无法用荆来要挟你，荆才是安全的！”

一股怒火上涌，我咬牙：“可以，我不出现，你把Hyde的电话号码给我，我去求他找人。”转身伸手去拿他放在桌子上的手机。

“你休想！”Sakura大吼着，手心甩出一团白光将我打飞出去。我撞倒几把椅子后倒在墙角，右臂与白光接触的地方传来一阵火烧火燎的疼痛。

“你给我冷静一点……”他愣了愣神，低下了头，“只有Hyde，绝对不可以被卷进来……我和伊琳娜勾心斗角这么多年，好不容易才让她作出承诺，绝不牵连普通人。Hyde他……绝对不可以和吸血鬼的纷争扯上关系。”

“Sakura……”我捂着右臂站起来。Sakura又露出了那种表情，仿佛面具破碎了一般的神情。

“原以为我退出乐队，离开他们，Hyde就彻底安全了。可是你们……你和荆，不知从哪里冒出来，堂而皇之地进了他的家门。尤其是你……你还是个黑血。”他双眼通红，“他只是个凡人，你们却偏要把他拉进这个混乱的世界里。Adam，算我求你，和我一起离开日本吧，为了Hyde，也为了荆好。伊琳娜毕竟是吸血鬼的亲王，只要荆没有了利用价值，她是不会轻易残害同族的。”

“但是Kei还没有消息，我不能走……”

“我们走了，荆自然会有消息。”他不给我反驳的机会，“我立刻去安排，最快明晚就坐船离开。宠物你可以带上，等荆离开了日本再想办法交还给他也不迟。”

“你不去和Hyde道别么？”

“他明天有场重要的演唱会，我不能让他分心……”他从厨房的冰箱里拿出一支细长的玻璃瓶交给我。我接过瓶子晃了晃，里面似乎是血液：“这是什么？”

“我的血，你拿去防身，只要一两滴就能杀死一个吸血鬼。你自己也要当心，虽然黑血对片羽的力量有一定抵抗力，但要是沾上了你也一样要吃苦头。”他拿起手机，走进卧室关上门开始打电话。

12月的寒流让东京变得比往年更为阴冷。一整个白天我不死心地又在都内寻找了一遍，直到天黑之后Sakura打来第十几通催促电话，才去往码头与他汇合。东京湾的灰色海水翻涌着，冰冷的海风直刺骨髓，Sakura叼着烟站在集装箱的阴影下，将宠物笼子递过来。

“我们的船一小时后到港。”他说，“没有人跟踪你吧？”

我摇头，看了看笼子里的Honey。它蜷缩着身体在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，我伸手进去安抚，它紧紧抱住我的手腕不肯放开。“忍耐一下吧，我会尽快让你见到他的。”我摸摸它的头。

Sakura叹了口气，无言地望向海港。我竖起大衣的衣领对抗寒冷，两个人沉默着，体温渐渐在黑夜里冻结，直到远处的水面上亮起一盏明灭的船灯。

“走吧。”Sakura向栈桥走去。我迟疑了一秒，刚要迈开步子，便听见一阵铃声响起。他拿出手机扫了一眼，脸上陡然变色。

“是伊琳娜。”他看着我。铃声催促着，我点点头，Sakura接通电话，打开了免提。

“喂，Sakura，你和Adam在一起么？”女人的声音传来，Sakura不发一言。“别急着挂断，猜猜谁在我这里作客？”伊琳娜的语气里带着冰冷的笑意。

“你想怎么样？”他压低了声音。

“还记得我拜托过你的事情么？现在不需要了，我全都知道了，Angus凶多吉少，很可能已经被Adam的‘黑血’害死的事情。Sakura，你和Adam打得一手好算盘，真有你们的。”

果然，最担心的事情应验了。Sakura深吸一口气：“你想要我道歉的话，我很对不起你，人死不能复生，节哀吧。”

“真心想道歉的话，就让Adam来我这里，现在，马上。”

“凭什么。”Sakura的声音在寒风里听得并不分明。

“Adam在听着对不对？Adam，荆很想念你呢。来，打个招呼。”

电话的那头并没有传来Kei的声音，我却听见隐约的呼吸声。“Kei……”我不由自主地叫他的名字。无法想象伊琳娜会对他做出什么样的事，我感到四肢的血液仿佛在恐惧中凝固。

“这孩子年纪轻轻骨头还挺硬的，Adam，我等着你。”电话被挂断。我转身，却被Sakura死死地拉住：“你不能去！想想我昨天对你说过什么！”

“放开我！”我甩开他的手，宠物笼子掉落在地上，Honey从打开的门里钻出向集装箱另一头跑去，很快消失在夜色之中。就在我回头的瞬间，几声清脆的金属碰撞声响起，数发银子弹擦着脚踝击中地面。

“糟糕。”Sakura咒骂了一句。一群穿着连帽斗篷的人端着圣银武器围了过来，而我们站在空旷的码头上无处可躲。我握住大衣内袋里的血瓶，低声问他：“Sakura，你的血对他们……”

“没有任何作用。”Sakura咬牙切齿地说，“为什么驱魔人会找到这里……”

一个首领模样的驱魔人放下武器，开口说话：“伊琳娜请二位去灰色魔女坐坐。”他伸手做个了“请”的动作，一辆黑色的轿车停在包围圈外，车门缓缓打开。Sakura的脸色煞白，仿佛五雷轰顶。

“你们……竟然和吸血鬼勾结在一起？！”

“片羽大人也不遑多让，和黑血玩得一手好游戏。”驱魔人用枪指着他冷冰冰地说。

灰色魔女大厦被荷枪实弹的驱魔人包围着，他们却没有要闯进去的意思。一个吸血鬼带着我们上了二楼，露天泳池边四处点着暖灯，伊琳娜坐在泳池上方的平台，烤着火喝着一杯红色的液体。

“我和Angus已经170年没有见面了，Adam。”她把玩着一把银色的匕首，自言自语道，“自从我离开我们的主人，也就是我们两个的maker，我就彻底忘记了还有他这么一个人的存在，那时候他被转变成吸血鬼才不到三十年。直到那天在赌场里，我从你身上感应到了他的气息。”

“你们果然认识。”Sakura说，“所以你打听Angus的消息，是为了找你的maker。”

伊琳娜笑了：“Angus那个烂货，我真是做梦也没想到，他竟然会有后代。他明明只是个狗腿子一般的地痞流氓，Adam，你知道吗，当初他是怎么围着我们的maker团团转，恨不得匍匐在地上舔她的脚趾……”

“他不是那种人。”我强压着怒火反驳她。

“你对你的maker真是感情深厚，不惜向我撒谎来维护他，哪怕他已经是个死人。荆要是知道了，该有多伤心。”她勾勾嘴唇，举杯抿了一口，“其实你们但凡愿意说句实话，我们根本不用走到今天这个地步。为了查出你们隐瞒的真相，我花费了多少功夫，绞尽脑汁，才终于对横滨修士会问出了正确的问题——片羽是否有着与其对应的存在？”匕首在伊琳娜的指尖旋转，“没想到啊没想到，传说中的黑血和片羽，就在我的眼皮底下，齐聚在东京。我真是三生有幸。”

“没有人打算对你撒谎，伊琳娜，是你，让人不得不提防。要怪就怪你自己，看看你都做了些什么！”Sakura的语气越来越愤怒。

“少来这套，Sakura。你们自以为聪明，能够骗过我、利用我。”伊琳娜端着酒杯，居高临下地看着我和Sakura，“我只不过活了三百岁，还不至于那么昏聩无能。”

“你也知道Angus早就死了！就算把我们都杀了也没有意义！”Sakura吼道，“但你竟然背叛血族，和驱魔人做交易……”

“血族都是我的仇敌！”她猛地将酒杯摔在地上，美丽的脸因恨意而扭曲，“别忘了我姓范海辛！你们全都是我的猎物！我本来是要做人类的英雄，和范海辛的名字一起成为传说流传千古。”她望着手里的银匕首，轻轻抚摸着刀刃，“是她……是她把我变成了怪物，玩弄我，折磨我，让我忘记了自己是谁，忘记了作为人的荣誉和尊严……”

伊琳娜突然平静下来，她抬头直勾勾地看着我的眼睛。

“Angus死了没有关系，我最终要找的也不是他，有你就够了。”她做了个手势，两个黑衣吸血鬼抬上来一口木箱，另一个则押上来一个人。

“Kei！”我不敢相信自己的眼睛，Kei的脖子和右手流着血，伤口焦黑，明显是被圣银所伤。

“Adam，你为什么要来……”他看到了我，随即被身后的吸血鬼抓着头发按住跪在地上。

“你对他做了什么！给我立刻放了他！”我刚要冲上去，伊琳娜反手一挥，匕首在Kei的肩膀上划出一条血口，Kei发出一声惨叫。

“本来Angus作为直系，轻易就能对自己的maker发出呼唤。而你虽然和她隔了一代，要召唤也不是不可以。”她示意我不许动，然后收起匕首，慢条斯理地打开一旁的木箱。“你看，吸血鬼就是这么奥秘无穷，血族的起源与痛苦和憎恨息息相关。”

“你这个卑鄙无耻的东西，如果你敢再伤害Kei，我保证，我一定会 ……”我咬牙切齿地威胁道。

伊琳娜从木箱里取出一把弩枪和一柄圣银短剑，周围的吸血鬼看到这些武器都畏缩了一下。她抬头笑了起来：“这正是我的打算呢。简单来说，极度的愤怒或痛苦能够使隔代的召唤成为可能，所以……”她将短剑的剑身贴上Kei的脸，圣银灼烧他的皮肤，Kei发出痛苦的喊叫。我愤怒至极，向前冲去，伊琳娜却用弩枪抵住Kei的头：“你冲上来试试！”

Sakura一把拉住我，让我冷静。他向前一步，大声说道：“你现在收手还来得及。我警告你，伊琳娜·亚列珊德拉·范·海辛，如果你执意要伤害他们，那就别怪我出手了！”

伊琳娜却像听不懂他在说什么一般，眨眨眼睛歪头问道：“哦？你准备怎么出手呢？”

“别忘了我是片羽，”Sakura的右手发出银白色的光，“我能轻易杀死这里所有的吸血鬼，就算你有范海辛的血统也活不了。”

伊琳娜张张嘴，假装露出害怕的表情：“天啊～如果那样的话，我还真的完全没有办法阻止你呢～”她勾勾下巴，四个吸血鬼拖着一个人从泳池的另一头走出来，在与Sakura保持安全距离的地方停下。

“是不是啊，樱泽泰德君？”她看着僵立在原地的Sakura，唇边勾起一个阴狠的笑。

伊琳娜的手下抖开一把折刀，指着Hyde的咽喉。

“Sakura……”Hyde挣脱不开吸血鬼的蛮力，痛苦地看着Sakura和我。

“Hyde……！”Sakura紧握住拳头，声音有些颤抖，“你这个魔鬼……他是普通人！你保证过的，但你竟然……你口口声声说的荣誉和尊严都去了哪里！”

伊琳娜好整以暇地调整着手里的弩枪，眼皮也不抬一下：“那都是细节，别这么计较，我今天晚上要做大事呢。你得乖乖听话，别挡我的道。只要你识相，你的人类就能安全回家。”她玩弄够了武器，斜眼看看我，“那么现在我们开始吧？先试试看愤怒好不好。”她挥动短剑，Kei呜咽一声，身上又添一条伤口。

“住手……”我低喊。

“再来。”她又挥出一剑，Kei的血喷溅出来。

“住手……！”

“荆——！”Hyde惊呼Kei的名字，身边的吸血鬼反手给了他一耳光，打得他摇摇欲坠。Sakura发出愤怒的吼声。

“再来。”伊琳娜不断地挥剑。很快Kei遍体鳞伤，上身布满细长的刀口，他紧咬牙关，不肯再呼痛。

“住手！！！”我用尽全身力气发出一声断喝。

伊琳娜停了下来，她丢开短剑，踩住Kei受伤的右手，用弩枪指着，微笑着看向我：“怎么样，这样够不够愤怒？快呼唤你的长者来救你们呀。或者，要不要我先废掉他一只手？”

“好了，我明白了。”我向前走了几步，抬头怒视她，“我知道该怎么做了，我会帮你达成心愿。但是你没有必要折磨Kei，我和他的羁绊早已斩断，他即便死了，我也不会有任何感觉。”

“Adam……” Kei快跪不住了，他挣扎着往我的方向挪动，立刻被身后的吸血鬼一把扯了回去。

“真是绝情啊……亲爱的荆，你怎么就为了这种男人而不断受苦呢，太不值得了。”伊琳娜用弩枪顶了顶他的头。Kei充耳不闻，溢满泪水的蓝眼睛死死地盯着我，拼命摇头。

我回头看看Hyde，他半边脸红肿着，眼神无比愤怒。我离开后的这些日子，都是他在照顾Kei。他们二人之间一向亲密，无话不谈，我很高兴Kei能拥有这样一个朋友，甚至有那么点妒忌。如果可以的话我也想和他亲近一些，如果能成为至交那就最好了。然而命运的轨迹却如同发了疯一般，将他卷入了这个血腥的夜晚，一切的源头都在于我。是我，让他这个毫无关系的人类置身致命的恐惧与危险之中。

我再转头望向Sakura，他焦急万分，却什么都做不了。我明白他想要离开东京的心，和我想要离开Kei的心是一样的。他有多爱Hyde，就对自己的真实身份有多恐惧，一如我害怕自己带给Kei灾厄和不幸。我的出现打破了他与伊琳娜之间苦心经营多年的脆弱平衡，他从得知我的存在到作出计划决定离开，这中间经历了怎样的内心挣扎，我无从得知。我只知道，他无法像他宣称的那样可以将对Hyde的感情转移到另一个人身上，这从他的吻中能够感受得清清楚楚。就算我们今夜顺利登船离开，从此以后占据他亲吻和拥抱的也只会是Hyde的影子，不会变成我或世界上的任何人。

我低下头，默默地叹气。

“Kei，Hyde，Sakura，对不起。今天的局面，全都因我而起。”身后的Sakura出声想打断，我不理会他，继续说道，“Sakura，你不必离开东京，伊琳娜没有理由与你为敌，她以后也不会向教廷揭发你，对不对？”我看看伊琳娜，她点头：“只要我得到想要的。”

“Hyde，请不要讨厌Sakura，他做的一切都是为了你，他的心里向来只有你一个。”我看向Hyde。

“开什么玩笑！Adam你在胡说什么！”Hyde嘶吼。我知道他并不是在反驳我。

“Kei……”我抬头。

“你想干什么！我不允许！我不允许！”他已经是满面泪水。

我从上衣内侧的口袋里拿出那支玻璃瓶。

“片羽的血么？”伊琳娜看见瓶子，满意地笑了，“的确，我也想不出比这更好的方法了。你很聪明，Adam，很聪明。”

“Kei，都是我的错，我束缚了你太久。但是Kei，这个世界很广阔，今后的时光足够你去遍每个角落，看遍所有的景色。你不用再迁就任何人的想法，不用再时刻牵挂，你要跟随自己的内心，自由地生活。”

“你闭嘴啊——！”他哭喊着。

“Kei，十年光阴对于吸血鬼来说只是一眨眼的事，百年后的你甚至都不会记得。你会遇到很多人，爱上很多人，会实现愿望，找到归宿，得到幸福。”

我拔开瓶塞。

“Kei，对不起，我不是一个好人，我不值得你的思念，请忘掉我吧。”

我闭上眼睛，将瓶中之物一饮而尽。


	28. Kei

“Kei，对不起，我不是一个好人，我不值得你的思念，请忘掉我吧。”

他仰头，喝干了瓶中的血。

世界在这一刻沉默。所有人都停止了动作，注视着Adam，不发一言。寂静之中只有玻璃瓶落在地上发出的脆响。

Adam站在那里，低着头如同雕塑。

“放了Kei……”他的声音抖得厉害。

“召唤成功就会放了他们全部。”伊琳娜的语气冰冷。

他的呼吸变得杂乱，双手紧紧握拳，浑身都在发抖。

伊琳娜聚精会神地盯着Adam，指着我的枪慢慢放了下去。我抓住这个时机，奋力挣脱身后的吸血鬼。刚向前迈出一步，迎面一记重击袭来，将我打倒在地。

“真不听话，得吃点真正的苦头才会乖吗？”伊琳娜的枪指着我，食指就要扣动扳机。我来不及护住头，一道褐色的影子撞向伊琳娜，子弹打歪到了别处。

“Honey！”我惊呼。竟然是Honey保护了我，他是怎么在如此严寒之下一路跟到了这里。

“畜牲！”伊琳娜随手抓住Honey的脖子，Honey发出一声尖叫，便被她丢了出去，摔落在墙根一动不动。

“啊……”我来不及反应，只听到Adam发出痛苦的呻吟，他支撑不住身体慢慢跪了下去。我不顾一切拼命挣扎着，但伊琳娜一脚踩在我的背上，力气大得无法撼动。

“老实说这可能是世界上第一次有黑血喝片羽的血。”她兴奋的目光全部集中在Adam身上，“嘘……好好看着，这种机会可千载难逢。”

Adam跪坐在地上，猛地吐出一大口浓稠的血浆。他的皮肤慢慢发红，然后变黑，好像被火烧焦了一样。

“必须承认我曾经用普通的吸血鬼做过实验，很有意思。只要数滴片羽的血，就能让吸血鬼的皮肉沸腾，内脏溶化，然后从内向外烧得精光。”她低头看我一眼，“不用担心，理论上这点剂量杀不死他，毕竟他是和片羽势均力敌的黑血，况且杀死他也不是我的目的。所以别让我失望啊，Adam。”

发黑的皮肤很快溃烂，连带着皮下的血肉一块块脱落。Adam终于忍受不住，惨叫了出来。血肉腐烂的地方很快重生出新的组织，但在刚长好的那一刻马上又发黑溃烂。一眨眼的功夫，他变成了个血人，浑身没有一寸完好的地方。

我挣不开伊琳娜的压制，只能不断地咒骂。耳边Adam的惨叫越来越凄厉，伴随着一波又一波的咳血，他的声音渐渐弱了下去。我哭喊着，咒骂变成哀求。

“求你了，放过Adam……求你，别折磨他了……求求你，让我做什么都可以……”我从没有见过Adam如此痛苦的样子。一直以来我看到的Adam仿佛是没有痛觉的，不论受什么样的伤。记得在新月的发作中我曾无数次伤到他，甚至咬碎过他的手掌，他连眉头都没有皱过一下。而现在，他却匍匐在地上，颤抖着哀嚎着，这是怎样的痛，我感到心脏裂成了无数片。

“吵死了！”伊琳娜用力踩了一脚，她的鞋跟刺穿了我的背，似乎能听到肋骨的断裂声。

Adam的声音渐渐停了下来，他蜷缩成一团，身体依然在颤抖，皮肤溃烂和重生的速度都变得十分缓慢。

“呵，这根本不够，没用的东西。”伊琳娜露出嫌恶的表情，她向Hyde那边的吸血鬼打了个响指，“片羽就站在那里，你们帮他一下，再来点儿。”

“你休想！！”Sakura大吼。两个吸血鬼向他走去，伸手要抓他的肩膀，Sakura一拳将其中一个打翻在地。

“啊！！”钳制Hyde的吸血鬼毫不留情地一口咬在他的脖子上，顿时血流如注。Sakura听到Hyde的惨叫，只能无助地放下拳头，任由自己被推搡着带到Adam旁边。两个吸血鬼戴上塑胶手套，撕开他的衣袖。

“对，割深一点，当心不要碰到他的血，毒得很哪。”伊琳娜的表情越来越扭曲。

刀子刺入手臂，Sakura闷哼一声，吸血鬼扯起他的手对准Adam。血液大滴大滴地流出来，落到Adam血肉模糊的脸上，像强酸一样溶化了他所剩无几的皮肉。

“Adam————！！！”我用尽所有的力气呼喊他的名字。

“放了他……”Adam挣扎着，朝我伸出手，他指尖的组织已经脱落殆尽，露出了骨头，“Kei……快走……走……”

“不……不……Adam……”天啊，求你了，让这一切停止吧……

“啊！又是这畜生！”抓着Sakura的吸血鬼吃痛喊道。不知什么时候Honey醒了过来，扑上去咬住他的小腿，被他用力甩脱。Honey毫不退缩，挡在Adam面前，向吸血鬼发出愤怒的吼声。那个吸血鬼将刚才割伤Sakura的匕首反握，一刀刺穿Honey的身体，然后一脚踢开。

我睁大眼睛看着面前发生的一切，发不出任何声音。

另一个吸血鬼按住Adam的头，掰开他的嘴，Sakura的手腕涌出一大股血液，全部落入Adam的嘴里。Adam顿时抽搐起来，全身痛苦地弓起。他已经叫不出声，喉咙只是发出“嗬嗬”的声响，呼吸变得越来越慢，越来越慢……

“就要来了，就要来了！”伊琳娜瞪大双眼，兴奋得手都在发抖。

空气在微微颤动。Adam张大了嘴，双手抠着喉咙，随后失去力气瘫软了下来。一道透明的波动以他为中心扩散开，整个世界被一阵低沉的震动所笼罩。

“啊，我成功了……”伊琳娜被这波动包裹，享受地闭上眼睛，“如此强力的召唤，我能听到……”她丢开弩枪，双手拢在耳边，倾听着，“你听到了吗，以芊，快回应我……拜托了，回应我……”

就在她放松力量的瞬间，我从她脚下挣脱，飞奔到Adam身边。Adam已经面目全非，不成人形，我看着气息微弱的他，不敢用手触碰，只能一遍遍呼唤他的名字。

“Kei……”他到底还是睁开了眼睛，但目光涣散，根本看不到我。

“Adam……”我泣不成声。

“快走……Kei……离开这里……自由地……活下去……”他气若游丝。

“住口住口住口住口！！”我不顾一切地大喊，“没有Addie的话，我要自由干什么，我要活着干什么！！”我想起身上的刀伤，将手臂伸到Adam嘴边用力按压伤口，想要挤出多一点的血，“Addie，喝我的血，拜托了，喝下去，会好起来的，你不会有事的。”

“Kei……”他的瞳孔终于对上了我的，血糊一片的脸动了动，似乎在笑，“不要走……”

他垂下头，安静地闭上了眼睛。

我托起Adam的头，轻轻地拥入怀中。

Adam，我的Adam。

我爱你。

我慢慢望向四周，四周是一片模糊和混沌。好多人影。狂笑的人影，拿着刀的人影，用力挣扎的人影，向我逼近的人影。

我只有Adam。

都是你们的错。

你们全都该死。你们每一个，都应该去死。

我要杀光所有的人。


	29. Hyde

一切都乱了套。

荆抱着一动不动的Adam，完全不理会我的呼喊。伊琳娜则陷入了癫狂，大声笑着。身边的两个吸血鬼拼命想要按住不断挣扎的我，同时还在争执由谁来吸干我的血。而我颈边刺痛，开始手脚发软，使不上力气。

“Hyde！坚持住！”Sakura喊道。他向左右的吸血鬼挥手，伤口的血飞溅到他们脸上。两个吸血鬼惨叫着捂住脸，眨眼便化为一缕黑烟。他向我跑来，举起鲜血淋漓的手威胁我周围的吸血鬼。

“放开他！不然也让你们尝尝这个！”

“不许过来！不然我们一刀杀了他！”吸血鬼惊慌失措地尖叫着，刀刃晃动着抵住我的脖子，刀尖似乎刺进了皮肤，我已经顾不上疼痛。

Sakura和他们僵持不下，他转头向伊琳娜呼喊：“你说过事成了就会放过我们的！伊琳娜！”

灰衣褐发的女人停下笑声，冷漠地看着下面的混乱。“没错。但我要去找她了，这里的事不再与我相关。你们随意吧。”她挥挥手，原先守在场外的驱魔人包围了进来。“他们今夜有任务在身，各位珍重。”

“卑鄙的东西！”Sakura破口大骂。我身旁的吸血鬼吓得六神无主，一把推开我便要逃，只听几下清脆的枪声，他们被驱魔人的银子弹击中，倒在地上开始燃烧。

“Sakura……”我想去他的身边，却腿一软跌坐在地上。一个驱魔人用枪指着Sakura不许他乱动。其余的人则端起武器，围成一圈包围了荆和Adam。

“黑血已经死了，那个吸血鬼不是代行者，你们放过他！”Sakura还在拼命试图挽回局势。

为首的驱魔人丝毫不为所动，举起手，发出开枪的信号。

“荆，快跑……”我无力地喊。

驱魔人们扣动扳机，无数颗子弹飞向荆。我闭上眼睛不忍心看。

只听一阵金属碰撞声，子弹纷纷掉落地面。我睁开眼睛想要看个究竟，却被一声突如其来的尖啸贯穿了耳膜。所有人都丢下手里的东西，痛苦地捂住耳朵，但这尖利的声波毫不留情地往脑子里钻。灯光被震碎炸裂，电光噼啪作响，四周顿时陷入一片黑暗。

尖利的声音停了下来，我还来不及喘息，一朵青色的鬼火在面前绽开。然后更多的鬼火出现，诡异的光线将整个平台照亮。

“怎么回事……”我不明白发生了什么。Sakura在另一边喊道：“Hyde，不要动，什么都别碰。”他的声音里明显带着恐惧。

驱魔人后退了一些，被他们包围的荆慢慢地抬起头，瞳孔发出刺眼的青色弧光。

**「都是你们的错。」**

他开口说话，声音却恐怖而低沉，仿佛来自地狱深渊的咆哮。

**「你们全都该死。」**

荆的脚下亮起青色的光。有驱魔人捡起枪朝他射击，武器和子弹一起炸裂。我看见一个驱魔人好奇地触碰他面前的鬼火，火焰立刻像流动的液体包裹住他的身体，无论如何扭动都无法挣脱。着火的人跳进游泳池求生，青色的火焰依然在水下燃烧。没多久，一团泛着油花的黑渣涌上水面，飘出令人作呕的焦臭味。

建筑物在震动，荆的脚下涌动着无法名状的东西，犹如无数只透明的手在奋力向上爬。但他似乎对这异常的一切无知无觉，兀自低下头，细细亲吻着Adam支离破碎的嘴唇。

周遭变得无比寒冷，我想要呼吸，空气却像是凝固了似的，再怎么用力也吸不进肺中。流血和缺氧的双重作用下，意识开始模糊。我也要死在这里吗……

染满鲜血的手抓住我，将我拉进一个温暖的怀抱。我抬头，是Sakura。

“靠紧我。”他闭上眼睛，一团银白的微光笼罩住我们。我吐出一口气，终于又能呼吸了。

“Sakura……”我喘着气，紧紧抱住他的腰，“荆怎么了？这到底是……”

话音未落，一条条幽蓝的影子伴随着凄厉刺耳的叫啸从荆的脚下飞出。其中一条向我们飞来，那东西的面目扭曲得无法名状，恐惧瞬间攫住了我。Sakura抬手，挥出一团白光将它驱赶开。

“不要看。”他捂住我的眼睛，我把脸埋进他的胸口，努力平复过快的呼吸。

“那是……幽灵吗？”耳边传来此起彼伏的惨叫，我还是忍不住看了看周围。几个人被幽灵穿过身体，随即痛苦地倒地不起，如同生命被带走。活着的驱魔人用尽一切办法攻击着不断涌出的幽灵，他们扔出装着水的瓶子，一些幽灵触碰到炸开的水花后消失。

“Hyde，看着我。”

我抬头，与Sakura四目相对。他解开我的衣领，慢慢低下头。我止不住地颤抖起来，不知是因为寒冷，还是因为他的嘴唇贴上了我的颈侧。

“啊……Sakura……”一股暖流注入身体，神志顿时恢复了清明，四肢也似乎有了力气。我摸摸脖子，刚才被吸血鬼咬的伤口消失了。

“你感觉怎么样？”Sakura抬起头，嘴唇上还沾着血，“以我的能力，只能做到这种程度了。”

我伸手想要抹去他唇上的血。似乎已经很久没有这么近距离看他了，他的眉眼，他的呼吸，全部恍如隔世……Sakura的周身被银白的光照亮，而这团微弱的光保护着我们，隔绝了外面正在发生的灾难。光晕内的世界，只有我们两个。

“Ya-chan……这一切究竟怎么了？我们，究竟怎么了……”

我环住他的脖子，用力吻了上去。血腥的味道蔓延开来，他犹豫了片刻，按住我的后脑加深了这个吻。上一次吻他是什么时候呢……不过是三四年前而已，感觉却像是上辈子的事情。我知道我们不可以这样，但是没关系，我也许活不过今夜。如果生命的最后时刻是和他在一起，那会是再好不过的死法。我这么想着，伸出舌头和他的纠缠在一起。

“Hyde，别哭。”一吻结束，他用手指擦掉我眼角的泪水，“你不会死的，有我在。”

我钻进他的怀里，看向荆的方向。幽灵越来越多，盘旋着聚集在他和Adam周围，形成一道飓风般的屏障。

“他变成了‘代行者’。”Sakura说，“这是个好消息，代行者的力量来自他的黑血，也就是说，Adam还活着。荆引导出了地狱的力量，也许可以治好他。”

的确，如果我没看错的话，Adam身上的皮肤正在加速再生。

“但坏消息是，黑血代行者的力量一旦发动，不加以制止的话最终会导致人类世界的毁灭。”Sakura苦笑着低头看我，“我们今天大概真的在劫难逃……”

“但你是‘片羽’啊，你能做些什么的，对不对？”我撕下一片衣服，帮他包扎被割伤的手臂。

他摇摇头：“我没有代行者，Hyde。这已经是我的全部能力了。”环视周围，包围我们的白色光晕似乎比刚才暗淡了。

“那我来做你的代行者吧，教我怎么做！”荆与Adam之间的羁绊，我自信不会输给他们。

Sakura笑了，他抱住我，脸埋在我的颈窝。

“我在教廷三十年，三十年都没有找到代行者，他们对我失去了耐心，所以我逃了出来。”他双手在我的背上来回摩挲，“片羽和代行者之间必须是最圣洁的情感，除却所有欲望，符合神的旨意的纯粹羁绊。而我……做不到。”

我也做不到。身体的每一寸都在叫嚣着想要他。

“黑血就简单多了，强大的恨意就可以。”他抬头望向荆和Adam，“这很不公平，黑血爆发出的力量比片羽更具破坏力。虽然相应地，他们也比片羽更稀少。”

“那就把我变成吸血鬼，Ya-chan，这样我就能不老不死一直陪着你。”我忍不住，说出了藏在心底的愿望。

Sakura惊讶地看着我，一时语塞。

“Hyde，你……别开玩笑。”

一记震耳欲聋的巨响打断了我们对话。瞬间所有的东西都在摇晃，建筑物出现了裂痕，各种杂物不断掉落。

“地震？！”不是地震。群聚的幽灵在空中融合，逐渐变成一匹巨兽，发出震动大地的吼声。

**「啊啊啊啊啊——！」**

处于风暴中心的荆在怒吼。

Sakura护住我的头，拉着我寻找躲避的地方。巨兽吼叫着，不断拍打地面，所经之处建筑物破碎倒塌。驱魔人和吸血鬼都已经所剩无几，被打得溃不成军。驱魔人首领用光了所有子弹，手中只剩一柄巨大的银色十字架。他高举十字架，大声念着祷文，剩余的驱魔人也聚集到他身边一起念诵，十字架缓缓地放射出银光。

巨兽低下头对着驱魔人发出尖厉的嘶叫，然后挥动勉强能称之为‘手’的巨大肢体拍向地面。他们身后的房屋爆炸倒塌，坠落的水泥块将仅存的驱魔人尽数掩埋。我和Sakura躲在尚未毁坏的露天吧台旁，绝望地看着眼前的一切。‘灰色魔女’赌场和相邻的几栋楼房就这样化作一堆瓦砾，陷入火海之中。

巨兽还在不断吸收幽灵，缓慢地变大，也变得更加扭曲可怕。它看上去似乎是由无数干枯的尸体拼合在一起，浑身布满尖叫的头颅和没有皮肤的手和腿。在它的怒吼之下，Sakura的光芒越来越弱，我感到理智在消失，脑子里只剩下恐惧和疯狂。

“Hyde，Hyde……”Sakura抵住我的额头，声音越来越痛苦，“闭上眼睛，不要去看，想想开心的事，想想你的家人和朋友。”

**「伊琳娜——！」**

荆的眼睛里流出黑色的血，他面目狰狞，伴随着一声声的怒吼，巨兽在残垣断壁中翻找着他的目标。

**「给我出来——！」**

天空纷纷劈下血色的闪电，地面上是接连不断的震动和爆炸，狂风大作。

“这就是……世界末日吗？”我喃喃地问。Sakura没有回答，他身体摇晃了一下，倒在我肩头。

“Ya-chan？Ya-chan！！”环绕着我们的微光几乎消失了，Sakura勉强睁开眼睛，我抱紧浑身无力的他。

“我快到极限了……再这样下去，那个东西会毁掉六本木甚至东京。Hyde，等会儿你找准时机，逃出去。”

“我们一起逃。”可是怎么逃呢。四周不断有碎块落下，到处都在燃烧，根本无处落脚。

几发银弹射向巨兽，它吃痛地吼叫。我回头，伊琳娜站在瓦砾之上，她丢开手里的弩枪，端起另一把银制的武器，状似小型的榴弹发射器。

“想杀我？！你们不配！”她疯狂地大笑起来。巨兽扭转身体向她扑去。伊琳娜举起榴弹枪，扣动扳机。

一颗耀眼的光点破空而出，拖拽着长长的光尾，直击巨兽的头部。光点爆炸，变成巨大的光球，像黑洞一样吞噬了幽灵和巨兽，最后化作强大的气流散开，满地的碎砖瓦砾都被吹飞。

耀眼的光散去，一切回归平静，所有灵异的东西都消失不见，火也灭了大半。荆眼中的青色弧光熄灭，他失去意识，倒在Adam身上。

伊琳娜手执武器，一步步朝荆他们走去。我匆忙扶起Sakura，走过去挡在伊琳娜面前。

“滚开。”她冷冷地说。

“到此为止吧！”Sakura撑着我的肩膀，阻止她走向荆和Adam。

“我从地狱恶魔的手中拯救了整个东京，现在必须斩草除根。”

“那也是你种下的祸根！你手下的吸血鬼全死了，你的‘盟友’、横滨的驱魔军团也全军覆灭，你已经是孤家寡人了，伊琳娜！”

“我谁都不需要。”她抬起枪口对准Sakura，我立刻用身体挡住他。

Sakura冷笑一声：“枪里装的就是片羽水晶，对不对。刚才用了一颗，你只剩下最后一颗了。然后你准备怎么去见她，去见你的maker？”

伊琳娜死死盯着Sakura，没有说话。

“看看你的周围，这就是范海辛家族的英雄事迹么？”伊琳娜的眼神有些动摇，Sakura继续乘胜追击，“伊琳娜，你已经达到目的，走吧。他们两个什么都没有做错，放他们一条生路。”

伊琳娜眼神一暗，她从枪膛里取出一颗水晶球，托在手上端详了片刻。难以置信，这颗小小的球体就是刚才释放出巨大威力的东西。她苦笑了一下，转过身慢慢地走开，Sakura和我都松了一口气。我回头，惊喜地发现Adam醒了过来，他艰难地支起身，看着怀里昏迷的荆。

“Adam！太好了他没事。”我拉了拉Sakura的衣角，高兴地说道。Sakura也转过身看着他们，长舒了一口气。

“他们什么都没做错……吗？”身后响起伊琳娜的自言自语，“他们活着就是错，令我恶心。”

就在我回头的瞬间，伊琳娜用力掷出水晶球，从我和Sakura身边穿过，飞向躺在地上的荆。

“不！”Sakura伸出手想要去抓，但水晶球从他的指尖擦过。

“荆！！”视线追随着下落的水晶球，我看到Adam用身体护住荆，举起右手挡在面前。水晶球击中他的手臂，绽裂成碎粉。刹那间，Adam的整条右臂化为灰烬，肩膀的断口处被白光包围。

就在这电光火石的一瞬，Sakura冲了过去，双手捂住Adam的肩膀，白光顺着指尖向他的身体流动。

“这可是一个片羽的全部生命力，Sakura，你承受得了么。”伊琳娜站在原地，眼神空落落地看着他们，语气竟然有一丝落寞。

Sakura紧咬着牙关，白色的电弧在他的双手之间噼啪作响，溅出一道道火花。

“到了这个地步，你为什么还要救他们。他们的死活和你毫无关系。有什么非要搭上性命的理由？”伊琳娜还在絮絮地问着，身形摇摇晃晃，如同被抽干了力气。

“为什么……我想，也许就和你费尽心机、无论伤害多少人也要找到你的maker，是一样的原因吧。”我看着她的眼睛说道。

伊琳娜顿时瞪大双眼，随后她的面色颓败了下来，手里的武器轰然坠地。她跌坐在地上，眼泪无声地涌出。

Sakura仰天长啸。白色的光芒自他手中绽放，有那么几秒钟的时间，黑夜被照成了白昼。我在这温暖的强光下奋力睁开眼睛，只见光的中心，躺在地上的Adam身下是一双破碎的黑色羽翼。而Sakura的背后，一对宽大的白色翅膀伸展开来，无数纯白的羽毛四散飘飞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （Hyde：现在我想唱一首《White Feathers》。）
> 
> 以上是12月6日发生的全部。  
> 巨兽形象参考《血源诅咒》的中期boss重生之古神。


	30. Adam

风很大。四周一片黑暗。

我向前走着，不知道要去哪里。

我看见一个女孩子细瘦的背影。她坐在地上，长长的黑发一直倾泻到地面，肩头微微颤动。我从没见过她，但又觉得分外熟悉。

你在为谁哭泣？

她听不见。她的怀里有什么发光的东西在消失。

我快步向她走去，距离却越来越远，直到她被狂风呼啸的黑暗吞没。

风暴席卷而来，耳边只有隆隆的风声。我艰难地回头，望向风暴的来源。

我要回去。

顶着沉重的逆风，一步，又一步。

“Adam，来这里。”

Angus伫立在身后。他向我伸出手，飓风之中的他却是静止的，连一根头发都不曾被吹动。

“Adam，随我来。”

他指向身后。远远地有一束光。直觉告诉我，那束光就是出口。

“不要再逆着风走了，来，让风推着你，和我一起离开这里。”

Angus一点都没有变，完完全全就是我最后看到的模样。他的微笑和从前别无二致，带着一丝痞气，一丝不屑。

但是我不想去那里。

“为什么？”

我也不知道。我回望风暴的来处，好像有很重要的东西在那一边，但我想不起来是什么。

“Adam，看着我。我就在这里，一直都在想着你，我发誓直到世界终结，都不会再离开你。”

Angus身后的白光越来越近。

“这样不好么？和我一起去没有黑暗的地方，得到永恒的快乐。”

光之门出现在他的身后。

如果那个时候的你就对我这么说的话……

他的手伸向我，而我耳中只有无边无际的风声。

我犹豫着。有太多事想要问Angus，太多话想要对他说，但脑海中首先浮现的却是另一个人。

如果我离开了，Kei会怎样。

“Kei，是谁？”

一道光裹挟着强风，出现在我和他之间，这个世界被一分为二。Angus站在白色的一半中，而我站在黑暗里。

Angus看着我，眼中充满了悲伤。

“终究还是不能改变了吗……”

我无法越过脚下的境界线，难道分别的时刻到了？

不要走，你还欠我一个解释。

如果我们能有更多的时间，现在会是怎样。

“再会了，Adam。等那一刻到来的时候，我会再来迎接你。”他消失在光里。

一切重新坠入黑暗。我转过身，再次迎着风，踽踽前行。


	31. Kei

“昨夜今晨由于瓦斯泄漏，位于东京都港区六本木的五幢大楼发生爆炸，房屋受到严重损毁。幸而由于楼房全部属于商用性质，且爆炸发生在深夜，人员伤亡情况为奇迹般的五伤零死亡……”

午夜时分，我回到银座7-1-29的16楼，放下背包，打开电视。各台的夜间新闻还在报道昨晚发生的‘爆炸事故’，伤亡数字显然经过了篡改，死去的驱魔人全部化为乌有。那肯定不是伊琳娜干的，Sakura说她独自离开的时候是一副魂不守舍的样子。他说他看到救护车运走了部分驱魔人的尸体，但为何现在没有人提起，原因成谜。我也不在乎，对现在的我来说，还有重要得多的事情必须去做。

我从包里取出保温瓶放进冰箱的时候，Hyde摇摇晃晃地下楼来。他看起来刚醒，脸色苍白地来到厨房找水喝。

“荆……你也醒了，太好了……现在几点？”他拧开一瓶水，一口气喝掉大半。

“嗯，我傍晚就醒了。现在差不多1点了。”

“我睡了这么久啊……诶？荆，你这是怎么了……？” Hyde睁大眼睛盯着我的头发，脸上的倦容完全消失。

我挠挠头，不好意思地笑了。“这个吗？醒过来就成这样了呢。”

“怎么会……全都变白了吗……”他放下水瓶，走过来轻轻地摸我的头发，表情难过极了，“原来多漂亮的金发啊……”

“很难看吗？”我故意皱起眉头。

Hyde摇摇头，给我一个安慰的笑容。“饿不饿？我记得冰箱里应该有一些速冻食品。”他回到冰箱前，打开冷冻库翻找。我出门在外的时候已经喝过血，不需要再吃东西了，但我张了张嘴，什么都没说。

“虽然肯定没有Adam做的好吃，但总比没有强，我都饿得不行了呢。啊，这个……？”他在冷冻室的底层发现一个黑色的盒子。

“那是Honey。”我平静地说，“我刚才去了那边，趁人不注意把Honey带回来了。抱歉Hy-chan，我会尽快把他……”

“没有关系。”Hyde打断我，他点点头，“没有关系的。啊啊，吃什么好呢？”他背对我，继续在冰箱里到处翻找。

我拎起包，默默地上了楼。

Adam的眼睛始终没有睁开过。出门前我费了好一番功夫才把他的右肩包扎起来，绷带缠得极其笨拙，现在都松开了。我从背包里拿出一套输液工具和另一个保温壶，打开空的玻璃输液瓶，将保温壶里的血液倒了进去。小心地摆弄了很久，总算把输液针插进Adam脖子上的血管里。

“这血很新鲜，Addie。”我拨开他的额发，手指描摹着他的眉眼，“你要快点醒过来……”

Sakura说他的右臂是不可能复原的了，整条手臂都被片羽水晶化成了灰，能活下来已是万幸。

傍晚我在客厅的沙发上醒来的时候，Sakura独自在厨房喝酒。我们都满身尘土，衣服破破烂烂。我身上的伤全好了，Sakura则是摇摇欲坠的疲惫。我不明白发生了什么，只记得Adam血肉模糊的脸，一时间心沉了下去。我颤抖着问他Adam在哪里，Sakura说别担心，他把他放在卧室的床上了，人没死，Hyde也在自己房间里睡着。我冲上楼去看Adam，他安静地躺着，皮肤完好如初。还来不及高兴，我便发现他少了一条胳膊，而且怎么也唤不醒，他的脸色灰败发青，犹如死尸一般。Sakura为了安抚我，简单讲了来龙去脉，从他口中说出的的事情完全超出了我的想象。但我顾不上去深究什么‘代行者’或‘地狱幽灵’，只想知道怎样才能让Adam醒过来。

“说实话，我也不了解。”Sakura揉着脸，他的眼睛布满血丝，黑眼圈浓重。“昨晚的很多事可能在过去都从没有发生过。徒手接下片羽水晶还能生还的吸血鬼，也根本不可能存在。做你能做的，走一步看一步吧……”

我无奈只能点头。“知道了……你去休息吧。”

Sakura苦笑着摇头：“我吸收了一整颗水晶的力量，high的不行，这几天都别想睡了。”

我帮Adam脱掉浸满血的衣服，拧了热毛巾清理他的身体。Sakura去看了看Hyde，又折了回来，靠在门边看我忙碌。

“荆，”他叫我，“我不想为我做过的事情道歉，但事已至此，我也不奢求你原谅我什么的。”

我回头看着他。

“只想让你知道，我从没想过要害你们。”他低下头，“就这样。”

“抱歉我现在脑子里很乱，不想说这些。”我背过身不再理会他，继续专心做手里的事，连Sakura离开了也没有注意到。

我的头发在一夜之间变白了。

发现这个事实的时候并没有多惊讶。毕竟本来就是侥幸才活下来，只是付出这一点代价，已经没什么可抱怨的了，现在Adam才是我唯一关心的事。除了给Adam提供源源不断的鲜血以外，我想不出别的办法来治疗他，毕竟他从前也用同样的方法治愈过我，只是当时他用的是自己的血，而我必须每天出门狩猎人类来供应我们两个。其实可以的话我并不想杀人，但我又学不会吸血鬼的催眠术，做不到取血于无形之中。据说人类失血不超过20%才不至于危害到生命，我算了算，抽干血杀掉一个人似乎是个更具效率的方法，我能得到最多五倍的血液，受害者也能减少四个。我对得出这种结论的自己感到不寒而栗，每次处理完尸体都止不住地自我憎恨，但当看到鲜血缓缓流入Adam的身体时，却又觉得由衷的开心。这样的日子每过一天，Adam的气色似乎都会略微变好一些，灰白凹陷的脸开始回复生机，干裂的嘴唇也逐渐红润了起来。十多天后，他看起来已经几乎和从前没有两样，右肩的断口完全闭合，连头发也不再干涩枯萎。

临近新年，Hyde一直埋头于工作，他们今年又要上红白歌会了。我在寂静的房子里独自忙碌到黎明，为Adam换衣梳洗，将一切照顾妥当，然后爬上床，靠着他的左手沉沉睡去。

这段时间总是做同一个梦，梦中既没有光，也没有声音。我一直在黑暗中呼喊，但是连自己在喊什么都听不到。我只知道我不能停下，一旦停下会有可怕的事发生。每次从这个梦中醒来都让我筋疲力尽。

然而今天的梦里，我听见了某种声响。我加倍用力地呼喊，那个响动越来越近，越来越轰鸣，仿佛心跳回到了胸腔之中。

睁开眼睛的时候我发现自己睡出了一身冷汗。外面已经是日落时分，我疲惫地起床洗了个澡，一边擦着湿发一边思索今天要做的事。走回卧室的时候，只见Adam坐在床上，迷茫地摸着自己空落落的右肩。

“Kei……我这是……”他抬头看我，声音沙哑得可怕。

我丢下毛巾，冲进他怀里，用尽所有力气狠狠地哭了起来。

Adam记得的事情比我还少，连替我挡水晶球也毫无印象。我伏在他肩上哭得说不出话，更加顾不上解释事情的经过。他用左手慢慢地摸我的头，手指梳着我的头发。

“Kei，是不是她把你变成这样……”他的手在微微颤抖，“还是说，是我……”

“不是的。”我抹着眼泪，好一会儿才缓过来，“染了头发而已。那些事情都结束了，再也不用担心了。”

Adam看着我的眼睛，我知道他看穿了我的谎话。但他没有点破，只是摇摇头：“你不该留下的，事情永远都不会结束。只要我还活着，他们就会来追杀我，无论谁跟着我都会有危险。所以Kei，你最好赶紧……”

‘啪！’他话没说完，脸上便被我打了一巴掌。我感到一股怒火冲上心头，眼泪又不争气地流了出来。他为什么这么固执，为什么总是认为自己能扛下一切，替我做出选择。

“Addie，你要明白，现在有危险的不是我们，而是全人类。”在他惊讶的表情中，我拔掉他脖子上的输液针，用力咬了上去。他想推开我，我按住他的左手，看着他的眼睛说了一句别动，强行停下了他的动作。没有人告诉我该怎么做，但我心里隐约知道，代行者的能力远不止摧毁世界这么简单。

“Kei，不要……一旦吸了我的血你就又会……”他发出吃痛的喘息。

但谁能抗拒这血的味道呢。如此甘甜、醇厚，舌尖的神经末梢全都醒了过来，发出最激烈的欢呼。整个身体随着血液的摄入也迸发出了活力，从头到脚的每个细胞都加入了狂欢的行列，陷入无止境的亢奋和喜悦。我再也不想控制自己，索性坐到他身上，随手撕开他的睡衣，狂乱地吻住他。

“抱抱我，Addie。”我肆无忌惮地吮吸他的舌头，“我已经是你的代行者了，你永远都甩不掉我。”他的手扶住我的腰，我满意地舔上他的耳垂，“我要和你一起在白天行走，一起还击那些胆敢追杀我们的人。我很强的，Addie，那天晚上我差点毁灭了东京呢……”

Adam浑身僵硬，似乎一时间无法理解这些信息。体内翻腾的血潮逐渐平复下来，我坐起身，轻抚他裸露的右肩：“从今以后我就是你的右手，Addie，别想再赶我走。也别总想着保护我什么的，从前你总是把我护得太好，真实的世界究竟是什么样子，我全都看不见。”我牵起他的左手，用脸颊感受他温暖的掌心，“但是不要小瞧我，我已经知道该怎么做，再可怕的事情也经历过了，现在轮到我来保护你。我们一起和全世界为敌吧，Addie。”

他看着我，脸上满是不解和惊讶，然后黑眼珠里仿佛有什么东西融化了，瞳孔蒙上一层温柔的水光。他没有说话，只是把我拉进怀中，紧紧地抱住。

Adam醒来的消息不知怎么地传到了Sakura那里。几天后的傍晚，我完成狩猎回到家，开门看到Sakura和Adam面对面坐在厨房的吧台边喝烧酒。我瞪了这个不速之客一眼，算是打过了招呼，绕过他们去冰箱摆放血瓶。Adam还很虚弱，一直被我禁足在家里休养，尽管他每天都在抗议瓶装血的味道，想要亲自出去喝新鲜的。不知是不是我的错觉，最近他竟然会对我撒娇，整个人时常迷迷糊糊摇摇晃晃的，因为少了一条胳膊而导致走路不稳，让我一刻也放心不下。

Sakura喝掉杯子里的酒，伸手想再倒一杯，我先他一步拿走了酒瓶：“既然酒也喝完了，没什么事的话就请回吧。”

Sakura笑了：“荆真是对我毫不留情啊。我的确还有一件事想拜托Adam。”他拿出一支医用一次性针筒，“我想要一些Adam的血，5……10毫升就够了，拜托了。”

我挡在Adam面前，双手抱胸盯着他：“不行。”

“Kei，只是一点点血而已，不妨碍的吧。”Adam从后面揽住我的腰，下巴搁到我的肩上。

“Adam！我要生气了！”我转身捏住他的腮帮子，“我花这么大力气才让你醒过来，天天找血给你喝，你的血我自己都舍不得吸！现在外人随便一开口你就答应？”

“我是外人啊……”Sakura捂住脸。

Adam的脸被我捏得变形，他歪过头看着Sakura，用含糊不清的声音说：“里看，偶帮唔了里。”

我也回头问Sakura：“你要Addie的血做什么？”

Sakura的脸色变得严肃，他坐直身体说：“其实这件事我考虑了很久。经过上次之后，我下定决心要和过去做个了断，也是给Hyde一个交代。”随后简单解释了原委。

我叹了口气，接过针筒。Adam伸出左臂，我用最轻的动作抽取了半管，交给Sakura。

“疼吗？”我问Adam。他抵着我的额头，声音软软的：“嗯，有点。”

我对Sakura下了逐客令，然后和Adam一起躺进沙发里，吸了几口血，静静地靠在他怀里等待余韵过去。以前从不觉得Adam的血有什么特殊，自从切断羁绊后再次喝到黑血开始，我就会像这样陷入一种愉悦又晕眩的状态。指尖发麻，意识飘飘欲仙，眼中的整个世界都在发光，要等上一阵子才能恢复正常。

“Kei，你感觉怎么样？”Adam突然坐起身。

“很舒服……再等一会儿，Addie，快过去了。”我懒洋洋地闭着眼睛不想说话。

“真的没有异常的感觉吗？”他口气听起来有点着急，“今天是新月……”

我一下子清醒了。窗外黑夜已经降临，天空晴朗，看不见月亮。我却丝毫不觉得异样，Adam关切地端详着我的脸，眼中满是担忧。

“我……真的没事。”新月的逆流就这么消失了吗？我感到不可思议，“Addie，我没事了……”我不由大声笑了出来。这也许是某种征兆，我的天赋与黑暗之血的抵触消失了，今后的生命中少了许多折磨。这对Adam来说是件大好事，否则缺了一只手的他该怎么压制发狂的我，免不得要受更多的伤。但我隐约感到一丝不安，可能是能力起了变化，要知道现在的我们太需要预言能力的帮助了。明天就会明白了吧，今夜的梦境一定能揭示答案。这么想着，我拉起Adam的手回到卧室。

“我需要好好睡一觉，但在那之前，”我一边吻他一边脱掉衣服躺到床上，“我很想你……Addie。”

他的身影笼罩上来，用嘴唇慢慢描摹我的身体。

“我也很想念你，Kei。”

他挺身进入的瞬间，我发出满足的叹息。我们的身体又找回了最熟悉的彼此，一切再次完美地契合在一起，仿佛过去的一年，那些撕心裂肺的离别从不曾发生。我小心地支撑住他的身体，感受着体内的律动，呼唤着他的名字，幸福得无以复加。


	32. Hyde

连日的彩排、通告和各种会议之后，我已经筋疲力尽。午餐后回到家里，今天没有别的行程安排，终于能在圣诞和除夕中间的空档休息半天喘口气。

Adam几天前就醒了，我一直没有和他见上面。他每天大部分时间都在昏睡，毕竟受了那么重的伤，还少了一只手，只用了两个礼拜就能醒，简直不可思议。荆每天寸步不离地照顾他，连和我说句话的时间都没有，当然也是因为我自己也很少在家。他们两个人应该已经和好了吧？经过这一系列的波折和变故，我猜Adam再不会舍得离开荆了。但是Sakura还会离开日本吗？也不知道他手臂的伤怎么样了，会不会影响到以后打鼓。自从那件事之后他就再也没有出现过，电话也不接，我几乎要认为他又在故意躲我了。

我倒了杯啤酒，一边喝一边胡思乱想的时候，荆回来了。他风尘仆仆，裤子和鞋子上沾了不少泥土和灰尘，背包却是空的，不像平时装满了血瓶。我给他倒了些水，随口问他去了哪里搞成这样。

“我把Honey安顿好了。”荆坐下来，喝了口水。

我猜也是，刚才就发现冰箱里的黑盒子不见了。

“那个地方很安静，也很美，在山的深处，谁都不会打扰他安眠。”他低头握着杯子，神情黯淡。我走过去抱了抱他。

“Honey能遇见你们，是幸运的。”我想不出别的话来安慰。

荆摇了摇头：“不，不。要不是我，他根本不会……”他揉了揉眼睛，站起来去换衣服，“对了Hy-chan，现在有空吗，再陪我去一次那家广岛烧吧？”

我叫了辆计程车，十几分钟后便坐在新桥的小店里。下午人不多，店员把我们安排在二楼包间，荆只要了杯乌龙茶，我也不饿，胡乱点了些饮料和小吃。

“Hy-chan，其实我有些话想跟你说，但是你能不能答应我，不要告诉Adam？”

“嗯，我答应你。”我点点头。荆的表情很认真，我不知道事到如今还有什么需要保密的。

他低头喝了几口茶，再三斟酌了一会儿，缓缓地开口：“你知道我有所谓的预言能力，对吧？身为一个预言者，从小到大，每当我作出预言，总是习惯了立刻告诉身边的人。”

的确，自从赌场那次起，荆的能力已经多次让我惊叹。

“昨晚我又得到了启示，但是这次我不知该不该说出来，尤其是对Adam……不，绝对不能告诉他。我只能告诉你，Hy-chan……”

“荆，你什么都可以对我说的。”我感到很不解。

荆深呼吸了几次。“我得到了‘最后的预言’，Hy-chan，我的能力很快就要消失了。”

“‘最后的预言’是？”

“是关于我自己的。”他的眼神有些悲伤，“预言者能看到很多事，唯独看不见自己的未来。一旦看到了关于自己的预言，那也就标志着他的能力已经无法持续。”

“没关系的，荆。有Adam在，你们两个就算少了预知能力也没有问题的。”我笑着安慰他，“那天我全都看到了的，你身为‘代行者’简直无敌呢，没人能赢过荆。”

荆却苦笑了一下：“那个关于我自己的预言……对不起，Hy-chan，我真的很想找个人聊聊，但是我又怕……”

“到底是什么呢？”我彻底糊涂了。

荆看着窗外，过了好一会儿，缓缓地开口：“十年后的秋天，我会死。我和Adam都会死。”

我的脑中顿时一片空白。

“……不会的吧。Adam和你，是黑血和代行者啊……你们是最强的吸血鬼不是吗……怎么可能呢？”

荆反而笑了：“最后的预言从来不会出错，不如说，最后的预言揭示的就是预言者自己的终末。”他抓过座位上的靠垫抱在怀里，“Sakura昨天来过，他说，东京存在黑血和代行者的消息已经传了出去。Hy-chan，我们必须离开了，不然等下一波驱魔人追过来，到时候又会连累到你。”

我一时间说不出话，用了好一会儿来消化他言语中的信息。

“我们来到这里也差不多两年了吧。这两年里，闹出了太多事，还让Hy-chan遇到那么大的危险，我真的很抱歉。”

“不，别这么说。”我用力摇头，“认识你们，我很开心。真的，我到现在都不敢相信，荆会选择来到我这里，简直像做梦一样。”

他看着我的眼睛，安慰地笑了：“Hy-chan是我这辈子第二喜欢的人呢。虽然第一是Adam，但Hy-chan对我来说比世界上所有的人都要特别。”

“谢谢你，荆……可是预言的事，真的不要告诉Adam么？说不定他能做些什么，你们明明可以一起永远活下去……”我还是无法接受他们会死的想法。

荆的神情又变得难过起来。

“绝对不能让他知道。看着时间一天天倒数的滋味不好受，得到预言的那一刻我简直快崩溃了……我不想让Adam也痛苦，他从前总是什么都揽到自己身上，这次该换我来背负一些重量了。”他吸了吸鼻子，“我太了解Adam，那天他对伊琳娜说我们的羁绊断了，我死了他也没有感觉什么的，我立刻就明白他想干什么。如果让他知道了这个预言，可想而知他为了改变命运什么都做得出，我真的害怕……最后的预言是绝对的，任何努力都是徒劳，我不想提早失去他……”

荆的眼睛红红的，泪珠在眼睛里打转，他不停用手拨弄头发。

“至少我们还有整整十年可以在一起不是吗。而且十年之后我们也会死在一起，说起来有点自私，但这样的结局我已经知足了。虽然我也想过，如果永远活下去，陪伴Adam几百年之后，会不会厌倦，会不会讨厌他、想要离开他。还好现在再也不需要去想了。很多人一生之中能和爱人相伴的时光也许只有短短几年甚至几个月、几天，而我们加起来能有二十年，已经足够幸福。Hy-chan，你知道吗？我甚至觉得高兴，因为Adam终于彻底属于我了，他再也无法离开我，连死亡都要和我共享，无论发生什么，我们都分不开了。”

“荆……”

这真的是两年前突然出现在月光下的荆吗？那个时候的荆，纯洁透明，无忧无虑，被Adam宠爱着，身上没有沾染半分俗世的烟火，是我见过最惹人疼惜的孩子。短短两年后，坐在我面前的他一夜之间仿佛苍老了十岁，变得殚精竭虑，眼睛里装满了矛盾和烦忧。我感到一阵恍惚，这样的事似乎已经发生过……曾几何时，有一个骄傲的男孩，被爱他的人所环绕，自恃美貌和才华，在舞台上下恣意挥洒着青春，以为整个世界都会随着自己的眼角眉梢而运转，任性地享用命运的慷慨馈赠。然后剧变和打击如期而至，我仍清楚地记得，那个在窗前一夜夜枯坐到清晨的自己，镜子里的光阴何止飞逝了十年……

回到家的时候，我还在思索让荆他们不要离开的方法，甚至想要叫Sakura过来商量。但他已经三个礼拜音讯全无，我不知道该怎么开口。荆要带Adam出去吃点新鲜的食物顺便散散心，感受一下新年的气氛，天黑之后便一起出了门。我摆弄了一会儿吉他，拿起手机又放下，身体很累却完全没有睡意，只能又开了一罐啤酒，企图把自己的心情就着啤酒喝掉。

喝到第三罐的时候，门铃响起。打开门，Sakura站在外面。

“太好了，我正想找你。”不等他开口，我把他拉进屋子，“我们得想想办法，荆和Adam他们接下来该怎么办？今天荆他跟我说……”

“我们帮不了他们。”Sakura打断我，他疲惫地坐进沙发。

“怎么会呢，我们可以帮助他们躲藏起来，在日本找个隐秘的地方不算难，钱的事情也不用担心，我可以……”Sakura用力摇手示意我停下，我这才发现他脸色苍白，好像大病了一场。“你……还好吗？你的伤怎么样了？”我拉开他的衣袖查看，当日被割伤的地方已经愈合，留下一条深红色的疤，“手没事吧，动起来有没有妨碍？”

“拥有代行者的黑血是最为禁忌的存在，教廷会用尽所有的力量追杀Adam他们。一场圣战就要开始了，Hyde。”他抽回手，“我没事，还能打鼓，如果这是你想知道的话。”

“可是荆今天告诉我，他们……他们只剩十年的时间了。”我仍然不想放弃，“这也太残忍了，帮帮他们吧，好不好？”

Sakura惊讶地看着我。“十年……？怎么可能？”

于是我将下午荆告诉我的事说了出来。Sakura听完沉默了许久，摇着头慢慢开口：“如果这是他们二人的命运，那么我们什么都做不了，Hyde，我什么都做不了了。”

“Ya-chan，我们不能坐视不管……”

“Hyde，看着我。”他抓着我的肩膀，迫使我看他的眼睛，“看着我，现在的我已经不能为他们做任何事了。”

我仔细端详他的脸。他脸上毫无血色，眼睛暗淡无光，下巴布满胡茬，嘴唇煞白，头发胡乱地扎在脑后。Sakura的身上有什么东西不见了，我下意识地想，一种无形的东西消失了，说不上来究竟是什么，但他给我的感觉已经和从前不同。

“Ya-chan，你……？”

“荆没有告诉你么。”他放开我的肩膀，向后靠在沙发上，“也是……他现在大概自顾不暇。Hyde，我已经不是‘片羽’了。”

“什么叫……不是片羽了……”我无法理解他的话。

“这段时间我一直在猜想，也许用类似那时荆中毒的方法，可以把我变回普通人类。所以昨天我向Adam要了一点血。我成功了，现在的我是个普通人类了。”他举起手，握紧又放开，“你看，我的能力已经没有了。”

“为什么……”

他站起来，走到窗边。窗外是东京夜晚的灯海，远处的东京塔通体被照亮，血一样红得不真实。

“早就该这么做了……我犯了一个很大的错误。”他看着窗外说，“一开始我就应该选择用Adam的血把自己变成普通人，这样一来荆和Adam就不必分开，你也可以自始至终置身事外，不会遇到任何危险。”

“但是，伊琳娜还是会折磨Adam和荆，而你身为普通人根本救不了他们。他们会死的……”我回过头，怔怔地说着。

“他们怎样都无所谓，我只关心你的安危。”他低沉的声音从背后传来，“现在也不晚，变回人类之后，吸血鬼世界的一切都不再与我有关，教廷也无法找到我。Hyde，威胁到你和乐队的事情，不会再次上演了。”

猛然间好像有什么东西在脑子里炸开，耳朵轰鸣着。

“威胁到我和乐队……再次上演……？Sakura，你给我说清楚，那件事情是不是……”

“你想多了。”

“说啊！是不是？！”我站起来对他大吼，面前的茶几被我踢翻。

他依然背对着我站在窗前，一言不发。

“我一直以为，是我越过了界，才会导致你被……”我浑身发抖，“想不到……我没猜错，对不对？”

“别猜了……全都是我自己的选择。”他将额头靠在窗玻璃上，“你们什么都不知道的。”

我大声喊了出来：“那你为什么不选择我呢？Sakura，你选择带走Adam，你选择变成普通人，你甚至不惜选择用那种方式退出乐队，你做的这些选择里哪一个有我的位置？不要说什么是为了保护我，已经听烦了！对，你的确保护了我，我还好好地活着，但是我的这里呢？”我抓着心口，“这里已经破碎了……你每做一次选择我的心就破碎一次，你到底想把我变成什么样子你才满意，啊？”

“秀人……”他回头看我，双眼通红，表情脆弱得像个孩子，“活着不好么……活着，难道不重要么……”

“你是要我做一具行尸走肉吗……？你难道不知道对我来说，有比活着更重要的东西吗？”我不知道自己在说什么，也不知道自己是不是在哭，耳鸣越来越响，世界天旋地转，“你明明知道我想要的是谁……”

“你不知道。”他无力地靠着玻璃窗，“你不知道身为片羽、黑血、吸血鬼，是多可怕的事。过于漫长的生命会真正地杀死你的心，把你变成怪物……我一百多岁了，你不知道，为了保住最后一点人性，我挣扎了多久。”

“Sakura……”

“你能想象吗？活得太久，一切熟悉的东西都离我而去，曾经亲密的人不断死亡，被称为家的地方消失不见，和俗世的联系被一点一点地切断。面对这个世界我已经彻底麻木，每一天都过得和之前的没有区别，甚至能清楚地听到自己灵魂腐烂的声音。我本来已经死了，音乐都无法拯救我，直到遇见了你，那么充满生命力，那么鲜活，那么……美。我就像吸血鬼被鲜血吸引了一样，想要抓住你，不愿放开。”他的身体慢慢滑了下去，最后抱着头跪坐在地上，“需要你的人是我啊……但是我不能，把你也拉进这个深渊……”

“你在哭吗……”我怔住了，从没见过他这么脆弱无助的样子。

“那天你要我把你变成吸血鬼，我才彻底意识到自己对你做了什么……”他鼻音浓重的声音在颤抖，“我犯了大错，但是还好，不算太晚，我还能补救……Hyde，对不起，对不起……”他捂着脸，过了很久，才抹了抹脸颊，扶着窗沿站起身，“从现在开始，我是个普通人了，会老也会死，终于和你的生命在同一条轨道上了。”

“这算什么……”我感到迷茫，“那我们白白浪费的时间还会回来吗，我们错过的东西，该去哪里找？一切能不能回到八年前重新开始？你可不可以一直在我身后，而不是换成别人？我已经快三十二岁了，还有几年青春可以用来等你……”

他用手指理了理头发，轻轻地摇头：“不要等我，我不是你的命运。从第一次见到你的时候我就知道，你终有一天会站上顶点，被千万人崇拜，成为不朽，那才是你的命运。时间不是你的敌人，哪怕再过二十年、三十年，你也不会黯淡。”

我冷哼一声，他的话越来越让我感到不可思议：“我要活到五十岁做什么？到那个时候我们的乐队早就没人记得了。我的这张脸，这把声音，也不知还能坚持几年……”

“别这么说。”

“我们已经决定停止活动了。”我闭上眼睛，说出了连日会议之后得出的结论，“唱完这次红白，Laruku就没有了，Sakura。”

他却没有一丝惊讶，只是平静地点了点头。“我知道，Ken告诉我了。”

“呵……”在他面前，我果然什么秘密都没有。

他向前走了几步，隔着沙发看向我：“没有关系的，Haidi，做你想做的就好，我知道你的音乐，远比现在有更多可能性。如果有一天你仍然需要Laruku，哲也和健会在原来的地方等你，我比谁都明白你们三个之间的默契。不要说什么Laruku没有了之类的话，你们不会散的，哪怕到了五十岁。”

“谁要看四个老爷爷唱摇滚……”

他看着我，忽然笑了：“我会看，到那个时候我也是老爷爷了，一百几十岁的那种，可能得坐轮椅来看你们。”他伸出手，触碰我的脸，“Haidi，我花费了大半个世纪才弄明白，衰老和死亡才是人类最宝贵的礼物。正因为时间有限，我们才会拼命奔跑，我们努力的一切才有意义。我原来以为，美好的东西必须千方百计地保存下去才是对的。但是到头来，美和丑只能由终结的那一刻来决定。我能变老了，而且是和你一起变老，没有比这更开心的事了。”

我也笑了。“那你可别输给我，凡人的Sakura。我唱到什么时候，你就得给我打鼓打到什么时候，谁都不许先退休。”

“嗯嗯，别小看我。我会继续组乐队，出唱片，还要去外国演出。到时候如果歌不够用，你写的那首还得借我唱一唱。”

“哪首？”

“你知道哪首。”他看着我的眼睛。

“可以是可以，只怕你唱得难听，砸了我的招牌。”我咬牙切齿地说，脸上笑得愈发灿烂。

他哈哈大笑起来，我也忍不住加入一起，两个人笑得上气不接下气。

“好吧，今天来就是想说这些。”他揉着肚子，往玄关走去，“红白歌会要加油喔。如果那个叫Yukihiro的家伙不行了，我也许可以考虑来救个场。”

“Yukki厉害得很，你没有机会的。”我一边笑一边给他开门。送走Sakura之后我站在玄关，还是止不住地笑，直到听见门外电梯离开的声音。

我和他之间什么都没有了，这些年的迷恋和青春一起结束了。我对自己说。

荆和Adam就要离开，他们生命的终点已经定下，而我什么忙也帮不上。

九年间互相扶持着走过来的Laruku，再过三天也要告一段落了。

一切都回到了原点，我又是孤身一人上路。

刚才明明想要抱住他，至少触碰他，最后一次了。但是为什么，连伸出手的勇气都没有。

好冷，我抱紧自己的肩膀。窗外已经夜深，星海一般的灯光也灭了大半，夜晚从来没有这么黑暗过。

有什么东西啪地一声碎掉了。

我跪倒在地上，歇斯底里地哭出来。

又是一年新旧更替时。零点钟声敲响，他们都说，2001年才是新世纪真正的开端。一曲萤之光唱毕，我没有多作停留，迅速离开NHK大厅，开车回家。

从那天起，荆就在整理他们二人的东西。虽然没有告诉我具体离开的时间，但我隐约感觉，如果不赶快回去，可能连道别的机会都没有了。路上到处都是出门烧头香的人群，穿着和服走路慢吞吞的。我绕了好些路，避开拥挤的人流，终于回到银座7-1-29的16楼。

“荆？Adam？我回来了！”我丢开钥匙，在房间里四处寻找，“新年快乐，快下来一起吃荞麦面吧？”

属于他们二人的东西全都消失得无影无踪，我奔上二楼打开主卧的门，迎接我的却是一阵寒风。房间里的四面玻璃窗全都开着，月光毫不吝啬地照进来，白色的窗帘在风中上下翻飞。此情此景一如他们到来的那晚，只是房间里仅我一人，再没有别的身影。

月光洒在地板上，汇聚成一汪银色的泉水。在这光之泉的正中央，一枝红玫瑰静静地躺在那里，无声地诉说着离别的话语。


	33. Epilogue

“下面请听来自Hyde的Evergreen。”

掌声响起，镜头穿过纯白的花丛向前推入。他一头白色的短发，瞳孔被隐形眼镜染成蓝色，抱着木吉他，缓缓弹唱。

_窗前的我/如同插在玻璃瓶的/水中之花_

_在淡淡的阳光下摇曳/浅眠的深处/觉察到夏日的气息_

他的声音低沉而温柔，如同述说梦境般将歌词娓娓道来。镜头旋转切换，他垂下眼帘，长长的睫毛投下轻柔的影子。

_如果能停下/无情的时针/只将伤痛倒回_

_啊、还能望见/和你一起的奇异岁月/满溢而出_

代表春天的白色花朵像笼子一样环绕在周围，白色的头发和纤细的脖颈将他衬托得愈发像个惆怅的少年。

_终点已经逼近/千言万语无法述说_

_This scenery is evergreen/_ _我最爱的人啊_

歌声散去，主持人开始絮絮叨叨地讨论起嘉宾的私服话题。黑发的男人倚靠在吧台边，按下遥控器关掉了卫星电视，然后举起杯子喝干剩余的咖啡。他放下几张钞票，离开餐厅来到酒店大堂的另一边，拿了一份报纸走上楼梯，灰色毛衣的右袖随着他的脚步来回晃动。二楼转角处的房门被打开，独臂的男人走进去，将报纸放在床头柜上。

“早上好。”他对床上的人说。

被子动了动，一个少年背对他躺着。少年的上身裸露在外，皮肤上覆盖着一层半干的薄汗，白色的发梢被沾湿，丝丝缕缕黏在苍白的背和肩膀上。

“唔……早上好。”白发少年揉着眼睛转过身，他向黑发男人伸出手，男人用左手将他拉起。少年睡眼朦胧地圈住男人的脖子，交换了一个慵懒的深吻。“再来一次，好不好……”

黑发男人低沉地笑起来，嘴唇从少年的脸颊和颈窝一路吻到胸口。少年的手指插进他的黑发中，放肆地呻吟。黑发的男人抬起头，再次吻他的唇。

“快去洗澡吧，”黑发男人喘息着，在少年耳边低语，“今天天气很好，顺利的话，我们天黑前就能穿过盐湖。”

白发少年撇撇嘴：“他们追上来起码还要三天呢，急什么？”

“你不想看看天空之镜么？错过今天，就要连下好几天雨哦。”男人拢了拢少年过肩的白发。

少年跳下床，身上不着寸缕。他故意慢吞吞地走进浴室，关门的同时咬着嘴唇回头瞄向坐在床边的男人。男人的眼光上下打量着他，笑着叹了口气，站起来一边脱衣服一边跟了进去。

四月的日本正是樱花盛开的季节，而地球另一头，印加人曾经的古老国度已经渐入深秋。酒店的暖气让人昏昏欲睡，白发少年心满意足地将自己穿戴整齐，看着黑发男人在柜子前整理背包——里面是两个人为数不多的随身物品。少年拿起床头的报纸翻了翻，目光停留在头版的日期上。

还有八年零六个月，他在心中默念。随手将报纸揉成一团，丢进字纸篓。

黑发男人关上背包，回头望向少年。

“准备好了吗，Kei？”

“嗯，我们走吧，Adam。”

少年看着他，弯起眼睛，露出甜蜜的笑容。

—— The End ——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有片尾曲的话，应该会是EVERGREEN [DIST.]。  
> 终于结束了。  
> 再见。


End file.
